Taste of Love
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it’s getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. .COMPLETE.
1. Never

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Never_

In the current media, the Higurashi's claimed the highest ranking in the Film industry. Akira Higurashi, a tall man with black hair that collected at the nape of his next, was the highest and top of the line director that Asia had seen. He directed many major motion pictures such as _Flight of the Cherry Blossom_ and as well as _The True Colours of a Geisha_. He was a man of his late forties yet he was still as active as he was over twenty years ago.

His wife, Korari Higurashi, a woman in her early forties with short curly dark brown hair, was a renowned costume designer. She had picked many outfits for box office sellers, such as her husbands movie, _The True Colours of a Geisha_ as well as the sci-fi hit, _Androids: Heaven Versus Hell_. Her style and fashion sense give something for critics to rave about.

And then there was their fifteen year old son, Souta Higurashi, who had already climbed up what people wanted to call Teen Sensation and landed himself a soft spot in his career as a teen actor. He too went through many amazing directors, acting for even his father in a few of his movies. Akira and Korari were proud of their son…

Their daughter however was a different story…

And the young age of 20, with the body of an angel, the smile of a fairy, the attitude of a demoness and the flare of a woman, instead of working in her family's line, she decided to home a quaint job at the local… ice cream store…

_-x-_

"ORDER UP!" A young waitress grinned as she held a tray filled with various dairy delights as she wound through many of their customers to find the farthest table of a young family, a man, woman and their, what looked to be, three year old son.

"Here you go," Kagome Higurashi laughed as she placed the tray down and bowed. "Enjoy your desert!"

The woman smiled and thanked Kagome. "Thank you," she smiled, "you know—you look a lot like that model, Miko was it?"

Kagome hid the look shock as she smiled. "Thank you very much." She said as she stalked away, praying silently and thanking God that they didn't know who she was. Kagome Higurashi, after the insistence of her mother and father, took a few modeling shoots as Miko, since she was from a line of Shinto Shrine Maidens. Kagome walked to the back and dropped her apron and revealed her uniform, black pants, black runners, a deep navy blue top and a white hat that said _Ari and Yoshi's Ice Cream Dilemma_.

"Aye, Kagome!" Her manager, Ari Yamato said as she walked over and grinned.

"What's up?" Kagome said as she sat down on a chair and crossed her legs on it.

"Did you read the papers?" Ari said handing a small snippet of an article to her. Kagome raised a brow as she looked down and read the headline.

_Takahashi Inuyasha, man of his word, opens Hospital_

Kagome raised a brow. "Oh no way…"

Ari laughed. "Yeah I know! Kazu," Kazu's Ari's husband, "said that he might not do it. I mean a man of his status and group of friends; I wonder why he did open a hospital."

Kagome laughed as she read over the article. Takahashi Inuyasha was the most talked about man in her day and time and she was sure he had out-famed her family even. She stared at the picture and saw a man, who seemed really tall with long black hair that was tied back in a black pony-tail. He had amazing golden eyes that seemed stern and unfeeling. Inuyasha was wearing a black suit, dress pants and a white button up that wasn't tucked into his pants, with the top two buttons undone. He, Kagome found really amazingly good looking, didn't have a tie on and instead of a coat for his suit; he had a deep black blazer.

He was shaking the hand of, what Kagome presumed to be, the Minister of Health as they stood in front of a podium.

"He's pretty good looking," Ari grinned as Kagome laughed.

"Just let Kazu hear you!"

"Oh he knows I fawn over good looking famous men." Ari teased and Kagome giggled. She didn't like the entire famous thing. According to her family, being famous meant going to large banquets, dressing in fancy clothing and going to many balls.

Kagome didn't enjoy any of that. So, against her parents wishes, she got a local job, which she had to admit, she loved a lot. Due to her mother's nagging, she had taken three photo shoots as the name of Miko, so her cover wouldn't be blown in the real world.

"Anyways," Ari handed Kagome an envelope, "payday today, fun eh?"

Kagome laughed as she tucked the envelope into her back pocket and dropped the newspaper article onto the coffee table that was in the crew area in the back of the store.

"Your shift is over in half an hour," Ari mused, "and it isn't busy, wanna go home early?"

Kagome shrugged. "Doesn't matter, Ari-chan."

Ari smiled at the beautiful young woman before her. Higurashi Kagome, to Ari, had to be the most beautiful woman that ever graced the earth. She had long black hair that cascaded down her back and ended at her waist. It was straight hair and then curled near the bottom, making it look like it was professionally done. Kagome had deep chocolate brown eyes, a tiny nose and rather full lips. Ari had taken Kagome to be her kid sister and Ari's husband, Kazu, too was protective of Kagome.

"Go home dear," Ari grinned, Ari was in her mid thirties as Kagome was in her early twenties, "let us old people take care of this store."

Kagome laughed. "You sure?"

"Positive. Now go home and do what young women these days do. Nails, hairs," Ari winked at Kagome, "boob jobs!"

Kagome stifled a horrified giggle as Ari flopped down onto the chair Kagome was sitting in a second ago. "Go home and sleep or something," Ari rolled her eyes, "you closed shop last night and opened today. I'm surprised you can keep your eyes open!"

Kagome smiled softly as she picked up her sweater, it was early June and the weather was getting very sweet. She slipped her brown zip up sweater on and waved at her fellow workers as she left the building. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and her car blared to life as she hit the auto-start button. Kagome eased into her dark black Lexus GS 430. Kagome made sure it was a shift car, since she found automatic gearing system to be a bore.

Kagome expertly maneuvered out of the parking lot and switched gears as she starting driving home to her _mansion_.

_-x-_

Kagome rolled up her large drive way and punched the code into the gate so it opened for her. She zoomed up the tarmac, expertly sliding her car into her designated parking spot amongst the many spots that were available. Her father's car was back, so was her mothers and the Limo wasn't out either, meaning Souta was home.

However, there was also another car and Kagome frowned, _We weren't expecting company today… I least… I don't think…_

Kagome pulled off her hat and left it in her car as she walked towards the house. The man in the front gate smiled as he opened it for her, she murmured a soft thank you and smiled at him before heading inside.

At once, voices from the living area floated to her. She raised a brow as she clutched her car keys, walking towards where the voices came from. She heard her mother laugh, her father chuckle, her brother snort and three other voices that Kagome couldn't distinguish.

"Ahh," Akira grinned, "the Princess is home."

Kagome bowed in respect before glancing at Souta who shrugged, meaning he had no idea who these people were either. Kagome sat down beside her brother on the loveseat as her mother grinned over at her, making Kagome feel even more confused than ever.

"Good afternoon," a rather short and stubby woman snorted out, sounding like a toad on helium. She had graying hairs that was tied up in a high ponytail. The woman had a pudgy face that was round and caked with makeup, making her have the visage of a clown.

"Afternoon," Kagome smiled as the woman moved in her seat, inching towards the edge.

"My, you are a beauty."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you."

The elderly man who had short greasy hair and the visage of a gerbil smirked, showing ugly black teeth.

"Miko lives up her expectation I see. I am Hiroshi Onigumo and this is my wife, Setsuna Onigumo. He," the man pointed to a man seated beside his mother, leaning against the rest, lazily examining Kagome, "is our son, Naraku."

Kagome smiled politely as she nudged Souta. Souta shrugged his shoulders and Kagome frowned, glancing at her mother. Korari seemed to be adoring Naraku, which disgusted Kagome since he was a hybrid of the clown toad and gerbil. Kagome suddenly stood up and bowed in apology.

"I'm deeply sorry. I just came home and I wish to get refreshed. I'll be down shortly."

Souta shot up like lightening and glanced at his sister hurriedly. "I'll come with you!"

Kagome nodded as the siblings made it towards the spiral staircase. Akira chuckled. "Kagome enjoys sometimes living like a commoner. She has a local part-time job above her modeling career."

Hiroshi smiled. "No problem. Children have their phases…"

_-x-_

"Who are they?" Kagome groaned as she picked up some article of clothing in her bedroom and waltzed into her bathroom, that was in her room as well. Souta lay down on her bed and stared at her ceiling, frowning.

"No idea, but they smell like fish."

Kagome laughed as she pushed the curtain aside and stepped into the shower, with her clothes on. She wanted to keep a conversation going with her brother so she didn't close the door. As soon as she was behind the curtain, she stripped herself of her garments and threw it over the bar.

"Bad vibes?" Kagome said as she turned the water on.

"Definitely."

"So how was your shoot today?" Kagome asked her brother as she started soaking under the water, "I'm hearing gossip run through Ari's place about how _Souta_ is going to play the exchange student in Latin America."

Souta snorted. "No! I'm supposed to _help_ a Latin American girl live in Japan and fall in love with her!"

"That's what I thought. I read your manuscripts. Really, internet sucks these days."

"You said it." Souta muttered.

"Say, who's leading?"

"Amelia Cortez." Souta said instantly, naming a famous Latin actress. Kagome whistled low, well as best as she could while she was wet.

"Really? She's really pretty."

"Did I say there was a kissing scene?"

"Your director is letting two fifteen year olds kiss?"

"So? I see ten year olds making out in the sandbox these days." Souta snorted and Kagome laughed as she turned the shower off. Her arm shot out from the edge of the curtain and grabbed her towel.

"Souta? Kagome?" Korari's voice sounded as she walked into Kagome's bedroom.

"Yeah?" Souta said as he sat up. Kagome grabbed her clothes from the rack beside her shower and pulled it into the shower so she could get dressed.

"You two have been up here for almost an hour- what are you doing? The Onigumo's are waiting."

"We're talking." Souta snorted.

"And I'm showering!"

"Souta get out, I need to talk to your sister."

Souta frowned but got up and left anyways, heading downstairs to entertain their greasy guests along with his father. As soon as Souta left his sisters room, Kagome walked out of the shower in a knee length white skirt and a black lacey shirt.

"Kagome, can I talk to you?" Korari said as Kagome sat down beside her.

"About?"

"Naraku…"

Kagome raised a brow as her hair was tied up in a towel bun. "What about Naraku?"

"Well see," Korari started, holding Kagome's arm, "your father and I have decided that Naraku and you make an amazing match. A heaven send. His family is from the business industry and our family is from the film industry and if you two get married- no, _when_ you two get married, it'll create an uproar within our social group."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. "Wh-what?"

Korari smiled. "I know you're surprised, we were too when the Onigumo's brought the proposal, but you have to say, it is a great opportunity. We have already promised them your hand, we know you would like him." Korari laughed, "We even finalized an engagement day while you were showering."

"And if I want to say no?" Kagome said tensely.

Korari frowned. "No? Why would you want to say no? Besides, it's set, you two **are** getting married."

"And if I don't want to?" Kagome whispered dangerously, her temper rising.

"You really have no say anymore," Korari whispered, "we already said yes to them. Don't worry, he's a sweet man."

Kagome felt like her world just broke and shattered as her mother stood up and kissed her forehead. "We're proud of you," Korari said, "for doing this- getting married to Naraku. We knew you'd say yes."

Kagome felt her tears start to come as her mother left her room…

_When did I say yes?_

_-x-_

Kagome crept down the stairs so that nobody would hear her. Her eyes burned with tears as she knelt down behind the railing so nobody would be able to see she was there. She was glad to see that everybody was sitting with their backs or sides facing her and only Souta was sitting so he had clear view of her.

Kagome stood up and waved her hand so her brother would get her attention. He looked at her for a moment before standing up.

"Excuse me; I have to go to- the bathroom…" He said as he walked hurriedly out of the room and raced up the stairs, following his sister as she bounded up, running to her room.

"What happened?" Souta asked.

"Liked your chat with future brother-in-law?" Kagome said in a dangerous voice as Souta's eyes widened.

"Don't mess with me, Nee-chan…"

"That's the talk mama had with me like five minutes ago." Kagome whispered as she lay down on her bed, her towel bun had come off and her hair was strung all over the place. She didn't care however, her life just ended.

"What're you gonna do?" Souta said as he closed the bedroom door.

"What can I do? I'm gonna _have_ to marry him. Mom gave me no choice. Apparently Dad and Mom already said yes before I even got home from work."

"You can," Souta shook his head, "never mind…"

"What?" Kagome said sitting up…

"I was gonna say run away but…"

Kagome's eyes widened as she shot out of her bed and grabbed a small duffel bag from her closet. She pulled out a few clothing, shoes, socks, undergarments, shampoo, toothbrush, soap and three of her exquisite dresses, if need be. She shoved a few of her shoes in there and then picked up her hairbrush, first running it through her hair, and then dropping it into the bag.

All that in ten minutes. Kagome opened a drawer and pulled out her passport and clutched her cell phone.

"I'm not marrying him!" She said definitely. "This is just a ploy to get our names bigger in the social status. I'm not ruining my life for them."

Souta frowned. "You're leaving, where?"

"Hong Kong," Kagome said and Souta knew exactly where she was going.

"Call my cell when you reach there," Souta said, "do you want me to keep them busy while you leave?"

Kagome nodded and hugged her brother. "Thanks Souta."

Souta smiled. "No worries. You're 20, you have your own life. Go have fun and keep in touch, okay?"

Kagome nodded as she slung the bag over her shoulder and headed towards her window. Souta left her room with one last look and Kagome waited for five minutes before launching herself at the tree that was out her window. The tree was on the opposite side of the house, so she had quite a run to get to the front. She clutched her car keys as she climbed down the tree, a sweat breaking out, but she didn't care.

Kagome touched base and slowly started creeping; keeping sure none of the workers saw her. She finally made it to the front and glanced at the window and thanked got Souta had gotten all of them out of the room. She made her way to her car, started and revved out the driveway before anybody noticed she was missing…

_-x-_

"Where's your sister?" Korari asked.

"In the bathroom," Souta said quickly and Korari nodded. Setsuna and Hiroshi stood up and proclaimed that they should leave. Akira was annoyed that his daughter didn't decide to see their guests out but it didn't matter.

Akira and Korari walked the guests out to the door and Souta stood back.

"Well," Korari smiled, "it's been a pleasure. I'm so glad we have this arrangement set…"

"Yes," Setsuna laughed, "ditto! Oh, I would love to see Kagome before I leave!"

"Yes, I'll call her." Akira said. As he was about to turn around, his eyes widened…

"Where is Kagome's car?" He said and Souta froze.

_Uh oh…_

Akira whirled to his son.

"Where is your sister?"

Souta took in a deep breath of air. This was for his sister.

"I don't know! All I know is that she was in the bathroom when I came downstairs."

Akira snarled. "Korari, police- call them… **_now_**!"

_-x-_

Kagome rushed into the airport and slapped a wad of cash down.

"Any seat you have to Hong Kong." She said as the lady behind the counter clicked some keys. Kagome pulled out her phone and called her manager and told her she couldn't come to work for quite some time.

Ari said it was okay.

The lady behind the counter gave Kagome a boarding pass and Kagome saw that the flight took off in half an hour and boarding would happen soon. She quickly dashed towards her boarding gate, her cell phone clutched in her hand.

She, then, dialed her best friends number, even if it was long distance.

It rung seven times and nobody picked up.

Kagome groaned as she sat down, her heart racing and tears starting to build up again. She roughly rubbed her eyes, hoping she wouldn't cry. An intercom buzzed to life and said that her flight was taking off. She quickly stood in line and got her boarding pass checked and entered the plane, taking her seat as she pushed the duffel into the overhead compartment.

Just as she sat down, her cell phone rung. It was Souta.

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"Mom and dad found out and flipped. They sent Japan police enforcement around the country. I don't think they'll hit Hong Kong for a few months, after all of Japan has been searched."

"Okay," Kagome whispered, "I'll be gone for as long as it takes for them to not get me married to Naraku."

"Take care." Souta said softly as he hung up. Just as Kagome closed her eyes, her cell phone rung again.

This time, it was her best friend returning the missed call.

"Hey!" Her voice said sweetly and Kagome chocked back tears.

"Sango," She said, her voice quivering.

Sango, her best friend on the other side, frowned. "Kagome? What happened?"

"I'll tell you later," Kagome closed her eyes, "all you need to know is that I'm coming to Hong Kong. I'll call you from the airport when I land."

"Okay," Sango said seriously, "are you alright? Want me to bring anything when I come?"

"Yeah," Kagome murmured, "just bring Miroku and Ai along." Kagome said, naming her best friends husband and daughter, "I miss them."

Sango now knew something was definitely wrong. Kagome never asked for Miroku and Ai to tag along when she came to Hong Kong. Sango's mind started working, thinking up anything that would make her best friend upset.

"Alright, you sleep during the flight. Call me when you land and I'll come, okay?"

"Thanks," Kagome whispered, "I love you Sango."

"I love you too sweetie. Now take care." And they hung up.

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned her head against the backrest of the seat. _I'll never marry Naraku,_ she thought,_ never!_

_-x-_


	2. The King Himself, Inuyasha

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_The King Himself, Inuyasha_

After a bumpy yet, according to Kagome, short ride, the plane landed at the Hong Kong airport, the pilot saying his well rehearsed lines about the temperature in Hong Kong, hope you enjoyed the flight and anything else a pilot was required to say. Kagome blinked a few times, waking up from her short slumber, her tears already dried and gone away. She stood up and pulled her duffel bag out of her overhead compartment and stalked out of the plane, in a single file order.

As soon as Kagome exited the plane, she pulled out her cell phone to find that it had no reception. She frowned as she made her way to a payphone and dropped a coin into the slot, then hurriedly pushing in Sango's phone number.

After just one ring, her best friend picked up. "Hello?"

"Sango-chan," Kagome said, in an exhausted tone.

"When did you land?" Sango asked urgently, wanting to know how long Kagome was going to wait in the airport.

"Just now, managed to snag a payphone and then I have to make my way through customs and stuff before I exit the airport."

"Alright, we'll be down in half an hour. If you need me, call Miroku's cell, you have his number right?"

"Yeah it's saved in my phone… oh by the way, my phone has no reception."

"Alright- how long are you down here for?"

"A _long_ time." Kagome murmured, rubbing her head, feeling a distant migraine come.

"Then we have to switch your service provider to a Chinese one so your phone could work. All that later, we're coming now, okay?"

"Thanks." Kagome whispered as she hung up. She turned around and started walking through the airport, wondering how Japan was at the moment yet not regretting at all for leaving.

Kagome was not, never, ever, not in her life, going to sign her life over to a hybrid toad and gerbil _thing_ like that Naraku.

_Our kids would look retarded…_ Kagome cringed as she showed her passport to a tall elderly man who did some flipping and stamping and, just basically, did his job.

After ten minutes of walking around the airport and after getting some yummy for her tummy, Kagome left the airport and was surprised to find that it was lightly drizzling in Hong Kong. However, Kagome would've welcomed the rain five hundred times faster than welcome Naraku.

Kagome turned around and was about to walk back inside of the airport when a honking stopped her. She turned around and found her two best friends, Miroku and Sango, inside of a deep blue Mercedes Benz with a girl in the backseat, with short black curly locks and sparkling brown eyes, wave at her. Tears sprung into her eyes as she ran towards the car, Sango launching out of it at the same time.

"Kagome!" Sango cried as Kagome wrapped her arms around her shoulders, her body shaking. Sango rubbed Kagome's back up and down, trying to sooth her as Miroku came out of the car too, to get Kagome's duffel bag.

Miroku Lin was a doctor who was considered one of the best in Hong, had been family friends with Sango Lin, his wife (previously Sango Yue), and Kagome Higurashi. The fact that he was five years older than Kagome and three years older than his wife hadn't mattered to any of them since they were all close.

Sango Lin was an at-home wife, which is what she wanted to do since Miroku's pay was more than enough to run the family, however, Sango had completed law school, and if she wanted, she could easily go into law practices at a small firm.

Their daughter, Ai Lin, was five years old and went to day school. Ai was born when Sango was 17 since her and Miroku decided to get naughty. Miroku had fainted with happiness when his 17 year old girlfriend told him she was pregnant and instead of having a long engagement, as they had earlier planned, they had an earlier wedding instead (with Kagome as maid-of-honour). Miroku and Sango got married as soon as she turned 18, which was when she was 5 months pregnant with Ai.

"What happened sweetie?" Sango asked as Kagome wiped her eyes.

"Let her explain at home," Miroku said as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder, "she seems tired and I don't think she can handle explanations."

"Dr Lin if you caress her butt I will put a lawsuit against you." Sango snarled as they headed to the car. Kagome slipped in beside Ai who grinned and hugged her.

"Auntie Kagome!" Ai squealed and Kagome couldn't stop the smile that graced her lips.

"I misseded you!"

Kagome laughed as she put Ai on her lap. "I missed you too baby."

_-x-_

They arrived at the Lin house and Kagome burst out laughing seeing that their house, even though they were a family of the highest class of Lawyer and Doctor (though Sango stopped practicing law, she was still well known), they lived in a small, four bedroom house. It was a rather cute house though, in Kagome's opinion, and it wouldn't feel as empty as her own mansion did, that had over seven bedrooms.

The driveway was long; Kagome knew Sango was fond of large driveways; however the house was just perfect. It was grey bricked with black shutters, a black two door garage that was painted white and a black main door. Kagome got out of the car and Ai ran after her, latching her hand with her aunts. Kagome had always been there for Ai, when Ai was sick in the hospital the previous year; Kagome had left everything and flew to Hong Kong to stay with Sango and Miroku for Ai.

When Ai's fifth birthday came, Ai had personally called up Kagome, begging her to come. Kagome had, for a surprise though, said no and Ai had sounded sad. Kagome though was planning on going three days prior to stay until the day after Ai's party. When she did that, Ai had given her a tight hug and said she would've been mad if Kagome didn't show.

To Ai, apart from her mother and father, Kagome was the next best thing in the world.

And because of that, Sango and Miroku appointed Kagome the godmother of Ai.

"Want to show me around?" Kagome raised a brow at her goddaughter. In truth, Kagome knew how the house was exactly like because of how often she came down, but every time she did, the doctor and lawyer changed their furniture or renovated so that the insides were totally different and Kagome _needed_ a tour every time because of her crazy friends.

"Okay!" Ai squealed, "Can we go to my bedroom first? It's the bestest in the whole house!"

Kagome grinned. "Okay! Dr Lin," she turned her head at her best friend, "my stuff in my room would be great. Miroku rolled his eyes as Sango laughed. Kagome held her hand out and Sango latched onto it, making Kagome in the middle and the Lin girls on either side of her.

"Let's go ladies," Kagome grinned as they walked towards the main door, leaving a weirded out Miroku at his car.

_Oh yeah,_ he thought as he locked his car, _I definitely need a son and more male friends…_

_-x-_

Ai and dragged Kagome to her bedroom; Kagome had already caught a glimpse of the living room and was amused to find a contemporary look. She had managed to see creamy white sofas in front of a large plasma, high definition television set with a light oak coffee table. There was a vase with two roses on the coffee table. Underneath the set was a beige carpet with deeper abstract hues that contrasted with the room. The wall was painted a beige-cream colour and there was a tall lamp on the farthest left side of the room, in front of the twin windows that were hidden behind pale golden curtains.

"Nice living room," Kagome whispered to Sango who grinned.

"Thanks, my choice this time around."

They finally arrived at Ai's bedroom and Kagome literally fainted as she saw her goddaughter's bedroom. Ai's bed was a four poster Victorian style bed with a white canopy on top that was ruffled. The canopy extended down, creating a curtain like effect around her bed. The bed was situated in a dent in the room creating a perfect square bedroom, instead of a square with a dent in it. There was a large white circular carpet in the middle of the room that was atop genuine hardwood flooring. Across the bed was a tiny dresser set that was of the same Victorian style. The wall adjacent to Ai's dresser was a large window that was hidden behind white curtains that had cherry blossom petals decorating it. In the middle of the bedroom, just above the carpet, was a low hanging chandelier.

"What a mature room," Kagome nodded as she walked inside, "I like this one. This is by far my favourite look."

Ai squealed. "YAY!"

"You think so?" Sango raised a brow. "There was a battle between Miroku and me for her bedroom set so we chose the one she liked."

"Excellent," Kagome touched Ai's nose, "very modern sweetheart."

Ai giggled as Kagome held onto her hand again. "Where are all her toys?" Kagome raised a brow as Sango pointed to what used to be Ai's old closet. Kagome opened the door, which was beside her bed, and found shelves of all of Ai's toys.

"Nice- then where are her clothes?" Kagome turned to Sango who nodded as a large wardrobe beside the window. It was also of the same Victorian style. There was a portion of the wardrobe that opened on top where all of Ai's dresses were hung and then the two drawers at the bottom of the wardrobe were for her shirts and pants.

"You are spoiling this child of yours." Kagome shook her head as Sango giggled, both of them heading towards Ai's bed, which was large enough for them to sit on, but it was only big enough for one person to sleep in.

"She's my only daughter!" Sango defended, "What can I do?"

Kagome merely chuckled as Sango looked at her daughter.

"Sweetie, can you go check on your daddy? Your auntie Kagome and I have some big people stuff to talk about."

Ai nodded as she hugged her mother, and then Kagome, before running out of the room, quite easily too, as she was wearing jean shorts and a white t-shirt.

Sango, then, turned to Kagome and frowned.

"Now, explain."

Kagome took a deep breath of air and started her story…

"Ok well, my parents, you know my parents," Kagome sighed, "they wanted to expand the Higurashi name and make it some big Film family or _something_ of that sort so they did what typical rich parents do… want to get a merger by marrying off the eldest child."

Sango frowned. "Go on…"

"So yesterday I came home from work and I saw some next people there and I asked Souta who they were, he didn't know. I said hi's and hello's, you know, being polite and all, before I go to take a shower, Souta tagging along because it was boring as _hell_. I'm telling you," Kagome paused for a moment before continuing, "okay well me and Souta were talking when my mother comes in and makes Souta leave. She then is all like, Kagome you have to get married to Naraku, blah blah blah…"

"Wait, did you say Naraku?" Sango twitched as Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, see he's from the Business world so you won't know much about him. Miroku's friends are all from the land which we like to call Business so we keep up with these things. Apparently Naraku has married four women and _they_ all divorced _him_. He has this really nasty reputation of only being married for one month before his wife leaves him."

Kagome raised a brow. "Don't mess with me."

"I'm serious." Sango said, nodding, "His last wife, Aiko Nakamura, didn't even last a week before she divorced him saying her self-respect was much more important than pleasing him. That line was in the business world for _weeks_ because Aiko is the daughter of Takahashi Inuyasha's largest business partner."

Kagome whistled low. "Damn…"

"Yeah, so continue."

"So basically my mother wanted me to marry Naraku to make our last names go huge, Onigumo and Higurashi's partners in Film and Business."

"Didn't she give you a choice?"

"If she did, would I be here?"

Sango had nothing to say to that.

"Basically she promised Naraku that I would marry them and they were already planning an engagement party. Right after telling me, she goes downstairs and leaves me to _think_ about it. Oh! And she actually had the guts to tell me she was _proud_ of me for saying yes."

Sango's eyebrow twitched.

"I creep downstairs after that and call Souta over and tell him the whole story. From there we planned my gallant escape in less than five seconds and here I am. According to Souta, from when I last heard back in Japan, mother and father sent the entire police enforcement around Japan. And Japan isn't tiny either, so I bet they'll be busy there for half a year before going to neighboring countries."

Sango nodded. "Yeah, it's a good thing you ran away too. I wouldn't want you getting married to Naraku."

"I wouldn't _want_ to either. His dad looks like a gerbil and his mother, a toad."

Sango smiled softly. "So you're thinking of staying here until your parents reconsider?"

"Yeah, hopefully it won't be long. I'll start apartment searching tomorrow. I hate depending on people, you know that."

Fire shot through Sango's eyes.

"No." Sango said sternly and Kagome raised a brow.

"No?"

"You heard me. You're like my sister and I would _never_ allow you to stay in an apartment in a foreign country _by yourself_ while I am here. I have an extra bedroom and don't you dare say it's a burden. Miroku and I would love it if you stayed here."

"But Sango…"

"Don't but with me Kagome." Sango said in a strict voice, "Ai adores you and I think it'll be great if her godmother stayed here for a few months."

"But…"

"No. You can get a job if you want, I won't stop you from keeping your independence, but you aren't moving out."

"Fine, on one condition," Kagome said.

"What's that?"

"I pay for half the grocery bill and we have a deal."

Sango laughed as she hugged her friend. "I'm glad you didn't let them rule your life," Sango said as she pulled back, "marrying Naraku would've been the worst thing you ever could've done with your life."

"It's like giving my life over to the devil."

"Except ten times worse." Sango nodded.

"Are you ladies done?" Miroku said as he walked into his daughters bedroom. He had, evidently, changed into more comfortable clothing. He had a black wife-beater on, along with black track pants and of course, black socks.

"Are you going for the gothic look?" Kagome raised a brow.

"No, this is the only set of stuff I have that's clean," Miroku shot a playful glance at his wife, "_somebody_ forgot to do the laundry."

"Go clean your own underwear," Sango snorted, "I have enough things to do."

"Like?"

"Cook _your_ food, clean _your_ house, tame _your_ gardens, take care of _your_ daughter, iron _your_ clothes that were washed _yesterday_, and play _your_ secretary when _your_ patients call asking for _you_."

Kagome stifled her laughter as Miroku twitched. "See, this is why I want to hire a maid. But _nooooo_, Mrs. Lin here doesn't think a Maid is necessary."

"Because one isn't!" Sango snorted. "I'm more than capable of taking care of my daughter and the house. I don't want Ai to get dependable on a maid."

"True…" Kagome joined in.

"And besides," Sango rolled her eyes, "did you check the closet? I folded all your clothes and put it in there."

Miroku's eyes widened. "We have a _closet_?"

Kagome burst into laughter as Sango kicked her husbands shin. "Why did I marry you?"

"Because I'm so lovable?"

"Right," Sango muttered sarcastically as she stood up and had her hands on her hips, "we are having lasagna for dinner today," seeing as it was already 7pm, "members of the Lin household," she grinned at Kagome, "wash up and in the dining room quick-times. Or else our lovely Miroku will pig out, leaving nothing for us tiny little women."

Kagome laughed as she got up and headed to her room, which, as always, was at the end of the hallway. She walked inside and was amused to find that they had kept it just as she liked it, except renovated of course.

In the center of the room was a large queen sized bed with a deep oak bedroom set. To the right of the bed were the large double windows that led out to a balcony. Soft white curtains were pulled aside, letting the moon shine into her room. Parallel to the window was the large dresser and beside the dresser was the bathroom. At the base of the bed was a small oval black carpet and the walls were painted a very pale yellow with paisley stripes across the baseboard of the wall.

_The Lin's are definitely weird… in a good way!_ Kagome smiled softly to herself as she went to wash up.

They were more like family then her family could ever be- save Souta.

_-x-_

Kagome was laughing with the family as they listened to Ai do her daily chattering. She was telling them a story of how one of the kids in her class gave the teacher an apple and it had a worm in it.

"How classic!" Miroku boomed, "One of the many reasons why I didn't take up the profession of teaching."

Sango laughed. "True- plus teachers make _nothing_ compared to your medical skills."

"I'd assume he only became a doctor is to put a stethoscope right besides a woman's breast and not get slapped." Kagome grinned.

Sango spit out her lasagna to laugh properly and Ai tilted her head.

"What's so funny?" Ai asked cutely as Kagome giggled.

"We're just making fun of your daddy. Laugh along with us to make him feel even more worse…" Kagome said comically. Just the way Kagome had said it was enough to make Ai laugh and Miroku flushed in embarrassment.

"That's not _why_ I became a doctor, though I must say more children come to me than adult women… I think it's because of pervert doctors is why they go to gynecologist- mostly gynecologists are female as it is."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "So your dream of feeling up women has been crushed."

"I feel up Sango on a daily basis," Miroku snorted and Kagome choked on her lasagna as Sango blushed. Ai was just having fun watching the adults act like children.

As the jitters ended, Sango spooned more lasagna into her mouth and glanced at Miroku. "Hey, what day is it tomorrow?" She raised a brow as Miroku thought for a moment.

"June 3rd, why?"

Sango's eyes widened. "Inuyasha's party is tomorrow."

Kagome raised a brow. "You guys know Inuyasha?"

Miroku glanced at Kagome. "Yeah- you know the hospital he opened?"

Kagome nodded.

"It was because I had requested it two years ago. After that, him and I have had some meetings and he invited us to a few of his parties and we kind of became close. He invites to any parties now since we're one of his closest friends."

Kagome's mouth was an O as she winked at Ai who giggled while drinking her milk.

Miroku looked back at his wife, "I forgot about his party…"

"Same," Sango frowned, "I don't want to leave Kagome- can't we cancel?"

Kagome twitched. "Excuse me? Don't treat me like a five year old! That's why Ai's here."

Sango laughed and shook her head. "No, stupid- I don't want to leave you alone in your _time_ of _need_."

Kagome smiled softly. "Don't worry! I have Ai and nobody can get me here. We'll have fun without you two, so go do grown up stuff!"

Miroku raised a brow. "Now I'm scared of leaving the house to my 5 year old daughter and 20 year old friend."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and Sango eyed Kagome. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Positive. Don't let me ruin your day to day activities. Just go, we'll be fine. Besides, I know your cell number and you know the house number so just call every five seconds, at least you're there!"

"Kagome, you sure?" Sango repeated.

Kagome growled. "If you don't go, I'll move out and live with a hobo!"

Miroku grinned as Kagome toyed with Ai's fingers.

"Fine, we'll go, but we'll come home early."

"So long as you_ weeeennntttt_." Kagome sang. Sango smiled at her best friend and was glad that she had left home. Her childhood spirit would've been crushed if she married a man like Naraku. Kagome still had a lot to do with her life and she had never been in love before.

Higurashi Kagome has never fallen in love.

Sango, as well as all of Kagome's close friends, want her to experience love before anything and with Kagome in Hong Kong away from her demanding parents- perhaps… maybe, she might just get her first taste of love?

That's what Sango and Miroku were hoping for.

"Fine, you win." Sango sighed in defeat and Kagome squealed.

"Ai!" She turned to her goddaughter, "We're going to have so much fun by ourselves tomorrow!"

Miroku nodded towards the key-hold. "We have three cars, the Benz is mine, Sango has a Nissan and we have a Ferrari- that can be yours to use and destroy as you please."

Kagome's eyes widened. "No way…"

"Yes way, now finish eating!" Sango said sternly, "We've been sitting here for two hours just talking!"

Ai, Kagome and Miroku laughed at Mommy Sango's concern and kept on eating, with occasional chit-chatter going about.

_-x-_

"Any news?" Akira asked a short stubby bald officer who ate a doughnut on their sofa.

"None at all, but we've only just started. Not even half of Tokyo is covered and we have the rest of Japan to go."

"How long will all of Japan take?" Korari raised a brow.

"Just over seven months I presume, if you want an in depth search done." The officer said with food in his mouth. Souta smiled to himself, knowing that was enough time for, hopefully, the Onigumo's to get Naraku married somewhere else. Plus, _if_ by chance Naraku wasn't married, the chance of them finding Kagome in Hong Kong would be slim because Souta would've contacted her before hand and she, most probably, would've left the country again.

Akira snarled, "What? **Seven months**?!?"

The man nodded. "You asked for the best and the best takes time."

"What if something happens to her?" Korari whispered.

"She's twenty," Souta said loudly, "I don't think anything too serious would happen to her. Plus, it's _Nee-chan_ we're talking about. She must've found some source of life and is taking advantage of it or something."

Akira looked his son over. "Do you know something?"

Souta shook his head. "No, should I?"

Akira frowned, "You know a lot for a boy who has no idea where his sister went."

"I grew up with her," Souta muttered, "if I didn't know how she thought, who would?"

"Then you could tell us where you think your sister went?" Korari asked, hopefully.

Souta shook his head. "No idea- I think like her yes, but I'm not identical to her. If I ran away I'd probably go to a friend's house but you guys already tried her friends… even her boss doesn't know where she is and those two are tight."

Akira sighed in annoyance. "Whatever- Souta you can go, officer you are dismissed…"

Souta walked up to his bedroom grinning to himself. _Go Kagome!_ He rooted for his sister inwardly.

He was proud of her for leaving. Souta enjoyed acting so his parents never nagged him, but his sister hated the entire film Hollywood thing and their parents constantly nagged her. He was glad she actually went somewhere she would be happy.

Plus seven months was enough time…

At least, Souta hoped it was…

_-x-_

Kagome woke up early that morning, feeling lighter and happier than she had in the longest time. Yes, her best friends were famous, yet they didn't hold the _fan shrieking_ type of famous. With her mother and father and even Souta, anywhere they went, fans would scream and try to touch their hands. If Kagome ever went out with them, she wore rather large shades so nobody in her daily life (like manager) would recognize her.

And she made it clear to her family that if she ever went out with them, they'd call her by her modeling name, Miko, instead of Kagome.

But with her friends, they were famous in a different way. They were socially and financially famous. They knew rich people, associated with rich people and lived like rich people.

And rich people that were rich in the business world, not the film world. And in the business world, people didn't have shrieking fans- save Inuyasha, but he was a different case. He was a rich business man who looked extremely godly (according to the majority of his fan girls), which is why he had shrieking fans, but he was just, probably, the only one in the business world.

Kagome took a short shower and dressed in white Capri's and a pink tank top. Her hair was rung so it was mildly wet. She slipped on her yellow slippers and walked downstairs to find Sango's hair in curlers and an avocado face peel on.

"You know that stuff on your face can be used as a dip?" Kagome grinned. Miroku had dropped Ai off at school already (as it was a Friday) and Sango was already prepping up for the party.

"So? My face will taste good when Miroku kisses me." Sango replied shortly and Kagome laughed, sitting down beside her best friend. She flipped on the television and was amused to find one of her brothers earlier movies, when he was 10, instead of 15 as he was now.

"What's on? I hear something familiar." Sango asked, since she had cucumber slices on her eyes.

"_Blood Stain_." Kagome recited her brother's earlier movie.

"Oh! That movie where Souta gets that blood stain on his chest that couldn't get off, no matter how much he tried?"

"Yeah! Oh my god I love this movie, one of his bests!" Kagome laughed as she crossed her legs on the sofa while Sango took the cucumbers off her eyes and started watching the movie as well.

Half way through the movie, Miroku came in through the door with a bag in his hands. It was already noon and Ai was due home in an hour. Kagome looked at him and raised a brow.

"What's that?" She said, pointing to two hangers in his hand that were covered in tissue paper.

"Our clothes," Miroku said, "had to pick them up from the tailor."

Kagome smirked. "You guys _tailor_ your stuff?"

Sango gasped playfully, "You don't?"

Kagome rolled her eyes as Miroku put the hangers on the sofa, "I'll go pick up Ai, hurry and get dressed Sango, we have to leave as Ai comes home- we're expected to be there early."

Sango nodded as she got up, going to go clear off her face. "Where would Ai be if I wasn't here?" Kagome asked as Miroku headed to the door.

"We'd hire a sitter," he replied, "thanks for saving our money!" He grinned and Kagome snorted.

"Idiot…"

_-x-_

Ai had come home and hugged Kagome while Miroku went upstairs to change into his tuxedo. As Miroku walked up the stairs, Sango came down, wearing a beautiful midnight blue strapless dress that hugged her curves and flared down her hips. There was a slit that ran up her leg and ended just above her knee. There was a white chain belt hanging loosely around her waist. She had a golden bracelet around her wrist and her purse hung around her shoulder.

"You are looking _amazing_!" Kagome complimented as Ai tightened her hand in Kagome's.

"Mommy, you're so pretty!" She squealed and Sango laughed.

"Thank you two!"

Just then, Miroku came downstairs and Kagome grinned. "Dr. Lin, you too aren't half bad."

Miroku laughed as he kissed Kagome's cheek and Ai's forehead.

"Take care you two, and _don't_ burn down my house…"

Kagome winked at Ai who grinned. "We'll try not too!" They said in unison and Sango rolled her eyes.

"Like godmother like goddaughter- you two are way too alike!"

Kagome laughed as she pushed her two friends out of the house. "Go be old and let us youngsters do what we do best! _Have fun_!"

_-x-_

"Takahashi," a tall man spoke, his voice soft yet husky and his eyes shifting towards the other men in the small room in the Takahashi mansion.

"Yes?" A tall, 6 feet 2 inch man raised a brow as he pulled a cigar out of his mouth and puffed out some smoke.

"Why did you arrange this party so early?" he asked.

Inuyasha Takahashi was the biggest business man that had ever graced the world. He was stern, always looked mean and nobody ever saw him crack a smile, even around his girlfriend, porn star Kikyo Hiromi

"Business needed to be attended to, Dr. Miroku Lin is coming with the hospital papers and we're going to have a toast to it. Then it's just mingling."

The man nodded as Inuyasha glanced out his window to find a Benz pull up. _Miroku's car,_ he thought as he excused himself. He was wearing a tuxedo as well, except it was just like his hospital-premier look. Black dress pants, white button-up shirt that wasn't tucked in with the top two buttons undone, and a black blazer instead of a dress-coat.

Inuyasha headed towards the main door and opened it before the Lin's rung the bell.

"Afternoon," Miroku greeted. It was well into 4pm, since Miroku had to make a detour, got caught in traffic and his car lost gas all at once.

"Quite into the afternoon," Inuyasha muttered dryly and Miroku blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, _a lot_ of problems happened."

Sango rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you," she said to her friend, "if you ever want us at a party, send a driver. Miroku is the worst driver ever imaginable."

Inuyasha nodded, "I'll remember that."

"Even when you're stoic you sound like you're sarcastic." Miroku twitched as he strode past the host.

Inuyasha twitched as he turned around, Sango standing beside him.

"Did you bring the documents?" He asked her and she raised a brow.

"What documents?"

Inuyasha frowned as he glanced at Miroku's waking figure.

"Miroku!" He said loudly as the doctor turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Did you bring the documents?"

Miroku visibly paled. "I knew I forgot something…" He muttered and Inuyasha could've smacked him.

"I can never depend on you!" He snarled as Miroku shrank before him.

"I'll go get them!" Miroku said as he was about to walk out the door, but Inuyasha blocked him.

"No, I'll go. Assholes in this party are annoying me. I need a drive, where are they? Does Ai's sitter know where the papers are?"

"Ai doesn't have a sitter." Miroku said, stupidly.

"Then is she fucking home alone?" Inuyasha scowled and Sango shook her head in annoyance.

"My best friend is watching over Ai today. I'll call her and tell her where the papers are and she'll hand them to you, alright?"

Inuyasha nodded as he walked out the door and Sango pulled Miroku's cell phone out of his pocket and called her place.

"Hello?" Kagome sounded like she was panting.

"What's wrong?" Sango raised a brow.

"Tag with your daughter is _hard_."

Sango laughed hearing her friend's inner child peeking out. "Listen," she spoke and Kagome gained composture, "Miroku forgot some papers and Inuyasha is coming by to pick them up."

"Alright?"

"MIROKU where are the papers?" Sango nudged her husband.

"Kitchen table."

Sango returned her attention to the phone, "They should be on the kitchen table."

Kagome held the cordless against her ear and walked to the kitchen to find a blue folder sitting atop of it.

"Yeah it's here."

"Alright, just give it to him when he comes… and don't fall in love with him." Sango teased and Kagome snorted.

"Right, keep wishing…"

_-x-_

Inuyasha pulled up to his friend's driveway, his black hair tied back in a ponytail. He stopped the car in front of the door and got out, leaving the ignition on, keeping his engine running.

_When did Sango's friend come over?_ He thought to himself as he rung the doorbell, waiting for a response. He stood there for five minutes, his annoyance rising.

He rung the bell again and frowned, hearing shrieking inside. Just as he was about to press the bell again, the door flung open with a girl holding a blue folder and Ai holding onto her leg.

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat.

She had to have been the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on…by looks, she was sexier than his porn star girlfriend, Kikyo.

"Hi?" Kagome raised a brow but Inuyasha didn't say anything.

He was too busy admiring her luscious curves, her perfect accents, her curve in her lips, her long hair… her slender fingers… and especially the size of her chest.

"UNCLE INU!" Ai squealed as she launched at him. He was taken by surprise, breaking out of his reverie in time to catch the girl.

The only time Inuyasha smiled, was around children.

Never has he smiled apart from that.

His lips curved up slightly as he saw the young girl before him. "Hi, Ai," he greeted as she grinned.

"What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at that party place mommy and daddy went to?" She blabbered.

"Yes, but your daddy forgot something here… so I'm here to pick it up from Miss…" he looked at Kagome who smiled.

"Kagome," she introduced herself, "Higurashi Kagome."

"Takahashi Inuyasha," he extended his hand and Kagome firmly shook it.

Inuyasha loved how soft her hands felt.

Kagome pulled her hand back and gave him the folder. "Sorry about Miroku's stupidness."

Inuyasha waved it off, "It's okay, we're all used to it."

Kagome giggled as she tugged Ai back into the house and away from Inuyasha.

"Come on Ai, we have to finish our game of tag. If I remember, you're it!"

"But _mama_!" Ai whined.

Because Kagome was her godmother, Ai sometimes called her Mama, other times Auntie Kagome. It didn't matter much to Kagome because Ai called her own mother, mom or mommy so anybody could tell the difference as to who she was calling.

"Mama?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

Ai giggled. "Auntie Kagome is my godmommy!"

Kagome laughed. "Hush!" She pushed the girl into the house and turned to Inuyasha.

"She calls me mama sometimes because I'm her godmother. Anyways, you have a party to return to?"

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome smiled.

"Have fun, pleasure to meet you."

"Oh don't worry," he nodded as he shook her hand once more, "pleasure is definitely all mine."

_-x-_

**Note: They aren't hanyou, priestess or anything like that. They are all strictly human. Inuyasha has black hair and no doggy ears.**


	3. Enter Friends of the Family

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Enter Friends of the Family_

Miroku and Sango decided to leave the party early that night, since they had Kagome at home, who, in their opinion, needed them more than Inuyasha's part did. They were there for the toast and the introduction to the new hospital and a few hours after that, around ten pm, the Lin couple decided to leave.

Inuyasha, however, stopped them at the door.

"Who was your friend?" He asked, casually enough to not hint at anything. Lucky for him, Sango and Miroku had taken it for a casual question.

"Higurashi Kagome," Miroku replied, "we all kind of grew up together. Sango and Kagome knew each other since they were born or something like that."

Sango nodded. "Yeah- she's just a close friend to us. Now really Inuyasha," Sango pleaded, "we have to go… we have people coming over tomorrow."

It was a Friday and the following day was a Saturday. From the previous week, Sango and Miroku had invited a few friends for a get together to plan out their summer. Every year, the Lin's and their family friends went on outings every summer with their children and friends. This time around, Kagome would be with them, making it that much more fun.

Miroku, Sango and Ai Lin were normally accompanied by Kouga, Ayame and daughter Hikari Lang. The Lang family had a daughter that was exactly two months younger than Ai. Currently, Ai was five, with her birthday being July 17th and Hikari was 5, her birthday being September 14th.

Usually coming with the two families on their outings were Yuka and Hayabusa Falcon, along with their 3 year old son Ichiro and 2 year old daughter Kasumi, as well as Eri and Hojo Asuki with their four year old son, Kyo.

And along with them, Ayumi Saitou and her fiancé, Daichi Fujii usually tag along, just for the fun of it.

Anyways, Sango and Miroku had called a gathering the next day (being the Saturday) to plan out their summer activity for that year. The last year they had gone to Hawaii and had decided that that was something they'd never attempt any more. Hikari had sugarcane and had gotten sick. Seeing Hikari get sick, Kyo and Ai didn't want to be near her and because Kyo and Ai didn't want to get close to a sick Hikari, Kasumi and Ichiro didn't want to go near her either.

And it was hell afterwards. Kouga and Ayame had to stay with their daughter and nobody managed to have fun.

So the only restriction this time around was that the trip should only be planned within the parameters of China.

"A lot of people?" Inuyasha asked, out of curiosity.

Miroku nodded "Yeah, _a lot_- like… two families with their kids."

Inuyasha nodded. "I see," he simply moved out of their way as Sango and Miroku left.

Just as Inuyasha turned around, a tall pale woman wearing a butter coloured mini skirt and a white tube top launched at him. He, on instinct, caught her and frowned.

"That is not the attire you wear at my party, Kikyo." He said in a harsh tone. "I suggest if you want to be around people of this society, you _forget_ your _profession_ while you're around. We're of high class."

Kikyo Hiromi, a rather tall, not as tall as Inuyasha, woman with chopped and high lighted hair, pouted, not as seductive as Inuyasha hoped it would, a rather disturbing and repelling pout.

"But Inu-baby…"

"No," Inuyasha seemed annoyed, "who invited you anyways?"

Kikyo gasped, "Can I not come to my baby's party? Besides…" She ran her hands up his chest, "You want me tonight."

Inuyasha frowned and shoved past her. He had no idea why he was dating her…

Perhaps yesterday he could've answered his own question- but after seeing Sango's friend… he had no idea.

No idea why he was dating Kikyo…

No idea why he **_wasn't_** dating Kagome…

_-x-_

Sango and Miroku walked into their quaint, yet mansion-like house to find their daughter and best friend cuddled up on the sofa, fast asleep. Sango giggled softly as she crept over and pried Ai out of Kagome's arms. Kagome shifted a bit before reaching out for a pillow and snuggled with it instead, since she had lost the warmth of Ai.

Sango nodded at Miroku as she slowly walked up the stairs. Miroku, unlike in high school, knew when it was _appropriate_ to caresses a woman. Neither of the Lin's had the heart to wake up their friend, so instead, Miroku picked up Kagome bridal style and slowly walked upstairs to her room.

He passed his daughter's bedroom and smiled, seeing his wife tuck their daughter in. He crept into his friend's room and placed her on the bed before going to shut the balcony doors.

As Miroku turned around, he saw that his wife had already pulled the comforters over Kagome who seemed to be in content. Miroku walked over and wrapped his arm around Sango's waist.

"I'm happy she stood up for her rights," She whispered as she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Same here." Miroku nodded. "She needs to realize what love means before tying herself down. I'd be more happy with the fact that she actually _experienced_ love. At least then, if she chooses to arrange marriage or something, she wouldn't miss out."

Sango smiled softly. "True- but I'd rather she marry the man she had her first taste of love with. At least with him, she'd be in love and happy."

Miroku chuckled as he led his wife out of their friend's room.

"Ex-model Higurashi Kagome, aka Miko, is sleeping in the house of a doctor, a previous lawyer and a very excited five year old and she seems much happier than she has ever been with her actual family- save Souta."

Sango smiled as she zipped her dress down. They had already reached their bedroom and Sango had started changing.

"Money can't buy happiness." She whispered.

"We're just as famous and rich as her family yet we're happy." Miroku pointed out.

"We don't let our fame and fortune get to our head, now get to bed," Sango scolded, "we have _a lot_ of company in the morning."

Miroku had changed into his cotton pajama pants and remained shirtless as he got into his bed. Sango wore a silk white nightgown and leapt in next to her husband, placing feather light kisses on his cheek.

"I love you," She grinned and he smirked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Want me to show how much I love you?" He grinned suggestively as Sango raised a brow.

"How about," she got up and straddled him, "I show _you_."

Miroku's cheeks shot red as he gained his composure by giving his manliest smirk. "That, I want to see…"

_-x-_

Kagome shot awake as she felt somebody jump onto her stomach. She groaned as she stared at her goddaughter sitting on her stomach, her hair in cute pigtails, as she wore jean shorts and a pale blue top that had a flower on the short sleeves. Ai had her pink socks on as she poked her godmother.

"What's wrong, Ai?" Kagome groaned.

"Mommy said to wake you up because we have guests coming and she said get dressed pretty because a lot of people are coming!"

Kagome sighed as she rolled over to her back and yawned.

"Tell your mommy to give your mama five more minutes."

"Mommy says," came Sango's voice, "mama has to wake up now. My guests are arriving in an hour and you slept in!"

Kagome raised a hand and let it drop.

"What time is it?"

"1 pm." Sango muttered dryly as Kagome's eyes shot wide open.

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT**?!?!??!_" Kagome shrieked as she sat up, blinking back the sleep in her eyes. Sango merely giggled as she jerked a thumb to the digital clock on Kagome's nightstand.

The young girl frowned before hurling a pillow at her best friend who laughed and ran out of the room, her daughter following her.

_Stupid Sango! It's only 10am!_ Kagome thought, planning revenge on her friend for scaring her so. No doubt company was coming though, Ai was dressed up, Sango was wearing a long white skirt and a pale yellow shirt, and Sango never dressed like that unless company was due.

So Kagome washed up, took a shower and blew-dried her hair before pulling on a pair of black Capri's and an aqua-blue top that had sleeves that ran off her shoulder and flared down to her waist, the top hugging her curves. At the end, the top was ruffled with strings coming out from either end of the top, to adjust the ruffles.

She slipped on her white socks and slowly walked downstairs, surprised to find some of the company already there.

"Morning, sleepy head," Miroku greeted and Kagome smiled at him before making it to the main floor and sitting on the sofa between Sango and Ai. Sango handed her a bowl of cherries and Kagome gorged into it while Miroku kept on talking.

"Ayumi, Daichi, this is our close friend, Higurashi Kagome, Kagome, Saitou Ayumi and her fiancé Fujii Daichi."

Kagome smiled and greeted them, already liking them for their friendly nature. Ayumi had shoulder length curly hair and friendly brown eyes. Her fiancé, Daichi, had deep brown hair that was spiked with hazel contacts on.

"Dai is into business and works in Inuyasha's league of corporations and Ayumi is a wedding planner." Sango introduced and Kagome giggled.

"Wedding planner," Kagome mused, "nice field. Always wanted to try something like that."

Ayumi tilted her head, "Really? What are you into?"

Miroku coughed and Kagome had a weird look on her face, causing Sango to stutter.

"She's uh…" Sango looked at Ai and quickly thought of something, "She just moved here from Japan but she's trying to get into the educational trainers line. You know? Teacher, tutor, admin- something like that."

Kagome glanced at Sango before back at Ayumi. "Yes. I'm trying to get in with little children, hopefully pre-school or kindergartners, like Ai's age bracket."

Ayumi smiled. "That's a cute field."

Kagome laughed. "Yes it is, but it's nothing compared to you famous and rich folks. Doctor, lawyer, business-men and wedding planner, you guys are known and way up there."

Daichi chuckled. "Yes, I admit that people in France knows our names but it's nothing compared to the Film industry," Kagome winced and that didn't go unnoticed by her two friends, Miroku and Sango, "they're famous but hardly what you want to call sophisticatedly rich."

"Meaning?" Kagome tilted her heat, trying to keep her self to a minimum, the fact that she was the daughter of Akira Higurashi to a bare minimum.

"We," Daichi pointed around them, "have money, status, class and above all, power. We can control the media to bend to our whim. That is the plus of business and knowing those who run the business industry. Film, however, have to adapt to how the media portrays them."

"Deep," Kagome laughed as the doorbell rang. Miroku stood up and went to open the door, revealing the Lang family.

"Miroku!" Ayame hugged Miroku, her read hair tied back into a ponytail. She glanced over Miroku's shoulder and face faulted.

"KAGOME!" She squealed as she ran past Miroku and went to hug Kagome.

Ayumi was 23 years old and Daichi was 24. Ayame was 25 years old, Miroku's age, but she too had grown up with Sango, Kagome and Miroku, as well as her husband, Kouga. Kouga was 26.

Ayame didn't know why Kagome was here, but she, like Sango, knew all about Kagome's life and her wants, opposed to her family.

"Ayame!" Kagome's eyes widened as she hugged her friend tightly. Ayame panted as she squeezed Kagome tightly.

"What're you doing here?"

Kagome sighed. "Long story, tell you later. Where are Kouga and Hikari?"

"Right here," Kouga grinned as he walked inside with Hikari in his arms.

"KARI!" Ai squealed as she ran to her friend to wiggled out of her fathers grip. Without a word, the two ran upstairs, obviously headed to Ai's bedroom.

"How've you been?" Kouga asked his friend as he hugged Kagome.

Kagome smiled. "Could be better…"

Just as Kouga and Miroku sat down, the door bell rang again and Sango grinned. "Last guests are here!"

This time, Sango got up to open the door and in rushed Yuka (24 years), Hayabusa (25 years), their two children, Ichiro and Kasumi as well as Hojo Asuki (26) and his wife, Eri Asuki (25) and their son, Kyo.

Kagome's eyes bulged. "Wow- there's _a lot_ of people in here."

Sango waved her hand, "Our place is big enough," She grinned at the three kids, "you three can go to Ai's room." And almost instantly the kids rushed upstairs. Sango and Kagome scooted over so that Ayame took a seat beside them. Kouga and Miroku sat on two separate chairs and Hayabusa and Hojo sat on the floor in front of their wives, who had taken two beanie-bag chairs that had been brought out, for the fun of it. So many chairs made the room look ugly, in Sango's opinion.

"Kagome," Sango introduced, "this is Falcon Hayabusa and wife, Yuka and Asuki Hojo and wife Eri. Guys, this is my best friend, Higurashi Kagome."

After everybody became acquainted with each other, the real discussion started.

"Ok," Sango said, "school ends in two weeks and, like every year, we need a summer activity. No Hawaii, don't want Hikari getting sick. No amusement park because I want to get away for a _long_ time and- yeah, that's it."

Everybody laughed and Kagome sucked on her pinky, observing the group of friends.

"How about we go to the beach?" Hojo raised a brow, his light brown hair shading his eyes.

Ayumi shook her head. "No, I don't want Kasumi and Ichiro near water."

Everybody nodded in agreement. In this group of friends, all the adults looked out for their friends kids and vice-versa.

"Camping?" Kagome suggested and Hayabusa grinned.

"Hey not a bad idea," he winked at Kagome who giggled, winking at him back. They were great people, Kagome thought, easy to get along with, rich, yes, snobby, not really.

Kouga was a software designer, he built computer software and his company was sponsored by Takahashi Inuyasha, making them well acquainted. Hojo and Hayabusa owned a partnership. They held a chain of fast-food restaurants that had gotten big and went worldwide. Their restaurants were also sponsored by Takahashi Inuyasha.

"No forest settings," Ayame sighed, "Hikari is scared of bugs and creepy crawlies."

The adults laughed when Eri tapped her chin.

"How about we get to a summer home? Someplace big where we can all stay for a month. I mean, all of us have July off from work right?"

A collective murmur of agreement shot through the group as they liked Eri's idea. Kagome tilted her head and studied the group. "A big place- who here has a big summer home?"

Everybody thought for a second before Yuka snapped her fingers. "Inuyasha!" She said.

"Inuyasha?" The gang repeated.

"Yeah," She nodded, "listen, he knows a majority of us here, and he works with most of our husbands. If we drop by at his summer home randomly first day of summer, we'll ambush him and take over his summer home. _Besides_, he's tight with Hayabusa, Hojo, Miroku, Daichi and Kouga- and that accounts for _all_ the men in this room at this moment."

Everybody laughed and Kagome leaned back in her seat.

"A month at Takahashi Inuyasha's house?" She raised a brow.

"Couldn't have thought of a better idea," Sango squealed, "alright! Settled. Summer plan is at Takahashi summer home."

"Shouldn't we ask him?" Miroku asked his wife.

"Then he'd say no." Ayumi murmured, "Might as well drop in by surprise so he can't so no. Oh what's the worst he can do?"

"Fire me?" Hayabusa muttered dryly and short laughter sparked through them before Sango stood up.

"It's settled, two weeks from now," Yuka grinned, "we ambush Inuyasha's place."

"As of now," Ayame pulled out a bag from behind her, "we eat _fooood_."

Kagome smiled, admiring all these people, they knew how to have fun that didn't involve media scandals. _Perhaps along with all these new friends_, she thought, _I can somehow- experience what they all have an I don't…_

She stared longingly at them, yet shook it off when Yuka dragged her to the theater room. "Let's go Kagome!"

Kagome laughed as she latched her arm with Yuka and Ayumi and walked right into Sango and Miroku's theater room.

_Maybe I can experience love?_

_-x-_


	4. Intertwining Plans

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Intertwining Plans_

"Sunny with a bit of cloud and drizzle by the late afternoon, but nothing that will pass up…" the weatherman reported on the television as a butt naked Kikyo lay on Inuyasha's bed, the covers up to her chin, as she flipped through the channels while Inuyasha was in the bathroom.

_Last night was so fun!_ She squealed inwardly, loving how this man worked in bed. She sighed, not wanting to go to work that day, but without her _perfect_ body, Playboy Japan would be nothing… or so she thought. Ten minutes later, Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom in khaki pants and a black wife-beater. He cocked an eyebrow as he looked over Kikyo who grinned at him from his bed.

"Morning, Inuyasha."

He nodded at her as he sat down on the bed as Kikyo crawled over to him, playing sensual kisses on his neck, her body still rather naked.

"Morning babe." He greeted as he allowed her to lay her ministrations about his neck and face. He had to admit, Higurashi Kagome held some sort of magical ecstasy around her, but Kikyo somehow knew his body. But there was always something missing…

Something he couldn't lay a finger on…

"I was wondering," Kikyo asked as she sat down beside him, pulling the covers up to her body, "why did you burn out on me like that yesterday?"

Inuyasha looked up at his ceiling. "I don't know." He replied, "I wasn't in the mood."

Kikyo giggled. "You in the mood now?"

Inuyasha looked at her before standing up. "It's late; I have to get to the office." Kikyo pouted as she stood up, bringing the sheets with her, trying to hide her body, yet both of them knowing she wanted to throw the covers down and get sexed all over again.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo whined.

"Tell you what," Inuyasha said as he ran his fingers through his hair, which was expertly tied in a low pony-tail. Kikyo tilted her head, which she hoped was cute but Inuyasha found it, somewhat- repulsive?

"Yeah?"

"I get the month off in two weeks; we can go to my summer-home and spend some time together or something- if you have time."

Kikyo squealed. "REALLY? You don't have to spend time with those brats you usually hang around with every year?"

Inuyasha knew she meant Ai and Hikari. Every year's summer activity, he usually came along to watch Ai and Hikari. Last year as the first time Kyo, Kasumi and Ichiro went along and Inuyasha couldn't make it because of some serious business problem.

It normally annoyed Kikyo that he spent so much time with the kids than her…

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, I haven't heard any plans and usually they make it a few weeks before the breaks start. So I'm assuming I'm not part of this. We'll go to my summer home, just us two. Okay?"

Kikyo lunged at him and pressed her lips against his. He didn't bother responding but she pulled back, without a frown on her face.

"I love you!" She grinned and Inuyasha tilted his head.

"Put some clothes on and leave the house. I don't want people seeing you walking around in nothing."

Kikyo sighed. "Sometimes you're so sweet…other times you suck."

_Whatever._ Inuyasha thought as he saw Kikyo put her clothes on before walking out of his room, blowing a kiss over at him. He didn't know why, but his mind simply couldn't get over Higurashi Kagome…

_-x-_

"MAMA!" Ai squealed as she snuggled on Kagome's lap who grinned, playing with her goddaughter's hair. Hikari pouted, also wanting to be pampered by Kagome. Ai and Hikari had grown up around Kagome, and while Kagome was Ai's godmother, she was an appointed guardian for Hikari if anything should happen to Hikari's parents and godparents (Sango and Miroku were Hikari's godparents).

"No fair!" Hikari stomped and Kyo laughed at her, causing her to shoot him a dangerous look. Ichiro and Kasumi, who were, by far too young for such _older kids'_ problems, sat by their parents, tired after playing in Ai's room.

"Hikari," Ayame said sternly, "don't be mean. Ai got to Auntie Kagome first."

"But," Hikari had balls of tears in her eyes, her cute shoulder length light brown hair shining in the light, "but I wanna sit on Kagi's lap!"

Kagome laughed as she ushered Hikari over, placing Hikari on her left knee and Ai on her right, as Kagome sat cross legged on the sofa. Hikari squealed and placed a wet kiss on Kagome's cheek before blowing a raspberry at Ai who turned her head away. Kyo waddled over and managed to nestle in the space between Ai and Hikari and Ayame squealed.

"KAGOME YOU ARE A CHILD MAGNET!"

Kagome grinned as she attempted to hug the three kids on her lap. "You all are so cute!"

Yuka and Sango walked out of the kitchen with trays of drinks and cookies. Almost instantly, Ai, Hikari and Kyo lunged off of Kagome to get first dibs on whatever was good to eat. Kasumi and Ichiro managed to pull Kyo aside to grab chocolate covered cookies. For revenge, Kyo drank two cups of fruit punch, Kasumi and Ichiro's favourite. Kasumi had balls of tears in her eyes and Kagome giggled, standing up to get a pitcher of fruit punch for the Falcon kids.

"The kids are so lucky," Ayumi grinned as Eri cocked her head.

"How so?"

"Ai, Hikari, Kyo, Kasumi and Ichiro are all growing up together," Ayumi stated, "Ai and Hikari were born together basically- they're all like siblings. Who knows, maybe in twenty years they'll be gathered in Ai's living room planning their summer activities with their kids while we old folks are sitting in a retirement home, cursing our children for being so evil."

Eri twitched. "I am not going to let Kasumi and Ichiro dump us in a retirement home!"

Hayabusa snickered. "Sweetheart, they're _our_ kids… my parents are in a retirement home."

Eri shot him a glare. "That's because your father wanted to go to one, giving us our _independence_, unlike **you**, I tried making them stay with us!"

Kouga sniggered at the bantering couple before he turned to his daughter. "Hikari, slow down." He said in a fatherly tone as Hikari stopped gulping her ginger ale like a child deprived of liquids.

Kagome walked back with a pitcher of fruit punch and poured some for Kyo, Ichiro and Kasumi. Hojo gave his daughter a cookie and she sat in front of him, wearing white skirt, baby pink socks and a button up shirt that was white and had pink flowers decorating it. She had a small round face with sparkling brown eyes and light brown hair.

Kagome sighed. "Wow, your kids are so cute!"

Ichiro hesitantly walked over to Kagome and held a cookie up to her. He had, unlike his parents, a mix of blond and brown hair (dirty blond possibly?), and Kagome figured it was recessive genes from one of the parents. His eyes were a bright blue, an inheritance from his father, who had blue eyes and dark brown hair.

Ichiro wore jean shorts and a blue and white striped t-shirt. Kagome grinned as she opened her mouth, bending low so Ichiro could pop a cookie into her mouth. She grinned as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you sweetie."

Ichiro gave a toothy smile as he ran back to his mommy, blushing and hiding his face in Yuka's pant leg. Yuka and Hayabusa laughed as Kagome leaned back, observing the children.

"Alright," Sango clapped her hands as the kids continued eating. It was almost noon and Sango would soon be offering lunch before their friends left around three pm. They all had plans for later that evening and called the gathering for the daytime.

"So we go to Inuyasha's place in two weeks time?"

Everybody nodded as Kagome crossed her arms. "What if he kicks us out saying he has no need for us lesser commoners?" She teased as Ayame faked a gasp.

"Then we'll sic the kids on him. I'm sure a hoard of children running after him with mud in their hands will make him surly change his mind."

The group broke into collective laughter as Kagome watched the children. "I'd say Kyo is most violent out of all of them." She mused. "It took Kasumi and Ichiro to pull him away from the cookies, yet the kid devoured all the fruit punch in twenty seconds flat."

Hojo grinned as Eri poked her husband's stomach. "Yeah, Kyo got that from his daddy."

"EH?" Hojo yelled, horrified his wife would say such a thing.

"It's true," Ayumi teased and Ayame ushered her daughter over.

"What's for lunch, mommy?" Ai asked her mother and the children nodded in agreement, wondering what was made for lunch that day.

"Nothing healthy, right?" Hikari piped, rather cheekily. Kagome laughed as Ayumi leaned against Daichi. Daichi was rather quiet the whole time, but he was like that. Strong yet silent.

"If you don't eat healthy," Daichi grinned at the little girl who looked over at him, "how are you going to beat up Kyo?"

Hikari shook her head. "I'm older than Kyo, Uncle Dai!"

Daichi glanced at Kyo who had a cheeky little grin on his face as he munched on a biscuit. "By the looks of it, he's gonna be bigger than you. He's only a year younger."

Hikari crossed her arms. "I'm still stronger."

"You're weak," Ai shot as Hikari kicked Ai's leg. Ai screamed as Kagome pulled Ai into her lap.

"No fighting you two, or you won't get Kagome's Special Cake…" Kagome waved her fingers around as Hikari and Ai's eyes widened. They loved Kagome's cakes.

"I love you Hikari!" Ai squealed cheekily as Hikari hugged her tightly, while she was still on top of Kagome's lap.

"These kids are way to smart for their own good…" Miroku shook his head, rather amused at their children's behavior.

_-x-_

Inuyasha tapped his pen on his desk at the office, his buzzer ringing off the hook but he didn't want to get it. He was thinking about the summer. About what would happen in two weeks…

Yes, he had met a very sexily amazingly hot woman, Higurashi Kagome, but that meant nothing. He loved Kikyo. He pulled out a velvet box from his back pocket and stared at it, thinking hard.

He would propose to her in two weeks.

She would be Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi soon after that. He sighed as he snapped the box shut as his secretary opened the door, frowning.

"Why didn't you knock?" He demanded as she pointed at the phone.

"Mister Miroku Lin on line five saying it's an emergency."

Inuyasha glared at her as she walked out of the room, shaking her head, saying something about rich business snobs…

_Note to self, fire her…_ He thought as he picked up the phone and greeted his friend.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked as he started at some document in front of him.

"Got summer plans?" Miroku asked, hoping Sango wouldn't hear him. The guests had already left and he wanted to ask Inuyasha if it was okay they ambushed his summer home.

"Yeah- you guys?"

"Somewhat."

"Where you guys going this time?"

"That's the problem- I wanted to ask…"

Miroku cringed as Sango screamed his name. "MIROKU! COME OVER HERE! WHY IS THERE A BEER BOTTLE IN THE FRIDGE, _**IN AI'S REACH**!_"

Inuyasha would've laughed at Miroku blubbering. "Uh….uh… I'll call you later!" Miroku hung up before he went to tend to his wife. Inuyasha shook his head as he hung up the phone. Normally, when the group made plans, they made it then informed him. However this time, nobody said anything so he assumed it was some next thing, like going to stay with Ai's grandmother or something…

Inuyasha stood up and walked to the large window and looked out, scanning the busy city.

_Two more weeks…_

_-x-_

"What does Ai mean, Mama?" Ai asked at bedtime while Kagome tucked her in.

The group had left and only Ayame, Kouga and Hikari at the Lin residence. Kagome had explained everything to Ayame and she hugged her tightly, telling her if she needed anything, she can ask either herself or Kouga anytime. Kagome appreciated it.

"It means Love, sweetie."

Ai smiled. "Why did Mommy and Daddy name me Ai?"

Kagome grinned. "They didn't."

"They didn't?" Ai cocked her head and Kagome kissed her nose.

"It's because I did."

Ai's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes really," Kagome nodded as she pulled the covers up to Ai's chin, "now get to sleep love. We have a full day of fun tomorrow. Prepare you for the summer."

Ai grinned as she kissed Kagome's cheek before Kagome went to turn off the lights. She walked downstairs and grinned, sitting on the single seat, staring at her friends on the loveseat.

"She in bed?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yep."

"Question," Sango started as Kagome got comfortable, "you introduced yourself to Inuyasha as Higurashi Kagome, right?" Sango asked, knowing that Kagome handed a folder to Inuyasha, and knowing him, he probably introduced himself."

Kagome nodded, wondering what she was getting at.

Sango cursed. "Shit… I introduced you as Higurashi Kagome to the guys' yesterday- what if word leaks and Akira gets notice you're in Hong Kong?"

Kagome frowned. "Snap, you're right…"

Miroku shook his head. "Souta is in on this, right?"

Kagome nodded slowly.

"Suppose that Akira and Korari get hold that you're in Hong Kong, which I doubt because Ayame won't say anything and the others have no idea about it and Inuyasha has better things to do then get a reward that is considered pocket change to him. But suppose that word leaks out, Souta will tell us and we'll ship you off to Russia if we have to." Miroku grinned and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What if they like- air it on national television?" Sango raised a brow.

"They won't," Kagome laughed, "they know if I saw the commercial I'll go to mars or something."

Miroku laughed. "Definitely."

"So what now?" Kagome cocked her head.

"Movies." Sango grinned, "Lots and lots of movies!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as Miroku popped in some movie Kagome never heard about before but figured, if the Dr. Miroku Lin and Barrister Sango Lin owned the movie; it ought to be good.

_-x-_

**Note: Next chapter jumps 2 weeks ahead. Be prepared.**


	5. Hell, for One Month

**Taste Of Love **

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Hell, for One Month _

"Ninety nine bottles of juice on the wall, ninety nine bottles of juice! Take one down and pass it around, ninety eight bottles of juice on the wall!" Ai sung at top of her lungs as Kagome yanked a white t-shirt over Ai's head.

"Calm down sweetheart." Kagome frowned as she tried to pull the opening over Ai's head.

Two weeks passed rather sufficiently and nothing too exciting happened. Yuka and Hayabusa, along with their two kids, Kasumi and Ichiro, would be two weeks late because of something that happened Hayabusa's work place. Daichi and Ayumi decided to come along with Yuka and Hayabusa and since Hojo and Hayabusa owned a partnership together, Hojo and Eri Asuki along with their son, Kyo, would be two weeks late as well.

So only the Lin family, the Lang family and Higurashi Kagome would go on their great journey to the Takahashi summer home. Miroku claimed that Inuyasha kept a spare key around the home so they could easily enter. Miroku doubted Inuyasha would be there…

Highly doubted.

"Kouga and Ayame are going ahead of us," Miroku told Kagome as he walked into his daughters room to find Ai all ready and Kagome ready herself. "Hikari is coming in our car to keep Ai company so you can get the joys of babysitting two kids."

Kagome gasped. "I'm insulted that you would call it babysitting!"

Miroku rolled his eyes and left the room, muttering something like a second daughter and Kagome glared at his back before turning back to her beautiful goddaughter. "You got perfect marks on your preschool report card," on the side she muttered to herself, "those exist?" before turning back to her goddaughter, "So we're going to have the bestest time the next month. Daddy's off work and Hikari's going to be there with you!"

Ai squealed as she jumped up a few times, launching onto Kagome's back who gave her a piggyback ride down the stairs, all of their bags packed and by the door. Sango placed her hands on her hips and raised a brow at the two girls before her.

"Miroku is right, we have two daughters."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she picked up her suitcase and walked out the door. "You guys are weirdo's, you know that right?"

"And proud." Sango merely rolled her eyes as they headed to the driveway, where Miroku was ready in the car. Kouga and Ayame had already arrived and Hikari was waiting in the Lin car. Miroku got out and went to the entrance, to grab a few bags to shove into his trunk as Kagome waved at Kouga and Ayame before going into the car, sitting behind the driver's seat while Hikari and Ai buckled in.

"How long is the ride?" Kagome raised a brow.

"Four hours," Miroku announced as they all buckled in, "so get ready and prepare your ears for Hikari and Ai's singing."

Ai pouted and Sango laughed as Kouga and Miroku reversed, Miroku's car going ahead of Kouga's.

"Long ride," Sango sighed, "here we come…"

_-x- _

"We're here," Inuyasha said as Kikyo hopped out of his car.

"Great! I was getting tired." She yawned as she stretched, purposely trying to show her body. Inuyasha merely ignored her as he went to the summer home. It was a rather large home in the middle of larger property. The property had a few ponds, a forest, a back yard pool and jungle gym (for whenever the kids came over) and a horse stable.

"So," Kikyo winked seductively at Inuyasha, "I'll take your room…_with you in it?_"

Inuyasha shrugged as he brushed past her, causing her to pout.

"Do whatever, I'll prepare lunch…"

"Lunch?" Kikyo seemed aghast as she walked behind Inuyasha, frowning.

"We're here, in your summer home… virtually alone- with your workers here to _prepare_ lunch for us… why pass up golden opportunities?"

Inuyasha raised a brow. "And what do you propose we do?"

Kikyo pressed her lips against his and his hands, though reluctant, went around her waist, she was leading them back to the sofa. Her back hit the sofa and they rolled over it, Kikyo on top and Inuyasha on the bottom.

"That's more like it…" She moaned as they continued…

_-x- _

"So like fifteen more minutes?" Kagome yawned as she leaned against the backrest and Sango nodded.

"Yeah… anyways, how are you going to pull off one month at the Takahashi place without blowing your cover?"

"Right," Kagome rolled her eyes, "Sango nobody knows Miko is Higurashi Kagome."

"And if Akira decides to advertise your state of being missing?" Miroku raised a brow and Kagome snorted.

"I'm a legal adult."

"Girl has a point." Sango nodded and Kagome laughed as Miroku pulled up to a rather rural, rather farmer-land like patch of area.

"We're here?" Kagome raised a brow.

"Almost." Miroku nodded as Ai squealed. "Five more minutes before we pull up to his property."

"Imagine Inuyasha is at the summer home," Kagome tapped her chin, "having ravishing sex with his girlfriend or something- wait he _does_ have a girl right?" Kagome raised a brow.

Miroku chuckled. "Yeah, Kikyo- heard of her?"

Kagome coughed. "Scandalous porn star? Who _hasn't_?"

"Porn? What is that?" Hikari raised a brow and Kagome gulped.

"Bad word, don't say it." Sango said sternly as Miroku pulled up in front of a beautiful creamy white home with pale yellow shutters and a deep black roof.

"Rather good looking house," Kagome mused, "must admit, one of the most sophisticated homes I've seen."

"Really?" Sango raised a brow as they headed over to Kouga's car, as they had parked in the front of the home. Inuyasha's car was in the back, so they didn't see it- or else they would've been spared an untimely sight.

"Yeah- I have a summerhouse, it's quite small and it is nothing compared to this."

"Takahashi Inuyasha," Kouga rolled his eyes as he walked up to them, "need anything else said?"

"Good point." Miroku chuckled as Ayame and Sango started fretting over their daughters. Kouga started pulling the bags out of both cars as Miroku and Kagome went to open the door, Kagome quite curious to see what the richest man's summerhouse would look like.

"You have any idea where the spare key is?" Kagome asked as Miroku grinned as he reached down and lifted the WELCOME carpet and Kagome sweat dropped.

"What a typical hiding spot- I wouldn't have ever guessed." She grinned as Miroku laughed. Ai and Hikari ran up to Kagome as Miroku opened the door and pushed it open…

"HOLY SHIT!" Miroku roared as Kagome's hands flew down and covered Ai and Hikari's eyes, her own eyes reflecting shock.

"Ai, Hikari, let's go back to the car…" Kagome said as she was about to move the kids but Miroku reached down and lifted Hikari up, waking away from the door and placing her down beside Ayame as Kagome rushed over with Ai.

"What's wrong?" Sango raised a brow.

"Remember how I said what if Inuyasha was over making out with his girlfriend?" Kagome asked sheepishly as Sango's eyes bulged.

"WHAT?" She screamed as she and Ayame ran over to the door to find Kikyo on top of Inuyasha, both of them in utter shock.

"Oh my god!" Ayame's hand flew up to her mouth as she turned back and looked at Kagome who was twitching madly, and two very curious girls beside her.

"Ai and Hikari didn't see?" Ayame asked and Miroku nodded as he punched his car. Kouga was grinning wildly as he walked over and stood between the two women, his arms wrapping around Sango and Ayame.

"Having fun there, man?" Kouga raised a brow and Inuyasha growled as he shoved Kikyo off of him.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" He snarled as Kouga shrugged.

"Our summer activity was to ambush your summer home. The others ain't here, they all busy but the Lang's and Lin's are here."

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the door, a hard look on his face. His clothing was messed up, his hair in disarray, strands coming out of his ponytail. His face was flushed from sucking lips with Kikyo for so long and his anger flaring, for the fact they had came to his summerhouse without permission.

"Who gave you permission to fucking come over?" He growled.

"I was gonna ask for permission!" Miroku said walking up, "But Sango started yelling at me for keeping beer in Ai's reach."

"You can't stay." Inuyasha said strongly. "I planned the next month with my girlfriend and I ain't gonna give it up because you dumb asses didn't think you should call me. Fucking retards…"

"Stop swearing." Kagome spoke up, walking up with Ai and Hikari beside her. Inuyasha's eyes slightly widened as he saw the young woman walk towards him, her body releasing an aura of defiance.

"Pardon me?" He raised a brow, his voice like silk.

"I said," Kagome repeated calmly, "stop swearing. Ai and Hikari are here and I, personally, do not think you should use vulgar language in front of two, still developing, young girls. If you, honestly, have a problem with us staying, then say something, and don't say it with dirty words attached to it. You can very well say you do not wish for us to stay without attaching the _F_ word."

Inuyasha's mouth tightened, not liking how she was shutting him down.

"Now," Kagome said, "I have a summerhouse too, I have to admit it's small but I have one here, my father thought it'd be good if me and my brother did." Kagome tried to keep the names of her family member not mentioned. "It's only three bedroom but maybe we could work it out? Ai and Hikari can sleep with me and you four can get your own rooms."

"What about when Hayabusa, Daichi and Hojo arrive with their family?" Kouga asked and Kagome frowned.

"The kids can sleep in my room…" Kagome tried to work it out.

"Great summer this turned out to be." Ayame threw her hands up in the air and Kagome sighed.

"No- it's not gonna turn out bad. Worst comes to worst I'll rent us out hotel rooms just to make it feel like we've gone somewhere." Kagome grinned comically as Hikari frowned.

"Uncle Inu isn't going to let us stay?" She tilted her head. "I wanted to try horseback riding!"

Kagome went down to eyelevel with Hikari and Ai. "No- your Uncle Inuyasha is busy so we'll go to Kagi's summerhouse?" She said, referring to herself, since Hikari called her Kagi.

Inuyasha leaned against the door as Kikyo came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"You heard what he said," her grin was bittersweet, "leave?"

Kagome snorted as she held Ai and Hikari's hands and started walking away, but Kikyo frowned.

"Excuse me? What the hell was up with that sound?"

Kagome pretended to look shocked. "What sound? I do believe sucking face with mister rich snob over there is making you hear things."

Miroku stifled his laughter as Inuyasha looked, blatantly, shocked.

"Excuse me?" He said, pushing himself off the doorframe, "what right do you have to call me a rich snob? You, my dear, do not even know who I am."

"Rich business man with a porn star girlfriend," Kagome rolled her eyes, "need be said more?"

Kouga hooted as he walked over to Kagome. "This," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "is my girl. I taught you well!"

Kagome laughed. "Growing up with you, wolf man, can teach a girl one thing or another."

Ayame grinned as Kagome waved them all over.

"Since they want to do _stuff_," Kagome emphasized stuff, "alone in his summerhouse, I propose we either head over to my summerhouse, which is small and I have no idea where it is so we have to randomly drive around Hong Kong, or we can all bunk at the Lin household, what you say?"

"Aw man," Sango sighed, "I wanted to get away from our house for a month. Staying there, I have to look at Miroku's doctoring books and my law books everyday on that ugly bookshelf." She turned to her husband. "Speaking of which, we have to replace it."

"Talk about bookshelves later." Ayame was annoyed. "Four hours in a car to get here, Ai and Hikari are pretty disappointed."

Kagome sighed sadly. "Yeah I know. What can we do? Ai," she turned to her goddaughter, "Hikari- what do you guys wanna do?"

"Stay here." Ai said almost instantly and Hikari nodded, causing the adults to frown. Kikyo did not like where this was headed, she wanted alone time with Inuyasha, but by the way his facial expressions were working, she knew he was gonna let them stay.

"Can't," Miroku shook his head, "this is why I say, ask permission first. Got our butts in a pickle now."

Sango looked aghast. "What was that supposed to _mean_?!??! Butts in a pickle?"

Miroku leaned over and whispered in her ear: ass busted.

Sango snorted as she shoved her husband. "You are an idiot."

"Thank you!" He grinned cheekily as they were about to get into the cars when Inuyasha started walking their way. Kagome was helping Ai and Hikari buckle up in Kouga's car, because they wanted to ride in that car now. Kagome would go with Sango and Miroku in their car. Everybody was already buckled in and Kagome was heading back to Miroku's car when Inuyasha stopped her.

"I demand an apology." He said as she stared up at him, both of them behind Miroku's car. Kikyo paled, wondering why there was such a close proximity with her man and that _teenager_ (she had no idea Kagome was 20…). Miroku and Sango didn't notice but Ayame and Kouga definitely did.

"Think he'll let us?" She whispered over to him as they looked out the rearview window.

"Probably- Kagome has a knack for making people do what she wants them to do."

"For what?" Kagome raised a brow as Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"For implying I am a rich snob. You, my dear, are a spoiled little brat and have no right to call people names. You are turning into another Ai."

Kagome laughed sarcastically. "Excuse me? I am her _godmother_, technically that means I _am_ another Ai!"

_Feisty,_ Inuyasha thought, _I like that in a woman…_

"Fine." Inuyasha stepped back. "Shall we have a bet?"

"Stakes?" Kagome never turned down a bet.

"By the end of the month if I find you more mature and you do not find me a snob, I'll give you anything you want."

"And if I lose?" Kagome raised a brow and Kikyo wanted to scream.

"You have to," Inuyasha smirked, "publicly humiliate yourself."

"Publicly…" Kagome frowned. "Define publicly."

"National television."

Kagome would've slapped him, if he didn't look so serous. "And why do you want to place this bet?" She raised a brow.

"Nobody shits with me," he said in a deadly whisper, "and gets away with it."

"All I did was call you a snob." Kagome tested.

_Definitely feisty… definitely like._ He thought, quite amused.

"And that I am not. You stay out of my way, we stay out of yours. House is big enough."

"I have no idea why you are going to let us stay but hey, if that means we don't have to drive four hours back home then so be it!"

Kagome slapped the trunk of Miroku's car, and Ai, Hikari, Kouga and Ayame were already out of their car.

"We stay!" She squealed and Ai jumped up in happiness, Hikari already laughing. Inuyasha grumbled as he turned around, ignoring the glare Kikyo gave him.

_Why the fuck did I do that…_ he asked himself, _why did I let her stay? Shit- what the fuck came over me. I wanted to spend time with Kikyo, not baby sit._

Thought, unbeknownst to himself, he was actually quite… glad, that Kagome was staying…

_But why?_ He kept questioning… he would find out the answer as to why he let her stay before the month is out.

_This is going to be hell, for one month… _

_-x- _


	6. Omelette

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Omelette?_

Inuyasha lay on his early the next morning, simply thinking. Kikyo had completely ignored him and he frowned, wanting to propose to her that very day, however the arrival of his _friends_ totally threw his plans off, making him sear with anger.

_Damn them…_ he growled, but he had to admit, the smile that Ai and Hikari had, made it worth it- right? He snarled as he got up and walked out of his room, making his way down to his kitchen.

He needed something to eat.

He, however, was surprised to find the _girl_, Higurashi Kagome, in the middle of his kitchen, humming something as she hovered over a lit stove, cooking something. Inuyasha glanced at the grandfather clock just outside the gate of his kitchen and saw that it was dawning just into 7am. The rest of the house was asleep, and, sadly, Kikyo had left him and went to another room, blatantly pissed off.

He shook it off as Inuyasha sat down at the table, making sure to make enough noise to draw his arrival. Kagome turned around, raised a brow, and turned back, merely acknowledging his presence with a raise of her eyebrow.

"You inhabit my home," he said slowly, "it is quite rude of you to not greet me."

"Morning," She said loud and sarcastically, "I dislike talking when I'm making food. I'm sorry for personal habits."

She was sarcastic, he knew it. Her sarcasm, however, wasn't as dry and mean as other sarcasm; on the contrary, it was more like a teasing sarcasm, the kind that people didn't mind.

_Interesting,_ his lips slowly curled up, not high enough to show a smirk, but he was smirking nonetheless.

"Cheese omelette or plain?" Kagome suddenly spoke up as she took out a few eggs from the fridge. Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Excuse me?"

"Cheese or plain?" She repeated without turning around, expertly cracking eggs into a bowl while Inuyasha leaned back in his chair.

"We have cooks you know."

"I prefer making my own food." She muttered as she started frying her egg. "If you don't want omelette or anything made by me, tell me. I don't take things to heart." Her eyes twinkled as she turned around, "Unless I like you."

Inuyasha was taken back when she giggled quietly. "Kidding," she grinned as she continued making herself her omelette. She had three plates on a tray and Inuyasha frowned, wondering who the tray was for.

"Making an in-bed for somebody?" He raised a brow and Kagome nodded.

"Yep. Ai, Hikari and myself are gonna eat breakfast in bed. The girls are washing up now."

Inuyasha was amused hearing that the little girls were already awake. "What are they doing up so early?"

Kagome laughed. "They wanted to sleep in my bed last night after unpacking. I woke up early, and Ai being a light sleeper, woke up, pushed Hikari off the bed by accident, waking her up. They couldn't go back to sleep so I thought I'd amuse them with in-bed breakfasts instead of joining the old people in our daily discussion of what to do."

_Clever_, Inuyasha thought, subtly examining her body. He had to admit, she was a beauty, luscious curves, silky soft tresses, a lucrative twist in her turns and the fluid movements made by her body.

_She has the body of a model…_ He noted as she spun around, the tray in one hand and another plate in her other hand. Inuyasha was in cotton black pants and a white wife beater, his hair untamed and askew while her hair was tied back in a low pony-tail, Mickey-mouse shorts and a matching pink tank-top adorning her body, along with her slippers.

"Your Omelette du fromage." She grinned before heading up the stairs to the room where the other two girls were. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, watching her hips sway naturally as she walked up the stairs. He looked back at his cheese omelette and poked it with his fork.

_Omelette du fromage? A Frenchy…_

_-x-_

"Mama Kagi is in the house!" Kagome grinned as she walked into the room. Ai and Hikari's eyes widened, seeing Kagome carry a tray of food for them. Hikari jumped on the bed as Kagome inched towards them, trying to keep her food in balance.

"Cheese omelette for Ai," Kagome put the tray down in front of them, "and French toast for Hikari."

Ai grinned as she placed a slobbery kiss onto Kagome's cheek, "Mama, when you have kids, they're gonna be so lucky!"

Hikari nodded in agreement as Kagome laughed heartily. Ai looked over Kagome's shoulder and grinned as Sango and Ayame launched onto the bed, Ayame tackling Kagome in the process. Kagome squealed as Sango and Ayame's fingers worked, tickling Kagome to no mercy.

Hikari and Ai jumped off the bed with their food and drinks as their mothers dominated Kagome who fell into peels of laughter. Miroku and Kouga were standing at the door, watching their wives make fools of themselves with their best friend.

"They are such three year olds," Kouga shook his head.

"Yeah, but that's why we love 'em." Miroku grinned fondly as they both turned around to freshen up before calling in their wives and children.

_-x-_

Kagome walked down the stairs with her two angels beside her, all three of them colour-coordinated. Ai and Hikari wore white skirts and red sleeveless tops while Kagome wore white sweat pants and red tank top, her hair tied up in a messy bun. It was well past noon and no sights of Takahashi and his _girl_ were made of, yet.

"So, what do we do now?" Kagome asked as the friends all fell onto the sofas, just chilling.

"We can hit the stables," Miroku tapped his chin but Kouga shoved him.

"No way man, not on our first day here!"

"Then?" Miroku raised a brow.

"Then…" Kouga humphed and lost his trail of thought as he stared out the window, seeing a red car pull up. He raised a brow as he saw Kikyo come out of the car, giggling like a freak.

"Ah man," he groaned, "Takahashi and Hiromi, back in the house."

Kagome glanced lazily over to the door as Inuyasha turned the key, allowing the _master_ and _mistress_ to enter their castle of paradise. She didn't even acknowledge them as she turned back to her crew, smiling broadly.

"Hey! It's July, why not just explore how big the land is," she shot a glance over to Inuyasha, "that is of course, if the King himself approves of his subjects trespassing on his royal grounds."

Sango stifled her laughter as Kouga and Miroku burst, Ai and Hikari wondering what was so funny, watching their Uncle Inu turn red in anger.

"No," he seethed, "it's perfectly fine, however, I do have news for the doctor and software boy."

Kouga and Miroku relaxed and stared at their host, the man who hosted them in the comfort of their own home as well as the business world.

"Ken Asakura," Inuyasha named, "is hosting a rather big party in three days and he has invited the Lin's, Lang's and myself. He said, this was regarding some major computing release for Miroku's hospital, so the Lin's and Lang's must be present, and myself, being the financial _aid_ for you both, must be present."

Miroku and Kouga listened intently, Kagome, Ayame and Sango half listening only.

"We are each allowed one person to bring; Miroku is obviously taking his wife, along with Kouga."

"Who else am I gonna take?" Kouga rolled his eyes. "My daughter? As much as I want to, I don't think they'll serve fruit punch at Asakura's party. That man is sheer druggy."

Miroku laughed as the women caught a bit of that and giggled slightly.

"And, what else?" Miroku calmed down before asking, staring at his friend who had his arms crossed, Kikyo sneering rather stupidly by him.

"Asakura expects us all to be there. I've arranged a sitter, Kanna, my brother's sister-in-law, to come watch Ai and Hikari while we're all out."

Kagome frowned.

"Excuse me, _Takahashi_," She said, rather strongly, "I will be present, so I can very well watch Hikari and Ai."

Inuyasha shot her a look before taking a step away from his girlfriend. "Did I forget to mention, _Higurashi_?"

Kagome raised a brow.

"You're coming too."

_-x-_

"I'm so sorry, Inu-love," Kikyo crooned as she ran her fingernail down Inuyasha's neck in his bedroom fifteen minutes later the expected explosion down in the living room. Kagome was surprised and demanded an explanation as to why she was being called to such a fancy and _outward_ gathering.

Only the Lang's and Lin's understood that if that party was broadcasted live on national television (which was a possibility since the Takahashi was present) than Kagome's parents would find out and drag her back to Japan to get martially stuck to Onigumo Naraku.

"Don't be," Inuyasha murmured as he looked through a file as his girlfriend pressed herself up against his naked torso (he, however, was wearing pants). "It ain't your fault you're busy that day."

Kikyo pouted. "Yes it is! I forgot I had one more Playboy shoot before I get the month off _for sure_." Kikyo sighed as she ran her lips down his cheek, "Now you're stuck with going with that _girl_… she's so ungrateful, you know? After you let her stay…"

Inuyasha merely shrugged. "She was the only person that popped into my head when Asakura asked me who I'm going with." He tilted his head and looked at his girlfriend. "You sure you can't get off that day?"

Kikyo sighed sadly. "No babes, I can't…"

Inuyasha shrugged and turned back to his folder. _At least mother would enjoy the company of a woman who isn't a playboy star…_ he thought dryly as Kikyo continued her ministrations on his face, kissing and licking where appropriate.

_-x-_

Kagome growled as they all headed towards the Takahashi stables. They, ultimately, decided to go horseback riding, much to Ai and Hikari's pleasure.

"What _right_ does that man have to choose ME to go to that stupid party ball dance thingy? I ran away from Japan to get AWAY from all this!" Kagome whined as Kouga growled.

"That's what I wanna know. So his porn start girl can't make it, what right in--" he glanced at the two little girls before choosing to rephrase his word, "what right does he have to tell Ken that you're coming?"

"Who's Ken?" Ayame asked suddenly, making Kagome sigh in exasperation.

"He owns some next company planning on forming a union with Takahashi." Miroku said before going back to the topic at hand.

"So what're you gonna do?" Miroku glanced at her as they entered the stables. At once, Ai and Hikari broke lose, hell-born babies as they are (since they **_are_** conceived by Sango Miroku and Kouga Ayame), ran to any _pretty_ horse and started whining on how they want to mount _that_ specific horse.

"Pick a pony," Kagome said motherly, "I am not letting you girls get on ten feet high horses. Crap, they scare even _me_!"

Sango nodded in agreement before turning to her husband. "Kagome _can_ say no, right?"

Miroku nodded. "No doubt about that, but its Takahashi Inuyasha we're talking about. Does he **let** anybody say no?"

"No…" Sango sweat dropped as Kagome stuck her nose in the air.

"I am saying no! I can't let this publicly get broadcasted. What if, by chance, Japan gets hold of this news and then what? Words gonna spread, Higurashi Kagome was at a party with Takahashi Inuyasha. If that hits my parent's ears then I'm dead… Miko is found."

Ayame frowned. "Then just stay home. That man can pay the next best porn star to go the party with him. I bet he only said your name to Ken was because he was thinking of us two families and the only person with us is you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Why can't Miss Playboy go?"

"Porn shoot." Sango muttered dryly as Ayame snorted.

"Just say no," Kouga said, "what the hell can he do? Tie you down and force you to go with him?"

"It's Inuyasha," Miroku coughed, "he is capable of _anything_."

"Plus I'm confined in his house for a month. If I had known this man would make me go to a damn ball, I would've happily accepted staying one month in a ditch!" Kagome whined as Sango laughed. Miroku and Kouga helped their daughters mount two ponies and decided to take the girls around a small track in the built in barn.

"Can't we ride outside, papa?" Hikari asked cutely to her father, who merely smiled.

"Not today baby," he replied, "we're still trying to get used to Uncle Inu's house. Maybe tomorrow? We'll all to go his private beach riding the horses!"

Hikari squealed as Ayame swooned. "That man makes a sexy father." She winked at the two girls as they decided to go take seats on some hay piled up for the horses.

The barn was rather big and clean too. The horses were all in their stable and hay piles were lying strewn across the floor. The girls found a big pile and sat down, watching the men take their daughters for a ride.

"Back to the topic at hand," Sango turned to Kagome, "you can't go. You know this will be aired nationally. The most famous business man is present, I'd be shocked if this _wasn't_ aired nationally."

"Even if it wasn't aired nationally," Kagome snorted, "why do I want to go?"

"True," Ayame tapped her chin, "though Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother," Ayame cleared confusion to Kagome, since she had no idea no Izayoi was, since she never attended this parties before, unlike Sango and Ayame, "would appreciate a decent date for Inuyasha rather than Miss my-boobs-are-so-big-you-all-are-fucking-envious."

Kagome stifled her laughter as Sango bonked Ayame on the head. "What if Ai and Hikari heard you?"

"Oh they didn't," Ayame rolled her eyes, "having a baby doesn't mean my freedom of speech is taken away. I'm just…_cautious_ of when I colour my vocab."

"Colour it all you want now," Kagome muttered, "the girls ain't here."

"Exactly."

Sango frowned. "You two girls are assholes."

"_Ohhh!_ Watch the vocab Mrs. Lin." Kagome teased as Ayame snorted in laughter. Sango twitched as poked both her friends before they calmed down a bit. Kagome looked at the girls that were still riding with their fathers and smiled softly.

"You guys are so lucky…" She whispered. "Your lives are set- married to two wonderful guys, you two have beautiful daughters- you've fallen in _love_."

Sango hugged her friend. "Baby, you're still 20. Ayame and I are a few years older than you."

Kagome sighed. "So? Even back in high school, you two were more set than I was. I never _dated_. Well- except Ginta but that was because Kouga decided to set us up. And it only lasted...3 days." Kagome muttered dryly and Sango laughed.

"You were too careful of your identity." Ayame reminded. "Remember how we had to use the excuse of Higurashi being a common last name to stop rumours of you being the mystery _Miko_."

Kagome laughed… "Yeah…"

Sango stood up and dusted herself off as the men and the girls were heading back. "Just think about it. I say you say no to Inuyasha- but then that means, if Asakura is inviting us to a party now, there are definitely going to be more- and then what? We can't very well let you baby sit the girls all the time."

"Not that I mind." Kagome muttered dryly as the guys put the ponies back into the stable.

"Think about it." Ayame chimed. "Don't be hasty with your decision. Even if you do say yes, though I doubt it, we can easily get to a main store and pick up a dress for you, or you can borrow one of mine." Ayame tapped her chin, "We _are_ the same size."

"Can you not assume I'm going?" Kagome groaned. "I am _not_ going!"

"Inuyasha's going to confront you again." Sango stated.

"I'll tell him what I've been saying!" Kagome said strongly, "And that is…"

_-x-_

"You're coming." Inuyasha lazily stated later that evening as the many inhabitants, in a zombie like manner, droned around the house, wanting something to do. Ai and Hikari were in the shower while Kouga and Miroku, though being fully developed adults, dominated Inuyasha's PlayStation 2 (they didn't want to touch his Nintendo Wii… it was kind of forbidden by Inuyasha), as they were playing Soul Calibre 2.

Ayame and Sango were preparing clothing for their daughters as they come out of the shower, and Kikyo was in her room doing god knows _what_.

Kagome was in the living room, watching the television when Inuyasha sat down beside her.

"Says who?" She arched her perfect brow as she continued to surf through his satellite channels.

"Me."

"You aren't the boss of me." Kagome grunted as she landed on some Disney movie and decided to continue watching it. Inuyasha lazily glanced at the television and saw that Kagome had decided on watching Aladdin.

"Listen wench," he said in a dangerously soft voice, "my girlfriend is busy that day and if I don't go with somebody, my big partners are gonna fuck over. Now won't it be convenient that if we all take a limo from _one_ house as opposed to me dropping by to some place four hours from here to pick somebody up."

Kagome shrugged. "Pay somebody. You are, after all, the most wanted _man_ in the history of- well…_history_."

Inuyasha twitched.

"So just pay some of Kikyo's fellow porn star and get her to go with you. I am not _going_."

Why?" Inuyasha leaned back in his seat and eyed her over, drinking her luscious body. He did, have to admit, that beneath her clothes, her body had more sexual appeal than the naked body of his girlfriend.

_Then- I wonder how _sexually appealing_ she is under those clothes if she's like this while **wearing** her clothes- oh my fucking lord…_ Inuyasha, despite his thought, kept his cool.

"I just don't want to." Kagome shrugged. "Nobody knows me, I know nobody. Waste of my, and their, time."

"You'd know me, Sango, Ayame, Kouga and Miroku." Inuyasha smoothed out.

"In a party with over a hundred people?" Kagome raised a brow as she looked at him. "I know rich people party- my best friends are rich." She'd leave out the fact that she's from the family of film, "There are over hundreds of people there. You mix with the wrong crowd, you get defamed instantly."

Inuyasha snorted. "You'd be _my_ date. I doubt you'd get **_defamed_** if you're Takahashi Inuyasha's date."

Kagome shrugged again. "Who knows? I'm not rich and famous like you folks. Let me just stay with my goddaughter and her best friend while you rich folks do what you do best," She shot him a wicked smile, "be _boring_."

"You little vixen," Inuyasha gasped as she threw a pillow cushion. "I still stand by the fact you are as immature as your goddaughter."

Kagome snorted. "I still stand by the fact that you're a rich snobby asshole. Mutual agreement, everybody wins."

Inuyasha snarled. "Why don't you want to come? Like for the love of fucking god, nothing is gonna happen!"

"I just don't want to okay!" Kagome shot, "What the hell is wrong with that? Go pay some next bitch to go with you!"

"I _can't_!" Inuyasha said, his voice rising, "It's either Kikyo or nobody!"

"Then go with _nobody_!" Kagome blared as she stood up and went to walk away, but Inuyasha was faster and grabbed her hand. She hissed and tried to wretch her hand free but he kept his hand tightened.

"Asakura said I need a date." He murmured.

"Well then get one of _Kikyo's_ friends or deal," Kagome shot.

"Can't take Kikyo's friend." He stated simply and Kagome scowled.

"Do-I-care? Kindly let go of my hand so I can let my blood circulate!"

Upon hearing her sarcastic plea, Inuyasha let her hand slip out of his fingers and realized how soft they had been. Soft, almost milky, and he had, almost instantly lost the feel of her softness, craving for more…

_What the fuck is wrong with me…_he snarled inwardly as Kagome crossed her arms, staring at him, straight into his golden eyes.

"Am I free to go?" She raised a brow.

"You're coming with me."

"No I'm not!"

"You have to."

"Say's who?"

"Me."

"You aren't the boss of me!" Kagome shrieked as Inuyasha closed the distance between them and gripped her shoulders, staring at her right into her eyes.

"My- uh, how shall I say this…" Inuyasha glanced at the grandfather clock behind Kagome before looking back into her eyes. "My mother disapproves of my girlfriend flaunting her body and constantly- _nags_ me to bring a decent girl to the ball or face _ultimate_ punishment."

"And?" Kagome was getting impatient.

"And I can't fucking pay Kikyo's co-workers to go with me because porn stars are not allowed at the damn ball when my mother is there!" Inuyasha snarled and Kagome raised a brow.

"Yet you would've brought Kikyo."

"I would've worked it out with my mother; after all, she _is_ my girlfriend." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome shoved him.

"I really don't care about your problems because, frankly, they seem petty to me. You're forcing me, against my will, to attend a ball that is going to be nationally aired on television because you can't hire somebody to be your girlfriend while your REAL girlfriend is out taking naked pictures of herself."

Inuyasha raised a brow and chose to ignore the second half of her comment. "Who the hell said anything about nationally aired? This thing is as private as private gets."

Kagome blinked several times. "So- it's _not_ public?"

"Is that what you were worried about?"

Kagome coughed. "No- I'm still not going."

Inuyasha growled. "Fine, whatever… I'll work it out. I only asked you to make it fucking easier on all of us."

"Stop the swearing." Kagome shot him a glare. "What if Ai or Hikari was behind you."

Inuyasha, hating how irony worked at times, glanced behind him and saw the girls weren't there before glancing back at Kagome. "They aren't."

"They could be."

Inuyasha was exasperated as he pushed past Kagome and headed to the kitchen. "Are you sure you don't wanna come?" He raised a brow.

"I'm positive." Kagome said definitely, not wanting to take the chance.

"Nothing I can do to change your mind? I mean, it _is_ in three days."

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. Nothing."

Inuyasha shrugged as he sat down on a chair. "I'm hungry."

"Get food."

He glanced at the fridge and back at Kagome. "Wanna make me a cheese omelette?"

Kagome chocked as she looked at him. "Seriously?"

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't serious." Inuyasha muttered dryly as Kagome glared at him. She pushed herself off of the wall she was leaning on and headed to the fridge. _What kind of man wants an omelette in the evening?_ She asked herself in shock as she took out two eggs from the fridge.

"So you _are _making it." He was amused and Kagome could tell by the sound of his voice.

"I don't like starving people," She smirked, "especially if he's my host."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance as he, secretly, studied her body from behind. He would make her come to the ball.

He would get to know her better.

Know her better- not only on a personal basis…

But get to know her physically…

And intimately as well.

_-x-_


	7. A Devilish Ploy

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_A Devilish Ploy_

"You know," Kagome said, late into the evening while she, Kouga and Miroku sat in the game room, playing games. It was Kagome versus Miroku in Tekken 5. "You really suck ass with Jin." And Kagome performed a perfect hit combo, giving Miroku a KO. Kouga boomed with laughter as he relieved Miroku from the controller.

"Kagome," Kouga smirked, "Asuka will never stand a chance against Steve."

Kagome grinned. "Bring it on!" Kagome challenged as she got into stance with her character, Asuka Kazuma. Kouga taunted her with Steve as the computerized voice announced that round 1 had begun. Kagome used her character to utilize a very intricate combination, destroying half of Steve's HP bar.

Miroku hooted in laughter, and Kagome doubted he was 25 years of age for a second, but then she idly glanced over at Kouga and sweat-dropped, seeing his visage more of a 15 year old, not his actual age, 26.

"You two are such teenagers!" Kagome finally shot out as she KO'd Steve, giving Asuka more gold points. Kouga snarled as he threw his controller down and stood up.

"I give up! If I was a teen I would've whooped you like I did five years ago."

Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes. "Honey, back then I _still_ owned you in video games!"

They had failed to notice Inuyasha leaning against the doorframe, watching them with high amusement, his eyebrow raised to meet his forehead.

"No you didn't!" Kouga declared, moving up to sit on the sofa while Miroku took control of the remote controller again. Kagome rolled her eyes and sarcastically coughed.

"Kouga, _darling_," She teased, "does the Mortal Kombat incident fleet your pea-brained sized noggin?"

Kouga paused and frowned. "Ehh? What Mortal Kombat incident?"

Miroku cracked up laughing. "The time where she whooped your ass with Sub-Zero with handicap _on_ and you tried EVERY character possible on the list and you _still_ lost."

Kouga thought for a moment before it was evident it dawned to him. He crossed his arms and glared at Kagome. "I let you win!"

"With more than twenty characters?" Kagome snorted. "Kouga, somehow I think you're trying to maintain your manliness, and may I be the one to burst your bubble and say…it ain't working…"

Miroku cracked up laughing and Inuyasha pushed himself off the doorframe and walked into the room, drawing the attention of Kagome, Miroku and Kouga. Miroku kept on letting out loose chuckles as he greeted Inuyasha.

"How long have you been there for, man?" Miroku raised a brow as Inuyasha shrugged, sitting down beside Kouga.

"Long enough to know Kouga can't play games for shit."

"Man I have better things to do," Kouga rolled his eyes, "I have a daughter and a wife. I think Hikari and Ayame deserve more of my time than… Tekken or MK or whatever Kagome conjures up."

"Soul Calibre!" Kagome smirked shooting Kouga a look. "Don't forget that I owned you with Voldo… my _worst_ character."

Miroku tapped his chin. "I remember that. Kagome beat Kouga big time, and Kouga was playing his best character too."

Inuyasha drummed his fingers on the sofa arm rest and glancing at his system. A random idea popped into his head in getting Kagome to attend the party with him, and he hid the smirk that fought to come through.

"I have a deal for Miss. Kagome," he spoke up, drawing the attention of the three people in the room.

"Go on…" Kagome ushered for him to continue and he glanced at the door, seeing Sango, Ayame, Hikari, Ai and Kikyo walk in, Kikyo looking sour for the fact the summerhouse was dominated by _children_.

"Pick three of the games I have," Inuyasha nodded to Hikari and Ai who both looked at each other and giggled.

"Double dash!" Hikari squealed, loving that game, no matter how much she sucked at it.

"Dance Dance Revolution…" Sango spoke for her daughter who sat down beside Kagome, hugging her tightly.

"Melee…" Miroku said holding up a game. Inuyasha nodded as he picked those three games up and motioned to Kouga to pull out his two dance pads for DDR. Kagome frowned, wondering what was going on, waiting patiently while the DDR pads were set up.

"My bet for you is," Inuyasha started, "win two out of three games and you stay home. If I win, you _have_ to come to the party, as my date…"

Kagome twitched. "WHAT? What ever happened to human rights?"

"My house…_my rights_." Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone as Kouga got the DDR disc into the system.

Sango frowned.

"Inuyasha, that isn't fair. If Kagome doesn't want to go, than who are you to force her?"

Inuyasha shot Sango a look, telling her that he was in charge. "You all ambush my house without notifying me and now you are telling me that I'm not being fair?"

Ayame twitched. "Inuyasha, now you're just being mean…"

Kagome snarled as she stood up, giving Inuyasha a dangerous look. "Fine… I accept. But after this, you can't force me to do _anything_ against my will, understood?"

Inuyasha's eyes twinkled, "Crystal clear madam…"

Kikyo, however, disliked how _her_ boyfriend was challenging this girl to such childish antics. He was years superior to her, at _least_ 6 years, and here he was, playing DDR…

"Kagome!" Ayame said warningly, "You don't have to…"

Kagome glanced at Ayame before _mounting_ her DDR pad, "I know… but I don't ever turn down bets…"

Inuyasha went into multiplayer mode and chose _hardest_ as the difficulty mode. He turned to Kagome and glared at her with an extreme intensity. "DDR, pretty simple. First one out, loses this round."

Kagome glared at him. "Fine…"

Inuyasha pressed started and instantly their moves started flashing up. Due to modeling, Kagome had taken dancing lessons to work on her posture and keep her lean, her body supple and magnificent for her photo shoots. She found it extremely easy. However, it shocked her to see that Takahashi Inuyasha too didn't have much difficulty keeping up with the moves.

"My Inu-baby can break-dance…" Kikyo smiled snottily. Sango merely snorted as she sat down, watching the competition break out. They kept on going, touching the arrows they needed to, doing extreme tricks to keep up with the computerized DJ… occasionally on either half of the screen, _EXCELLENT_, _GOOD_, _WOW_, or _AMAZING_ would pop up, telling the players that they were doing a great job.

"What's the time limit?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha did a wicked spin, keeping up with his points. The two fighters broke out into a sweat, keeping up with all of the moves that were being thrown at them.

"Ten minutes," Kouga said as he glanced at the timer. Miroku sweat dropped, wondering why he didn't think of that. The five minute mark past and the DJ on screen said something about keeping up the good work, the players were doing well. The points were exactly equal, both of them hitting 6000 points for utilizing combo's to double up their points. As the music got faster, Kagome and Inuyasha got faster, amazing the others in the room.

"Isn't your back gonna break, old man?" Kagome huffed out as she hit the left and up arrows at the same time.

"I'm not old," Inuyasha sneered.

"Older than me."

"By a few years, I assure you."

Kagome snorted as she had to go down and use her hands to perform the combo. Ai squealed seeing her godmother do some awesome hand trick, giving her a point boast, letting her advance ahead of Inuyasha by a firm 500 points. Inuyasha frowned as he did another move, hitting his point system up by 400, 100 points lower than Kagome.

"He's not old," Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Yeah he is," Kagome smirked, leaving Ai and Hikari in awe, wondering how Kagome danced and talked at the same time.

"He's only 26!" Kikyo shot.

"I don't like you parading my age Kikyo." Inuyasha murmured dryly as his girlfriend smiled sweetly at him. Kagome laughed out loud.

"He's still like… six years older than me? Yeah, he's ancient."

"Two minutes left…" Miroku spoke seeing that Kagome and Inuyasha were neck to neck in points, Kagome 20 points ahead of Inuyasha. Everybody instantly quieted down, wanting to see how it ended up.

Five seconds left remaining in the round and Inuyasha was 5 points beneath Kagome.

Four…

Three…

Two…

At the last second Kagome hit an upgrade and pushed her points up by 500.

One…

"And the winner is," The DJ on screen spoke, "PLAYER TWO!"

Kagome squealed, wiping the sweat off her body. She hugged Ai who, despite the sweat, hugged her godmother back, grinning manically.

"Told you- old snobby rich snob couldn't stand a chance against a young and elegant female."

Inuyasha shot her a dangerous look as he kicked his DDR pad out of the way. "Double dash next…" He murmured as Kouga got the game ready. Never had anybody had this much fun watching two people play games.

But then again, never was it Higurashi versus Takahashi.

"I'll beat you," Kagome taunted as she chose Boo and baby Bowser. Inuyasha picked his two characters, Mario and Luigi, as the kart racers. They randomized the stage and found it was 3 laps.

"Ready?" The screen read.

"Three…"

"Two…

"One…"

"GO!"

_-x-_

"NO!" Kagome screamed as they finished playing the last game, Super Smash Brothers- Melee. She had lost rather terribly in Double Dash and Melee which meant…

"Inuyasha won…two out of three…" Sango gulped as Kagome dropped her controller in shock. Inuyasha stood up, dusted his shoulders and gave Kagome a rather terrible gaze. "I guess that means you lost the bet," he jeered, "which means…you're my date."

"That was devilish!" Ayame fought. "You planned it! You _own_ these games; obviously you're good at them!"

"So?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"I demand a rematch!" Ayame crossed her arms but Kagome stopped her.

"No…he won fair and square," Kagome twitched, "I don't see how! I swear he cheated or something- no man can win and triple lap me in Mario Kart!"

"No man but this man." Inuyasha self-gloated, taunting Kagome rather maliciously. Kagome snorted as she stood up, in a huff.

"It won't be aired nationally, right?" She asked, testily. Kagome, ever since she was young, hung out with a lot of boys. Kouga and Miroku were her bodyguards and their friends were Kagome's friends. She only had a few female friends, Sango and Ayame being two of the few, so Kagome had learnt to take bets and take them like a _man_.

Sometimes, she regretted growing up with guys. It was bred into her to take her punishment from a bet or dare, because she had lost fair and square.

Childhood habits seemed to die hard, or so Kagome had realized at that moment in time. No matter how much she wanted to decline his bet, her pride wouldn't let her.

_Damn pride,_ Kagome scoffed inwardly as Inuyasha raised a brow up at her.

"Why do you care so much?" He asked. She wasn't famous or anything right? So being aired nationally didn't matter much…

"I just want to know," Kagome said tightly, "I don't want it to be aired publicly."

Inuyasha peered at her for quite sometime and Sango was getting jumpy. Sango and Ayame, as well as their husbands, were nervous for Kagome's sake. Her parents were really strict and if they found Kagome was hiding in Hong Kong, _everybody_ would have hell to pay, especially the Lin family for being Kagome's keeper while she was gone.

"It won't be aired nationally." Inuyasha finally said. "It's a private gathering to recognize the high-tech software in Miroku's hospital, courtesy of Kouga's software group and my financial aid. A small gathering."

"Man, your _small_ gatherings consist of like… seven hundred people?" Kouga smirked as Inuyasha shot him an ugly look.

"Nobody asked you, Lang." Inuyasha said rudely, but Kouga and Miroku were used to it. They were, surprisingly, two of Inuyasha's closest friends.

"Whatever…" Kouga rolled his eyes as he turned to his daughter and Ai, ushering them over to keep them occupied.

"So you're coming." Inuyasha said to Kagome who seethed.

"Apparently, I have no other choice? Even if I decline you'd sac me and swing me over your shoulder, bringing me with you, would you not?" Kagome teased testily and Inuyasha felt something bubble in the pit of his stomach.

_Defiance,_ he thought, _something I'm not used to. In a way, it's rather refreshing…and sexy. Mostly sexy…_

"Probably," Inuyasha shrugged. He stood up and wrapped his arm around his girlfriends waist and looked at the two families and Kagome that was in his gaming room.

"In two days is the party. Start prepping. People are gonna be there… _a lot_ of people that the Lin's and Lang's are familiar with."

And with those words said, he left with Kikyo, who was clinging to him like a flea to a dog… **(A/N:…you know how bad I cracked up writing that? Flea to a dog… if only this wasn't AU… lol!)**

"Ugh! Sometimes that man is SO impossible it is definitely not funny!" Ayame screamed. "It's always _him_! He wants Kagome to go to the ball so he's gonna make her one way or another. But _nooo_, you can never force that man to do ANYTHING! He is SO _inconsiderate_!"

"Relax," Miroku rolled his eyes at his friend, "or else you'll get high blood pressure and then say bye bye to making Hikari playmates tonight."

"Cut the perverted comments Miroku." Ayame shot to him. "Kagome's so messed up now."

"Relax," Kagome rolled her eyes, "if it isn't aired nationally than it's okay…right?"

"But he FORCED you!" Ayame whined.

"Well…I accepted his bet," Kagome sweat dropped, "now I regret it, but technically he didn't force me. I stepped right into it…"

"But…"

"Ayame," Kagome hugged her friend, "it's okay. No I don't want to go, I ran away from home to get away from this, but remember? He promised not to force me into doing anything after this incident, so relax okay?"

Ayame sighed and nodded. "Fine…whatever you say, but the thing is in two days…"

Kagome nodded as she looped hands with Sango and Ayame, ushering Hikari and Ai to come to them.

"Come girls, let's start talking about hair, makeup and dresses for the party." Kagome's eyes twinkled. "He's making me go eh? Well this will be a party that _nobody_ will forget…"

Miroku's eyes narrowed. "Kagi," he said warningly, "what are you thinking?"

"Nothing!" Kagome said almost instantly, smirking rather secretively. And with that she left the room with the four other girls. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Yeah she's planning something."

Kouga grinned. "I just hope it's good. Oh man I would love the look on Inuyasha's face if Kagome arrived in like…a clown outfit or something."

Miroku twitched. "Kagome has more sense than that!"

"Remember when she wanted to annoy your wife back six years ago?" Kouga smirked and Miroku chuckled.

"Yeah… Kagome got a boy cut just to annoy Sango…"

Kouga shook his head. "She is a daredevil in her own form… come on, let's go see what our women are up to." Kouga said standing up, Miroku following suit.

"You have to admit though," Miroku said as they left the games room, "Inuyasha had one helluva ploy to get Kagome to go with him."

Kouga nodded in agreement, "A rather devilish ploy, wouldn't you say?"

_-x-_

_**Note:**_** Sorry about the game talk first few parts of the chapter. Was in a battle against my brother today and we went all out on DDR… so it was stuck in my head. Hope you didn't mine!**

**Games mentioned in chapter:**

**Tekken 5  
Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (or any other form you want to think of)  
Soul Calibre (1 or 2…depending on which you like)  
Dance Dance Revolution (aka DDR)  
Super Smash Brothers Melee  
Mario Kart Double Dash **


	8. Breathtakingly Innocent

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Breathtakingly Innocent_

One day prior to the ball and all was hectic within the Takahashi summerhouse. Kikyo had already headed back to town, saying she'd be back in four days, and unknown to Inuyasha, the Lin's, Lang's and Kagome were all relieved. Her sluttish porn-starish form was unneeded. Ayame claimed it was a bad influence on the girls.

It was late, 5pmish and the girls were preparing their hair for the next day. Kagome had curlers in her hair, planning on going with curls and Sango had curlers placed evenly around her head, wanting a few curled locks amongst her naturally straight hair.

Ayame would straighten her hair an hour before the party, seeing as she didn't want to mess with her hair at that moment. Kagome walked down to the living room to find Miroku and Kouga popping two cans of beer open. She raised a brow as she sat down on the sofa, staring at both the boys.

"If Sango and Ayame were down here," Kagome let her sentence trail as Kouga gulped his beer down.

"Man I need this," he said holding his can up, "I've been away from alcohol for way too long."

"Where's Ai and Hikari?" Kagome raised a brow and Miroku gulped a mouthful of his beer down before licking his teeth.

"Game room," he said, nodding his head in the general direction of the game room, "they wanted to learn DDR so Inuyasha took the liberty of teaching them- it was either that or hearing us lecture him about the dance tomorrow."

Kagome snorted as she stood up and headed towards the games room. She turned around and winked at the boys, "I'll go see if he's seducing our baby girls."

Kouga chuckled as he shooed Kagome away. As soon as she was out of earshot, Kouga turned to Miroku seriously.

"You know why he wants her to come with him to the bloody party." Kouga hissed and Miroku nodded gravely.

"Yeah," he murmured, "it isn't just because Izayoi wants a _decent_ woman at the party."

Kouga shook his head. "Nah man, it's 'cause that man has his eyes set on _our_ Kagome. That girl ran away from home to get away from seduction and all that other bull crap." Kouga sighed as he took another swig of his drink, shaking his head violently, "I don't like how he thinks he can fucking seduce Kagome into his bloody bed."

Miroku nodded, feeling the same way as Kouga. Kagome was like a baby sister to them both and they were _very_ protective of her. "Yeah," Miroku agreed, "but-…" He glanced up at his best friend, "What if Inuyasha is exactly what Kagome needs?"

Kouga raised his brow.

"What if he's… her first taste of love?"

"That was cheesy." Kouga snorted.

"I'm married to Sango," Miroku rolled his eyes, "what do you honestly expect."

Kouga snickered. "True… but I don't know," Kouga looked down at the carpet, examining a fluff of lint, "maybe Inuyasha's a good thing in her life…or maybe…he isn't…"

_-x-_

Kagome leaned against the doorframe watching coach Inuyasha teach the two girls, Ai and Hikari, on the two different DDR pads, how to play DDR.

"See the arrows, girls?" Inuyasha raised a brow as the two girls nodded, dressed in identical clothing. Denim suspenders with a white t-shirt underneath. Both of their hairs were tied up in high ponytails and they wore identical baby pink socks. Kagome could've squealed at the cutness.

"Press the pad that has the arrow on it that matches the arrow on the screen."

Inuyasha pressed play and Ai and Hikari pressed up the up pad. Just as they did, another arrow showed up and they both pressed the left pad. Inuyasha pressed the pause button and Ai pouted.

"It's not fair! You and mama were faster."

Inuyasha chuckled, the only time he showed hints of laughter or smiling was around the children of his friends, and Kagome was surprised. He had a beautiful smile and an even more beautiful laugh; she wondered why he suppressed it so.

"It's because we've had years of practice…" Inuyasha said to the girls who both looked at each other and cutely pouted.

"So we have to be old before we become as good?" Hikari grinned rather cutely and Kagome burst into laughter, making Inuyasha lose his smile and causing the two girls to squeal.

"Mama!" Ai grinned.

"Kagi!" Hikari hugged her as Kagome smiled down at them.

"I'm not old!"

"You're…" Ai stared at her fingers, "A lot of years older than us Mama!"

Kagome laughed. "So?"

Inuyasha snorted as he stared at Kagome, horrified. "What the hell is on your head? Looks like alien…poop." He winked at Ai and Hikari who both giggled quietly as Kagome put her hands on her hips, having mock anger on her face.

"Oh please," She rolled her eyes, "why don't you observe yourself in a mirror before you insinuate who has…alien _poop_ on their head."

Inuyasha scowled as he stood up, walking over her, hovering over her rather dangerously, but Kagome still didn't lose her defiance. Ai and Hikari glanced at each other and then back at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I still think you're that of Ai's age." He whispered.

"And I still think you're a rich snob." Kagome smirked up at him. Inuyasha started lingeringly at her lips, wondering what it would be like kissing those lips. It eluded him that Ai and Hikari was behind him and he started bending forward, wanting to ravish her soft…pink…luscious lips…

"KAGOME!" Sango shrieked, her voice sounding distant. Kagome, who was caught in a trance, pulled back, glancing, almost scared, at Inuyasha.

"Ye…YES?"

"COME BACK UPSTAIRS! I HAVE TO DRY YOUR HAIR!"

Kagome gulped and turned around, running to where Sango was, on the second floor. Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair, making a mental note that it was time to trim his hair. He turned around and had a blank look on his face, failing to acknowledge the two five year old girls in front of him.

"Uh…Uncle Inu?" Hikari poked Inuyasha's leg and he swatted her away. Hikari pouted and nudged Ai. Ai took in a deep breath.

"UNCLE INU!!!!!!!!" She screamed and that caused Inuyasha to lash back into reality.

"What?" He snarled.

"DDR," Hikari said pointing to the screen and Inuyasha remembered what he was doing. Thoughts of Kagome wouldn't leave his head though…

She was just so…

Different.

_-x-_

"Come here," Sango said nodding Kagome over who sat down in front of her. Ayame had smoothed out two dresses on Sango's bed, wondering which to wear (as in which would look good on Kagome so Ayame could take the other one).

"So what're you gonna do at the party tomorrow?" Sango raised a brow as she started pulling out the curls from Kagome's hair. Kagome closed her eyes, conjuring up various images that would be hilarious at a rich people party.

Act like a hobo? Bad idea, she was of high class and it would be degrading to her friends as well.

Ignore him? To no avail. He had this way to make people talk. Besides, if she was his date, she needed to tell him when she was bored so she can leave.

Make a complete fool of him by talking too much? Could work, but he has a way of lying.

Not say anything and pretend to be deaf? Sounded stupid in general.

"I have no idea," Kagome finally admitted, "I had this awesomely awesome plan but then…it died in the back of my head."

Ayame laughed as her eyes twinkled, staring at her friend. "I have the best way to make it a miserable party for Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh?"

"Everybody hates his girlfriend," Ayame started, "just make his mother, brother, sister and father fall in love with you…then they'd nag him about Kikyo all the time and ta da! Miserable Inuyasha!"

Kagome tapped her chin. "It's so simple…so easy…so _perfect_!"

Ayame had a wicked smirk on her face before she held up a midnight blue dress and a pale yellow dress.

"Pick," Ayame said, "these are the only two dresses I brought so take your pick!"

Sango and Kagome glanced at the dresses and at the same time, both the girls said: "Yellow."

Ayame laughed as she put the yellow dress down and examined it. "Yeah," She nodded, "it's such a Kagome colour."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome raised a brow and Sango nudged Kagome's back while pulling out the curlers.

"It means, yellow suits you hun."

Kagome didn't say anything as her friends continued chattering about the party that was going to happen tomorrow. Kagome had only one thing in her head and she couldn't stop thinking about it. A little while ago, when she was in the game room with Inuyasha close to her, standing right in front of her, staring down at her with a look in his eyes…

At that moment in time when she had thought that he was going to kiss her.

A lovely, passionate, breath-taking, soul shattering kiss (or so Kagome had imagined), at that moment where she had thought that he would steal her kiss…

She knew she wouldn't have pulled back.

And that's what scared her.

_-x-_

It was the day of the party and Inuyasha had ordered one of his limos to drive up to his summerhouse. Kanna, Inuyasha's elder brother's sister-in-law, had come with the limo, seeing as Kanna had volunteered to baby sit the two girls while the adults were out partying. Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, and the wife, Kagura, were both attending and they were leaving their daughter, Rin, with Rin's babysitter while Kanna went up to Inuyasha's summerhouse.

Ayame was in the shower and so was Kagome, except Kagome had a shower cap on, to save her curls as she scrubbed her body to squeaky cleanliness. Sango had taken her shower earlier that morning and was monitoring Ai and Hikari as the two girls had their lunch. It was 2pm and the party started at 5, giving them a three hour time to get ready. Kouga had gone to pick up the three tuxedos so Miroku and Inuyasha were discussing business matters that would pop up at the party.

"Mommy," Ai looked up at her mother who was toying with Ai's hair.

"Hmm?"

"When are you going to be back?"

"Late," Sango murmured, "you and Kari-chan would be in bed by then."

Hikari pouted. "But I wanted to play some more with Kagi!"

Sango giggled as she looked at Hikari and shook her head. "No sweetie, Kagome would be tired after the party, as would we all. We'll all play tomorrow okay? We have a month here so its okay and next week Kyo, Ichiro and Kasumi are coming."

Hikari grinned. "Really?"

Sango laughed and nodded. "Yep…" She was cut off when Ayame screamed out: "SANGO! COME HERE… _PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!!!!!!!!"

Sango cringed as she turned to the cook who came out of the kitchen with two glasses of orange juice.

"Enju," Sango looked at her apologetically, "keep an eye on the girls for a sec? Ayame needs me."

Enju, the cook, smiled and nodded as Sango jogged upstairs, her own hairs with random locks of curls streaming down. Hikari and Ai glanced at each other and giggled before continuing their grilled cheese sandwiches.

_-x-_

"What is wrong with you?" Sango snarled. "You call me up here because you needed a _nail filer_?!"

Ayame had little balls of tears in her eyes as she started at a chipped nail. "My perfect nails!"

Sango snorted as she fished out a nail file from her handbag and passed it to Ayame who started, viciously, filing her nail. Sango sweat dropped, making a self-proclaimed bet that Ayame's nail would be gone in the next twenty seconds. Sango sighed as she turned and saw her dress lying parallel with Ayame's dress, both of them on Ayame's bed.

"We have to start putting our clothing on now," Sango murmured, "the drive to Asakura's place is two hours so we have to leave in an hour."

Ayame nodded and was about to pick up her dress when the door clicked open. Sango was getting ready to stab the person coming in (they were assuming it was Miroku…perverted habits do die hard), but both of their breaths caught in their throats as they saw that it was their youngest best friend walking in, looking meek and timid, almost scared that the world would topple down on her.

The dress was yellow and hugged all of her curves, tracing her body straight down to her ankles. The dress ended just at her ankles and she wore white heels that tied up her leg. The dress itself was a pale yellow that spiraled down her body, a thin line of diamonds wrapping just under her breast and then again just above her hips. The dress had no sleeves with a low v-cut collar and almost backless, save a few strings that tied behind her back.

In a way, the dress was rather innocent.

Ayame whistled low, admiring her friend.

"Kagome…you look… amazing!"

Kagome grinned, "You think?"

"Think?" Sango was shocked, "Sweetie we can _see_ your sexiness radiating off your body! _Ohhh_ Inuyasha's gonna wish you're his girl and not that porno freak!"

Kagome giggled as she twirled for her friends, her hair bouncing off of her bare shoulders. Sango whistled low as she picked up her dress and jumped into the bathroom. "We are gonna look so hot!" Sango grinned as Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Act your age, Sango."

"Shut up."

Kagome giggled as she sat down while Ayame fussed over Kagome's make-up, it being really light, like eyeliner with pale pink eye-shadow and lip-gloss. Kagome also had on a thin golden chain and hoop earrings along with a few rings on her fingers and a diamond stud bracelet.

"Inuyasha is gonna get a nose-bleed," Ayame giggled as she put a clip in Kagome's hair.

_-x-_

Sure enough, as the girls stepped downstairs, Inuyasha's mouth swung open and it forgot how to function itself to close. Ayame was wearing a midnight blue dress that was plain except the shawl that she had around her body. The dress had a natural shine to it, which was glamorous enough. Ayame's hair was tied up into a beautiful chignon with a few straight locks coming out, tracing her face. Sango had on a pale pink dress that wrapped around her body tightly, leaving more to the imagination of what could be under her dress. It was a low collar, exposing just enough cleavage. The dress too, was a single base colour, no embroidery on it.

Kouga felt drool slide down his face and instantly wiped it away. Miroku couldn't wait to take the dress off his wife…_himself_.

Inuyasha, however, was an entirely different story.

_She looks nothing like a kid,_ he thought, _she…in no means looks like Ai's age- nor does it seem like she acts like it,_ Inuyasha gulped, _she looks…beautiful._

The three women touched feet on the base and the two daughters ran towards them, squealing at how pretty the women look.

"You look so pretty Mama!" Ai hugged Kagome before turning to her mother, "Mommy you too! And Auntie Ayame too!"

"It's sad how our daughters are praising our women before we can say anything," Miroku nudged Kouga who nodded before coughing loudly.

"Ai, Hikari, don't give Kanna too much trouble." Kouga said, "Listen to whatever she says," then Kouga turned to Kanna, "we left all of our cell numbers on the kitchen counter. Mine, Miroku's, Inuyasha's, Sango's, Ayame's and even Kagome's." Kouga said. "If anything happens, pick a phone and dial the number, if one doesn't pick up, keep trying the others."

Kanna nodded as she held the girl's hands and walked the three couples out. Miroku and Kouga held their wives hands as Inuyasha and Kagome walked side by side.

"Have fun!" Kanna waved. Ai and Hikari waved vigorously as the six got into the limo. As Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome, and as she brushed past him, he, ever so quietly, whispered in her ear… "_You're beautiful._"

_-x-_


	9. Alluring Beauty

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Alluring Beauty_

Sitting inside of the limousine, an awkward silence blanket the group of friends as they sat beside their _significant_ other. Kagome sat stiffly beside Inuyasha who had his arms crossed. Beside Inuyasha were Miroku and Sango and to Kagome's right were Ayame and Kouga.

"So…" Sango slowly said as everybody glanced at her. After Inuyasha had called Kagome _beautiful_, she had gotten rather awkward around him. Miroku sighed as he pounded on the divider, him being closer to it, causing the driver to roll it down.

"Yes?"

"Turn on the radio."

The driver heeded Miroku's request and the radio blared to life, hopefully easing the thick tense air between the group of friends. Nobody figured out why it was so tense, but it was a moment thing where everything can and is awkward.

"This is Gina Mai reporting live from Japan. We have just gotten the news that internationally known model, _Miko_, has disappeared a few days ago. Whereabouts, obviously, are unknown, but her family is turning all of Japan upside down trying to find her. I have with me joining today is Miko's father and brother, Akira and Souta."

Kagome's eyes shot directly to Ayame and Sango who both seemed like they were listening intently to the conversation that was unfolding on the radio. Inuyasha made the move to signal the driver to change the station but Kagome kicked his shin, making him shut up and glare at her.

"Souta," the interviewer said and Kagome's eyes widened, hearing her brother start to speak.

"My sister ran away for reasons," Souta started, "and I respect her for that. Wherever she is, whatever she's doing, I know that she's doing fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Gina asked Souta.

"I grew up with her didn't I? I think I would know if my sister is fine or not!"

Gina obviously seemed taken back as the interview spanned out to Akira Higurashi, Kagome's father.

_That's Souta for you!_ Sango shrugged as she mouthed to Kagome who grinned at her. They heard Akira's voice crackle to life on the station and Kagome's attention diverted back to the radio.

"Please!" Akira said into the mic, "My daughter is missing and we are all very worried. Her fiancé," Kagome's eyes widened, "is distraught and we want her back! We've turned Japan upside down, traced her credit cards and we got nothing…"

"Turn it off." Kagome directed and the driver glanced at Inuyasha, who nodded. Miroku whistled low.

"Oh shit, Akira is turning all of Asia around looking for his baby girl."

Ayame snorted. "Oh please, if he treated that girl somewhat decently, perhaps she would've remained."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "You know them?"

"Do I?" Ayame laughed. "Darling Inuyasha, I went to school with his daughter, of course I know her."

Kagome felt like physically harming Ayame but restrained herself as she saw the glance Kouga gave her. Turning her attention back to the conversation at hand, Kagome managed to catch the last of what Inuyasha had to say…

"…hoping that I could get Miko to model for our new Fall fashion line."

Everybody's gaze snapped towards Inuyasha and Kagome felt like bursting out laughing at the irony at hand. Here, the Takahashi Inuyasha wanted Miko to model for him and there she was, sitting right beside him, his date for a party. Irony sometimes really was a humourous thing.

"Why not just get that porn star?" Kagome raised a brow and Inuyasha shot her a dangerous look.

"I strictly keep my relationship life and work life two very separate things."

"Deep," Miroku rolled his eyes and Inuyasha crossed his arms, annoyance filling him to the brim. He glanced at Kagome who had engorged into a very interesting conversation about the latest _bikini_ fashion with Sango with Miroku laughing nervously at the side. He wasn't lying when he said that Kagome was beautiful.

Hell, it was the first time he used that line and actually meant it. Normally when Inuyasha called somebody beautiful he was either a) wanting something out of his situation or b) his girlfriend was nagging him. Apart from that, the only other time he meant it when he complimented somebody was with the children; Ai, Hikari, Kyo, Ichiro and Kasumi.

Inuyasha was waiting to dance with Kagome when they got to the party. He was waiting to feel her press her body up against his; feel her curves; her glide; her body belonging to him and nobody else—Inuyasha's eyes widened, realizing what he was thinking and shook his head. Sure she was fully developed, if not somewhat childish, but a woman nonetheless, and sure she was a tad bit—scratch that, she was _very_ annoying…but she was still a marvelously gorgeous woman with a body made to make love to…

Realizing his thoughts, Inuyasha instantly cleared his mind. He didn't want to process mental images of a naked Kagome and get a hard-on in a limo with his friends and Kagome, not to mention, right before a party. He felt a shove in his rib and glanced down to find the woman that occupied his mind nudging him.

"What?" He raised a brow.

"In case you didn't notice, the limo has come to a stop."

Inuyasha raised his brow as he saw that Miroku, Sango, Kouga and Ayame weren't in the car. "The fuck? We can't be there already!"

"We aren't smart one," Kagome rolled her eyes, "the driver needed to pump some gas so the others decided to stretch their legs while the limo is being refueled."

"And you're still in here because?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow down at her as he witness her petit body shift slightly so that she was sitting a few inches away from him. Her dress rode up, revealing a long creamy leg and Inuyasha couldn't help but keep the hunger out of his eyes.

"Couldn't leave the host alone, now can I?" Kagome teased lightly before glancing outside the window. She saw the four returning with scones in their hand and the driver walking back to the limo as well.

"Oh looks like they brought some food! Awesome!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "What an _Ai_ line."

Kagome glared at him hotly. "Remember, I _am_ her godmother."

"Doesn't mean you have to act like her."

"To be with children," Kagome recited as Miroku pulled the door open, "one must be a child."

Inuyasha was pointedly amused. "Is that so?"

"I would know, Hikari and Ai have been my babies for forever!"

"I will not ask, nor do I want to know what you two are talking about." Sango said, irritably as the limo started rolling again. "Vanilla for Kagome, chocolate for Inuyasha, Endorse yourself and stop talking about Hikari and Ai!"

Shifted so that her back was turned to Inuyasha, Kagome resumed a witty conversation with Ayame about Kouga versus Miroku in the battle of fatherhood. Disliking how her back was turned to him, Inuyasha decided to make sure that he saw a lot of her face at the ball…

_-x-_

"I do _not_ turn to Sango every time Ai whines!" Miroku defended as they arrived at Ken Asakura's mansion. It seemed just a tad bit smaller than Inuyasha's summerhouse and Kagome was rather amused. The idea that Inuyasha's _real_ house being twenty times bigger than his summerhouse was a rather speculating idea, mainly because the fact that he was the richest Japanese man to ever grace upon the land.

"Yes you do!" Ayame grinned. "I so remember when you held Ai's first birthday party and Ai started crying that she wanted cheese. You turned to Sango."

"I worked 18 hours back then! I didn't know what the girl ate or not." Miroku defended.

"How about when Ai wanted a swimming suit while you took her with you to buy a new phone?" Kouga raised a brow. "You called Sango via _payphone_ to ask her if Ai can have it or not."

"My 3 year old daughter was not going to have a two piece bikini!" Miroku crossed his arms, causing Inuyasha to snort.

"Right, and other people's three year olds can so you can ogle shamelessly at them?"

Miroku scrunched his nose. "Inuyasha? That's fucking nasty. First, I'm married; I do not ogle other women, _especially_ those who are Kasumi's age. Secondly, I haven't glanced at another woman since I married Sango!"

"What about Maria?" Inuyasha mused rather amusedly as he saw Miroku visibly pale as Sango shot him a deadly glare.

"Maria?" She hissed. "Maria _**who**_?"

"Maria Anastasia." Inuyasha recited, "A half Japanese half Russian worker at the company; my secretary in-training. Miroku dropped by a few weeks back and talked to Maria like she was an _old friend_."

"She was new! I had to make her feel welcome."

"YOU'RE A DOCTOR! WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED TO MAKE A BUSINESSMAN'S SECRETARY FEEL WELCOME?"

Miroku visibly gulped as Kagome and Ayame snickered shamelessly. Sango decided to calm down and force ultimate pain upon Miroku _after _the party finished. As of now, act civil. The men held their hands out in escort format and the girls linked their right hands around the men's left hand. Inuyasha frowned at the odd distance between him and Kagome as they waited for the door to open.

"In order for this to look remotely _real_," He purred into her ear, causing her eyes to widen, "you have to be closer to me, _Kagome_."

Shooting a half-glare in his direction, Kagome inched closer to him. Irritated, Inuyasha let go of her arm and wrapped it around her shoulders instead, bringing them so close that their shoulders were clashed up against each other. And just then, Asakura opened the door.

"Takahashi!" Ken laughed as he moved forward and shook Inuyasha's free hand. Inuyasha dipped his head in a slight nod.

"Asakura,"

Ken turned to Miroku and Kouga and greeted them as well, "Lin," He shook Miroku's hand, "Lang." And did the same to Kouga. Then Ken acknowledged their wives.

"Missus Lin and Missus Lang, what a pleasure to meet you once again," Ken took their hands and kissed their knuckles before releasing their hands. Ayame and Sango smiled, they were accustomed to Ken and didn't mind his knuckle kisses.

"Asakura," They both greeted at the same time. Ken, then, turned his attention to Kagome who stood under Inuyasha's arm that had moved, ever so efficiently, to her waist, keeping her hugged close to him.

"My, my- this isn't Hiromi." Ken winked at Kagome. "You are, by far, the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." He held his hand out. "Asakura Ken."

Kagome firmly took his hand in hers. "Higurashi Kagome."

Ken's eyes twinkled. "Kagome? My- a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"Cut the shit Ken," Kouga growled, "you're married."

"As are you- so why are you complaining if I observe the beauty of young Miss Higurashi here."

"Because that girl is my kid sister so back off," Kouga said sternly, "we are were to discuss business, not stare down Inuyasha's date."

"Your date?" Ken's attention snapped back at Inuyasha. "I thought you were just messing with me man," Ken's business-like attitude dissolved and he became the friend that Miroku, Kouga and Kouga was close to. "What happened to Kikyo?"

"Busy," Inuyasha stated as he led Kagome inside of the mansion.

"Busy? With?" Ken persisted.

"Work."

"More naked shots?" Ken whispered at Miroku and Kouga who both snickered softly.

"Yeah man," Miroku nodded, "I think she had a sex date or something. Can't trust women who sell their body for money."

Ken nodded solemnly as they entered the great hall of his mansion. A plain white large circular carpet rested on his wooden floor as low hung chandeliers created an orange effect to dawn in the room. The sofa's were occupied by many women who were conversing diligently and a room in the far right was slightly ajar with smoke wafting out.

"The men are puffing already?" Kouga asked, rather amused.

"Can't keep men away from politics, brandy and a good cigar, now can you?" Ken laughed. "Join me in our valuable discussion time."

Sango and Ayame allowed Miroku and Kouga to leave, however, Inuyasha lingered still for a few extra moments.

"You aren't going?" Kagome raised a brow but he nodded.

"Yeah I am, I just have to introduce you to the most important people before I can join them."

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist again and led her to three women standing by the appetizer table.

"My, my, my!" A women grinned seeing him, "Isn't it Inuyasha. Didn't expect to see you here!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Sato-san," He said in a strict voice, "this party calls for my business expertise. I cannot deprive my employees of myself, now can I?"

The woman laughed. "Izayoi, darling, Inuyasha is such a joker."

"It wasn't a joke," Inuyasha muttered so that only Kagome heard him. Because of his comment, she shoved him hard in his rib and he twitched, ever so slightly.

"So, I don't see Kikyo anywhere," Takahashi Kagura, Inuyasha's sister-in-law, commented rather lightly.

"Oh my, yes!" The woman from earlier spoke, "Is she busy, dear?" She looked at Inuyasha.

"Yes- I've brought someone else," Inuyasha ushered their gazes upon Kagome, "this is Higurashi Kagome. Kagome they are Takahashi Kagura, my sister-in-law," Kagome bowed slightly, "Takahashi Izayoi, my mother," Kagome smiled really sweetly and bowed even deeper, impressing Izayoi, "and Mayu Sato, my mothers good friend. Her husband, Katashi Sato, owns the Pearl Industry."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Really?"

Mayu nodded, grinning. "Yes dear."

"I really appreciate what your company does," Kagome said, "it's really touching and I'm all for it. I've donated a few thousand, actually, towards your campaign."

Her statement impressed Izayoi and Kagura as Mayu's smile widened. "Really dear? That's wonderful!"

"You've heard of the Pearl Industry?" Izayoi asked. Inuyasha was bemused, Kagome had already impressed his mother with nothing but facts of what she had done earlier.

"Of course, Takahashi-san," Kagome smiled, "my best friends and family come from high on the hierarchy of status and the Pearl Industry is something I hear about everyday. Raising charity for building schools in third-world undeveloped countries has my full support and I am hoping for nothing less than excellent."

"A woman with morals and a sense of goodness, hard to find in today's girls." Kagura smiled as she ushered Kagome over. "Join us and let Inuyasha go smoke and drink and talk about old businessmen."

Inuyasha nodded. "I trust you with her. One complaint from her and Kagura I'm not coming to your baby shower."

Kagura snorted. "Four more months little brother," She teased, "then we'll see."

Inuyasha waved off her statement and walked towards the room where the other men were. Izayoi saw her son disappear behind the door and diverted her attention back towards Kagome.

"Your dress is looking stunning," Izayoi smiled softly, her long hair pulled back in a chignon. Despite the fact that Izayoi had mothered two sons, she was still looking healthy and strong and not like her age. Kagome could've sworn Izayoi looked like she was in her late twenties- not in, what Kagome presumed to be, her early fifties.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled, "and you too are looking marvelous. Honestly, you don't look like a mother of two fully grown men."

Izayoi laughed. "Honestly? It's the blush."

Kagura snorted. "She's right Izayoi. You honestly don't look like you mothered Inuyasha and Sesshomaru _and_ have a granddaughter with another one on the way."

"You're pregnant?" Kagome asked looking at Kagura. Kagura smiled, nodding.

"Congratulations! Boy or a girl?"

Kagura laughed. "No idea yet. I want it to be a surprise, like I did with my first daughter, Rin."

"That's a really sweet name," Kagome smiled softly. She was being nothing short of herself and she could tell she had the Takahashi's drawn towards her. Perfect for pissing off Inuyasha. "I wanted to name my daughter, if I ever have one, something along the lines of that."

"What do you mean if, child?" Mayu asked, touching Kagome's arm. Izayoi noted that, unlike Kikyo, Kagome didn't pull away but put her left hand on top of the arm Mayu had used to touch Kagome's right arm.

_If it was Kikyo_, Izayoi thought, _she would've screamed about being touched_.

"I want to settle down and be strong in my career."

"So you don't plan on getting married?" Kagura raised a brow.

"Oh no!" Kagome defended. "Of course I want to get married! It's every girls dream to have a large wedding that'll shock the world. I'm looking forward to getting married, when the time comes, but I want to be stable in my career. I can work with really long engagement; I'm even willing to get married so long as my husband doesn't interfere with my career too much."

"What if he wants you to come home early at times?" Mayu asked, intrigued by Kagome's philosophy.

"He's my husband, he would have reasons right? I would try, of course, to come home early if he requests, but that's only once in a while. If he requests every day for me to come home early than that poses as a problem."

"I like," Kagura laughed, "and children?"

"Not until we're both ready."

"How sweet!" Izayoi laughed, "You I can get along with. Why couldn't Inuyasha find a woman like you instead of that- that…_Kikyo_." Izayoi spat out. Kagura laughed as Mayu giggled softly.

"Izayoi hates Kikyo," Mayu put in, "mainly because she's a- naked-body-showing-off-for-money star."

"You do know Kikyo, right?" Kagura made sure and Kagome nodded. "Oh yes I do."

"Don't tell her," Kagura smirked, "but we all hate her."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Who doesn't? Bad influence on my goddaughter, really."

"Goddaughter?" Mayu grinned, "Who is it? Anybody we know?"

"Are you familiar with the Lin's?" Kagome asked and Kagura burst out laughing.

"So you're Ai's _mama_."

Kagome giggled slightly. "Yes, that would be me."

"Why are we standing here?" Izayoi put her hands on her hips, "Darlings, we have men to flirt with. Join me?"

"Oh hell yes!" Kagura laughed as Izayoi guided Kagome towards a group of men clumped in the middle of the room.

"Ahem, gentlemen." Izayoi broke their conversation as they all looked at her. One man, in particular, who looked uncannily like Inuyasha, broke out of the group and walked towards Izayoi, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Kagome assumed that that was Inuyasha's father.

"Inutaisho," Izayoi said as she ushered Kagome over, "this is Higurashi Kagome, our sons date."

Inutaisho raised a brow. "Sesshomaru brought two girls? I taught him well!"

Izayoi slapped his arm. "No stupid, the _other_ son!"

"Inuyasha didn't bring Kikyo?" Inutaisho's eyes widened.

"I was surprised too Inutaisho!" Mayu laughed, "He actually made it somewhere without her."

"I'm glad too," Izayoi nodded, "Kagome is so much sweeter."

Kagome blushed in embarrassment. "Thank you." She murmured. As Kagome continued chattering, she had failed to notice the heads of many members of the opposite sex glancing _idly_ at her. Her two friends, Sango and Ayame, who were seated on sofas, speaking with usual business folks that attended Inuyasha's party, noticed the greater male population staring at her.

"Looks like our baby caught every guy's attention eh?" Ayame nudged Sango who grinned.

"Damn straight. She's our baby ain't she?"

Ayame hushed Sango as two men stood beside the sofa, speaking in hushed voices. Sango and Ayame had to lean forward a bit to listen to what they were saying…

"That girl, over there by Sesshomaru's wife."

"Yeah, yeah I see her!"

"She's so fucking hot."

"Who's her escort? I never saw her in any of Asakura's or Takahashi's parties."

"That's what I'm thinking—I'm gonna go talk to her man."

"She's standing with the Takahashi's! You think she'd talk to you."

"Worth a damn try…"

Ayame and Sango exchanged knowing glances as they started at the black haired boy walk towards Kagome. He tapped her shoulder and all the Takahashi's, Kagome and Mayu turned.

"This should be fun…"

"May I have this dance?" He asked, holding his hand out. Izayoi and Kagura glanced at each other before Kagura spoke up.

"Oh, Kagome you haven't danced with Inuyasha yet, it would be rather inappropriate if you dance with somebody else without dancing with your escort first."

The look on the mans face was priceless as he witness that the woman he had been talking about was _the_ Inuyasha Takahashi's date.

_What about Kikyo?_ The man thought as he apologized and walked away. Just as he left, Inuyasha materialized beside Kagome, his arm idly wrapping around her waist; not going unnoticed by his mother and father of course. Sesshomaru, his elder brother, stood beside Kagura as the entire Takahashi family had finally gathered.

"Is this the woman Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked and Inuyasha nodded.

Sesshomaru shook Kagome's hand. "Glad you could be Inuyasha's date for the party. I would've personally kicked his ass if he came alone."

Kagome raised a brow. "Oh really? I would assume he could land any beautiful woman with his charms and awesome personality."

Kagura snorted. "In what world are you from? Him? Charms? Yeah right!"

"I have more charms than you and Sesshomaru combined." Inuyasha defended and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "You having charm is like Mayu sleeping around- not possible."

Mayu raised a brow. "Excuse me son? I'm older than your mother! In what MIND would I want to sleep around?"

"Exactly my point. You won't sleep around, Inuyasha has no charm."

Mayu rolled her eyes. "In a sick twisted way, that makes sense. Izayoi, your boys are idiots."

"Try living with them for your entire life." Izayoi laughed as Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, Kagome and I are going to share a dance."

Izayoi nodded as Inuyasha led Kagome out of the circle an annoyed expression on her face. "What the hell? I didn't want to dance!"

"Well now you do. Now, dance." He said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"No!"

"Kagome…" He said sternly.

"I don't want to dance!"

"You have to share at least _one_ dance with me tonight. It's an unwritten rule around here."

"It wasn't part of the damn deal when you won the bet."

"Well now I'm _making_ it a part of the deal."

Kagome was going to argue but her eyes widened as she dug her face into Inuyasha's chest. She felt his chest rumble and she knew he wanted to laugh, which fueled her anger _much_ more…

"I'm not hugging you because I like you, asshole."

"Oh? Another reason than?"

"Press, behind you. You _told_ me this party wasn't going to be public."

Inuyasha's blood ran cold as he spun around fast. "It wasn't to be public." He snarled. "Wait here."

Kagome gasped as he pushed her out of his chest and walked up to the camera man. Within the blink of an eye, Inuyasha had punched the man, causing him to run out before a crowd could gather. He then returned to Kagome and stared off those who approached for an explanation.

Too bad he couldn't glare off his mother.

"What was that?"

"The pres said they received a call from an _anon_ source that a party was happening tonight. This was strictly a private party with no media around."

Inutaisho frowned. "I wonder who anon is."

"Same. Shit…"

Kagome didn't know what to say as Inuyasha took the glass of brandy from his brother's hand and drank it down. He hated it when people didn't listen to him. The party wasn't supposed to be press-related, but here, a camera man had somehow made it in.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked as she touched his arm softly. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Continue our dance?"

Kagome knew nothing to say but yes in the presence of his family. He led her to an empty area of the dance floor and they gracefully started floating around, their bodies in perfect sync.

Izayoi cocked her head sideways. "She is amazing- nothing like Kikyo."

"And she has something alluring about her," Mayu tapped her chin, "out of my many years of wisdom, I must say, Kagome holds a sense of inner beauty that not many woman have."

Inutaisho nodded. "I can see it too. Something about her that seems compelling. She's better than Kikyo, that's for sure."

"If only little brother chooses her," Kagura rolled her eyes, "but know him, he won't."

Izayoi smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure Kagura," she said as she watched the two dance, "you never know with Inuyasha…"

_-x-_


	10. Let's Take A Ride

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Let's Take A Ride_

Kagome woke up early that morning due to an annoying shrieking. Rubbing her eyes, she pushed herself off of her bed and followed the noise, still wearing her pajama: white cotton pants with flowers on them and a black tank top. Making her way down to the living room, she was quite amused to find Ayame and Sango try to tend to their daughter.

"I WANT BLUEBERRY PANCAKES!" Hikari shrieked. Ayame groaned.

"Kari, baby, they don' have blueberry pancakes here."

Tears were running down Hikari's face, a pang of hurt shot through Kagome as she headed to Hikari and picked her up unexpected. Ai, who was watching the whole incident, tilted her head to the side, wondering what her mama was going to do.

"Hikari, sweetheart," Kagome whispered softly into the little girls ears. Sniffling, she looked at Kagome.

"They don't have blueberries here but how about we bug your Uncle Inu when he wakes up to take us horseback riding? If you eat what your mommy gives you I promise I'll make Uncle Inu let us ride big horses instead of small ponies. Is that okay?"

Contemplating what Kagome just said, Hikari wiped off her tears and smiled a toothy smile. "Okay!!"

Sighing thankfully, Ayame took Hikari out of Kagome's arm and patted Hikari's back. "See, that's mommy's little girl. How about I make you and Ai some French toast," glancing at Ai, Ayame smiled, "would you two like that?"

"Yes please!" Ai squealed as she held Ayame's free hand as the young woman led the two girls into the kitchen. Standing beside her best friend, Sango grinned.

"You shouldn't lie to little kids Kagome."

Snorting, Kagome sucker punched Sango. "Who said I was lying? I intend on making Inuyasha let us go riding today. What do you guys have planned today?"

"Apparently, according to Mr. Lin and Mr. Lang, ever notice how their last names are so bloody similar? Anyways, the guys just told me that Asakura called for a follow up meeting with Dr. Miroku and software technician Kouga. Asakura called Inuyasha too but he, pointedly, didn't want to drive four hours to Asakura's place for a meeting that'll only consume two hours of his day."

"So Inuyasha's not going but you guys are?" Kagome raised a brow and Sango nodded.

"Pretty much. Miroku and Kouga are gonna debrief Inuyasha when we get back. I have no idea how long it's going to take but I'm assuming long enough for Ai and Hikari to be babysat by you and Inuyasha."

Snorting, Kagome crossed her arms. "I somehow feel you guys planned on leaving Inuyasha and me alone with two girls who haven't reached puberty yet."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Oh hell no girl. I just need this favour; you _know_ Miroku and Kouga. They never go anywhere without their wives."

"Amen." Kagome giggled as Ayame walked out of the kitchen.

"Well Ai and Hikari are happily eating French toast giving us time to get ready for Asakura's follow-up."

"Oh in all honesty, just wear jeans! This isn't a ball, just a follow-up!" Kagome rolled her eyes and Sango laughed.

"Yeah but that Asakura is so used to us wearing dresses I'd swear he'd get a heart attack if we showed up in denim shorts and a tank top." Ayame smirked.

"Who the hell said wear a tank top? Oh whatever! You two old ladies get ready; I have two kiddies to look after." Kagome winked and walked away. Quick as lightening, Ayame slapped Kagome's butt, who in turned squealed, turned around, stuck her tongue out at her two best friends before launching herself into the kitchen.

"She has so much spirit," Sango giggled and Ayame crossed her arms.

"Definitely; when she gets married, her husband should feel lucky. Ladies like her are hard to come by."

_-x-_

Waving bye to their parents, Ai and Hikari walked back inside while Kagome latched the door behind them. Inuyasha was sitting on the sofa and Ai jumped onto his lap, snuggling into her uncle Inu.

"What do we do now mama?" Ai raised a brow at her godmother who sat down on the single seat with Hikari in her lap.

"Well I _did_ promise Hikari…" Kagome let her sentence trail as Hikari placed a wet kiss on her cheek. Giggling, Kagome hugged Hikari tightly before kissing her forehead. Inuyasha raised both his brows in amusement.

"Promised Hikari what?"

"That I'd make you take us horseback riding today."

Bemused at the three children that sat with him, Inuyasha toyed with Ai's fingers, still staring at Kagome. "If you hadn't already made the plan of forcing me to take you to riding, I would've shown you my secret castle."

Catching the playful look in Inuyasha's eyes, Kagome gasped, playing along. "Castle?!"

Ai and Hikari's eyes both widened. "Does a princess live there, uncle Inu?"

Inuyasha nodded, giving a broad smile.

_That's the first time I've seen him smile…_Kagome noted inwardly as Inuyasha continued to entertain the two young girls.

"In fact, one does live in my castle. And there's also a prince living with her but they're both so lonely. Just yesterday the Princess was telling me to bring Ai and Hikari down to the castle."

"_Really_?!" Both girls said in awe in exact unison. Giving Kagome a small nod, Inuyasha winked at Hikari who was sitting in Kaogme's lap.

"Yeah. I bet you the Princess would love it if you dropped by; but since we're going horseback riding today…"

"We'll visit the Princess tomorrow!" Kagome grinned, "We'll take a picnic to her and we can all eat together, along with her prince. How's that sound? Plus Kyo, Ichiro and Kasumi are coming down later tonight so we can have a big feast with," Playfully tapping Hikari's cheek, "blueberry pancakes."

"_REALLY_?!" Both girls cried again and Inuyasha chuckled loudly.

_First time I've heard him laugh._ Kagome added to her mental note.

"Yeah. Now, let's go get you two in proper clothes so I can show you my private beach."

Shooting out of their hold, the girls ran half way up the stairs before Ai turned around. "Hurry up Mama! You have to help us pick our clothes."

"Coming love." Kagome said standing up with Inuyasha. The girls disappeared upstairs and Kagome raised a brow at Inuyasha.

"Castle? Princess? Explain to me how you're going to pull this off."

Shrugging, Inuyasha had a small smile on his lips and Kagome noted, once again, that he was _still_ smiling. "The castle will remain my secret but I have the Halloween costumes Miroku and Sango wore last year- Princess and Prince."

"Oh don't tell me…" Kagome's laughter flickered out of her as Inuyasha nodded.

"Princess Kagome and Prince Inuyasha. Has a nice ring to it, wouldn't you say?"

He was teasing her. He was still smiling. Hell, he was even _laughing_. Evidently he was another person without any other adults around. Around the children, he seemed more fatherly, warmer even.

"KAGI!" Hikari yelled and Kagome smiled apologetically at Inuyasha.

"COMING SWEETIE!" She yelled as she excused herself. At the second step up from the stairs, she turned around winking at Inuyasha.

"You know, you aren't that big of a snob as I took you for."

Chuckling, he crossed his arms. "I still think you're a kid. Therefore I'm winning the bet so far."

Not even letting him bring her down, she only laughed before racing up the stairs. Dragging his fingers through his hair, he personally admitted to himself that it was amazing laughing and teasing people again. He only locked himself up from emotion because emotion proved to be a weakness.

Heck, he never even laughed with his girlfriend and here he was laughing with a stranger.

_Not a stranger_, he thought as he headed to his room to get ready.

_Higurashi Kagome_.

_-x-_

Heading to the stables, Inuyasha pocketed his cell phone as he walked in a steady pace beside Kagome. Grinning up at him she turned over her shoulder and saw the two girls trailing close behind them.

"Don't lag! I don't want to send a search party through Inuyasha's property." Kagome called rather motherly, causing the girls to quicken their pace. Playfully, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist causing her to jump slightly.

"So my love," he said in a French accent, "when ze children are le out for le night, pourqoui not tu and I have some, le- what do tu call it? La fun?"

Cracking up in laughter, Kagome threw her head back hearing Inuyasha attempt to talk Japanese and French at the same time. His hold was still around her waist and he chuckled a bit hearing her melodic laughter ring through the stables.

"Where did you _learn_ that?" Kagome raised a brow, not really noticing that his arm was still around her waist.

"When you have business with clients across the world, you pick up languages. Why? Want to hear me talk in Italian?" Inuyasha grinned and Kagome personally admit to herself, his smile was heartwarming. Sincerity laced with a sexual desire, his chiseled lips added to the perfection of his complexion.

"No thank you!" Kagome grinned as they made it to the horses. Already saddled and ready were two gallant looking horses, one brown and the other white, both with freshly combed manes that glistened.

"Do you know how to ride?" Inuyasha raised a brow and Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. My grandmother owned a ranch and I went every summer when I was a kid." Kagome said as she chose the white horse.

"Tyna, meet Kagome. Kagome, your chosen mare, Tyna."

Kagome cooed as she rubbed Tyna's mane. Whinnying and leaning into her touch, the horse blinked at her with innocent eyes. Greeting his horse himself, Inuyasha played with the fur of the great brown horse before him.

"Stallion," he told Kagome who watched him. Nodding, both of them brought the horses out of the stable with Ai and Hikari tagging along behind them. The horses were ready and both Kagome and Inuyasha held onto the reigns as they turned to Ai and Hikari.

"You don't get your own horse because I can't afford letting you ride by yourself." Inuyasha said sternly. "Take your pick and you can saddle with one of us."

"I pick Uncle Inu!" Hikari squealed running over to Inuyasha.

"I wanted Mama anyways," Ai rolled her eyes. Laughing, Kagome lifted up the girl and put her on the saddle before hoisting herself up. As she settled, Inuyasha mounted Stallion and grabbed the reigns.

"Follow me my lady." He winked at Ai and Kagome before bringing Stallion to a slow trot. Rolling her eyes, Kagome fell into a slow pace behind him. Ai was holding onto Tyna's mane as she squealed every time Kagome made Tyna go a bit faster. Inuyasha slowed his pace a bit so he and Kagome could be side-by-side as they rode.

"This is all your property?" Kagome raised a brow looking at him.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, spans out a few hectares—I'm not sure how big it is really. My father expanded it a few years back."

"Oh… but you know where your beach is right?"

"Of course," he rolled his eyes, "just because I don't know how big this shi—this place is," Kagome shot him a glare knowing he was going to say _shit_, "doesn't mean I don't know where my beach and stuff are."

"Nice save casa nova." Kagome rolled her eyes and Inuyasha snickered. Glancing at Ai, Inuyasha's eyes perked.

"Wanna go faster Ai?"

Squealing, Ai nodded and Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. "Just head due north until you hit a small stone waterfall- take a left and go straight and you'll hit the beach. Make sure Ai holds on during the whole ride."

"I can take care of my own goddaughter, thank you very much."

"Making sure," Inuyasha shrugged as he made sure Hikari held on tightly. Tyna and Stallion came to a stop.

"On your marks," Inuyasha said slowly.

"Get set," Kagome's gaze locked with Inuyasha's…

"GO!" Ai and Hikari shrieked as both Inuyasha and Kagome yelped at the same time, breaking off to a fast run. Tyna was in the lead as Ai yelled in excitement. Holding onto the reigns tightly, Kagome steered Tyna to the left slightly, blocking Inuyasha's path of advancing.

"GO FASTER MAMA!" Ai said in the moment of excitement.

"FASTER UNCLE INU! _FASTERRRRRRRRRRRRR_!" Hikari cheered as Inuyasha jumped a hurdle that was placed in the middle of the field.

"HURDLE?!?" Kagome roared as Inuyasha smirked.

"Random hurdles placed around for my horses!" He explained as he took the lead in front of Tyna. Stallion whinnied, sort of mocking Tyna and somehow, Kagome knew the mare she was riding was ticked off.

"AI HOLD –_ ONNNNNNNNNNN_!!" Trying to keep control of Tyna, Kagome went faster, her laughter ringing through the forest. Inuyasha bounced on Stallion, making sure he had control of his horse, Kagome had control of her horse and that Hikari was safely placed on Stallion.

"LEFT! MAMA THE FOUNTAIN!! LEFTTTTT!" Ai shrieked as Kagome sharply took a left, landing behind Inuyasha in a narrow path.

"How do we get in front of them now?" Ai whispered and Kagome gave her a knowing look.

"Just watch the pros baby," Kagome whispered back. Bringing Tyna to a stop as silently as possible, Kagome whispered something in Ai's ear and her goddaughter nodded.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shrieked and quickly she jumped off the horse, lifting Ai off along with her. Ai dropped to the ground and rubbed dirt over her cheeks and putting on a pained expression.

Stallion stopped and Inuyasha turned his head.

"WHAT?"

"AI FELL!"

Paling, Inuyasha jumped off Stallion with Hikari in his arms and raced back towards Kagome and Ai. Ai groaned the best she could, and in Kagome's opinion it was pretty damn realistic. Leaning over her goddaughter, Kagome held Ai's hand softly.

"Baby! Oh my god are you okay?" Kagome sobbed, as realistically as she could make it.

"Mama…" Ai groaned, tears forming in her eyes. Inuyasha arrived, his eyes laced with worry and Kagome couldn't help but feel guilty for playing such a dirty trick.

"Come here baby," Kagome whispered as she lifted Ai up. Nestling in Kagome's arms, Kagome started waking forward.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as he walked slowly behind Kagome.

"I'm assuming we're close to the beach than we are to your place. I want to wash up Ai and then maybe ride back." Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

"Is she okay? Let me carry her…" He offered as Hikari held onto his hand, worrying for her best friend.

"No, I think we're fine…" Kagome said. They arrived at where Stallion stood patiently and with lightening speed, Kagome mounted Stallion with Ai still in her arms.

Dumbstruck, Inuyasha stood with Hikari was Ai looked over Kagome's shoulder and stuck her tongue out.

"LATER LOSERS!" Kagome grinned as she started riding Stallion, making the horse to faster. Ai sat holding onto Kagome as Inuyasha blinked several times.

"Did they just…tell me I'm dreaming Hikari."

"You aren't Uncle Inu…they just…cheated." Hikari said in the same tone Inuyasha was using.

"I'M GONNA GET THAT LITTLE WENCH!" He roared as he mounted Hikari on top of Tyna as he made the horse start running before he even mounted. Mounting Tyna while she was sprinting, Inuyasha saw Stallion up ahead and knew he wouldn't be able to beat him.

Even still, it was worth a shot.

"GET BACK HERE WENCH!" He roared playfully as Kagome held up a hand and waved.

"IN YOUR DREAMS TAKAHASHI!" She teased as the horse started running on the sand. Inuyasha urged Tyna to go faster but snarled as Kagome made it to the waters.

The beach was majestically beautiful. Surrounding the sand was the forest and the waters lay at the base of where the sand was. Stretching out to forever, the water seemed like it was infinite. Kagome spotted a tire swing near a cliffy area so she guided Stallion to go up there. Heading east, Kagome found a small trail and slowly guided her horse up.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as he was behind her.

"Someplace where losers aren't invited." Kagome teased.

"I'm gonna get you for cheating." He snarled and Kagome merely rolled her eyes. Making it to the top of the cliff, Kagome dismounted Stallion and helped Ai off. Unknown to them, Inuyasha and Hikari were very close behind them.

"That's a long way down, mama." Ai murmured as Kagome glanced up at the tire swing beside her.

"Well it seems your uncle Inu loves jumping off cliffs."

Ai giggled and both of them kept on staring down, unknown of what was happening behind them.

Inuyasha held up three fingers as he crouched behind Kagome.

Hikari held up one finger.

Inuyasha, two fingers.

"THREE!" They shrieked as they both shoved Kagome. Eyes widened, Kagome lost her balance and fell off the edge, heading straight for the waters. Laughing, Hikari gave Inuyasha a high give.

"MAMA CAN'T SWIM!" Ai cried, real tears swimming down her cheeks as she saw Kagome land in the water.

"Yeah right," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "this is probably another jo…" he felt Ai shove him as she ran down the path they came from.

"AI!" Inuyasha roared. Inuyasha and Hikari ran after Ai as she made it to the beach. The place where Kagome landed (since the cliff went up high above deep waters) was still.

"MAMA!" Tears sprung out of her eyes as she wanted to run into the water but she wasn't the best swimmer out there.

"**MAMAAAAA**!" She shrieked, her voice hurting. As Inuyasha reached the beach, his eyes widened seeing Kagome surface, her hands flailing before she sunk again.

"OH SHIT!" He roared as he ran into the water and started swimming to where she was. Making it just where Kagome had fallen, Inuyasha took in a deep breath and dove underwater. Looking around, he saw Kagome faint near the groundwater. Diving deeper, he managed to hold onto Kagome's waist before hoisting her up to the surface.

She didn't react.

Growling to himself and his stupidity, he quickly swam back to shore where a weeping Ai was, hugging Hikari.

"Move!" He ordered as the girls ran back a few steps. Placing Kagome down on the sand, he opened her mouth and breathed in, mouth to mouth. Ignoring the shock that ran through his body when his lips touched hers, he pulled back and gave her fifteen chest compressions.

Bringing his head back down, he waited to see if she was breathing. She wasn't. Again, he breathed into her mouth three times before giving her fifteen chest compressions.

Still nothing.

Inuyasha repeated the process until finally Kagome coughed out water. Giving a cry of happiness, Ai hugged Hikari even tighter.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha whispered, pushing some of her locks out of her eyes. Glaring at him, she forced herself to sit up.

"Thank you for almost killing me." She hissed before falling into a fit of coughs again.

"I didn't know you couldn't swim," He whispered softly, his voice full of emotions. Staring at him for quite sometime, Kagome reached over and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks for saving me though," she murmured painfully. Rubbing his hand up and down on her back, Inuyasha attempted to sooth her. All day long he had been teasing the kids with this woman, playing with this woman, laughing and smiling with this woman and just now, raced with this woman.

Every single thing that Kikyo never wanted to do with him. He felt really guilty for pushing Kagome and kept on rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "if I knew I wouldn't have done it."

Smiling softly Kagome slowly pulled out of the hug. "It's okay. You didn't know… accidents happen."

"That almost killed you wench," Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome glared at him. Ai and Hikari ran over and both hugged her.

"I'm sorry for pushing you Kagi," Hikari sniffled and Kagome smiled hugging both girls. As Kagome hugged them, Inuyasha stood up, took his cell phone out of his pocket and frowned, wringing it slightly. He flipped it open and was glad that his phone had insurance. Finding that he had bars still he attempted to dial home.

The reception, despite full bars, was still really bad.

"He-hello?" a voice crackled.

"Whoever it is, just send two riders to the beach on one horse." Inuyasha hoped that what he said was clear because he had hung up right after that. Turning back to Kagome, he sat down on the ground and Ai climbed onto his lap.

"You okay Kagome?"

"I'm fine, stop worrying." She smiled and he couldn't help himself.

He wanted to kiss her…

"I called a rider to come down to take the girls back, you're riding back with me."

"Ehh?"

"No argument." He ended that conversation and Kagome felt like whacking him. Within ten minutes two riders on one horse came by and Inuyasha instructed that one of them take Ai on the horse that they came with and the other one take Hikari on Tyna. Inuyasha would take Kagome on Stallion.

Obeying his orders, the girls and the riders went to their respective horses and started making their way back to the house.

"I need a new phone," Inuyasha whispered as he stood up with Kagome. Without warning, he reached down and picked up Kagome bridal style, causing her to squeal.

"_Inuyasha_!!"

"Shhh," He said in a soothing voice. Kagome felt his heart beat slowly behind his shirt and felt herself redden slightly. Making their way back to Stallion, Inuyasha helped Kagome mount it where she side-saddled. Inuyasha mounted Stallion after her.

"I'm not about to let a near-death experienced girl ride back on her own. Especially if that near-death experience was because of me."

"Stop feeling guilty!" She ordered but he shrugged.

"Can't help it."

Bringing his arms around her, he grabbed the reigns and started a slow trot. Fatigued from the days events, Kagome had no idea when her head fell onto Inuyasha's chest, she had no idea when she had fallen asleep.

She had no idea, either, when Inuyasha carried her to her bedroom. No idea when the servants in the house changed her out of her wet clothing and definitely no idea when Inuyasha tucked her in…

And most of all, she had no idea that he kissed her forehead before leaving the room quietly.

Inuyasha just had his first taste of true love…

_-x-_


	11. The Secret Castle

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_The Secret Castle_

Ai and Hikari crept into Kagome's bedroom late the next morning to check on how she was. Silently treading towards her godmother, Ai tried to look over the side of the bed, but to no avail.

"I can't see her Hikari!" Ai whispered to her friend and Hikari frowned.

"Get on my shoulders," Hikari murmured and Ai nodded. Attempting to give her a boast, Hikari toppled over with Ai falling down on her back.

"Itai…" Ai groaned. Trying to catch sight of her godmother again, Ai went to climb the bed but failed when…

"_Gotchya_."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ai shrieked as she saw her godmother twist her face into an ugly gremlin like thing. Kagome clawed at Ai who jumped and screamed, running out the door. Hikari took one glance at Kagome and her eyes widened.

"MOMYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Hikari screamed running out the door. Grinning, Kagome ran after the two, giggles sounding from her. Running through corridors of the large summerhouse, Kagome jumped over a bump in the rug and lunged at Hikari who was a few steps behind Ai.

"KYO!" Hikari shrieked as she saw her friend walk into the living room with a popsicle in his hand. Late the previous night Hojo, Yuka, Daichii, Ayumi, Hayabusa and Eri arrived with their children.

Glancing at his friend, Kyo's eyes widened seeing Kagome straddling Hikari, tickling her mercilessly.

"AI! KYO!" Hikari hollered as Ai jumped on Kagome's back, trying to pull her godmother off of her best friend.

"OFFA HIKARI!" Kyo roared his voice more of a squeak as he dropped his popsicle and jumped onto Kagome's back.

"_Umph_," Kagome gave way as she fell beside Hikari. Taking the opportunity to scramble out of the way, Hikari crashed into two long stems of black. Looking up, she saw that it was her Uncle Inu, holding Kasumi in his arms with Ichiro tagging behind him.

"Uncle Inu!" Hikari squealed as she hugged his leg. He smiled, patting her head before, amusedly, watching Kyo and Ai taking on a squealing Kagome.

"Having fun, Kagome?" He raised a brow as Kagome grinned up at him.

"Absolutely." She replied cheekily as she wiggled away from Ai and Kyo before standing up and dusting herself off. Stifling a yawn, she walked over to Inuyasha and took Kasumi from his arms.

"How are you, baby," She cooed, kissing the two-year-olds forehead. Kasumi giggled as she hugged Kagome tightly, nestling her head in her shoulder.

"What time is it?" Kagome raised a brow at Inuyasha.

"Almost noon. Their parents," Inuyasha ushered to the kids, "are having lunch in the backyard gazebo. Apparently we're babysitting _again_."

Kagome rolled her eyes and winked at Ichiro who peeked out from behind Inuyasha's black sports pant covered legs. Blushing cutely, Ichiro hid behind Inuyasha again and Kagome turned back looking into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Really?" Kagome inquired. "And they're so busy eating their lunch they can't look after five cuties?"

"It's all Falcon, Fujii, Lin and Lang." Inuyasha snorted and Kagome laughed patting Kasumi's back.

"Oh leave the guys alone- I'd swear you'd want to talk about business mergers and proposals seeing as you're _so_ known worldwide."

"Exactly Mademoiselle Higurashi," he teased, his eyebrows wiggling.

_He's definitely another guy around the kids_. Kagome thought, a blush creeping towards her cheek as Inuyasha brought his face extremely close to hers.

"I'm _so_ into business and _so_ known worldwide, I'd rather not endorse myself into business- _you know_?"

Taking a step back with Kasumi still in her arms, Kagome fought to keep her blush down. This man was erratic, _erotic,_ mysterious, sexy and a turn-on all in one. Kagome had never felt that way about a man before and it scared her out of her pants. Taking a few more steps away from Inuyasha, she gave him a small wink.

"I have to get ready, _monsieur_." That caused Inuyasha to raise a brow and making Kagome giggle, "I do, indeed, know French and you promised that you'd take me and the kids to your _secret_ castle."

Laughter danced in Inuyasha's eyes as he knew what Kagome was getting at.

"So why don't you go _prepare_ the Princess and Prince while Mademoiselle Kagome prepares her dainty little self. Fair?" Kagome grinned mischievously.

"Quite, mademoiselle." He teased as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Therefore, monsieur, I bid you _adieu_."

Taking Kasumi from her arms, Inuyasha allowed the woman to huff off playfully. Then it struck him…

_That…woman…_

Inuyasha had officially lost the bet.

_-x-_

Taking a brisk shower, Kagome made it down the steps wearing black Nike runners, mountain khaki cargo capris, a yellow plain tank top with a dark shaded denim jacket on top, not buttoned. Her hair was tied up in a messy and wet ponytail.

Inuyasha had changed into a pair of brown AF cargo pants with a black t-shirt. His hair was tied in a low black ponytail and he had black runners on as well. The kids were all in t-shirts and pants from that morning.

"Nice get up Casanova." Kagome grinned at him and he merely rolled his eyes, not smiling.

"Can't say the same for you, _mademoiselle_."

Clucking her tongue, Kagome made it down the steps and picked up Kasumi from the carpeted floor and patted her back, gathering all the children around her. "Okay kiddos," she started, "your Uncle Inu promised us that he'd take us to a secret castle today to meet a secret Prince and Princess," Kagome eyed the backpack by Inuyasha's foot, "so we're going there to have a huge feast!"

"One drawback," Inuyasha said in a low whisper and everybody had to inch closer to him to hear what he was saying.

"What's wrong?" Ai murmured as Inuyasha came closer. Grinning at the kids, Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder and both of them crouched to their knees.

"The Wicked Witch of the West is here."

Kagome's eyebrows rose. "Wicked witch of the west? Casanova, we aren't in the land of Oz."

"But that still doesn't mean the Witch can't come here, Mademoiselle."

"Who is she, Uncle Inu?" Hikari tugged his pant leg and Ichiro clutched onto Inuyasha's leg like his life depended on it.

"I scared Uncle Inu." Ichiro whined and Inuyasha smiled rather fatherly, down at the young boy.

"It's okay Ichi," Inuyasha murmured, "A Princess and Prince lives in my secret castle and they'll save us."

"So we should go before the witch finds us." Kagome stated as she and Inuyasha stood up.

"After you, mademoiselle?"

"Why thank you, Casanova."

As they were about to head to the backyard, the wicked witch of the west shrieked…

"INU BABY!"

Kagome cringed as she shot Inuyasha a dangerous look. "You didn't tell me she was back! I am _not_ about to bring her on an outing with _innocent_ children with _virgin_ eyes!"

"But I **did** tell you she was home." Inuyasha defended, a slow smile growing on his lips. Kagome raised a brow.

"Oh really? When?"

"Didn't I just say the Wicked Witch of the West was here?"

Kagome paused for a full thirty seconds before exploding in laughter. Inuyasha smiled small before it faltered when Kikyo walked in. Something about Kagome made him _want_ to smile; but Kikyo repelled his upside down frown.

"You're so mean! That's your girlfriend!" Kagome hissed as Ai and Hikari latched onto her legs. Inuyasha picked up Kyo and Ichiro into his arms as the both of them turned around and found Kikyo walk into the living room wearing six inch heel stilettos, a tight mini denim skirt and a white tube top.

"Oh my god! NC17 rating! _Avert ye eyes_!" Kagome spun around; making sure Ai and Hikari weren't looking at Kikyo.

Frowning at his girlfriend, Inuyasha put both Ichiro and Kyo down and Kagome walked over to them, crouching so that all of their backs were facing Kikyo. Inuyasha walked, rather angrily, over to his girlfriend.

"What makes you think you can wear _clubbing_ attire in a home where there are more than enough children?!" Inuyasha hissed as he forcefully grabbed her arm. Snarling, Kikyo pulled herself away.

"This was supposed to be _our_ vacation together! It's not my problem those brats over there can't stand _sexy hotness_ if it walks in front of them _naked_."

Kagome snarled as she stood up, putting Kasumi down beside Ai before walking over to Kikyo. Inuyasha wanted to see what was going on and was rather bemused as Kagome grabbed Kikyo's collar harshly.

"You take that back," Kagome whispered dangerously, "just because they're _normal_ babies while you were subjected to child internet pornography, don't be _hatin'_."

"Let me go Higurashi," Kikyo flipped her hair, "at least I'm a _model_. You don't even have the body to be a regular person."

"Oh yeah? Do you idolize Miko?" Kagome raised a brow and both Inuyasha and Kikyo's gaze snapped towards her.

"She would make an awesome porn star, I give her that much." Kikyo smirked. "Why?"

"Oh no reason, I know for a fact Miko would very much hate you."

"Is that so?" Kikyo raised a brow. "Well Miko and I are best friends- I was born with her and she always takes my advice."

Kagome wanted to laugh out at the irony and Inuyasha was amused. He knew Kikyo didn't know Miko and Kikyo only ever lied when she felt threatened. This was interestingly fun.

"Is that so?" Kagome mocked Kikyo. "Want me to let you in on a little fact?"

"Enlighten me."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome let go of Kikyo's collar, "I'd rather not, it might shock you so bad you might not sleep for weeks and you'll get bags under your _sexy_ little eyes."

"Try me!"

"I'd rather not," Turning to Inuyasha, Kagome smiled, "shall we?"

Eyes dancing with laughter, he bowed, taking her curtsey and holding out the hand she held out, much to Kikyo fuming. "We shall- do you want to ride there?"

"With Kasumi and Ichiro? I'd rather not, have any other means of transportation?"

"I have golf carts; we can take those to the base of the hill and then hike up to the castle."

"Sounds good," Kagome grinned and Kikyo felt like ripping her face off.

"I'M COMING!" Kikyo suddenly shrieked. Kagome and Inuyasha stopped, turned around and looked at her. Kagome, amusedly, raised an eyebrow her mouth opening slightly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said _I'm coming_."

"Oh I heard you the first time honey," Kagome grinned devilishly, "I was just wondering if you had gotten delusional or not. You, hiking, _with us_?!"

"You heard me right bitch."

"Nuh uh," Kagome tsked, "don't swear in front of the children."

Though it was quite unfair and mean that his girlfriend was being picked on, Inuyasha found it very funny. Nobody ever had the guts to stand up to her. The guys never wanted to because of Kikyo's outrageous personality and her ability to grind up against them in a blink of an eye and the girls never wanted to because they were used to her stupidity.

Kagome was the first one; in a way, Inuyasha admired her.

"You gonna stop me?" Kikyo raised a brow.

"Already have, can we go now?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha, giving him a puppy dog whining face. Wanting to smile but withholding himself, he nodded and held his hand out again so Kagome looped it.

"Do the others know about yesterday's incident?" Kagome raised a brow as Kikyo frowned, tagging behind them, wanting to know what they were talking about and why Inuyasha _let_ Kagome touch him.

Nobody touch Inuyasha Takahashi besides _her_.

_**Nobody**_.

"I didn't tell them," Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome raised a brow.

"And why not, Casanova?"

"I don't want the Lin's and Lang's running after me with death threats. It was an accident, and I'm sorry, from the bottom of my broken heart." Inuyasha, subtly, winked at Kagome who groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Cut the Back Street Boys lyrics, Casanova, and hurry and take us. We await our feast!"

Shaking his head, he turned around and glanced at his girlfriend. Kikyo rolled her eyes and kept on walking behind them, planning on how to humiliate Kagome Higurashi. Kagome wiggled out of Inuyasha's hold and walked in the midst of the children, each of them blabbering, talking in their own language about whatever children talked about.

Taking that as an opportunity, Kikyo rushed up and latched onto Inuyasha's hand tightly, almost cutting off his blood circulation. Wincing at how her nails dug into his arm, Inuyasha made no comment as he continued to walk, occasionally glancing at Kagome.

"I'm going to tell Sango and Ayame what happened yesterday." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha, obvious hints of teasing was laced with her voice. "I'd want to see them murder the mighty Takahashi Inuyasha."

"Let's see you try."

"Is that a bet, Casanova?" Kagome inquired.

"I think it is, Mademoiselle."

Growling to herself, Kikyo hated how friendly the interaction was between Higurashi and her Inuyasha. Tugging Inuyasha to rest at a few steady paces in front of Kagome and the kids, Kikyo tried to get all of Inuyasha's attention but she, unbeknownst to herself, failed miserably. Inuyasha, who had his backpack on, kept on holding his hand out behind him where each time one of the kids would slap him a five.

Yeah, Kikyo officially wasn't the center of his attention anymore.

_-x-_

They took two golf carts; one had Kagome, Hikari, Ai and Kasumi and the other one had Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kyo and Ichiro. They stopped both carts in front of a shallow hill and Kagome got out, raising a brow.

"I don't see a castle," She said as Inuyasha smirked. Kikyo gasped in shocked.

_He never smiles._ Kikyo thought to herself, her anger for Kagome rising by the minute. Kagome was the first woman to make him smile. _Damn that bitch_.

"Just follow me, mademoiselle, and you'll see your castle." Lifting Ichiro and Kasumi into his arms, Inuyasha took the lead as they started hiking up the low hill. Kyo was nestled in Kagome's arms as Ai and Hikari ran between Inuyasha and Kagome, joking around on how they were going to greet the Princess and hug her and ask if they could use the Prince's swords and such.

Kikyo suppressed a shriek as she started climbing the hill, having great difficulties with her heels and miniskirt. The earth was moist of the dew which made it even harder because her heels kept on digging into the ground. Glancing up, she frowned seeing Inuyasha and Kagome already halfway up the hill.

Attempting to run, Kikyo's heel sunk into a soft spot in the earth and she fell, face first, screaming in the process. Inuyasha and Kagome turned around and both of them had wide eyes but in a split second, Kagome's melodic laughter rung through the forest, followed by Ai and Hikari. Kyo, Ichiro and Kasumi shrieked in laughter and even Inuyasha chuckled. He walked down the hill back to his girlfriend and crouched, looking at her with softened eyes.

"Nice job," Kagome called from the top of the hill, "didn't Higurashi tell Hiromi not to wear heels when hiking with Takahashi?"

"SHUT UP!" Kikyo screamed as she stood up. Her heel caught in the mud again and she fell, _again_, causing Kagome's laughter to continue.

"Need help?" Kagome called from the top and Kikyo showed her the finger. Frowning playfully, Kagome raised a brow.

"So? It's your middle finger—is it supposed to mean something?" Kagome teased and Kikyo's anger skyrocketed.

"FU--"

"Enough Kikyo," Inuyasha said strictly, "don't go shooting your mouth in front of the kids."

Kikyo scowled. "GET MARRIED TO HER WHY DON'T YOU?! APPARENTLY BOTH OF YOU ARE SUCH SAINTS WHEN IT COMES TO FUCKING CHILDREN!"

Kagome playfully gasped. "You think so? Oh my dreams have come true!!"

"Shut up Kagome," Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome snickered as she turned around and walked the rest of the way up the hill. Inuyasha, slowly, went up the hill with his girlfriend.

They arrived at the top and Ichiro and Kasumi gasped seeing the huge castle in front of them. Kyo wiggled out of Kagome's arms and ran to the base where a rope ladder led up to the magnificent mansion.

"Wow," Hikari giggled, "didn't Uncle Miroku make this?"

"Shh! It's a castle!" Inuyasha grinned widely as Ai squealed.

"Does a Princess really live there?"

"Yeah- Kagome how about you go get the princess. Take the backpack and give her the _Golden Tiara_."

Laughing, Kagome got the backpack from him and entered the large castle situated in an old oak tree.

"It's a goddamned tree house Inuyasha," Kikyo snorted, "children are so amused."

"It's a castle in a tree!" Ai defended. "My daddy and Uncle Sesshomaru made it!"

The castle in actuality was a tree house that Sesshomaru and Miroku made when Ai and Rin were born. It was a large tree house with two floors and a ladder that climbed up to a trap door.

Kikyo simply rolled her eyes. Inuyasha was about to say something when Kagome's voice cut through the air.

"Inuyasha! The Prince is shy of coming out—come and help me get him!"

"Coming!" Inuyasha grinned as he climbed up the rope ladder and entered the tree house through the entrance in the bottom. As soon as he hoisted himself up, he saw that Kagome had put on the princess outfit; a pale yellow dress that was sleeveless and flow out gallantly. A plastic tiara was adorned on her hair and she had long princess gloves.

"They'll know it's us," Kagome rolled her eyes as Inuyasha fished out the cape that went with his suit.

"So? Tell them we're of royalty blood."

Kagome turned around while Inuyasha changed his pants and pulled on the top before tying his cape around his neck. Fishing out his crown, he placed it atop his head.

"Alright," he said as Kagome turned around. She giggled softly as she walked over to him.

"Your hair won't do at all. Try this." She said as she tied his hair up into a bun before placing the crown on top of his bun, making it seem like he had short hair. Stepping back, she examined him.

"You look so much better with shorter hair," She laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on mademoiselle," He said as he held his hand out, "there's a balcony that faces the kids up here."

Pushing a curtain aside, Inuyasha and Kagome walked out to the balcony where they heart Ai squeal.

"LOOK! IT'S THEM!"

Kagome held her hand up and waved slowly as Inuyasha smiled broadly.

"WELCOME, TO MY PALACE! Enter at your own risk; remember, one foot up the ladder at time. Starting with the youngest, Miss Kasumi."

Kasumi toddled up to the rope ladder and Kikyo, though she didn't enjoy the kids as much, helped Kasumi up. She didn't want Inuyasha yelling at her if Kasumi fell. Kagome walked to the trapdoor and helped Kasumi up as soon as she climbed enough rungs on the rope ladder.

"NEXT IS… SIR ICHIRO!"

Ichiro shoved Kikyo when she moved to help him and Kikyo snarled. "Some thanks I get for helping you, little brat."

Pointedly ignoring her, Ichiro climbed up the ladder and stared at the princess in awe.

"Now, Sir Kyo."

Grinning, Kyo rushed up the ladder to meet a _real_ prince and princess.

"Lady Hikari."

Hikaru stuck her tongue out at Ai as she moved to climb the ladder.

"And the eldest, young Miss Lady Ai!"

Laughing, Ai made it up to the rope ladder and climbed up rather efficiently. Inuyasha nodded at Kikyo who snorted, took off her heels, and climbed up the rope ladder right behind Ai. Sitting in a circle, Hikari and Ai looked at the _Prince_ and _Princess_ skeptically.

"Mama?" Ai raised a brow. Kagome grinned and curtseyed.

"Inuyasha and I have a secret," Kagome whispered, "We're the royal family of the Ancient mystical land of Shikon."

"Shikon?" Hikari mused.

"Yes," Inuyasha bowed, a plastic sword pinned to his waist, "this is my sword, Tetsusaiga, and I save my Princess on a regular basis from an evil and treacherous man."

"Who? _WHO_!!" Kyo demanded and both Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other before murmuring in perfect unison…

"The wicked witch of the west."

The kids gasped as Kikyo rolled her eyes impatiently. _How stupid. Don't they know they look like stooges?_

"You planned us a feast, have you not?" Kagome asked, sitting down beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled the picnic basket out of the backpack and opened it, revealing tuna-fish sandwiches, blueberry pancakes, apple pie and cartons of orange juice.

"Oh my!" Kagome gasped playfully, "A feast fit for a Princess!"

"And Prince," Inuyasha amended and Kagome grinned up at him. In less than a second everybody jumped into the food, except Kikyo…

_-x-_

Kagome and Inuyasha changed out of their costumes and were already heading down the hill, side by side with the kids running around them. Kikyo was just a few steps behind them. Ai's hand slipped into Kagome's and she looked up at her godmother, smiling innocently.

"Is Uncle Inu your prince, mama?"

"Yes he is baby." Kagome replied, a small smile forming on her lips

"Then you two love each other right?"

That caught Kikyo's attention.

"Yes we do kiddo," Inuyasha smirked as he playfully wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist.

"So if you love each other," Ai continued her blabber, "like my mommy and daddy and Hikari's mommy and daddy…then you do what mommies and daddies do right?"

Kagome coughed and looked away from Inuyasha's goofy grin. "Absolutely," He wiggled his eyebrows at Kagome who punched his arm.

Kikyo disliked the interaction.

"So Uncle Inu," Ai continued, skipping beside her godmother, "can you kiss Mama like how my daddy kisses my mommy?"

Kagome stopped walking as Inuyasha paled visibly. _We walked right into that_. They both thought as Kikyo's eyes turned bloodshot.

"HE IS NOT SMOOCHING HER!!"

"_PLEAAAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEE_!!!" Ai begged. "Just one kiss!!"

"But Ai-nee-chan," Kyo bubbled cutely, "Uncie Inu is gonna get cooties!"

"My mama has no cooties!" Ai defended. "And it's… what did Auntie Ayame called it? _Nomanic?_"

"No! It was _romantic_." Hikari rolled her eyes. Kagome gulped.

"Uhh, we can't kiss each other." She stated. "Because that's against…Princess rules, yeah—I can't kiss my prince in public or else I'll lose my crown."

Ai's tears started watering. "But I thought if you love somebody like how my daddy loves my mommy then you do what my daddy does with my mommy and you can kiss my mama because you just said you love my mama like how my daddy loves my mommy! You lied to me Uncle Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha cringed. Ai never called him Uncle Inuyasha- just simply Uncle Inu. Looking at Kagome helplessly, her eyes widened. NO! she mouthed as Kikyo snarled.

"She isn't!" Kikyo demanded as Inuyasha saw a sniffling Ai walking beside Kagome.

"Don't cry kiddo." He said soothingly as he moved to pick up Ai into his arms. Kasumi was nestled in Kagome's chest, already sleeping.

"NO!" Ai shrieked. Kids get so temperamental so easily.

"Okay fine," Inuyasha sighed in defeat, "just one kiss, but don't cry okay?"

"YAY!" Ai squealed. Turning to Kikyo and giving her a knowing look, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and leaned forward, just pecking her on the lips. Not being so much of a kiss, Kagome turned to Ai smiling.

"Happy?"

"Nuh uh! My daddy and mommy do some weird thing with their lips and when they finish they both look _red_."

Kagome felt like dying right there. _She wants us to FRENCH?!_

"That's a special kiss that can't be done in public." Kikyo tried.

"No way. My mommy and daddy do it." Ai declared.

"Mine too!" Hikari chimed in.

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Hikari and Ai chanted. Not knowing what was happening, Kyo and Ichiro chanted too, creating an uproar. If they didn't give the kids what they wanted, then a bunch of crying children will be in their arms.

Not something Kagome and Inuyasha wanted.

"Fine, just one kiss," Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "then you all stop whining and get your butts in the carts. Understood?"

"YEAH!" The kids all cried. Kikyo had steam coming out of her eyes as she saw Inuyasha lean forward. In a split second, his lips was on hers giving her two soft butterfly kisses before they both pulled back, Kagome blushing strongly.

"There, let's go." Inuyasha murmured as he took a few steps ahead of Kagome. Kikyo would have a little _chat_ with Inuyasha.

_He can't go off kissing other bitch's in front of me!_ She thought dangerously. Too bad her thoughts were contradiction what Kagome was thinking.

Kagome's thoughts? _I can't believe he kissed me_.

But that's not all…

_I can't believe I didn't want him to stop._

It's now Kagome's turn, to take a slight taste…of love.

_-x-_


	12. Busted

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Busted_

"So what you guys do all day?" Sango asked at dinner that night. Ai, Hikari, Kyo, Ichiro and Kasumi were set up in the playroom with their food with one of the maidservants attending to them while the adults dined in the dining room. Inuyasha was at the head of the table with Kagome to his right. It was the seat where the _Lords_ lady sat.

One would expect Kikyo to sit there. But apparently, that was not the case.

Kikyo sat on the same row as Kagome except that she was the last person. Between Kagome and Kikyo were Miroku, Sango, Daichi and Ayumi. On the other side of the table were Ayame, Kouga, Yuka, Hayabusa, Eri, and Hojo

"Took the kids to Inuyasha's tree house," Kagome said before plopping a big glob of spaghetti into her mouth.

"The one me and your brother built last year?" Miroku raised a brow and Inuyasha nodded, sipping his red wine.

"How'd you get him to take them?" Sango raised a brow playfully, "He never is _willing_ to take the kids to that tree house. Apparently it's _useless_."

"Really?" Kagome raised a brow. "He offered willfully to take us. We dressed up in your Halloween costumes from last year and gave the kids a show. Apparently we're the Prince and Princess of the Land of Shikon. Ichiro seemed _way_ into it Yuka," Kagome smiled at her friend who giggled.

"Ichiro loves anything that has to do with medieval times. Medieval Europe, medieval Japan; anything!!"

"At least he shows an interest in something," Eri said looking at her friend, "Kyo is a two years older than Ichiro and he still isn't interested in anything! He tries to do what the girls do but Ai and Hikari are _girls_ who aren't gonna enjoy Matchbox or whatever the States come out with."

"Just watch," Daichi grinned, "They're gonna steal Ayame and Sango's makeup and start dressing each other up. They're only, what is it—two months apart?"

Hojo nodded. "Yeah. Ai and Hikari are two months but Eri is right." He said looking at his wife, "Kyo is dead in interests."

"Get him into sports," Kagome offered, "soccer, hockey—anything that'll get him active and if he shows an interest in _anything_, get him into it."

"He does enjoy hitting things…" Eri muttered, sweat dropping and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Get him into shit that makes you hit stuff. Hockey is one- or minor boxing?" Inuyasha raised a brow and Kagome kicked him under the table, making him send her a playful glare.

"I'll box you down if you suggest anything that stupid."

"Getting Kyo into boxing was not stupid!" Inuyasha defended and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Kyo getting into boxing is like Miroku stopping his habit of being the most perverted doctor on the face of the planet!!"

Miroku mock gasped. "That's serious, Lady Kagome.

"Exactly."

"_Oh_!" Ayumi snapped her fingers, "While you two were playing with the kids, Ken Asakura called again, wanting us to go to another follow up _party_ tomorrow. It's in Byakuya Estates and we're _expected_ to attend tomorrow."

"That man hosts too many parties," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "so we're going?"

"Apparently." Sango nodded. "Ken also wants Kagome to tag along since he knows you're taking Kikyo."

Inuyasha, for a split second, forgot that Kikyo was his girlfriend. The entire day he felt like…it was Kagome… Nodding like nothing affected him; he confirmed what Sango just said.

"Sure—Byakuya Estates isn't that far from here."

"Three hours man," Kouga groaned, "I don't wanna sit in a damn car for three hours."

"It's business dude," Miroku smirked over at Kouga who snarled.

"Kanna's gonna watch over the kids again?" Hayabusa raised a brow and Inuyasha nodded.

"Who else is gonna do it? I'll tell her to bring Rin along this time." Inuyasha said, "Ai and Rin get along pretty well."

"Kagome," Sango turned to her best friend, "Kohaku is going to Japan next week and he was wondering if he could stay with Sou—with your brother…" Sango caught herself before she said Souta. If she said that name, Kagome's identity would be _busted_.

Kagome nodded. "Cool—you think my parents would let Kohaku though? I mean…with the _family problems_ going on…"

"Oh they will," Ayame rolled her eyes, "I know your parents; they'll bring Kohaku all into it and stuff." With that Ayame's eyes widened. "Shit, does Kohaku know?"

Sango shook her head. "Nah, he has no idea."

"Good." Kagome murmured as she turned back to her noodles. Inuyasha, Kikyo, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka were all confused but Kouga and Miroku looked solemn. The fact that Kagome's demanding lifestyle still plagued her, even all the way in Hong Kong, really disturbed them. She was a woman for 20, strong-willed and a large caliber of many things. Why her family, specifically her father, would demand something as _ungrateful_ as marrying Naraku Onigumo was beyond them, but Miroku and Kouga had made a silent pact; if anybody should ever impose upon Kagome, they would kick their ass.

"So are you coming this time Kikyo?" Miroku turned to the rather clothed porn star. Kikyo snorted.

"Of course! Like I would _ever_ leave my Inu-baby!!"

Kouga leaned in towards Miroku. "Nothing stopped her the last time," He whispered and Miroku silently snickered. Rolling her eyes, Sango leaned in towards Kagome.

"Kikyo is the main reason Miroku gave up porn. In a way, I appreciate her."

Trying to hold herself from choking on her spaghetti, Kagome attempted to laugh and swallow at the same time and it sounded really weird. Sango cracked up laughing and Ayame shook her head.

"See what I put up with on a day to day basis?" Ayame teased as Kagome shot her a playful glare.

"You love me!"

"That's what you wanna believe, go _right_ ahead."

"Say that again and I'll throw a meatball at your head!" Kagome shot and Ayame smirked.

"Like you would! You're too scared you might miss. Face it Kagome, you're bad at hand-eye coordination."

"Sad, but true." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha finished eating and stood up, excusing himself. Seeing her _boyfriend_ get up, Kikyo shoved her plate aside and launched out of her chair and raced after Inuyasha. Kagome gulped, giggling nervously as everybody continued their chatter.

_I'm assuming she's gonna talk to him about the kiss we shared today…_

_-x-_

"INUYASHA!" Kikyo shrieked as they reached the wing where Inuyasha's bedroom was located. Turning around, he raised a brow.

"Kikyo?"

"You and I need to talk." She snarled as she caught up to him, grabbing him by the collar. Reaching up, Inuyasha slightly tugged her hands off of him before straightening his shirt.

"About?"

"A lot of things—find a private place or else I will start here. And _trust_ me," Kikyo snarled, "it will _not_ be pretty."

Somehow knowing she was serious; Inuyasha took her to his nearest study room and seated her in a large red armchair as he sat down on a three seat couch. Crossing his arms, he stared at her as she looked at him with pure disgust.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kikyo finally started. "You first ignore me like I don't even _exist_!! I'm your girlfriend dammit! Your _significant other_. You're supposed to fucking LOVE me not ignore me! Shit! Then you kiss that bitch…you _KISS_ her! And it's not even a private kiss but in FRONT of me too! What the hell?! How would YOU like it if I kissed another guy in front of you? Thought so. We haven't had sex in the longest time either! The last time we did it was before our trip to your damn summerhouse which has _pointedly_ been fucked over because of your assed up friends out there!"

Listening to her carefully, Inuyasha took in everything she said and already had a rebuttal ready for each and every argument she had brought up. As soon as Kikyo shut up, Inuyasha started…

"You were gone on a photo shoot for a few days. You missed out on a lot here so I had to take care of them. When you came back, I was still preoccupied with Ken Asakura's party and shit that's happening in this house. I couldn't pay that much attention to you. Secondly, I kissed _Kagome_, **not** that bitch, understood? Would have wanted five crying kids with us on a whole journey back from a tree house to my house? I know for a fucking fact you hate children and I wasn't about to let Kagome take care of five crying kids with me. Besides, that wouldn't even be _classified_ as a kiss. It was more like a _lip-touch_. Thirdly, you _do_ kiss other guys in front of me, and they're full make-out sessions. I don't say anything and be glad I don't. As far as sex goes, I'm not fucking you with kids barging into every room at every second of the day, sorry if I disappoint your pussy. Now, I have to go."

Inuyasha stood up and turned to leave when Kikyo caught his shoulder.

"You've changed Inu," Kikyo whispered, "ever since that damn brat lives here you've changed!"

Slowly pushing her hand off of his shoulder Inuyasha glanced at her. "I've always been like this. You've just been too blind to notice. And if you refer to her as anything _other_ than Kagome, I will seriously be angry. Now, I have business to take care of for tomorrow's party."

Inuyasha left the room and Kikyo screamed loudly. _I'LL GET THAT BITCH! SHIT I'LL GET HER!!!_

_-x-_

Wearing a pale cream coloured dress that belong to Sango, Kagome walked downstairs with a rose tucked in her hair which was tied up in a messy yet rather formal looking pony-tail. Her dress was a halter top that had simply one strap on the shoulder and one strapless shoulder. It hugged her curves and crumpled at her waist before flaring down to her feet. To match her ensemble, she wore white heels and carried a white hand purse.

To _compliment_ her, Kikyo wore a mini-dress that landed just at her thighs, had five inch black stilettos and her earrings that seemed rather _inappropriate_. Her dress was black, was backless and strapless.

Kanna arrived with Rin and Kagome greeted Rin with a warm hug. "Call me Auntie Kagome, or Kagi for short."

Rin had instantly taken a liking to Kagome and gave her a kiss on the cheek before Kagome left.

Sitting in the limousine, everybody remained rather quiet, not saying anything for fear of breaking the perfect silence. Kikyo toyed with the tips of Inuyasha's fingers but he pointedly ignored her as he playfully kicked Kagome's heel. She was sitting on his other side.

Kagome looked up at him and he smiled _really_ small. Rolling her eyes she mouthed to him, "Casanova."

Suppressing his chuckle, he mouthed back, "Mademoiselle."

All of that didn't go unnoticed by Sango, Ayame and Kikyo.

Ayumi, Daichi, Eri, Hayabusa, Yuka and Hojo took another limousine since one was too small to hold so many people.

"There's a month and a half left of summer break," Miroku finally said, "I already saw my schedule for the new term- it's so fucked up!"

"How is it?" Sango asked, touching her husbands arm.

"According to the e-mail Nagasaki sent me I work seven days a week. Two days I work day shifts, morning 7am to 5pm at the clinic and five days I work at the hospital evening 5pm to 7am."

"You're working more than ten hours during the weekdays! What the hell?!" Sango's eyes widened. "You aren't gonna live with such messed up hours!"

"I'll talk to Nagasaki. These hours are only in affect for two months before the schedule changes again. I hate this man," Miroku groaned. Inuyasha raised a brow at Miroku.

"Man, I opened you a hospital and you're complaining you have bad hours? Imagine what'll happen when that hospital goes public."

"He's right," Kagome grinned. "I'll make sure to get Ai sick every other day so I can just drop by with her to tease you about how _lucky_ you are to treat _helpless_ little children. Does that sound fair?"

"I should throw you into a lake," Miroku snarled playfully and that reminded Kagome. She shot Inuyasha a innocently evil look and he had to hide his wince…

_Here we go…_He thought as Kagome started her story.

"Two days ago when Inuyasha and I took Ai and Hikari horseback riding, Mister Takahashi pushed me into a lake and didn't bother to save me until I partially drowned and was mostly dead. He _wouldn't_ have saved me if Ai hadn't started crying."

Sango and Ayame's eyes darkened.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL HER?!" Sango shrieked as she made a move to jump Inuyasha. Miroku clung to his wife so she wouldn't manslaughter the poor business man. Ayame was seething as she made a mental note to stab the man with her nail filer…_repeatedly._

"Hey!" Inuyasha defended. "I had no idea she didn't know how to swim!"

"Nice excuse _Takahashi_." Sango snarled. "Let go of me Miroku! I have to tear him _limb from limb_ for drowning Kagome! What if she DIED!"

"She's alive isn't she…? Kagome," Inuyasha looked at her dangerously, "I'll get you for making them turn on me!"

"Like you can Casanova," Kagome rolled her eyes, "I have Miroku and Kouga—hey got my back," Grinning she winked at Ayame, "and Missus Lin and Lang wouldn't take it so lightly if you disembodied me."

"She got that right!" Sango shrieked. She kept on tugging at Miroku and Kouga sent Inuyasha a dangerous look.

"Fine, you didn't know she couldn't swim—understandable, what I want to know is WHY the hell would you push her into a lake?!"

"The story is…" Inuyasha started but Kagome cut him off.

"The story is we were racing to his private beach on Stallion and Tyna. The girls picked partners and Ai was my partner and Hikari was his. We hit a narrow pathway and I needed to get in front of him to win so I told Ai to pretend she fell off. Ai did a damn good job and started crying so I carried her to Inuyasha's horse, after he jumped off of course in fear that Ai got hurt, and we mounted Stallion and won the race. To get back at me Hikari and Inuyasha followed me and Ai to the top of the cliff with the tire swing and pushed me off."

Miroku and Kouga were silent for a minute before cracking up in laughter at Kagome's plan. Ayame giggled too and Sango raised a brow, highly amused. "You lost… to Ai and Kagome?!"

Inuyasha held his hands up in defense. "Hey! Her plan was foolproof."

"Pretty much; Kagome and Ai make up the weirdest plans and they _always_ seem to work." Miroku grinned. "Did I ever tell you the _Sequins_ story?"

Kagome blushed in embarrassment and turned her head as Inuyasha glanced at her, his interest piqued. "Sequins story? Do tell."

"For Ai's third birthday Kagome wanted to get her this stuffed animal made purely of sequins. Small parts, harmful for children right? So obviously Sango said something much more _childproof_. Kagome, who had obviously understood," Miroku's voice was laced with sarcasm, "arrived at Ai's birthday party with a giant stuffed sequin…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagome pouted. "Hey! It was shiny!"

"A giant shiny stuffed sequin which Ai sleeps on every night. I don't know how the hell she made that pillow sequin thing _shine_ but… man I still wonder where the hell you got that thing."

Kagome grinned. "I have my ways; I see you haven't told Inuyasha about the Porcupine incident?"

"Now see, I'm definitely interested." Inuyasha commented and everybody laughed. Kikyo, however, was not amused.

"Well when Ai just turned four she wanted a pet Porcupine." Kagome started and Ayame snorted. She remembered that story, it was hilarious.

"Miroku wasn't about to let his baby girl have a pet porcupine so everyday for two months he dressed up as a porcupine and fooled Ai making her think she had a giant pet porcupine when her dad was at _work_."

Kouga burst into laughter again, remembering clearly that entire episode in Miroku's embarrassing life. Sango had caught every moment on tape and used it for blackmail every once in a while.

"I cannot believe you would do that," Inuyasha shook his head, pointedly not impressed; "if I were you I'd make my wife do it."

"Is that so?" Kagome raised a brow. "So you'd make your poor innocent wife dress up in a porcupine costume just to impress your daughter?"

"Son," Inuyasha corrected, "I'm gonna have a son first."

"Pretty bold coming from a rich snob." Kagome teased and, to everybody's utter and complete shock, Inuyasha smirked.

"Who knows mademoiselle," Inuyasha said leaning towards her. Miroku, Kouga, Sango, Ayame and Kikyo too leaned towards them wanting to hear what Inuyasha was gonna say, "you're gonna be the one dressing up as a porcupine for me and _our_ son."

Eyebrow twitching, Kagome punched Inuyasha's shoulder. To their luck, nobody else heard what he said to Kagome. "Yeah right! I said _wife_ not a visitor at your summerhouse."

"I know you said wife," Inuyasha wiggled his brows, again, shocking everybody. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, keep dreaming."

"Who says I'm dreaming."

"You know your girlfriend is right there." Kagome said whispering to his ear and he raised a brow.

"Girlfriend?" He whispered back in her ear, making the others _really_ curious. Now they really wanted to know what they were talking about, whispering in each others ears. "I think I'm talking to my girlfriend _sweetheart_."

"I liked you better as a bastard; the flirty side of you does not suit your visage." Kagome grinned and Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I can be a flirty bastard if that's what interests you."

"No so much." Kagome winked at him playfully and Ayame groaned.

"Stop whispering sweet nothings to each other dammit! You know there are like a billion others in this limousine."

"I can't keep myself off of her," Inuyasha winked at Ayame, "she's just so influenced by women like you and Sango—I can't help myself."

Miroku whistled low. "That, my friend, was an amazing comeback."

"Why thank you."

Kikyo was fuming. Inuyasha _never_ joked around with his friends. He only started when that…that…_bitch_ came along. Kikyo would make sure that Kagome regret the day she met her.

_She's gonna beg for me to give her mercy._

_-x-_

They arrived at the Byakuya estates and Kagome had to admit, it was ten times larger than Ken Asakura's place and Inuyasha's summerhouse. But then again, if his summerhouse was that big then Kagome could only imagine Inuyasha's real house. It was, most probably, bigger than her place.

Inuyasha had his arm wrapped around Kikyo's waist. Kagome was on his other side, her arms crossed, her eyes wide.

"My mother and Kagura are here," Inuyasha murmured to Kagome, "so you can stay with them."

Nodding in appreciating, Kagome entered the house with Sango and Ayame in tow. The entrance was grand, a red carpet was aligned perfectly in the entrance corridor. Butlers were waiting to take jackets and other extra material from the guests and an usher was situated at the door to tick off names.

"Lin Miroku and Lin Sango." Miroku said as he caught up with his wife. The usher nodded and Miroku went in with Sango.

"Lang Kouga and Lang Ayame." Kouga said. The usher marked their names and they went in.

"Higurashi Kagome." Kagome said to the usher and he smiled at her before crossing her name off.

"There are a lot of single men to mingle with," he said to Kagome, a soft smile on his face, "perhaps you won't go home alone?"

"Who says she's alone." Inuyasha snarled as he materialized beside Kagome wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Kikyo had somehow disappeared when Inuyasha bumped into a client and now he had no idea where she was.

"Takahashi Inuyasha _with_ Higurashi Kagome."

The usher's eyes widened as he crossed off Inuyasha's name before nodding. "Pro-proceed."

Smirking, Inuyasha led Kagome inside who growled. "Excuse me- you know I admired the attention I got from a _decent_ guy. At least he knew how to flirt."

"You prefer my style of flirting, admit it mademoiselle."

"Keep wishing, Casanova."

"Why do you keep calling me Casanova?"

"Why do you keep calling me Mademoiselle?"

"Fair," Inuyasha shrugged as they entered the great hall. A low chandelier created an orange affect as people mingled, wearing large dresses with diamonds adorning their facial area. Inuyasha noted some of his clients enter the bar room and bent forward, his mouth coming level with Kagome's ear.

"Kagura and my mother are in the central sofa area. I'm gonna go catch up with some clients. Is that okay?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure, go ahead."

"If you need me, just follow the big crowd of men." He smirked as he escorted her to the central sofa. Instantly, Kagura stood up, rushing towards them.

"Kagome! Oh I'm so glad you made it- it's a drag here, Izayoi isn't attending today's party and my husband and his father disappeared, waiting for little brother right there."

Inuyasha snorted as he nodded at Kagura before walking away. Amused, Kagura turned to Kagome.

"That man is so much like his brother it's creepy. Now come here! I need to introduce you to some people."

_-x-_

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo raised a brow looking for her boyfriend. She left his side for a split second to greet an acquaintance and he disappears. And that Higurashi was gone too.

Anger raged through her body as she stomped up to the usher. "Hiromi Kikyo." She snarled.

He went through his list and frowned. "I'm sorry madam, you aren't on the list."

Kikyo's blood ran cold. "LOOK AGAIN! How many people can honestly have the initials of H and K!"

"I have a Higurashi Kagome, but she already went inside with Takahashi-san… I'm sorry, no Hiromi Kikyo."

She felt like murdering the usher. Pulling our her cell phone, she speed dialed her boyfriends number.

"Inuyasha! Where the hell are you!? Why am I not on the damn guest list? What? Okay fine…"

Closing her phone, she sighed impatiently as she crossed her arms. Inuyasha said he'd be out in a second. Surely he came out in a few minutes, nodding at the usher. "She wasn't on the guest list but she is indeed invited." He said and the usher nodded, writing a little note on the bottom of the guest list.

"Where did you go?" Kikyo hissed.

"Inside. You disappeared on me." Inuyasha murmured as they walked inside. Kikyo made a note that he did not wrap his arm around her waist, like he usually did…

_-x-_

"Sango, Ayame." Kagome curtseyed cutely as Sango grinned, seated on the sofa. Kagura and brought Kagome right into their center circle.

"I see the newest member has joined us." Ayame said playfully as Kagome sat in the middle of her two best friends.

"Kagome," Kagura started, "these ladies," She said pointing to a few women seated on chairs, "are apart of the female division of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's company. Their husbands are in the bar room with the Takahashi boys while they sit here complaining about their men being ignorant to them."

"Amen to that!" One of the ladies called. Laughing, Kagura started introducing them.

"First is Sachiko Asakura, Ken's wife. Then that's Hinata Tran, her husband is financial aid in the Takahashi Empire; Jiro Tran. Beside Hinata is Kaoru Morioka, her husband is commercial aid in Sesshomaru's part of the company; Nobuyuki Morioka."

Kagome smiled at them and gave a small greeting.

"Next to Kaoru is Rina Tanaka. Her husband is a high class lawyer that takes care of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's legal matters; Hideaki Tanaka. Then there's Haruka Tanaka, Rina's kid sister. Beside her is Aiko Kimura, her fiancé Ryoichi Suzuki is co-partner to Nobuyuki Morioka. Aiko's ex husband is Naraku Onigumo; that bastard." Kagura shook her head as Aiko sighed.

Kagome, Sango and Ayame exchanged worried glances. "He," Aiko started, "on our honeymoon night he brought his _friends_ over so they could all take a _turn_ at me. I went home that night. The very next day he came to my place but I had already told my parents what he did. He said that he didn't know what he was doing and my mother told me to give him one more chance. I did and he drugged me and," Aiko had tears in her eyes, "gang raped me with his friends…"

Kagome sat there, shocked as hell as Hinata hugged Aiko. "I just want people to know what a bastard he is so if anybody ever stumbles across him, they'll know what a fucking asshole he is."

"Its okay sweetie," Hinata whispered as Sango clutched Kagome's hand.

_No way,_ Kagome thought as her heart started beating faster. Aiko recovered and sniffled.

"Ryoichi knows about it and he still loves me. He said it's not my fault and yes, it isn't. Naraku's just a sick and twisted imbecile and I, in all honesty, hope he rots in the deepest and darkest parts of hell."

"I heard about that," Kagome whispered, "it was all over the news."

Aiko nodded. "Hugest media scandal in history. I had to get checked and cleared to see if any of Naraku's fuckers gave me any diseases."

"You're clear right?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Aiko smiled, "Thank the Lords above, yes I am."

"Put that aside, the Onigumo story was a long while back and let's savour what we have now." Sachiko put in and everybody nodded.

Haruka laughed. "How about find me a guy? Rina's so desperate to see me get married."

"Sweetie," Kaoru smiled, "we're all desperate to see you get married."

"Shut up," Haruka giggled and Rina rolled her eyes.

Kagome stood up and bowed respectfully, "I need to use the ladies room. Sango, Ayame- come with me I'm scared!"

The women laughed in good nature as Sango and Ayame laughed, standing up. "Don't wait for us ladies, we need to protect the ever so poor Higurashi Kagome."

"Shut up and come! I'm bursting here!" Kagome whined making the women laugh harder. Kagura shook her head in good nature.

"They're such great people." Sachiko smiled.

Aiko smiled. "I like Higurashi already."

"Oh come on, if Kagura likes her," Kaoru rolled her eyes, "then obviously we'd like her!"

"Look the news crew is here," Haruka grinned, "maybe I'll find a hot reporter."

"What made Ken want to call the press this time?" Kagura asked as they all stood up. Sachiko shrugged.

"That man loves the camera apparently."

_-x-_

Souta and Korari were watching the television as Akira took care of some business. Flipping through the channels, Souta managed to find a live air show of a business party that was happening in Byakuya estates.

"Their parties look so boring," Souta murmured, "nothing like cinematography awards."

"It's how their world goes Souta," Korari rolled her eyes. They kept watching until Korari's eyes widened.

"Wait… that woman in the white," Korari whispered as she saw a young woman walk into the screen, laughing with Takahashi Sesshomaru's wife.

"Isn't that…"

Souta's eyes widened. _OH SHIT!_

"AKIRA!"

_-x-_

"Kagome, dear, so glad you can join us." Kaoru teased and Kagome laughed.

"Well my presence cannot be kept from my beloved fans." Kagome teased and blew a kiss to the ladies and they all laughed in amusement. Spotting Kikyo, Haruka snarled.

"You know, she should get married to Naraku and leave Inuyasha to be with a decent woman."

"You mean yourself?" Kagura raised a brow and Haruka blushed.

"She likes him." Aiko whispered to Kagome who giggled.

"Let me tell you, he likes no one." Kagome said absolutely. Everybody gasped and Kagome turned around slowly, revealing Inuyasha standing behind her, arms crossed.

"I like you, don't I mademoiselle?"

"Nah, you're forced to like me." She shot back and he put his hand over his heart, "You pain me so much Kagome."

"Get used to it."

"How about we discuss this on the dance floor?"

"Are you asking me to dance?"

"Perhaps, is it working?"

"I'll let you know on the dance floor." Kagome replied as she walked off. Inuyasha smirked as he looked at Sango and Ayame.

"I wasn't lying when I said you taught that one well."

"Glad you approve _your high and mighty_." Sango rolled her eyes as Inuyasha walked off behind Kagome, who was waiting for him at the dance floor.

"And I so think he likes _her_." Sachiko murmured as the women nodded in agreement.

_-x-_

"Do you enjoy hurting me?" Inuyasha teased as he pulled Kagome in close for a slow dance.

"Hey, if you assume we're to get married and I dress up as a porcupine for _our_ son, get used to pain and disappointment Casanova."

"With you, mademoiselle, pain and disappointment are all part of the _ride_."

"What ride are you talking about Casanova?"

"The one where I have to stand up to your childish antics on a day to day basis."

"That isn't a ride," Kagome rolled her eyes; "it's an opportunity."

"Call it what you may," Inuyasha smirked, "it still includes you and I and countless days together, does it not?"

"Go back to being a bastard; your flirty side scares me." Kagome teased. Dipping her low, Inuyasha brought his face extremely close to her lips.

"My flirty side scares you, true—but you can't deny you want more."

"I don't." Kagome whispered out slowly as he pulled her back up. Running his hand up her back, his thumb drew slow circles at the base of her neck.

"Don't lie."

Kagome felt like she was on cloud nine. "I don't lie, Casanova," She murmured as she looked at him into his eyes, her own eyes dancing in the light, "I just simply bend the truth."

_-x-_

"Is she dancing with…Inuyasha?!" Korari shrieked. Souta gulped as he made a dash for his room. Perhaps Kagome had her phone with her…

"GET BACK HERE!" Akira roared as Souta stopped in his tracks, turning around slowly.

"You _knew_ your sister was in Hong Kong, **didn't you**!!"

Souta gulped and slowly nodded.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!"

"Because she didn't want me to." Souta said daringly. Snarling, Akira grabbed the nearest vase and threw it at the television screen. The vase shattered and the screen crack on their plasma screen.

"Call up Hong Kong police and tell them to locate Kagome's whereabouts NOW!"

Korari squeaked as she shot up and hurriedly walked upstairs, pulled her son with her. She would have a little _chat_ with him.

_Found you, Kagome_. Akira thought dangerously, already planning a punishment for his daughter.

_-x-_

The party ended rather nicely and Asakura said that the plan for the hospital was finalized and he would call a board meeting when summer ends to finish everything. Kikyo had witnessed the dance between Inuyasha and Kagome and felt like throwing a fork at them. Inuyasha's first dance was given to Kagome.

_He always used to dance with me first!!!_

Kikyo had taken the second limousine home leaving Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kouga and Ayame taking their original limousine.

They arrived home and saw that Ai, Hikari, Rin, Kyo, Ichiro and Kasumi were fast asleep and Kanna watching television. Sesshomaru sent a limo to pick up Kanna and his daughter. Kagome thanked the young girl and Kanna smiled as she carried Rin to the limousine.

Everybody retired to their rooms and the parents took their children to their respective sleeping areas. Inuyasha was escorting Kagome to her bedroom.

"Today was fun," Kagome smiled as they stood in front of her room.

"Unfortunately," Inuyasha smirked, "I have to agree."

"You're smiling a lot now," Kagome murmured, "it's a good thing. You look better when you smile."

Inuyasha chuckled slowly as he took a step closer to Kagome. "Can I tell you something?"

She smelt his cologne and it was taking over her senses. He smelt just as sexy as he looked.

"Go ahead," She whispered as she looked up at him with half lidded eyes.

"If I just tell you, right now," he took another step towards her and caged he between himself and the door to her room with his hands, "that I really wanted to finish our kiss from yesterday…"

"I'd tell you to shut up," Kagome cut him off, "and do it before I fall asleep."

Taking the invitation, Inuyasha dipped forward and took her lips into his own. Pushing a hand off of the wall, he wrapped it tightly around Kagome's waist, his lips working beautifully around hers. She allowed him entrance to her mouth and his tongue went in, loving the taste of her.

Kagome had butterflies in her stomach as he tightened his hold on her. Heat rose to her cheeks as she pressed herself tightly against him. He felt _good_. _Amazing_. _Extraordinary_…

But most of all, he felt _safe_.

Due to the lack of air, Inuyasha pulled back, both of them panting. Staring at her gorgeous eyes, he couldn't help himself as he bent forward and gave her a few butterfly kisses. Her hands traveled up his back and she ran her fingers through his hair as her tongue fought with his.

Again they pulled back, both of them red and rosy as Kagome panted slightly. "It's late," She whispered. He merely nodded as he let her go. She turned around and opened the door to her room and just as she was about to step in, Inuyasha stopped her, spun her around and planted his lips on hers again. Shocked, Kagome didn't respond for a few moments before giving him one last final kiss.

"Night," he whispered and she smiled at him.

"Night…" With that said, she closed her door. Inuyasha turned around and felt surprised with himself.

He kissed her…

_He_ kissed _her_…

Inuyasha never thought he'd ever feel the way he was feeling right now. Not even Kikyo made him feel like that…

He felt like… he was in love…

_-x-_


	13. Models

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Models_

Kagome woke up early the next morning, not knowing why sleep seemed to have left her. It was _really_ early, close to 8am and Kagome headed towards her bathroom, wanting to take a shower. Stepping into the standing shower, the water beat onto her back and Kagome remembered the events from the previous night…

_He kissed me_, she thought, touching her lips her eyes widening considerably, _not once…but three times._

Remembering the feeling she had gotten the previous night, the wondrous leap in her stomach, the quick pace of her heart, the rush of heat to her cheeks – the sensation of his lips on hers as their bodies worked in perfect harmony…

It was amazing.

Stepping out of the shower, Kagome got dressed in casual white pants and a pink button up top. Slipping into her slippers, Kagome walked out of the bathroom and tip-toed towards her bedroom where she could sit and read a good book for a few hours before the household woke up.

Entering her haven, Kagome quietly shut the bedroom door and walked to her bed, fishing for her comb inside of her nightstand drawer. Frowning because she couldn't find it, Kagome went to search her dresser when a knock came at her door, breaking her out of her train of thoughts.

Walking towards the barrier between her room and the rest of the house, Kagome quietly opened it revealing the object of her attention standing in cotton black pajamas with no shirt on.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped as he smirked at her.

"What're you doing here?"

Raising a brow he rubbed his freshly shaven chin. "It's my house mademoiselle," he said wiggling his eyebrows, "I can be wherever I want to be."

"Yeah but…"

"Let me in?"

Gasping at her impoliteness, Kagome opened the door wide enough for Inuyasha to enter. As soon as he came inside, he shut the door behind him and sat down on her bed while she looked for her brush in her dresser.

"How'd you know I was awake?" She asked absentmindedly from her position in front of the dresser. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Shower's on and your bedroom was empty, door was open before you ask." He smirked as she turned and looked at him. Giggling slightly, Kagome turned back to her dresser, growling. Standing up, Inuyasha stood beside her.

"What're you looking for?"

"My brush!" She exclaimed. "How else am I gonna brush my hair?!"

"Ever think to look there," he put his hand under her head and guided her face to check the top of her _other_ nightstand. Sweat dropping, Kagome giggled.

"I knew that."

"Sure…"

"Shut up," Kagome rolled her eyes as she headed towards the other nightstand. She picked up the brushed and walked back towards her dresser, pulling off the towel bun and throwing it onto her bed. Inuyasha saw the tangles of hair fall out of the bun and land comfortably on her shoulder and somehow, it provoked him.

_Why the hell does this girl and all of her non-provoking attributes make me wanna…__**take**__ her?!_ It was an unanswerable question and even he knew that, but he still asked, nonetheless.

Standing up, quietly, he walked towards Kagome and tugged the brush out of her hands. Confused, she shot him a look and he said nothing as he dragged her back to the bed.

"Sit," He commanded and Kagome didn't listen. Her arms crossed, she examined him from head to toe as he sat on her bed.

"What're you up to, Casanova?"

"Can't a man want to brush his _wife's_ hair?"

"I am not dressing up as a porcupine, dear lord." Kagome attempted to get her brush back but Inuyasha merely stood up and held it out of her reach.

"I'll give it to you, on one condition." He whispered and Kagome raised a brow.

"Name it, Casanova."

"You kiss me."

Kagome raised a brow in amusement. "So you're begging for kisses now? No problem, I can always borrow Sango's brush." Moving out of his way, Inuyasha caught her arm and pulled her back into his arms.

"It wasn't a request, _mademoiselle_," he said in a husky whisper, "it was a demand."

Not allowing her to say anything more, Inuyasha bent forward and caught her lips with his own, not hesitating to enter his tongue straight into her mouth. Kagome was shocked for a moment. She hadn't expected for him to actually _kiss_ her again. The feelings she had the previous night blew at her like a hurricane as she lost her senses and forgot the _argument_ about the brush.

Bringing her hands up to his shoulder, she pulled him closer, if that was possible and allowed her senses to rock wild. Taking that as a good thing, Inuyasha slowly turned around, with Kagome still lip locked with him. Gently he pushed her onto the bed, Kagome fell onto her back without so much as realizing it and Inuyasha climbed on top of her, straddling her while still kissing her.

This woman made him feel things nobody ever did before. Hell, he _slept_ with Kikyo and it felt more like meaningless sex. Kissing Kagome right then and there gave him more passion and more emotion than one night with Kikyo ever gave him.

It was nerve-wracking.

Kagome tore away from his mouth and panted slightly. "How large are your lungs Casanova?"

"Large enough for you, Mademoiselle."

Amused, Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her again, thoroughly, his hands bracketing her head and keeping him from crushing down onto her body. Kagome's eyes were closed as she arched her back, wanting to feel more of him—and then it hit her.

_He's Kikyo's boyfriend!_ Eyes snapping open, she brought her hands up and placed them flat on Inuyasha's chest. Ignoring the jolt that sizzled through her, Kagome shoved him with all of her might. Confused by her actions, Inuyasha tore away from her honey sweet lips and raised a brow in confusion.

"And that was for?"

"Raping me while I need to brush my hair." Kagome snorted as she turned around and walked to her dresser, running her fingers through her hair instead. Just as Inuyasha was about to approach her and give her back her comb, his back pocket started vibrating.

Cursing silently, Inuyasha reached back and pulled his black Katana phone, flipping it open.

"Whoever it is, do you have _any_ fucking knowledge of what damn time it is?!"

"I'm sorry sir," The voice squeaked, "but I needed to inform you…"

"Inform me what Shippo?!" Inuyasha roared into the phone and Kagome was slightly amused. With her he was the flirty _Casanova_ that she had grown too attached to but with his businessmen he was a cold hearted…_thing_.

"That we need a cover girl model for two weeks and we needed your approval."

Sighing in frustration, he sent Kagome an apologetic look before leaving her room. He didn't shut the door behind him and Kagome raised a brow in amusement, seeing how he can change from the man ravishing her lips to the rich snob she had first taken him to be.

_Alter-egos,_ she thought shaking her head, grabbing her brush from her bed and heading towards her dresser to brush her hair.

_-x-_

"And what are you talking about Shippo?" Inuyasha hissed into the phone as he walked into his bedroom. "I told you not to call me during summer vacation!"

"We have to run the company magazine soon and I need your pick of the cover girl model. I sent six pictures to your e-mail…reply soon okay?"

"Whatever," Inuyasha snarled as he hung up his phone. He headed towards his laptop and opened it, clicking onto his business e-mail. Indeed there was an e-mail from _Shippo Kitsune_ with six attachments of six models.

_Takahashi,_

_Six models and their attached pictures. Reply ASAP._

_Models in order:_

_Katrina Leung_

_Midori Saki_

_Jen Lee_

_Brittney Tao_

_Chun Li_

_Miko_

Inuyasha was amused seeing the names of the six most famous models that Asia had ever seen. Putting his laptop into sleep mode, Inuyasha concluded that he'd make the kid's pick the _prettiest_ model.

_-x-_

Sitting in the living room, Miroku and Kouga were watching all of the kids play while Daichi, Hayabusa, Hojo, Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, Ayame and Sango went riding. Kagome decided to stick back and get some refreshment for the kids. Inuyasha descended the stairs with the laptop in his hands.

"Uncle Inu!" Ai smiled up at him and he grinned at his best friend's daughter. Kikyo was nowhere to be seen and nobody really cared at that moment.

"I need you guys to do a favour," Inuyasha said as he sat down on the ground and brought his laptop out of hibernation mode. All of the kids, including Kouga and Miroku, huddled behind Inuyasha as he clicked open his e-mail once again.

Kagome, just then, walked into the living area. For some reason, she wasn't shy at all after making out with Inuyasha. Nervous, yes perhaps but shy not really.

"What's going on?" She raised a brow and Inuyasha glanced up at her.

"We're picking out models for our company cover girl, wanna help?" Inuyasha raised a brow and Kagome shrugged, bringing the tray of drinks she was carrying to rest on the coffee table before standing behind Inuyasha, looking over his shoulder to the pictures of the models.

"First off is Katrina Leung." He said opening her picture. Katrina was sitting on a bench with a Hawk perched on her hand. Ai stuck her tongue out.

"She looks stinky Uncle Inu."

Hikari nodded in agreement and Miroku laughed affectionately. "Stinky?! Elaborate, dear Ai."

"Emaborate?" Hikari looked at her uncle Miroku who laughed even harder.

"It means explain."

"Ohhh." Ai nodded in understanding. "She sitting with a green skirt on…green is a stinky colour."

"Ehh? My favourite colour is green," Kagome defended and Ai blew a raspberry at her. Chuckling slightly, Inuyasha voted Katrina out.

"Okay next is…Midori Saki…"

Before Inuyasha could even open the file Kouga said "No."

Looking at him, Inuyasha raised a brow. "Why not?"

"She's a part time porno, so no."

"And how come I didn't know that?" Miroku raised a brow, feigning shock and Kagome slapped his head.

"Shut up. Next." She said as Inuyasha opened the picture.

"Jen Lee."

"She's gorgeous," Kagome whispered and Miroku smiled sadly at her. Jen Lee and Miko were best model friends and Miroku knew that Kagome seeing her old best friend would bring back unwanted memories.

The picture was of Jen sitting with a bunch of puppies with a polka dot dress on. Kyo stuck his tongue out.

"Ugly!"

Ichiro nodded as he poked the screen. "Badd dwess!"

"I take it young Ichiro dislikes the dress," Kouga chuckled shaking his head in admiration. They loved all of the kids as their own and if something happened to one, all of the adults would react, worried.

"I guess Jen Lee is voted out," Inuyasha shook his head, "at this rate nobody is gonna get picked—why am I making the kids chose anyways?"

"It's because you _luuub_ them, Casanova." Kagome teased and Inuyasha smirked in amusement.

"Next up is Brittney Tao."

"Oh not her," Kouga winced, "she's my ex girlfriend."

"And how come I don't know?!" Kagome raised a brow, turning to her friend who laughed nervously.

"It was a…secret relationship. Her parents were against _me_ and my parents were against _models_. Why the hell do you think I married Ayame?!"

"Besides the fact that you love her?" Inuyasha asked dryly and Kouga smacked his head.

"It was a rhetorical question."

"You married her because you love her, right?" Kagome eyed Kouga dangerously who laughed.

"Of course, it was a choice between Sango and Ayame but Miroku already proposed to Sango so you know…"

"Eyes off my wife _bub_." Miroku warned playfully. Inuyasha went on to the next picture.

"Chun Li?" Kagome raised a brow. She knew Chun, Miko and Chun had an unspoken competition on who could make the most photo shoots and hit number one. Miko won every time and Kagome, personally, hated Chun.

"Isn't that a Street Fighter?!" Hikari asked, looking at her father who grinned.

"Yeah it is. Wow, she even LOOKS like the Chun Li from Street Fighters."

"I don't like Chun Li," Kagome snorted and Miroku caught the underlying message. Kouga wrapped a supportive arm around Kagome who glared at the picture of Chun in a bathing suit half way into the water.

"At least she's covered herself- if she wore a bikini I would've destroyed your laptop Inuyasha." Kagome murmured and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Hatred much?" He said as he flipped to the last picture.

"Miko," He finally said and Kagome suppressed her gasp. It was her favourite shot too, where she was sitting on a bench close to midnight staring up into the sky and her brother had taken a side shot of her face. Thing is, the wind was blowing so her hair covered part of her face, making her still unrecognizable.

"She's pretty," Ai murmured as she crawled closer to the laptop. Ai had no idea that her godmother was the famous Miko.

"Pwetty!" Kasumi squealed as she sat in Inuyasha's lap.

Hikari nodded in agreement and Kyo kept on staring in awe. Kagome was about to object but Inuyasha closed the cover of his laptop.

"It's settle then, I'll contact Miko's agent and ask them if she can do a few shots for us."

Kagome leaned into Miroku and whispered, "Doesn't the world know she's _missing_?!"

Miroku shook his head. "No, Akira's trying to keep it a secret apparently. Nobody knows but your family and the Onigumo's."

Kagome felt her heartbeat quicken as Inuyasha headed up the stairs to put his laptop back.

"This is bad…" she murmured.

_-x-_

The entire crew came back from riding and all settled in the living area. Kikyo appeared from her bedroom with an avocado face mask on. Hikari scrunched her nose.

"_EWWWWWWWWWWWW_!!!" She shrieked, running to her mother. Ayame glared at Kikyo.

"Will you take that thing OFF! You're scaring the kids!"

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on the loveseat together and she leaned towards his ear.

"Hey Inuyasha," She whispered. He glanced at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Hmm?"

"What colour is the wicked witch of the west?"

Inuyasha tried his best to not laugh. "Green," He hissed at her before shoving her aside before he exploded in laughter. Grinning slightly Kagome glanced at her goddaughter, winking. Ai giggled before hugging her father.

"Turn on the TV," Ayumi fanned herself, "I'm so bored!"

Picking up the remote, Yuka turned on the television and found that the party they attended the previous day was playing on TV. Instantly, Sango, Ayame, Miroku, Kouga and especially Kagome's eyes widened.

"I had no idea it was aired…" Kagome whispered feeling her stomach flip several times.

"Neither did I," Inuyasha shrugged, "maybe Asakura decided to air it."

"I thought it wasn't _going_ to be aired!" Kagome said. "Which is why I went…"

"What gave you that idea?" Daichi raised a brow and Kagome frowned.

"Last Asakura's party wasn't aired…"

"That man has more mood swings than a pregnant woman on her period." Hayabusa snorted and Yuka punched him.

"Pregnant women don't get periods!"

"It's just a saying, geez." Hayabusa massaged the arm his wife punched. Kagome was still in shock.

_No way,_ she thought, _if it's aired in Hong Kong then…Japan would… oh shit!_ Standing up, Kagome moved to go to her bedroom.

"I'll be right back," She smiled before dashing up the stairs to go to her bedroom. Sango instantly knew what Kagome was going to do and stood up, leaving without saying anything.

"The hell?!" Kikyo shrieked. "Those two have more mood swings than a pregnant woman on her period."

"Ehh, copyright thank you very much!" Hayabusa snarled and Kikyo rolled her eyes. Inuyasha just stared at the spot Kagome was sitting just a few moments ago.

_What's going on?_

_-x-_

Kagome pulled out her cell phone and instantly started dialing her brother's phone number. Crossing her fingers and praying, Kagome's eyes widened suddenly before snapping her phone shut.

"WHAT?!"

"What, what, WHAT?!?!?" Sango shrieked as she saw Kagome hyperventilating.

"His phone is out of service… why would his phone be out of service!!"

"I don't know? Maybe he's in an underground parking?" Sango asked and Kagome shook her head.

"It's Saturday, he has no movie filming or school or anything today—Sango what if they saw me on T.V?"

"If they did then Souta would've called you." Sango said, trying to help her friend but Kagome was in an obvious state of haste, shock and paranoia.

"What if Mom and Dad took away his phone and have him on lockdown for helping me? Sango, you don't _know_ my parents, money, power and status mean the world to them and they WOULD chain Souta to his room if they found out he _helped_ me in the least bit!"

Sango noted that Kagome was right. Kagome's parents were more about money than their kids. Taking in a deep breath, Sango spoke again.

"But on T.V. we saw you dancing with Inuyasha. If they want so much money, wouldn't they be happy you snagged the richest and most influential businessman to date?"

"No they wouldn't!" Kagome shrieked, which confused Sango.

"Why not?"

"The Onigumo's and my parents are best friends, _literally_. I've heard my parents talk about them all the time but I've never actually met them or anything. My dad would want his best friends son marry me and after what I heard Naraku did to Aiko, he's the _last_ man I want to marry- even then I wouldn't do it!"

"But influential rich businessman; higher than the Onigumo's, Kagome that is a really hard deal to refuse."

"You don't know my parents," Kagome murmured, "plus Dad isn't fond of Inuyasha."

"Why the hell not?!" Sango was shocked. "EVERY rich kid's father is fond of Inuyasha. He is like the _idol_ amongst _idols_ for them."

"Not for my dad!"

Sango walked up to Kagome and hugged her. "Listen, you have us, Kouga and them and I bet you even the Falcons, Daichi's and Asuki's are going to be willing enough to help you. They can't _force_ you to do anything."

"You don't know my parents."

"Trust me on this one," Sango whispered, "it'll be fine."

"But…"

"Listen to me!" Sango said urgently. "It's gonna be fine! The chances of them seeing you on T.V when your family has like a billion satellite dishes is close to nothing. You don't have to be worried!"

Kagome took a few deep breaths and smiled shakily at her friend. "Yeah…I guess you're right."

"So let's go downstairs?"

Nodding, Kagome followed her friend.

_-x-_

Ai, Hikari and Kyo wanted to go horseback riding and following their suit, Ichiro and Kasumi also wanted to go. So taking their kids to go riding, the only three that were left in the house were Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo since Ayumi and Daichi tagged along with the others to the arena.

"I'm going to go wash this off," Kikyo said, standing up while she pointed to her face.

"Yeah and I hope you melt while you're at it," Kagome muttered under her breath and only Inuyasha heard her since he was sitting beside her. Sending her a _look_, Inuyasha stood up and walked to the kitchen as Kikyo went upstairs.

Feeling slightly dehydrated, Kagome got up and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water or something. Surprised that the chef wasn't in the kitchen, Kagome ignored Inuyasha grabbing a beer from t he friend and went to grab a clean cup.

Inuyasha pulled the can of beer out and put it on the counter before turning to Kagome, who was pouring herself a glass of water. Walking up to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she stiffened slightly before relaxing, knowing it was him.

"You know your girlfriend is in the house," Kagome said absentmindedly as she continued pouring herself a glass of water.

"Just one kiss?"

"Ask Kikyo."

"She's upstairs."

"So I'm a Kikyo replacement?"

"No," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "you're just a much better kisser." Spinning her around, he firmly planted his lips onto hers. Knowing she should push away, Kagome attempted until she felt his tongue lick her lips. All reasonable thoughts fled as she allowed herself to be thoroughly kissed by Inuyasha, _again_.

Just as it got interesting, a voice rang through the house.

"INUYASHAAAAA!! I'M BOREDD!"

Tearing away from Kagome, Inuyasha took a step back. Kagome's eyes were wide as she turned with the glass of water in her hands and walked out of the kitchen, passing Kikyo. Kikyo frowned.

"She's in a rush…"

"Yeah," Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair. One simple thought was on his mind.

_If…I'm attached to Kagome so much, why am I still with Kikyo?_

_-x-_


	14. Surprise Party

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Surprise Party_

There was exactly a week left until Ai's sixth birthday. There had been no contact from Japan within the past two weeks and it had calmed Kagome's nerves ever so slightly but she was still jumpy every time the phone rang.

The previous night Ayumi had offered to plan a surprise party for Ai since there was exactly seven days and counting to her sixth birthday and everybody was pretty exciting since she was entering the first grade. That day, Miroku and Sango were going to make plans with the chef on what to cook for her party. Ayame, Kouga, Hayabusa and Yuka were planning on décor and the others were to keep the kids busy for the entire day.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikyo decided to go to downtown to buy presents for Ai. The next day, another batch would go until everybody had purchased presents for Ai. Just before Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikyo left, Sango pulled Kagome aside.

"Keep watch of her eh," Sango whispered to Kagome's ears as Inuyasha and Kikyo left the house. Kagome raised a brow at Sango.

"Uhm… okay?"

"No seriously," Sango whispered to her best friend, "every time you were around her you had one of us. Kagome she isn't _normal_."

"I know that Sango." Kagome whispered but Sango shook her head.

"No, listen nobody knows this but she slept with Miroku…"

Kagome's eyes widened as she forgot how to breathe. The look on Sango's face was so serious, so…so _somber_ that Kagome _knew_ that Sango wasn't bullshitting here this time around. Frowning, after the course of the initial shock, Kagome opened her mouth to speak.

"How…come you didn't tell me earlier?"

Sango sighed. "We wanted to keep it hidden…"

"Wait," Kagome stopped Sango, "_when_?"

"Third month with Ai…" Sango whispered and Kagome was in even more shock.

"You mean you two were _married_?!"

"She drugged him." Sango gulped. "That woman goes to any lengths to get what she wants… she wanted Kouga too and you wouldn't believe what she did just to be close to him… Kagome for your safety, I've seen you getting closer to Inuyasha. Just…for your sake and his, keep off her bad side."

Kagome felt shock radiate through her remembering what happened the day she and Inuyasha first shared a kiss in front of Kikyo. Eyes locking with Sango's Kagome asked what she did for Kouga.

"She tried to physically hurt Ayame. They were engaged and she tried to run Ayame over. Eventually because of Ayame's stubborn streak she gave up on Kouga and turned to Inuyasha, who was a bachelor at that time. Nobody standing in her way, she got him…"

Kagome felt like falling over. So the sweet innocent porn star had a deadly secret. Quite interesting, really. Nodding and hugging her friend, Kagome took a step back and glanced at the door where Inuyasha and Kikyo left a little while ago.

"Does he know?" Kagome asked turning back to Sango.

"Inuyasha? He knows that Miroku slept with her but he doesn't know that Kikyo drugged him. Inuyasha thinks that Miroku was drunk when it happened. As for Kouga and Ayame's case, he has no idea about that. He was in Japan the time that happened and we decided not to tell him, to save everybody from a hell of a lot of yelling. He wouldn't have believed us anyways." Sango took a deep breath. "He was planning on proposing to her, according to Miroku and Kouga."

Kagome's eyes widened even more, if possible, as Sango nodded.

"Yeah so just stay away from her bad side. I wouldn't have been worried as much if one of us were with you but with just Inuyasha and Kikyo, just—if you need any of us call us okay?"

Nodding, Kagome hugged her friend before running outside seeing Inuyasha in the drivers seat of his car and Kikyo in the passengers side. Raising a brow at her, Kagome didn't react as she ran to the car and got into the backseat, slamming the door shut as Inuyasha took off.

Remnants of hers and Sango's short conversation stung her insides as Kagome idly glanced at Kikyo.

_Is she really capable of doing that?_

_-x-_

It was a long drive, four hours since Inuyasha's summerhouse was in the outskirts of the city. Coming to a stop at a red light, Kagome marveled at the lights and action of downtown. People selling trinkets in sidewalk booths and others singing and dancing for money… she felt like she was back in the heart of Tokyo.

Slowly pulled up to the side of a store, Inuyasha parked his car as the three of them got out. Putting the alarm on, they walked inside of the air conditioned store, Kikyo slipping her arm into Inuyasha's. Acknowledging that his girlfriend was holding onto him, Inuyasha's sights were only on Kagome was she ran her hand over a beautiful jewelry box.

"Kagome," he called and she looked over her shoulder, seeing that Kikyo and Inuyasha were headed to the other side of the store, "if you need us, call okay?"

Kagome nodded before turning back to what she was staring at. It was an originally oak carved wooden jewelry box that had a glass piece on top, allowing the owner to peer into the box where a lining of velvet lay. There was a distinct section for rings, one for necklaces and bracelets and even a section for nose rings and earrings.

_This is gorgeous_. Kagome thought as she opened the beauty box. The fresh scent of oak filled her nostrils as Kagome examined the insides of the box. It was beautiful, just as the box was and Kagome knew that Ai was a fan of makeup and jewelry, making that the perfect gift to a child from hr godmother. A sales attendant walked up to Kagome, a tall and friendly looking man who had on a pair of casual khaki slacks and a black tank top.

"Afternoon miss," He greeted her as Kagome smiled.

"Afternoon. How much is this?"

"It's on sale for just fifty dollars, but for an added ten dollars you can get a name personalized on top in gold calligraphy."

"Really?" Kagome murmured looking back at the box. "And how long would that take?"

"We can do it now," The man smiled, "while you mingle in the store I can get it done for you just now. What name would it be?"

Kagome smiled, "Ai. Make it out to Ai."

"Ah," The man chuckled. "What a wonderful name. Can I safely assume it's you?"

"Oh no, my goddaughter. She's turning six next week."

The man smiled at her taking a fresh jewelry box from underneath the stack. "She's lucky," he commented, "I'll be back just now. If you need me, tell the cashier to page David."

Kagome nodded as the man disappeared behind a stringy curtain to a back room where Kagome assumed that they made fine adjustments to their toys and trinkets. Turning around, Kagome started wandering aimlessly through the store, finding really neat things put on display.

There was a princely cape put on display with an entire prince set: a staff, a crown and a utility belt. Chuckling to herself, Kagome admired it finding that it'd look extremely cute on Ichiro, since he had an admiration for Feudal prospects.

_Maybe another time._ She thought, knowing it'd be unfair to all the children if she bought Ichiro something without an occasion and not the others. Turning around to see if David was done with her beauty box, she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo at the cash register, paying for what they had purchased. Strolling over to her two acquaintances, she smiled at the cashier before turning to Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Got something?" She raised a brow at Inuyasha who nodded smirking.

Holding out a small velvet box, Kagome took it from Inuyasha's hand and opened it, gasping at the glittering jewel sitting within the small box. Inuyasha had gotten Ai a small diamond necklace with the letters _A_ and _I_ dotted with diamonds. Spelling out _Ai_, it was a small necklace that could be hung around her neck at all times.

"I ordered it a few days ago and had to come today to pick it up." He said as he put the box in his pocket.

Glancing at Kikyo, Kagome raised a brow. "And what you get her?"

Snorting, Kikyo flipped her hair. "I couldn't be _bothered_ getting these brats something."

A dark expression flashed in Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes hearing what she said. Ai was dear to both of them and either of them hated it hearing somebody badmouth Ai or any of the other kids. Opening her mouth to retort, Kagome broke off seeing the salesman from earlier walk towards her with the box wrapped neatly in pink wrapping paper.

"Here you go madam," he said smiling, handing Kagome the box. Flashing him a glamorous _Miko_ smile, Kagome thanked him.

"Thank you so much! You even wrapped it!!"

"The least I can do for a beautiful woman."

Feeling a growl concoct in the pits of his throat, Inuyasha placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, much to Kikyo, and the man's, displeasure.

"Kagome we have to go soon."

Nodding, Kagome turned to the cashier and paid her due. Just as she turned to leave with Inuyasha and Kikyo, the salesman from earlier ran to them and caught up with Kagome at the door of the store.

"Here," He said as he passed her a piece of paper, "if you're ever bored I mean."

Eyes widening, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's upper arm and pulled her out. Kikyo gasped as she felt herself being forcefully tugged into the streets. Kikyo was still clinging onto Inuyasha and was being dragged wherever he went.

"Oh she'll call you man, I'll make sure of it!" Inuyasha said to him, his voice laced over with extreme sarcasm. Shooting Inuyasha a dangerous glare, Kagome had a lecture already formulating in her mind as he pushed her into the backseat. Staring his car rather suddenly, Inuyasha expertly reversed out of the parking and started driving straight.

"Oh! Inu! _Inu_!!" Kikyo squealed as Inuyasha glanced at her.

"What?"

"Stop for a second! I need to go to that store!" Kikyo was pointing to a clothing store that housed Kikyo's own clothing line, _Purification Arrow_. Grumbling, Inuyasha pulled up to the side of the road as Kikyo bounded out and into the store. Sitting in the awkward silence, Inuyasha decided to speak first.

"I don't like the way you flirted with him." He snarled and Kagome's eyebrows shot up.

"Coming from a man who continuously lip-rapes me when his _girlfriend_ is in the house?"

Growling, Inuyasha turned his head and gave Kagome a piercing stare. "You were all over him."

"ME?" Kagome shrieked. "Me or HIM?! Who gave _who_ their phone number, tell me _that_ Takahashi." Oh she was angry. Beyond angry. She never had called him by his last name and here she was, not calling him Inuyasha, not calling him Casanova but instead, calling him Takahashi. Hiding his wince, Inuyasha bore his fangs in a physical growl.

"You implied the fact that you liked him."

"I implied _nothing_!"

Not taking any more if it, Kagome crashed the door open and barged out, glaring at Inuyasha with everything she possessed. "Go home with her! I can walk dammit!"

Stalking towards the store Kikyo entered, Kagome was cursing under her breath over the guts and _gall_ of that man. She was not his mistress, wife, girlfriend or _whore_ for that mater. He had no right to control her when he pointedly at a girlfriend. It was blatantly obvious that Kagome was not flirting with _David_, but a man of Inuyasha's persona looked at one situation in more than one way. The likely way.

Scowling, Inuyasha jumped out of the car, ready to give Kagome a piece of his mind. Glad that she had stopped at the entrance of the store, Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but instantly it snapped shut. Kagome's gaze was glued onto one thing and one thing alone.

Kikyo.

Eyes widened, Inuyasha felt his heartbeat quicken at the sight before him. Just on the other side of the counter, Kikyo was with a man in the store uniform, _thoroughly_ kissing him.

_Oh-my-god…_ both Inuyasha and Kagome thought at the exact same time.

_-x-_

Kouga, Ayame, Hayabusa and Yuka and fully decorated the playroom and Kouga locked it behind him, pocketing the key. The streamers and confetti were in perfect places and they decided the morning of the party they would blow up helium balloons. Walking back to the main room, Ayame was amused to find Hojo giving Hikari a _Horsy_ ride.

"Having fun, Asuki?" Kouga teased seeing his daughter grin at him from atop of Hojo. Smirking, Hojo lifted himself up diligently dropping Hikari who was laughing like a madwoman.

"Much." Hojo responded as Daichi twirled Kasumi, who clapped her hands, feeling the rush of excitement course through her.

"They are kids themselves," Eri rolled her eyes watching her Hojo play with Hikari and Kyo.

"Where're Sango and Miroku?" Hayabusa asked and Ayumi shrugged her shoulders.

"They were in the kitchen last we saw them."

"Dirty thoughts! Ew! Oh god!" Kouga clutched his head as his wife smacked him.

"You're just as much of a hentai as Miroku is. That is _definitely_ not good." Ayame teased causing the others to roar in laughter.

"I'll go check on them," Kouga grumbled as he headed to the kitchen. Laughing, Ayame followed her husband, keeping Hayabusa and Yuka to join Ayumi, Daichi, Eri and Hojo to entertain the children before them.

"Who wants to play House?" Daichi offered and all the kids screamed a chorus of ME!

_-x-_

Kagome blinked several times, making sure she wasn't imagining it and Inuyasha, instead of feeling angry like how he did with Kagome and that salesman, felt like laughing at the irony of it all. There he was, developing feelings for his best friends wife's best friend (Miroku and Sango) and thinking that he was cheating on his girlfriend _who_ he was _planning_ on proposing to and ta da! Irony rears it's ugly head and bit Inuyasha straight in the ass as he witnessed his _girlfriend_ swapping spit with the salesman in the store.

"Now that," Kagome murmured, "is irony working at it's best."

Turning around, Kagome raising a brow at Inuyasha's goofy grin. Poking his rib, she caught his attention and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pointing to Kikyo.

"Ever notice how her head tilts to the side when she makes out with a guy? Her head will never move—I never noticed that."

Chocking on air, Kagome shoved Inuyasha before turning around and heading back to his car. "You're disturbing," She murmured as she went to open the door and get into the car. Laughing, Inuyasha got into the drivers seat, somehow feeling _lighter_ than before knowing the fact that Kikyo was, obviously, not emotionally attached to him.

"Shouldn't you be astoundingly _pissed off_ now that you found out your girlfriend is cheating on you?" Kagome raised a brow and Inuyasha shrugged.

"Nope. No idea why not. Can't say I'm not any better than her. I've been doing it too," winking at Kagome through the rearview mirror, Kagome groaned in disgust as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh lord! And I've been taking part of it… Zeus shoot me with lightening, _now_!"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," he teased, "if you're gone, who's gonna dress up as a porcupine?"

Before Kagome could answer, a flushed Kikyo came back to the car and sat in the passengers seat.

"Oh my," She fanned herself trying to calm the reddening in her face, "it's so _hot_ in the store."

Snorting, Kagome looked out the window. "I bet it is Kikyo." She murmured, wondering what Inuyasha was thinking, up to and feeling when it came to her and Kikyo.

_Kikyo is his girlfriend,_ she thought to herself, _but he obviously cared more when David was flirting with me than he did when he found out his _girlfriend_ was- __**is**__cheating on him._

Glancing at Inuyasha driving the car, Kagome felt her heartbeat quicken. _What exactly does he want from me?…from Kikyo…?_

_-x-_

"Where is your sister?" Akira asked Souta who was sitting in his bedroom, staring up in fear at his father. His father has never, and never will strike him but the anger radiating off of him was close enough to a physical slap.

Souta's parents had cut off his cell-phone line and sent a rather _personal_ bodyguard wherever Souta went. Souta was clearly forbidden to use any phones what so ever and his parents had relocated all of the home phones to near their sleeping quarters so if Souta ever needed to use the phone, a servant, guard or his parents would notice him.

Souta hadn't contacted his sister. He couldn't have.

"You already know where she is!" Souta roared back, daringly. If Kagome was dancing with the Takahashi Inuyasha than she was obviously in Hong Kong, that was a given. Where in Hong Kong though, nobody knew. Akira had figured that since Sango and Miroku lived there, Kagome would be staying with them so he sent some of his men over to the Lin residence.

Nobody was present.

Daily for the past week and a half, his men would check up on the house to see if anybody arrived but never had anybody been present.

"Where _is she?_!?!?!" Akira demanded, his voice raising with each syllable.

"I don't **know**!!" Souta replied, his tone also rising. What could his father do? Hit him? Walking onto a movie set with a bruise on his eye would really call up questions with his director and producer.

"DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME! IF YOUR SISTER ISN'T AT MIROKU'S HOME THEN WHERE ELSE COULD SHE BE?"

Anger surged through Souta as protectiveness for his sister kicked in. "I don't know _dad_," Souta said in a deadly whisper, "without any contact to the outside world I don't think I could remotely FIGURE OUT where Kagome went!"

"YOU'RE HER BROTHER!" Akira roared as Korari stood by the door. "YOU TWO SHARE A BOND! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!!"

"But you're her father," Souta replied, again, daringly, "Don't you have a fatherly bond with her? How about you Mother."

Korari winced knowing that Akira was, possibly, overdoing it but Korari never stepped in.

"You insolent brat." Akira hissed as he turned on his heel and left the room. Korari shook her head at her son.

"You should've told him Souta." She murmured.

"Why?" He raised a brow. "So you can sign her life off to the devil? Face it, even if I _knew_ where Nee-chan was, I would never have told you guys. She's old enough to make her own decisions so stop ruling her life."

Korari stared at her son hard before turning and leaving, following her husband. Collapsing onto his bed, Souta stared hard at the ceiling.

_Wherever you are Nee-chan,_ he thought, _just please be careful_.

_-x-_


	15. Just as Bad

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Just as Bad_

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi crept silently into Ai's bedroom early on the morning of July 17th. Exchanging dangerous looks with Sango, Kagome jumped onto Ai's bed and gripped her legs while Sango caught a hold of Ai's arms. The six women were wearing ninja outfits that covered their mouths, only revealing their eyes. Ai woke up with a jolt and was about to scream when Ayumi covered her mouth.

"We've come to retrieve you, Princess Ai." Kagome whispered in a raspy voice, quite unlike hers. She didn't want her cover blown to bits. Thunder was shrieking outside and it wasn't going to halt the day's activities. It had started thundering and raining badly at midnight and it was still going, even at 11am in the morning when Kagome and the others were waking up Ai.

Ai was struggling still, not hearing what they were saying. Ayumi let go of Ai's mouth and she let out a piercing scream.

"MOMMYYYYYYYYYY!"

That was Miroku and Kouga's cue. Miroku was also in a ninja outfit that covered his mouth. Wearing a plastic sword at his hip, he ran into the room, a worried expression on his face.

"Ichi, have you gotten her?" Miroku asked Kagome. They even had codenames for each other but it was rather uncreative. It was merely the numbers on the numerical table.

"Yes we did Roku." Kagome found it convenient that Miroku's name matched number six on the Japanese numerical table.

"Good," Miroku grinned seeing the priceless expression on his daughter's face. "Ni, let go of the Princess."

Sango instantly let go of Ai who scrambled away, tears in her eyes.

"Who are you? Where are my mommy and daddy?" Ai was wracking in sobs and Sango felt her heart yearn to hold her daughter, but that would take away from the surprise. Kouga was also wearing a ninja outfit except he had an Arabian turban on his head along with his face cover.

"San," Miroku turned to Kouga who raised a brow.

"What is it Roku?"

"Where is Lord Jyuu." Miroku raised a brow. Jyuu, number _ten_ was Inuyasha.

"Lord Jyuu is awaiting Princess Ai," Kouga bowed low as Ayumi turned to Yuka and Eri.

"Shi, Nana, and Go- we have to dress the princess." Ayumi spoke to Yuka, Ayame and Eri, who were numbers four, seven and five respectively.

"Yes Hachi." Yuka said to Ayumi who was number eight.

"Who're you?" Ai begged again, her tears slowing down seeing that they weren't going to hurt her. Kagome turned back to Ai and smiled warmly, though Ai couldn't see it since only Kagome's eyes were visible.

"I'm Ichi, and these are my partners, Ni, San, Shi, Go, Roku, Nana, and Hachi." Kagome said and Ai frowned, clearly not believing them.

"You guys are numbers!"

"It is our clan, Princess Ai," Ayame spoke, "You have to meet our Lord Jyuu who is waiting for you in the living area."

"Where are my parents?" Ai begged and Kouga chuckled warmly. Striding over to Ai, he picked her up and placed her on his hip.

"They're getting ready for a great feast that is to come. You, my Princess, have to get ready. Ninja Shi, Go, Nana, and Hachi will help you."

"What about us?" Kagome raised a brow. It was a well rehearsed act from the previous night and everybody had a specific line to recite. If one of them screwed over, then the entire act would fall apart and Ai would know instantly who they were.

"Ichi and Ni," Miroku spoke, "You are to assist San in making the Lord Jyuu feel comfortable. I, the great Roku, will keep guard of Princess Ai as Si, Go, Nana and Hachi prepare her, lest the evil Queen Kyuu attacks."

Kyuu, number nine on the list was Kikyo. Kagome nodded as she stood up.

"Come, Ni," She ushered to Sango, "we must help the Lord Zyuu." Kagome, Sango and Kouga ran out of the room as Miroku grinned down at Ai.

"Now, Princess," Miroku started, "your palace awaits you…"

_-x-_

"Ok," Kagome pulled off her facemask as they made it to the living room where Inuyasha was dressed in his Prince outfit from when they visited the tree house. Sango groaned as she sat down on the sofa and rubbed her forehead while Kouga fell down beside her.

"Who's who again?" Inuyasha asked. "If I'm supposed to be the damn king, at least debrief me on who the hell is which number…"

"Couldn't we have made this simpler?" Sango whined and Kagome shook her head.

"You want to come up with names that pertain to each and every one of us? Numbers are fine," Turning back to Inuyasha, Kagome started telling him who was who.

"I am Ichi**(one)**," Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded.

"Sango is Ni**(two)**, Kouga is San**(three)**, Yuka is Shi**(four)**, Eri is Go**(five)**, Miroku is Roku**(six)**, Ayame is Nana**(seven)**, Ayumi is Hachi**(eight)**, Kikyo is Kyuu**(nine)** and you are Jyuu**(ten)**."

"What about Daichi, Falcon and Hojo?" Inuyasha raised a brow, thinking about the last three and Kagome giggled.

"They're supposed to be Gods descending from the heavens to bless Ai. Daichi is Hyaku **(one hundred)**, Hayabusa is Sen **(one thousand)** and Hojo is Man **(ten thousand)**."

Inuyasha rubbed his head. "I have a headache coming on. Whose smart idea was it to fucking name us _numbers_?"

"You agreed," Kagome snorted and Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes, internally admitting she looked really cute in the ninja costume. Thunder clashed again as they heard the raindrops pattering against the windows. It was an awkward summer storm but it didn't halt their plans much. They weren't inviting those from central Hong Kong seeing as the summerhouse was four hours away from anything civil or remotely alive.

"Whatever," Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he sat down on the sofa again. Kagome examined the living room. There were balloons hanging from the ceiling and streamers coiling up the wall. An archway made with pink and white balloons was placed by the door and low hanging décor pieces hung from the ceiling that seemed like it spun forever.

To put it short, the living room was a child's fantasy castle. Hayabusa, Daichi and Hojo were looking after the other kids while the girls got Ai ready.

"For Hikari's birthday," Kouga groaned, "let's just stick to giving her a cake…"

_-x-_

The girls had gotten Ai into a beautiful white dress that Kouga and Ayame bought the previous night. It looked like a flower girls outfit except with a princess twist. The top part of the dress had puffy sleeves that tightened at Ai's wrists. The bottom portion of the dress expanded out like a circle, giving her a royalty affect. Adorning her head, which Yuka had brushed down low, was a small flower tiara (obviously fake flowers). Ayame helped Ai into white shoes and the four _ninja's_ stepped back to admire their work.

"Princess," They all bowed playfully as Ai's eyes widened. Miroku walked inside and gasped, seeing his beautiful daughter examine herself.

"My lady," Miroku bowed before her as Ai gasped. Miroku presented Ai with a small staff and stood up straight, followed by the other ninjas.

"Shall I go with you to your castle where the other ninja's await?"

Ai had no idea what to say so allowed to be lifted into the arms of the male ninja. This was so strange, Ai was sure she was dreaming. But she wasn't, she knew she was awake and it was her sixth birthday. Despite the fact her family and friends weren't around, Ai still found herself to crack a grin.

_I'm a…Princess?_

_-x-_

Kagome was in the kitchen with her headgear down so she can drink a tall glass of orange juice. The fridge was stocked with some beer and wine and Kagome knew the guys did it for the after party the adults were going to hold when the kids went to bed. Chugging down the juice, Kagome dropped the cup into the sink and pulled her mouthpiece over her face before turning around.

She bumped into the chest of the _Lord_ and raised a brow, amusedly at him as he caged her between his arms and the counter. For the past week Kagome had been busy with preparing for Ai's birthday party and he hadn't been able to catch her on the fly.

This was the only opportunity he had and he wasn't about to let it go. Bringing up one hand, Inuyasha pulled down Kagome's ninja mouth cover and smirked seeing Kagome lick her lips, washing it away of remaining orange juice.

"How've you been_, mademoiselle?_" Inuyasha asked and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Perfectly peachy, Casanova. I have a birthday party to go to, let me go?"

"No." Inuyasha chuckled as he swooped down and sucked on Kagome's lips, tasting the orange juice that she just drank. Groaning, Kagome pushed back and frowned at him, causing him to have a confused look on his face.

"And that was for?" Inuyasha inquired as Kagome pulled the mouthpiece over her lips…

"You being a moronic bastard," Kagome snorted, "you have a girlfriend whom you were so lovingly going to _propose_ to, yes Sango told me," Kagome saw the look on Inuyasha's face, "and here you are swapping spit with me. Is that fair to Kikyo and me? No. Forget the fact she was kissing that salesman last week—karma bit you in the ass buddy."

"What're you getting at?" Inuyasha snarled, his anger slightly rising.

"Kikyo is your girlfriend," Kagome hissed, "despite what all of our friends' think of her, she is _your_ woman. Not me. I am just here with the Lin's and after summer is out, I'm gone with them. I'll probably go back to Japan," It was a complete lie. She wasn't going back but she needed to tell Inuyasha something. "And you'll never see me again. So stop doing this to me and go be happy with your damn girlfriend."

"Doing what to you?" Inuyasha whispered as he took a step towards her. Gulping, Kagome looked into his eyes?"

"ICHI!" Sango shrieked. "THE PRINCESS IS HERE!!!"

Looking at the gate of the kitchen, Kagome saw that everybody was scurrying to gather near the balloon archway that they had setup the night before.

"Stop making me wanting to stay so badly." she whispered before turning and running outside of the kitchen, adjusting her mouthpiece while she was at it.

Running his fingers through his hair, Inuyasha couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips.

_So I see I'm not the only one that wants her to stay,_ clutching the plastic sword to his waist, Inuyasha started walking outside, _this should make things ten times more interesting…_

"Princess Ai," The numerical ninjas bowed to Ai who seemed to be in shock as she was standing under the gateway arch made of balloons. Hayabusa was subtly filming everything from a much hidden area.

"You are looking very darling, Princess Ai." Kagome smiled as she stood up straight, followed by Sango and Miroku.

"NINJA'S!" Inuyasha called from his position on a large red armchair they had found in one of Inuyasha's rooms in the summerhouse. Turning around, the ninja's _gasped_ and rushed towards the Lord Jyuu. Miroku had picked up Ai and had taken her there, placing her in front of Inuyasha. To hide his identity, Inuyasha had a mouthpiece too that he put on while he was leaving from the kitchen.

"Well, well, well, Princess Ai." Inuyasha said in the snidest voice he could muster up for the child. Ai looked frightened yet amazed at the same time and it made Kagome want to squeal at the top of her lungs.

"I am the Lord Jyuu," Inuyasha recited as he had practiced last night, "From the Land of Tama and you are the long lost Princess…"

Ai eeped as Inuyasha stood up. Just as Inuyasha was about to pat Ai's head, Kikyo entered the scene wearing a black robe with a fake mole on her nose. Kagome and Miroku had to pay her to act in the festivities in Ai's birthday. Kikyo made an easy five hundred bucks, two fifty from both Kagome and Miroku.

"I see you've found the brat!" Kikyo shrieked in a shrilly voice. Ayumi wanted to crack up laughing.

_The mole should always be on her nose! _Ayumi thought evilly to herself.

"AH!" Ai screamed pointedly frightened. The ninja's stood in front of Ai, each of them pulling out their weapons. Ai grabbed onto Inuyasha's pant leg and hid behind him, peeking out to watch the ninja's fight.

"Leave, Queen Kyuu!" Kagome hollered and Kikyo snorted.

"And let the Land of Tama be passed onto _her?_ No chance, Ichi!"

Ayame pulled put a plastic sword and poked Kikyo. Kikyo moved to the side and stuck her tongue out at Ayame. "You can't defeat me Nana! You all are just pesky Ninja's! The Princess Ai and Lord Jyuu will be mine!"

"Not if we can help it!" Cue in Daichi, Hayabusa and Hojo. They were wearing long purple robes with velvet hats on their heads. Each of them had different patterns on their robes. Hojo had stars on his robes, Daichi had moon patterns and Hayabusa had lightening bolts.

The thunder kept on clashing outside but that didn't faze anybody. The other children were in the backroom waiting for their cue. They were also a part of the act. Hayabusa fitted the camera on a tripod and kept it shooting in the general area where the action would take place.

"Hyaku! Man! Sen!" Kikyo shrieked as she saw the three _wizards_ hold their hands out. They opened their fisted hands in front of their mouths and blew confetti onto Kikyo who started melting to the ground.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO_!!!!" Kikyo shrieked as she fell onto the floor, her robes covering her face. Hojo, Hayabusa and Daichi turned to Ai and strode to her with their backs straight.

"Princess Ai," Hojo started looking down at her, "you join us today for the great festivities and we welcome you."

"As a treat," Hayabusa clapped his hands, "we allow your friends to join!"

Hojo, Hayabusa and Daichi had masks that covered their eyes so Ai had no idea who they were. Hikari, Ichiro, Kyo and Kasumi toddled out running towards Ai. Ai's eyes widened as Hikari hugged her.

"What's going on?" Ai whispered and Hikari mainly smiled. Each of the children was given a chocolate piece to not tell Ai what was going on.

"NOW!" Inuyasha boomed, "Ninja Ichi and Ninja Roku are going to assist me in bringing out the great feast! To the royal kitchen, _NOW_!"

Miroku and Kagome stood up and scurried out behind Inuyasha. In the kitchen, Kagome picked up the cake from the fridge, Miroku got paper plates, forks and cups and Inuyasha grabbed two big bottles of orange juice, apple juice and grape juice. Walking back into the living room, Sango had Ai's eyes covered with her hands as Kagome put the cake on the small coffee table. Miroku also brought a pie cutter to cut the cake with.

Grinning at Sango, Kagome nodded as she pulled her mouthpiece down. Sango guided Ai to behind the table and spoke before she released Ai's eyes.

"I shall let go of your eyes now, Princess Ai," Sango spoke in a strong voice, "but you shall keep your eyes closed until Lord Zyuu tells you to open them. Understood?"

"Yes!" Ai squeaked as Sango let go of her face. Gathering with the others on Ai's opposite side, they all pulled their mouthpiece down and Kikyo and also come up and stood beside Inuyasha. The children, Hikari, Kyo, Ichiro and Kasumi were beside Ai and Kagome nudged Inuyasha who nodded.

"Princess Ai," Inuyasha smirked, "you may open your eyes…"

Opening her eyes, Ai gasped as she saw her family and friends standing in front of her…

"_**SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

Ai had nothing to say as the adults laughed. Walking over to her goddaughter, Kagome bent down eye level and held her hands out. "Not even a hug sweetie?"

Jumping into her mothers arms, Ai started laughing hard squeezing her godmother tightly. Grinning over to the others, Kagome mouthed to them… _"Success!"_

_-x-_

The entire day it had been raining and thunder storming but nobody complained. Cake had been cut and eaten and the food that had been prepared for them was also eaten. The order of food was messed up that night where cake was eaten first but nobody complained. Ai, one by one, opened the gifts and squealed at all of them.

Her uncle Inuyasha had gotten her the golden necklace he went with Kagome and Kikyo with to pick up.

Her godmother Kagome got her the jewelry box in which Inuyasha got mad at her for since the salesman was more than just _friendly_.

Her mother and father, Sango and Miroku got her a new bicycle that had pompoms on either side of the handles and training wheels that could be taken off. The bike in general was pink and Ai attempted to hug it.

Her uncle Daichi and aunt Ayumi had gotten her a dollhouse that was, possibly, bigger than Ai herself.

Her uncle Hojo and aunt Eri bought her a whole doll set that included five dollies and their clothing so she could play with them in the dollhouse that Daichi and Ayumi had gotten them.

Her uncle Kouga and aunt Ayame bought Ai the dress she was wearing at that moment in time.

And lastly, her uncle Hayabusa and aunt Yuka had gotten Ai a real gold bracelet that had _Love_ written on it. Kikyo hadn't gotten Ai anything.

It was late, almost midnight and the kids were already put to bed. Ai went to sleep with one of the dollies that Eri and Hojo got her and refused to change out of her dress. Sango decided to change her out of her dress when Ai had fallen asleep. The rain continued to pour heavily and Hojo rolled his eyes, lying down on the sofa with a bottle of beer in his hands.

Miroku and Sango offered to stay sober that night incase something happened to the kids. It was always that rule when the friends drunk at night in the house. One couple always offered to stay clean while the others bathed in alcohol. Even Kagome had a can of beer in her hands, her third that night.

"_T'was_," Kagome hiccupped, "fun…"

"Uhm hmm!!" Ayame nodded as she had a class of wine. Kouga burped loudly as he popped another can of beer and chugged half of it down in fifty seconds flat. Hojo eyed him wearily.

"You still drink like how you did in high school man…" Hojo shook his head as he sipped his can. Ayame and Kouga stood up and Kouga sauntered a bit as he held onto his wife.

"We go… nighty night…" Kouga droned out as he finished the rest of his beer and dropped the can, attempted to sluggishly head upstairs with his wife. Miroku and Sango glanced at each other comically.

"Are we like that when we're drunk?" Miroku whispered to Sango who shook her head, blatantly not wanting to know at all…

"Pass me another one…" Inuyasha said, clearly not drunk enough. Daichi threw another can of beer at Inuyasha who immediately popped it open and gulped it down. There were only four cans of beer left and everybody knew the guys would take it in a heartbeat. Kikyo had already retired to her room after two bottles of beer and was out like a stone, not even the clashing thunder able to wake her.

"Bed time…" Ayumi and Yuka both stood up. Eri tugged at her husband who grabbed another can of beer before following his wife upstairs. Hayabusa and Daichi hung onto their women and, despite the fact they were drunk, Ayumi and Yuka led them upstairs.

"They are sad drunks," Miroku shook his head as he stood up and stretched. "It's mad late- Sango we should get to bed…"

"What about these two?" Sango said, pointing to Inuyasha and Kagome who were both just sitting on the sofas, drinking their cans of beer. Miroku merely snorted.

"I doubt they'll fall down the stairs. Kagome- I've never seen drunk but Inuyasha can control himself. That man has the highest alcohol tolerance known to _humankind_."

Laughing, Sango nodded and stood up alongside her husband. "Night you two," Sango bade them before heading up the stairs with Miroku. Inuyasha turned to Kagome a flirty smile on his face.

"It's late _mademoiselle_."

Kagome hiccupped. "I know, Casanova."

"Gonna go to bed?"

"Yeah…" Kagome's words were slurred as she sipped her beer again. This was the first time she was drinking so freely without fear her parents might smell the alcohol on her breath. Nobody would care mainly because everybody was drinking alongside with her.

"When?"

"Now…" Kagome stood up and tumbled back down onto the sofa. Groaning, she stood back up again and held onto the armrest of the sofa she was sitting on. It was late, she was tired and drunk; not the best combination in the world.

Taking one step, Kagome felt like she was about to fall but she felt Inuyasha suddenly hoist her up into a bridal style position and started carrying her upstairs.

"Huh?" Kagome looked at him with half lidded eyes. She had no idea what she was doing or how she was doing it. All that mattered was getting to bed and snuggling under the covers to wake up to a skull bashing hangover.

"Shhh, mademoiselle." Inuyasha purred as best as he could in a state of drunkenness. How he was carrying Kagome up the stairs without killing them both was a mystery to even his drunken haze.

"I'll tuck you in…" Instead of taking the left that he normally took to go to Kagome's room, Inuyasha took a right… straight to _his_ bedroom…

_-x-_

Souta was lying in bed, not being able to sleep. His bedroom was locked from the outside and as was his window. The air conditioning was cranked up so Souta didn't feel too warm in his room. Glancing at a picture of him and his sister laughing at the beach that rested on his nightstand, Souta heaved a heavy sigh.

Earlier that day Akira had told his security men to stay parked outside of the Lin family household in Hong Kong. If signs of Kagome _or_ the Lin's should happen to pop up, the security man should contact the Higurashi's immediately. Tossing to his side, Souta frowned inwardly.

_Any normal rich dad would be glad his eldest daughter is out dancing with the Takahashi Inuyasha,_ Souta thought to himself, toying with the sheets on his bed, _but our father? Oh hell no…_

Closing his eyes slightly, one thought lingered in Souta's mind before he drifted off to a mindless sleep…

_Dad hates Inuyasha for criticizing the film industry… __**especially**__his movies on national television…_

_-x-_

Inuyasha dropped Kagome onto his bed and instantly she snuggled into the sheets. Turning around, he went and closed and locked his bedroom door before pulling off his shirt. Kagome gave a jaw cracking yawn as she licked her lips.

"Tuck me in…" She whined as Inuyasha chuckled, sauntering over to her. Getting up onto his bed, he straddled her not knowing if it was the alcohol working or his hormones. Leaning forward, Inuyasha pressed his lips tightly against Kagome's and she, again Inuyasha didn't know if it was the alcohol or her hormones, kissed him back.

Pulling back, Kagome smiled goofily up at him. "You're just as bad as Kikyo," She poked his bare chest, "she goes kisses that sales guy in that store and you're kissing me here… on your bed!"

Raising a brow in amusement, Inuyasha crossed his arms. "You don't like it when I kiss you?"

Kagome shook her head. "No… I do… but it's wrong… I think?"

Her conscience and drunken state were beginning to clash and Inuyasha didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing…

"Why?" Inuyasha purred as he leaned forward and licked her ear. Kagome didn't even bother to hide the shudder mainly because she had no idea if she was in reality or in dreamland.

"You feel right," Kagome admitted in a low husky whisper, "but what you do is…wrong…"

Inuyasha licked her ear again. "How can it be wrong… if it feels so right?"

Kagome shrugged as she struggled against him. "I don't know… you tell me… now let me sleep Casa," Kagome's yawn cut her off, "nova…"

Pulling her head back up Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers again before pulling back dangerously. "Kagome," He murmured in her ear now definitely not sure if it was _him_ talking or the alcohol… "I want you."

"Who doesn't…" Kagome was already half asleep and Inuyasha smirked, pushing his hand down under her shirt and trailing it up to her breast. Kagome gave a squeak and subconsciously arched her chest as she felt his hands land just beneath her left breast…

"I want you now, _mademoiselle_…" Inuyasha whispered rather croakily into her ear. Kagome's eyes were already snapped shut and Inuyasha pushed his lips onto hers again. The crashing thunder and blazing lightening along with the pellets of rain didn't seem to faze any of them.

"Hmmm," Kagome was drunk and tired and wasn't to sure if reality was with her or a state of a hazy dream…

"Just tell me," He murmured into her ear his hand pushing her bra aside to rub his calloused thumb over her soft and taunt nipple, "_do you want me to_?"

Attempting to shove his hand aside yet trying to keep him there at the same time, Kagome felt herself being pleasured… she was never that drunk in her entire life and it was an entire new high for her.

"Do you want me too?" Inuyasha repeated, his lips leaving hot trails of kisses on her collarbone. His hand still worked on her breast underneath her shirt and his legs pinned her down to his bed.

"Yes." Kagome scraped out hoarsely, not even sure if it was her voice or not. Whether she was drunk or not, that was the only invitation Inuyasha needed.

He pressed his lips against hers, ready to show this woman a night she wouldn't soon forget…

_-x-_

**First: Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I've hit a grand total of (at this time) 1015 reviews. Thank you **_**very, very**_** much for all of your support! Couldn't have been done without you!**

**Second: Inuyasha and Kagome are drunk; they hardly know what they're doing. First, Kagome thinks she's dreaming and secondly, Inuyasha can't tell if it's the alcohol acting or his hormones. None of them are in their right mind to say no.**

**Third: This chapter is a big stepping stone in this story. No lemon, not yet…**

**Fourth: I'm going on vacation and none of my stories will be updated for approx a month. **

**KEY:**

**Ichi - **_One_  
**Ni -** _Two_  
**San -** _Three_  
**Shi – **_Four_  
**Go - **_Five_  
**Roku- **_Six_  
**Nana - **_Seven_  
**Hachi - **_Eight_  
**Kyuu-**_ Nine_  
**Jyuu - **_Ten_  
**Hyaku – **_One Hundred_  
**Sen – **_One Thousand_  
**Man – **_Ten Thousand_

**I got numbers from a website and corrected from some readers... if there are still any mistakes then tell me and I'll fix them (hopefully) soon.**_  
_


	16. Busted Part Two

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Busted Part Two_

_Arching her back, Kagome knew she was dreaming. It just felt too damn good to __**not**__ be a dream. Feeling a warm sensation suckling on her nipple, Kagome twisted and turned in the sheets, trying to get more out of what was given._

"_Be patient, mademoiselle…"_

_Only one man ever called her mademoiselle and that was Inuyasha. Slowly opening an eye, Kagome saw him smirking at her, shirtless. Hell, she was shirtless to but it was just a dream so it didn't matter. Faintly feeling the blood pound against her head, Kagome raised a brow down at him._

"_Huh?" Quite a smart response in the middle of sex, but that was Kagome for you. Bringing his mouth trailing up her body, he pressed his lips against hers and murmured something incoherently._

"_Say that again?" Kagome whispered as she wrapped her legs around his waist._

"_You're a fine lover mademoiselle." Inuyasha repeated, a bit louder and choppier. Staring into her eyes, Inuyasha caressed her hip._

"_Ready?"_

_Gulping and hoping that this was just dream-state pain, Kagome nodded. Watching him position himself at her entrance the rest was just a blur of pain…_

Slowly opening an eye, Kagome felt sweat sticking to her body and questioned herself for that erotic dream she had last night. In what mind did she go to sleep with if she was dreaming about having sex with Inuyasha?

Feeling something warm beside her, Kagome was still in a state of haze as she snuggled closer to it, wanting to be comfortable and warm in the few moments of the morning where her reality and dreams were just a fine line away.

"Morning, _mademoiselle…_" A voice rumbled from above her. Pushing back slightly, Kagome yawned, literally feeling her jaw crack. Licking her lips, Kagome looked up and smiled her eyes still half-way lidded.

"Morning Inuya-…" Wait…_Inuyasha?!_ Blinking a few times, Kagome let out a piercing scream and Inuyasha scrambled off the bed.

Pulling the sheets up, realization dawned to Kagome as she figured out that last night wasn't a dream but it was…

"YOU HAD SEX WITH ME?!"

Inuyasha growled as he stood up with his boxers on, which he had conveniently put on while he was sitting on the floor while Kagome was getting over her initial shock.

"You weren't complaining, wench!" He responded as he stood up. Kagome groaned as the blood started pounding faster against her temples, her hangover starting to run in like stampeding rhinoceroses.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! **OH MY GOD!**" Kagome yelled closing her eyes and clutching her head at the same time. She was yelling with a hangover in bed naked by the guy who practically lip-rapes her on a consistent basis.

Yeah, she had better be dreaming.

"Stop yelling! My hangover is just as fucking bad as yours!" Inuyasha growled he glared at her. He would've thought she actually _remembered_ what she said last night but it was quite obvious she didn't. Bummer…

"You _raped_ me!"

"You were willing last night!"

"By lord I was drunk!"

"That didn't stop you!!"

Growling, Kagome stood up with the sheets around her body. Making her way around the room she made sure not to come an inch close to Inuyasha as she quickly hurried out of his bedroom and racing to hers.

Running his fingers through his hair, Inuyasha couldn't stop the fast beating of his heart. Despite the fact they were drunk, despite the fact that Kagome hardly remembered how willing she was last night, Inuyasha still throbbed to feel her body against his.

Skin to skin.

Mouth to mouth…

Body against body…

Sliding and grinding against each other in a silent rhythm that they can only hear. Feeling him self start to harden again, Inuyasha growled. Heading towards his private shower, the only thing he wanted at that moment of time, besides Kagome, was a cold shower. A _very_ cold shower.

_-x-_

Kagome was hurting. Not emotionally though… she was hurting between her legs and she officially wanted to stab Inuyasha brutally with a fork. **Repeatedly**.

Wearing baggy capris and a too big t-shirt, Kagome waddled down the stairs trying to lessen the pain between her legs and the one in her head. Groaning, she found Sango and Miroku laughing shamelessly at the others who were also sobbing for their hangovers.

"Morning Kagome," Miroku grinned and Kagome snarled at him.

"Shut up Lin." Out of character, sure but hangovers could do that to the sweetest of people. Even Kagome.

"Ouch, touchy are we?" Miroku chuckled as Kagome sat down beside him, rubbing her forehead.

"Give me an Advil. Now!" Kagome demanded as Sango went to get Kagome two pills to kill her headache, and unknown to everybody else, the throbbing between her legs. A sigh of relief exuded from Kagome as she saw Sango return within two seconds flat with two Advil's and a tall glass of water.

"I didn't find you in your bedroom last night," Sango suddenly told Kagome. She stiffened.

"Figured you fainted in one of the other bedrooms, so I took the liberty of packing your things this morning," Sango smiled. Kagome was obviously confused, raising a brow.

"Packing?"

"Yeah. Miroku got an urgent call this morning which calls our vacation short. We're kinda leaving tomorrow afternoon." Sango grinned sheepishly and Kagome merely rolled her eyes, not caring. As of that moment in time she did not wish to remain in Inuyasha's house, in his presence or anywhere within twenty five kilometers of him.

She hated him.

"What about you guys?" Kagome asked turning to the other groveling adults. The children were, thank God, still sleeping and didn't witness their parents moaning and groaning about _fucking_ hangovers and how _mother fucking_ they could be.

"We're leaving a week after you guys," Ayame murmured. Her head was thrown over the back of the sofa and her hands were splayed out in front of her. Her hangover wasn't as deadly as Kouga's who was moaning and begging for more Advil though he already consumed three.

Kagome nodded and instantly her mood turned sour as she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo walk down the stairs. Turning her head and leaning against Miroku, Kagome missed the flash of anger that ran through Inuyasha's eyes. Kikyo was a few steps ahead of Inuyasha and just as she touched ground, Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome," He said and everybody's head turned, except Kagome's.

"You and I gotta talk for a sec." Inuyasha said from the stairs and Kagome shot him a daring look as if mentally telling him to continue. Smirking, Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Coming?"

Knowing he wouldn't let her live it down, Kagome stood up and followed Inuyasha to the empty kitchen. Standing by the door Inuyasha kept watch if anybody should sneak up on them. He didn't want people listening in on what he was going to speak to Kagome about…

"Alright, Mademoiselle…"

"Don't mademoiselle me Takahashi." Kagome said dangerously holding a hand up. "It's Higurashi to you."

Raising a brow Inuyasha crossed his arms. "So you're telling me you disliked our passion filled love making last night?"

"I thought I was dreaming!" Kagome flailed her arms, "I was _drunk_ too for heavens sake!"

"So you dream about me?" Inuyasha smirked and Kagome felt like slapping him.

"Does sleeping with me mean nothing to you?" Kagome hissed. "You bastard! You took my damn virginity and all you can do is _smile_ about it?!"

"You were a virgin too ehh? You sure didn't kiss like one." Inuyasha smirked and Kagome brought her hand up to slap him. Inuyasha, who was expecting that move, caught her arm and tugged her into his arms. Snarling, Kagome was getting ready to struggle.

"What is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked annoyed as he held her close to him. Glancing over his shoulder he saw that nobody was in the vicinity.

"Me? We _already_ went through this once! I am not your damn girlfriend, wife, whore or _whatever_! The heat of the summer got to us and we did things okay?!" Kagome exclaimed trying to push away from him.

"Aww, but yesterday night, mademoiselle, you were definitely enjoying it." Inuyasha smirked and Kagome frowned.

"Why aren't you hung-over?"

"I didn't have enough alcohol to make me get a hangover." Inuyasha replied, "Just enough to get tipsy and take you to _my_ bedroom instead of yours."

Struggling in his grasp, Kagome fought to be free but he kept on holding onto her. Glaring up at him, she spoke the words that shocked his soul.

"If I _mean_ so fucking much to you, why are you still with Kikyo, yet sleeping with me?!" Kagome demanded. "Why don't you just _dump_ her and ask **me** out instead? If you're so repelled by her and you come to _me_, why are you still with her?! Are you planning on playing me and spitting me out as soon as summer's out? Is this what this all is? You thought, Oh! I get fresh meat so let's screw Kagome instead and then crawl back to Kikyo when summer is out and I'm gone?!"

Snarling loudly Inuyasha silence her with a rapid kiss but Kagome shoved him away from her and wiped her mouth, spitting on the ceramic floor.

"Never think I'm playing you." He whispered dangerously and Kagome could've laughed if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation.

"Oh really? You witness your girlfriend making out with a salesman last week and all you did was comment on how _still_ her head was. I simply get a phone number from a salesman who didn't even _imply_ that he held any feelings for me. Maybe he was being nice? Who knows, but you had to stick your face in it and act all fucking possessive. Now tell me, what is _that_ about?"

"I don't like men touching what's mine," Inuyasha said in a deep throaty voice.

Kagome gave a cold laugh. "Is that so? Alright so you were planning on proposing to Kikyo and then I end up in the picture. Young, inexperienced, you thought you could make me the lover _you_ want. So you hold off proposing to Kikyo for a few days. Mind you, she's _still_ your girlfriend. You get a little frisky when Ai asked us to kiss but that was fine. Then you kiss me again. And again. _And again,_ with no means of stopping. You witness your girlfriend blatantly _cheating_ on you and, wait keyword your _**girlfriend**_, and you didn't do anything. Last I checked your girlfriend was more _yours_ then I was and can ever be!"

Taking a step towards her, Inuyasha had a fierce look in his eyes. "Now you listen to me wench," he said darkly, "and don't interrupt."

Rolling her eyes Kagome moved to shove him out of the way. "I don't have time for your worthless excuses. I have to go see if Sango packed all of my things or not."

Her attempts, however, were failed as Inuyasha gripped her shoulders. The doorbell rang and both of them ignored it, caught into each others eyes like a trance. Blinking a bit, Kagome moved to push him but he was as stiff as stone and didn't budge.

"Let me go!"

"No, you stay and listen." Inuyasha said in a deep voice, bringing his face close to hers.

"I didn't break up with Kikyo," he was going to admit it, "Because I thought that you were just a summer thing." He whispered in her ear. "I thought that it was just passing feelings. Fresh meat, yes, but using you? Never."

Kagome gulped and looked into his eyes but she wasn't about to fall for it. "So you slept with me?!"

"Will you let me finish woman!!" Inuyasha demanded as he gripped onto her tighter. "I _thought_! Do you understand what thought means? Here let me give you other words that might help you: an idea, a notion, something that happens in my head where I contemplate various things!"

"I know what the hell thought means!" Kagome snorted, rather annoyed. Sighing in annoyance, Inuyasha brought her closer, despite the fact she was struggling.

"I thought I wanted her but," He continued, "I didn't. The ring? I left the ring on my dresser in my bedroom and all thoughts of proposing to Kikyo left my mind. Instead, thoughts of you filled my mind and it scared the shit out of me."

Kagome was silently listening but her anger for him wasn't lessening much.

"So you slept with me?" Kagome retorted, same statement as before.

"Dammit woman! I slept with you because you wanted me to!"

"I was DRUNK!"

"Didn't stop you from saying no!"

"I thought I was _dreaming_. Do **you** understand what dreaming means? Here let me give you more words for it! Dream, trance, **hallucination**. Get it now? I wasn't in my right mind!"

"So you have hallucinations about me?" Inuyasha raised a brow, obviously amused. Growling since he annoyed her so much she attempted to shove him again.

"Let me go! I hate you so much right now!"

Struggling against his grip, Kagome missed the dangerous look that flashed across his eyes, for the second time in that day. Just as Inuyasha was about to silence her with a kiss, Sango ran into the kitchen and Inuyasha let go of Kagome as if she burned him…

"Kagome," Sango gulped. "You should come."

Trying to get her blood rushing again, she raised a brow. "What happened?"

"Your parents are here…"

_-x-_

Kagome ran into the living room and found Akira, Korari and a very pissed off Souta sitting on the sofa. Instantly, Inuyasha had confusion shock through him. _The famous Akira Higurashi?! Her father…_ Eyes widening, Inuyasha glanced at Kagome.

"Father," Kagome said stonily, "Mother."

Glancing at her brother, Kagome smiled softly. "Squirt." She addressed him and Souta stood up, going over to hug his sister. Embracing him tightly he sighed.

"They took my phone away and put me on lockdown. I was confined in my own bedroom damn it!"

Glaring up at her father, Kagome was ready to attack verbally. She was already fuming from her _discussion_ with Inuyasha so her anger didn't need to be fueled anymore. It was already blazing.

"Glad you're fine, Kagome." Akira said coolly.

"Same to you, father." Kagome replied in the same tone. Kikyo was confused as to why _the_ Akira Higurashi was sitting in **her** Inuyasha's place but Inuyasha had already clued in. He wasn't moronic.

"I'm glad you made use of your summer living here." Akira commented snidely. Looking around he snorted.

"Though your summerhouse is a lot bigger."

"That would be Souta's summerhouse. Mine is somewhat nonexistent" Kagome spat out harshly. Korari stood up and strode towards Kagome but she flinched out of her mother's grasp.

"Oh baby," Korari cooed, "Miko don't be like that!"

That did it. Everybody face faulted as Korari Higurashi called Kagome _Miko_. Korari's nickname for Kagome was always Miko which is where she originally adopted that name from.

"Don't Miko me, mother." Kagome said in a dangerous whisper. Souta crossed his arms and stood beside his sister. Akira stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Well that's that. Kagome, in the car now. You're going to explain to me in _severe_ detail why you left the house on the day Naraku brought a proposal to you." Akira shook his head in distaste as Inuyasha shot him a dangerous look.

_Naraku?_ He thought as he saw Kagome not budge from her spot in his living room. Inuyasha had a scowl on his face.

_She lied to me. She never told me she was fucking Miko after all the times I've spoken about __**hiring**__ her! The witch!_

"Nee-chan," Souta looked up at Kagome who had tears in her eyes. Wiping them slowly she remembered the talk she had with Inuyasha just a few moments ago.

He was using her. As soon as she was gone, he'd go back to Kikyo.

Taking a step forward, Kagome was intercepted by Sango who had a determined look in her eyes. "Kagome, you aren't _really_ gonna go, are you?"

Smiling weakly Kagome hugged Sango. "Thank you so much." She whispered as Sango's eyes widened, locating Miroku.

'Do something!' Sango mouthed to him. Miroku stood up and strode to Akira.

"She's a legal adult Akira," Miroku started to speak, "I think you are breaking a law out there…"

"He _is _breaking a damn law! Human rights!" Sango shrieked. Now she was glad she had studied law in University.

Miroku nodded at his wife. "She's 20 years old. You can't force her to marry Naraku."

"Oh I can," Akira said in a deathly whisper, "and I **will**. Come, Kagome."

Glancing back at Inuyasha all she saw was pure anger and loathing in his eyes. Anger for her but not the loathing bit. The hatred and loathe were directed strictly at Akira. Gulping and turning around she nodded, following her father curtly to the car.

"KAGOME!" Sango ran after her as Miroku held onto his daughter. Snarling, Sango turned to Inuyasha.

"WHAT the hell happened between you two in the kitchen? She _ran_ away from home because her parents were forcing her to marry Naraku and all of a sudden she's _willing_ to go back! What did you DO?!" Sango demanded as Inuyasha snorted.

"It's not my fault. If _Miko_ wants to go back then let her."

A killer look settled in Sango's eyes. "If news of Naraku gang raping her gets to me," she seethed, "ANYBODY caught in this mess will be DEAD! That girl left because of **YOU** and I know it. Come Miroku, I want to leave now."

Nodding, Miroku stood up with his daughter in his arms and they headed to their bedrooms. Still in shock, the others slowly started standing up, leaving a dumbfounded Inuyasha standing in the middle of his living room…

_She's… Miko?!_

_-x-_

"You ran away huh?" Akira sneered as Kagome sat in the backseat, her brother playing with the tips of her fingers. "You're gonna get hell when we get home Kagome."

"Looking forward to it, _Father_." Kagome shot back with equal venom laced in her voice. Korari shot Kagome a look but she blatantly ignored it.

"You know I hate Inuyasha too. If you had found any other man I would've accepted." Akira said in a considerable softer voice but it was still stringy with venom and harshness.

"Well to bad," Kagome snorted, "I guess I only attract the best of the Business world."

Souta wanted to laugh and Akira growled.

"We're getting you married as soon as we arrive in Japan."

"Great," Kagome stated with extreme sarcasm, "I'm looking forward to it."

Her father didn't choose to answer and Kagome looked out the window, her eyes pricking with tears…

_Why me?_ She asked herself as her brother squeezed her hand, _what the hell did I do so wrong that God's punishing me so badly?_

Giving a silent prayer, Kagome was ready to face her destiny…

_-x-_

**My flight is actually in a few hours… I have to pack my laptop now so I thought ONE more update before I leave since I was feeling nice. It's a semi cliffy I guess. Stay tuned… I'll be back by July 20****th**** (give or take a few days).**


	17. Fate, Here I Come

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Fate, Here I Come_

Five days had passed since Kagome had been forcefully brought back to Japan and not a word had been uttered from Akira. Occasionally Korari would check in on Kagome but she would only be ignored. The only one that Kagome spoke to was her brother and her photographer, since Kagome had taken up modeling again.

**FOUND: Miko Higurashi!!**

_Reports confirm that blossoming model Higurashi Miko was found five days ago and was immediately brought home by her father, Higurashi Akira. Housed in a location in Hong Kong for a month, it is not clear as of yet where Miko was hiding for the previous month…_

Groaning, Kagome dropped the newspaper onto her bed and lay down on her pillow, curling up into a small ball. It had been five and a half days since she was taken from the Takahashi household in front of her friends and nothing had seemingly changed as of yet. Akira hadn't spoken to her yet and words from Naraku hadn't reached Kagome's ears either. A knock on her door came in the rhythm of a nursery rhyme and Kagome instantly knew it was Souta.

"Come in!" She called and indeed her younger brother had stepped inside, dressed in his pajamas.

"What's up Nee-chan?" Souta asked as he sat down beside Kagome. Kagome sat up and faced her brother, her legs crossed on her bed.

"What do **you** think?" Kagome groaned in frustration, "Taken away from a perfectly _perfect_ household, save a few characters, and thrown back into my regular and much distasteful _real_ life… I'm quite surprised I'm still alive and not hanging off of a ceiling fan or something."

"I'm glad we don't have ceiling fans in the house." Souta joked and Kagome giggled as she hugged her teddy bear, a gift given to her from her mother when she was ten years old.

Kagome had started modeling as Miko when she was thirteen years old, a bit younger than Souta's age at the moment. It was about the same time their family made it big and Kagome had stated that she didn't publicly want to be known as Higurashi Kagome. Her family was still getting renown and not a lot of people knew Higurashi Kagome to be the daughter of Akira and Korari.

Agreeing to their daughter's wishes, Akira and Korari transformed Kagome into Miko and since then Kagome had modeled.

"One question though, what I don't get…" Souta started and Kagome got comfortable on her bed before ushering her brother to continue. Taking in a deep breath of air, Souta indeed continued his question.

"You're a legal adult. Why are you letting Mother and Father rule your life?"

"Blackmail," Kagome muttered and Souta raised a brow in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I started modeling as Miko before I was a legal adult and you know how much I hate publicity and the paparazzi stalking you. So mother and father said, as soon as I turned 18, that if I was to go against their wishes, they only give me one chance before they let my identity slip."

Souta had a blank look on his face and Kagome smiled weakly at him. "They did **that**?!?" Souta blared, in obvious shock that his parents were capable of blackmailing their own kin. Kagome nodded in solemnity and Souta cracked his knuckles.

"If they weren't my parents…"

"Don't," Kagome shot her brother a dangerous look. Souta calmed down and Kagome touched his shoulder. Souta and she were really close and she could tell him anything. A few things she had chosen not to disclose were facts like her period dates and, especially, sleeping with Inuyasha. But at that moment in time, Kagome needed to tell Souta or else she would explode.

"Souta I need to get to a drugstore…"

Souta raised a brow. "What for?"

Gulping, Kagome looked Souta dead in the eyes.

"I need a home pregnancy test…"

_-x-_

Everybody had gone back to their respective homes in solemnity. Inuyasha had picked a general cover girl for his magazine, not even wanting to look at shots of Miko, afraid of bringing back memories from the month he had spent with her in his summerhouse. It was that very month where he had his very first taste of true love…his very first night of passionate sex.

Walking formally out of his office, Inuyasha remembered he had to pick Ai up from school since Miroku was at the clinic and Sango had gone back to practicing law once again. Ai had been enrolled into a private school that began in August. Dropping his briefcase onto the passenger's seat, Inuyasha turned the ignition and shifted his gears, pulling the gear back to reverse and pulled out of his parking space. Shifting his gear back to drive, Inuyasha sped out of the parking lot.

Making it to Ai's school just as the bell rang, Inuyasha stood outside of his car and watched the children run around. Noticing Ai running towards him, Inuyasha smiled and dropped to his knees, hugging the young girl.

"Uncle Inu!" Ai grinned and Inuyasha smiled again. Ai and Hikari were in the first grade and went to fulltime school while the other kids were still either in kindergarten or weren't admitted to school yet.

"What's up, Ai?"

"So much! Are you taking me home?"

Inuyasha nodded and opened the passenger's door for Ai as she climbed in. Moving his briefcase out of the way, Ai sat down while Inuyasha buckled her seatbelt.

"Alright, so what happened in your day?"

Taking in a deep breath, Ai began her story of the boy who stole her cookie and how she answered six questions right and how the teacher complimented her on her colouring skills…

_-x-_

Inuyasha pulled up to the Lin household to find Sango pull in at the same time as him. Miroku wasn't home as of yet. Parking his car beside Sango's, Inuyasha and Ai hopped out of Inuyasha's car and Ai ran to her mother, hugging her tightly as Inuyasha stood in front of Sango, his arms crossed.

"Thanks Inuyasha," Sango said softly. She was still in pain from the incident five days prior in the summerhouse. No contact from Kagome had been made, only tabloids screaming the return of Miko. Sango and Miroku sensed an aura of discontent from Inuyasha every the subject of Miko popped up.

"Can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked and Sango nodded, noting that this was a first since the last week after Kagome left. Ushering Inuyasha to come inside, Sango unlocked the door and Ai ran inside, heading straight for her room.

"Get something to eat while I change." Sango instructed and Inuyasha nodded. He practically knew their house like his very own and indeed he went to the fridge and took out an apple. Running it under the water for longer than intended, Inuyasha rang the apple of excess water and returned to the living room to find Sango wearing denim shorts and a yellow t-shirt.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked Inuyasha and he was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Have you had any contact from Kagome?" He asked and Sango shook her head.

"Nothing. I've tried calling but the calls don't go through. The only way I can keep track of her is from the media."

"Do you know if she married Naraku yet?" Inuyasha asked with distaste and Sango shook her head.

"She didn't. It's too big of news to not get processed in the papers. Plus her family is big on weddings and one in five days just doesn't meet their forte."

Nodding once again Inuyasha remained silent for a combined ten minutes. Using that time, Sango dusted off the living room a bit as Inuyasha stared off into space, formulating a plan in the back of his head.

"Do her parents know that Naraku gang raped his last wife?" Inuyasha asked suddenly and Sango shrugged.

"Don't know. Even if they did, I don't think they care…"

Frowning at Sango's answer, Inuyasha stared at the blank television screen before abruptly standing up.

"How long does it take to process legal documents?" He asked his lawyer friend.

"Depends on the documents, why?" Sango's interest was piqued.

"I want to bring Kagome back," Inuyasha said softly and Sango's eyes softened.

"Inuyasha… I don't think that's possible. When Kagome left I saw sadness in her eyes when she looked at _you_. You were talking to her about something that really made her sad and with her parents there it doubled the blow. I know her; she wouldn't have left unless she knew that if she stayed, a certain situation would be made worse…"

"Dammit," Inuyasha cursed, "I know what I'm gonna do. You think I would've proposed to Kikyo if Kagome meant nothing? I know you saw it, you're her best friend. I _know_ you saw something between her and me. You think I'm gonna stand idly by and watch her marry that fucking two cent bastard?" Inuyasha had a growing anger coming on and Sango sensed it.

"I know how you feel but trust me, it was just a summer thing…" Sango's voice sounded fake, even to her. If anything, she would want Kagome to marry Inuyasha than Naraku any day, no matter how much Inuyasha hurt Kagome it was better than marrying a gang raping baboon.

Anger spiked in Inuyasha as he growled ferociously. "Summer thing? You know as well as me that what Kagome and I had was not a summer thing!"

Sango knew it was true. The way Inuyasha and Kagome acted around each other, it seemed deeper than any summer fling could ever be. Looking back at her friend, Sango had a serious look on her face.

"What legal documents do you need?"

Gulping loudly, Inuyasha looked seriously at Sango. "Fake marriage certificates…"

_-x-_

Souta had used the excuse of going out to buy something for his latest film to pick up a home pregnancy test for his sister. Stuffing the box in his back pocket, Souta ran upstairs to find his sister laying on her bed with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Souta asked in a worried tone as he rushed to his sister.

"Mother just told me that the Onigumo's are coming in a week to discuss my engagement, full and final with no way out."

With a deadpan look on his face, Souta handed Kagome the pregnancy test box and she took it with a thankful look on her face.

"I'm not going to ask for details," Souta said determined, "but if it's positive, I want know to whom."

Nodding, Kagome entered the bathroom, getting ready to find out if her suspicions were true…

_Am I pregnant?_

_-x-_

"Fake marriage certificates?" Sango asked and Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah. If anything, I don't want her _really_ marrying Naraku, ust get away with _fake_ marrying me. When all of the formalities end in a few months she can leave if she wants with news she divorced me. Nobody will know except her, me and the lawyer that issues the documents."

"Meaning me," Sango stated and Inuyasha nodded.

"If you can process it maybe we can save her?"

"Coming from a guy who thought he had been _lied_ to?" Sango was rather amused.

"Yeah well, I just thought that…"

"She did what she had to do." Sango filled in and Inuyasha nodded.

"I can get you the documents in a week and a half." Sango declared. "Give or take a few days."

Nodding and giving a sigh of relief, Inuyasha nodded and thanked Sango. "Call me if you need anything." He stated and Sango nodded.

"All I'm gonna need is your signature. I can forge Kagome's pretty well so you have that covered."

Hugging Sango like a friend, Inuyasha left the house leaving Sango to bask in her own thoughts.

_He must really have something for her if he's willing to forge marriage certificates…_ Sango thought quietly to herself.

_-x-_

Sitting on the toilet seat with the pregnancy test resting on the counter, Kagome heaved a heavy sigh as she thought of the last few days. Her period was late by a few days and that had instantly gotten her worried since she had sex with Inuyasha a week ago.

Glancing at the long stick silently taunting her, Kagome's heart beat raced rapidly as she clenched her hands on her lap, silently praying that the report would be negative and she could simply erase Inuyasha from her life.

_How is that possible if I think I love him…_

Glancing at a hanging clock in her bathroom, Kagome saw that the twenty minute waiting time was up and stood up with a hardcore expression on her face.

"Fate," She whispered as she picked up the pregnancy test, "here I come…"

_-x-_

**I'm back from vacation.**


	18. Oh No

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Oh No_

Pulling the test out of the tube, Kagome had her eyes closed, not wanting to see the result. Maybe it was too early?... No… her period was already late to almost a week and she had sex during the time she would've been most fertile. Most evidence was pointing to the fact she _could_ be pregnant, despite the fact pregnancy immediately after first-time sex is as low as ten percent.

Kagome was just about to pull the result out of the tube when a knocking echoed throughout her bathroom. Stuffing the pregnancy test in her pant pocket, Kagome washed her hands and fixed up her hair before opening the door, revealing her mother.

"What're you doing dear?" Korari sounded disheartened. "Your father has been calling you for the past ten minutes! Souta said you were in the bathroom."

"Yeah I was uhm… feeling a bit sick." Well it was some-what true. Kagome _was_ feeling sick. Just not the way her mother interpreted her sickness to be.

"Are you okay darling?" Korari's voice instantly went squeaky, a normal mother thing when Kagome's mother got worried. Trying to stop the urge of rolling her eyes, Kagome nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine…"

"Alright! We have a few dresses set up downstairs for you. I want you to pick your favourite for when Naraku comes in two days. Oh lord! My daughter is getting married! This is so exciting!!"

Korari bustled out of the room and Kagome dumbly followed, faintly aware of the pregnancy test digging into her leg like a hook. Kagome tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she made it to the base of the stairs and into the living room where her father was bending over three rather exquisite dresses.

"Ah! Kagome… come!"

_-x-_

Inuyasha sat in his bedroom in his real mansion. His mansion was five times bigger than his summerhouse but it felt like a tightly compressed box to him at the moment. In his summerhouse he was filled with light and joy when Kagome came by and poked fun at him. When she called him_ Casanova_ every time he referred to her as _Mademoiselle_. Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair and didn't hear his door creak open.

"Baby?"

Inuyasha immediately cringed. It was the porn-star. Turning his head to the left, he saw Kikyo standing by the door with a somewhat concerned look on her face. Though it wouldn't ever match up to the concern Kagome has when she gets worried.

"What do you want Kikyo? Can't you see I'm not in the mood?"

"I thought I'd drop by and _help_ you?" Kikyo whispered seductively as she walked towards Inuyasha, swaying her hips in a circular motion. That disgusted Inuyasha. She was trying too hard and that was, to Inuyasha, an amazing turn-off. Kagome was a seducing temptress even when she wasn't trying and that was quite a thing with her added innocence.

Innocence Inuyasha had taken, however, Kagome still walked with her head up high. Proud and mighty… like a lioness perhaps.

"I don't need your help, Kikyo." Inuyasha said in a low voice. He stood up and turned to her, his eyes blood-shot red. "In fact, I don't need you. I would very much appreciate it if you left my house and don't ever return. We're through."

Kikyo's eyes widened big. "Are you- breaking up with me?"

"I think I already did. Now, get out."

"But Inuyasha!!"

"It's Takahashi. Just… I can't stand you right now. Just _get out_!"

Frowning, Kikyo crossed her arms. "It's of that Ai wannabe isn't it? That girl's _godmother_ made you break up with me! _Just_ because she's fucking Miko doesn't mean I'm nothing! Compared to me she has _no attributes_."

"She has innocence," Inuyasha snarled, "she doesn't flaunt her ass to the world. Her inner beauty and innocence is what appeals to others, not her fat booty and perky boobs."

"So you find my breasts perky do you?" Kikyo drawled out, obviously missing the point. Inuyasha growled. "**Get OUT**!!"

Jumping, Kikyo took one step back. "I knew you were going to propose to me." She stated harshly. "I saw the ring in your bedroom back at your summerhouse. I saw the fucking inscription! It said you _loved_ me Inuyasha. But obviously you don't seeing as you haven't proposed to me and that you, with loads of guts I should add, broke up with me!"

"Either you shut your mouth or shut up or the world will have to notice me, _personally_, kicking you out." Inuyasha just about had enough. Sending Inuyasha one more glare, Kikyo turned around and ran out of the house, obviously shedding fake tears.

_Phony_. Inuyasha thought to himself as he lay back down on his bed. His thoughts wondering to just one brown-eyed beauty…

_Kagome…_

_-x-_

Kagome had picked a pale blue dress out of the three choices she had. Her choice of dress had thick straps that connected to a corset looking top. The top connected to a flowing bottom portion which ended just above her ankles. The dress was a plain pale blue colour, save the paisley designs that curled up her top.

Kagome sat in her bedroom, clutching the dress, trying to get her thoughts straightened out. So, here she was picking out a perfect dress to impress Naraku while her friends in Hong Kong are all marveling at the fact they spent almost a month with the _famous_ Miko.

Kagome found the irony thick and useless. While she was _readily_ getting ready to outwardly impress Naraku, inwardly she could be helping to create Inuyasha's first child…

_Wait!_ Kagome put the dress on her bed and pulled out the pregnancy test that had been tucked in her pocket the entire time. Gulping, Kagome glanced at her bedroom door and saw that it was locked. _Good_. She thought, ready to slip the result out of the tube. Forgetting everything for that moment, forgetting the fact she was going to marry Naraku, that her parents were ready to take control of her life and destroy it, forgetting the fact she was ripped away from where she was truly happy – well, for as long as happiness lasted there anyhow – Kagome's mind was set on just the pregnancy test and Inuyasha.

Gulping, Kagome tried to control her shaky fingers as she slowly started sliding the tube off of the test. The box had said that if there was a single red line it was a negative but if there were two red lines then it meant that it was a positive. Closing her eyes and praying for a single red line, Kagome pulled the entire cover off of the top of the test.

Then she slowly started opening her eyes. The pregnancy test was upside down. Kagome sweat dropped at the entire mood-killer and turned the pregnancy test around, to see the result. Instantly, she felt her blood run cold.

There were two red lines.

_Oh no…_

_-x-_

Sango picked up her ringing phone and pressed it against her ear. "Hello?"

"Sango!"

Sango's breath hitch-hiked as she turned around and gripped the phone tightly against her ear. She hadn't heard that voice in five days and it was internally killing her. But now that she heard her best friend's voice, Sango had wished she didn't.

Sango had started crying.

"Oh my god, Kagome!"

"Hey I can't talk for long. I used the excuse of going out with Souta and made it to a payphone. You have to listen to me carefully."

"Alright." Sango went into serious mode now, hearing the urgency in Kagome's tone. There was some rustling and some whispering on Kagome's end.

"Anybody here Souta?"

"No, not yet. Just continue talking."

"Alright… Sango you still there?"

"Yeah I am, continue."

Kagome shifted so that her back was pressed against the phone booth. They were inside of a mall and Souta had a hat on along with sunglasses, trying to keep his identity to a minimum. They had brought a lot of money along with them, in case they were caught by somebody, Kagome and Souta could use the excuse of buying self props for his latest movie.

"Okay. Remember the night we all got drunk at Ai's birthday party? You and Miroku left me and Inuyasha alone because you got tired or something?"

"…Yeah…" Sango slowly drew out. Kagome gulped.

"Okay well… that night instead of finding my bedroom, I found myself in Inuyasha's bedroom and he found his way under my clothes and in between my legs and in the morning we found that we were nakedly sleeping beside each other…"

Sango was silent for a few moments before exploding. "YOU TWO HAD SEX?!"

Kagome cracked a small smile. "Glad you caught on Sherlock."

"Oh my god! No wonder you two were so hostile that morning! Unwanted sex… shit… I'm going to kill that fucker for taking your virginity! Ughh! Just _wait_ till Miroku and Kouga find out!"

"No, no!" Kagome whispered urgently. "You have to promise not to tell anybody."

"And why the hell not? That asshole is going to **DIE**!"

"Sango listen to me!" Kagome was dreading what she was going to say next. Sango sounded like she was panting and Kagome felt like falling into a ditch right at that moment and never climbing out.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant…"

_-x-_

Sango was shocked. No, shocked wasn't the right word… she was… **SHOCKED**. Her best friend, the ever innocent Kagome, always claiming she would have sex with the man she knew she was going to spend the rest of her life with not only _had_ prenuptial sex but she was also pregnant with the first child of the world renown Takahashi Inuyasha.

Now that was a shocker.

"_PREGNANT_?!" Sango shrieked. "YOU'RE PREGNANT? WHEN DID YOU FIND OUT?"

"Less than an hour ago. Shh, Sango listen I don't have time—Souta who's that?"

"Nobody, don't worry just finish talking!" Kagome had already explained everything to Souta and, much to her surprise; her brother was calm about the whole thing. He had given her the idea of notifying Hong Kong.

"I just thought I'd tell you. Best friend and all. If my parents find out before I marry Naraku, just file a case against them for two murders in one—I'm pretty sure I'm gonna die by the hands of my _beloved_ father."

"Kagome! Be serious!"

"I _am_ serious. You're a lawyer so you do my case." Kagome snorted at her own stupid joke. "Whatever. Just don't tell anybody. Ayame can know but _nobody else_. I don't want Inuyasha finding out either."

"Why? It's his kid!"

"It was uncommitted sex." Kagome muttered dryly. "You think I feel bad? His first child is going to be fathered by Naraku, and as much as I hate Inuyasha right now, I don't think he deserves to get such a sick blow."

"Kagome…" Sango started, ready to lecture her best friend but…

"Kagome it's the driver!" Souta hissed as Kagome gulped

"Sorry Sango! I have to go. Bye!"

"KAGOME!" Sango roared but the line was dead, a beeping sound telling Sango to hang up. Sango dropped the phone on the receiver, cursing to herself silently.

_Not tell Inuyasha my ass. Sorry Kagome, some promises are just meant to be broken…_Sango thought to herself as she picked up the phone and dialed Inuyasha's number. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"It's Sango. Come over, _now_."

_-x-_

Miroku had come home from work early that day due to a malfunction in the hospital. Luckily, the patients weren't all that serious and they were given priority to the other doctors at the clinic Miroku usually worked at. Just as Miroku entered his house, so did Inuyasha.

"Hey man, what're you doing here?" Miroku raised a brow and Inuyasha shrugged.

"Your wife called me, she sounded desperate."

Miroku frowned as he walked into his house. He found Sango sitting on the sofa, her head in her hands and he, slowly, walked towards her.

"Sango?"

She looked up, her face red and puffy from crying. Miroku instantly jumped and rushed to her side. "What happened?"

"Him," Sango hissed as she pointed at Inuyasha who drew back one step.

"Him?" Miroku raised a brow.

"He has the highest alcohol tolerance yet he _comfortably_ took Kagome to his bedroom. He has the most self control yet he _expertly_ undressed Kagome. He has a girlfriend yet he was _**unhesitant**_ to take Kagome's virginity."

Miroku's eyes widened as he whirled onto Inuyasha.

"You slept with Kagome?"

Inuyasha was in much shock as Miroku was.

_How'd Sango…find…_ He clued in as his eyes widened immediately.

"Sango…?" Inuyasha whispered as Sango's tears were afresh.

"Kagome just called from a phone booth…"

Miroku looked at his wife, his eyes widening as he figured out what was happening.

"Inuyasha," Sango's voice cracked, "Kagome's pregnant with your kid…"

_-x-_

**Kagome being pregnant is cliché, yes, but sometimes without cliché, you just can't seem to get an aspect of your story right. If Kagome wasn't pregnant then the second half of this story wouldn't flow at all. **

**Cliché to get Originality. In today's fanfiction world you can't write a cliché story… everywhere you go, cliché is going to bite your butt. If you can't beat cliché, join it.**


	19. My Wife

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_My Wife_

"Inuyasha," Sango's voice cracked, "Kagome's pregnant with your kid…"

_Pregnant with your kid._

_Pregnant._

_With your kid._

_Your kid…_

_**Kid**__…_

"She's _what_?!" Inuyasha drawled out in a shocked and unreadable voice. Sango had tears in her eyes as Miroku hugged her, his own shock penetrating his body. Miroku housed a sudden urge to fist his hand and punch Inuyasha in the face. Repeatedly.

"Pregnant with your kid." Sango repeated as she rubbed her eyes, not wanting to cry at that moment. She was angry at Inuyasha. A loathing hatred erupted in the pit of her stomach as she felt the urge to stab Inuyasha with a very sharp knife. Repeatedly.

"That can't be…" Inuyasha whispered as Miroku jumped off his wife and gripped Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt. Inuyasha was too shocked to realize what Miroku was doing as a distant look overcame his eyes.

"Can't _be_?" Miroku hissed. "Can't **be**? That girl was waiting to have sex with the man she knew she was going to be with for the rest of her life and you just say it can't fucking be? You know as well as I do that Kagome was a virgin that night but instead of just _popping her cherry_," Miroku spat out with venom, "you've made her pregnant!"

Inuyasha, in all his honesty, had no reply. He could've made a witty remark and shut Miroku up for good but he hadn't. Words fleeted him as he blinked multiple times. Slowly, Miroku released Inuyasha's collar.

"Is he alive?" Sango inquired, standing up and walking towards Inuyasha. Miroku waved a hand in front of Inuyasha's face and he snapped back to reality.

"It's not like I wanted to make that wench pregnant." Inuyasha attempted to defend his manliness. Unfortunately for him, he was up against Miroku; a man that had infinite knowledge on manliness.

"Oh yeah!!" Miroku sarcastically rolled his eyes. "We all know you just wanted unconventional sex because you're so sick of Kikyo! A new girl with the body of a virgin that's just a summer love… need I say more? Get her drunk and fuck her good till her legs are sore and then go back to Kikyo… ever think she'd suffer extreme consequences?" Thank God Ai was in the shower…

"Don't you ever say she was just a summer thing." Inuyasha hissed. "She was _not_."

"Oh really?" Miroku was doing all of the yelling and Sango was quite glad. Despite her uncontained anger, she was tired and not in the mood to lecture Inuyasha on his eccentric behavior.

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed. "She was not a fucking summer thing. Do you want me to display it on a dunce cap in my next press conference? _Higurashi Kagome was not a summer thing_!"

"Then what was she?" Sango screamed out in hysteria, "Just a Kikyo look-a-like with the body of a damned model? What _was_ she Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha obviously had no answer as he hung his head. Kagome was pregnant with his kid…

_His_ kid…

_I'm gonna be…a daddy?_ It struck Inuyasha like a cord… he was gonna be a father. Completely shocking Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha cracked a goofy grin.

"I'm gonna be a dad?"

"Yes smartness and Kagome's going to go marry Naraku now. You happy now?" Sango snarled, a faint headache coming on. Miroku was rubbing his wife's back, his anger never decapitating for the business tycoon standing in front of him.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. "She's WHAT?"

Sango nodded. "That's why she came to Hong Kong in the first place but her parents took her back to marry that buffoon."

"I know that but if she's fucking pregnant with my kid, why the hell would she still go on and marry that gang raping bitch?" Inuyasha roared his anger surfacing. That caused Miroku to get even more annoyed.

"Oh I don't know," Miroku started, sarcasm dripping from his tone, "maybe because you were fucking her one night, definitely not caring the next day and now not even going after her in the week she's been gone. She's emotional, confused and definitely not thinking like herself."

"I told Sango I wanted fake wedding certificates so I can get Kagome back." Inuyasha murmured dryly and Miroku's eyes flashed

"I don't care if you were gonna revive Gandhi and dance the Macarena with him! Kagome doesn't know does she? She's gonna sign her life off to the damn devil while she's pregnant with your kid! How the hell do you think _she_ feels?" Miroku was on a roll and may he be damned if he stopped then.

"Kagome said you didn't deserve it." Sango whispered and both men looked at her.

"What?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"She said you didn't deserve such an insult to injury. To know that your first born child was being raised by a man like Naraku. Kagome said that no matter what she felt about you, she didn't think you deserved that." Sango whispered as Miroku's anger flared. Inuyasha swore he saw the energy around Miroku move…

"She still thinks about you and cares about you." Miroku hissed. "After what you did to her, she still cares about you… that is what you call a _woman_."

Inuyasha ignored Miroku as he glanced at Sango.

"When is the latest you can get me those documents. I need to get to Kagome _fast_."

Sango nodded, seriousness taking over. "Tomorrow night, latest."

Inuyasha nodded as he glanced at Miroku. "Listen, I didn't mean to fuck up her life that bad but I'm trying to make it better."

Miroku had nothing to say as Inuyasha turned around and left the house. Sango collapsed into Miroku's arms.

"Why Kagome?" Sango sobbed. "Out of all of us, why is her life so messed up?"

Miroku had nothing to say as he held onto his wife…

_-x-_

Souta and Kagome sat in Kagome's bedroom, Souta occasionally glancing at his sister's stomach. Such good news –the fact he was going to be an uncle and his sister a mother- was tainted by the fact that a) their father hated Takahashi Inuyasha and b) Naraku was supposed to marry Kagome.

"What did Sango say?" Souta asked after a long comfortable silence. Kagome looked up at her brother and shrugged.

"Don't know. She sounded pissed off at Inuyasha, that's for sure."

"Obviously," Souta said in a low voice, "I wanna rip his hair out after what he did to you. Then serve it on a silver platter and force feed his hair…"

"Not so much of a threat Souta." Kagome smiled but Souta shrugged.

"Trust me, it _will_ be painful."

Kagome lay back down on her bed and placed a hand on her stomach, obviously not really used to the fact that she was going to be a _mother_. She was pregnant at the age of twenty with the child of the most wanted bachelor, seven times awarded _Most Good looking Man_, one of the richest, most influential and who could forget the biggest business tycoon _**in the world**_.

_At least the kid will be fully supported._ Kagome thought ruefully. _When Inuyasha finds out about his child that is… I know for a fact he adores babies so… maybe his own will mean more?_

Kagome didn't know what to expect from him. He could be angry, perhaps ecstatic? Who knew…

"What're you gonna do about it?" Souta whispered to his sister who frowned.

"No idea. I told Sango not to tell Inuyasha but I really don't know what she's gonna do. Things involving a newborn life… she has a completely different view on them. Maybe she told Inuyasha…" Kagome shrugged. "All I know is that I have to get married to that… _thing_…" Kagome spat out thing like it was the worst of the swearwords in existence.

"You don't _have_ to." Souta shrugged. "Just burn him on the alter and say _NO MOTHER FUCKER_ instead of saying I Do." Souta sniggered. "I swear Nee-chan, if you do that; I will lick your shoes clean!"

Kagome giggled as she sat up and hugged her brother tightly. "I have no idea what I'd do without you kiddo."

Souta sighed as he hugged his sister back. "You don't deserve all this shit Nee-chan." Souta murmured. "You deserve so much better… when we were kids, remember how Mother and Father used to be out all the time? You were always there for me… going to school performances, staying on movie sets… with your mask on of course."

Kagome giggled as she pulled back. "This is why I think you're siding with me more than you're siding with our parents."

"They have no right to _tell_ you who you have to marry! Do they even _know_ Naraku gang raped his last wife?"

"He did _not_." Came a strong voice from behind Kagome's door. Souta's eyes widened as he jumped up and unlatched the door, revealing their father.

"How long were you there for?" Kagome asked, not wanting her father to know about Inuyasha.

"Long enough to know that you heard the rumours about Naraku's last wife," Akira smiled warmly.

_So he didn't hear that I'm pregnant…_ Kagome though, quite relieved.

"Those were all rumours." Akira spoke loudly, "Naraku didn't gang rape his last wife. She needed an excuse to divorce him and what could be better than to use the excuse of _gang raping_? Honestly, women should know their place…" Akira turned around and walked away.

When Kagome and Souta knew the coast was clear, Kagome shot out a loud and very vulgar word, causing Souta to jump and scramble away from his sister.

"I _met_ the woman he gang raped! She was so out of it! It didn't even seem like she was acting!"

"Obviously dad wouldn't want to believe his _son-in-law_ was so messed up." Souta rolled his eyes. "C'mon," Souta stood up, "let's go eat. I don't want my nephew to starve."

"Excuse me?" Kagome teased. "She's so gonna be a girl!"

Laughing, the two siblings went off to eat some food.

_-x-_

The following evening Inuyasha sat in his study room, looking over some pictures of Miko. A pang filled Inuyasha's chest as he realized that Miko and Kagome did look extremely alike if one should look close enough.

Another thing he noticed was that in the pictures Kagome wasn't really smiling, just posing… back at his summerhouse Kagome smiled and laughed from her soul… something Inuyasha would kill to see again.

He had fallen deeply in love.

Sighing, Inuyasha dropped the pictures and stood up, turning to leave the room but found Sango leaning against the doorframe.

"Sango?" Inuyasha raised a brow but she didn't say anything. Sango took three steps forward and stood directly in front of Inuyasha who seemed confused. Sango held out a folder.

"Here." Sango murmured.

Inuyasha took the folder from Sango's hand and opened it. It was the marriage certificate of Higurashi Kagome and Takahashi Inuyasha. Sango had taken the liberty of forging Kagome's signature. Inuyasha's signature was still needed. Apparently, somehow, Sango got the signature of the one who performed the ceremony as well.

Pulling a pen out of his pocket, Inuyasha signed his marriage certificate and winced inwardly. This was not how he wanted his _first marriage_ to go, despite the fact him and Kagome weren't married at all…

"And here," Sango pulled something out of her back pocket and handed it to Inuyasha. "I took the liberty of using your name to buy you a ticket to Japan. Flight's for seven in the morning tomorrow so be ready. I want my best friend back in Hong Kong in one piece… _with her husband_."

Inuyasha understood what that meant and nodded as Sango turned around and left. Looking down at the folder and the ticket to Japan, Inuyasha walked out of his study room to head to his bedroom. He had to get some packing done before he went to get his wife.

_Oh don't worry Kagome_, Inuyasha thought dangerously to himself as he pulled out a duffle bag from the closet to put some clothes in, _I am not gonna let you marry Naraku while you are with my kid. Whether you like it __**or not**_

_-x-_

Two days couldn't have been faster for the Higurashi family. It was the day Naraku's family came to finalize the wedding between Kagome and Naraku and personally, Kagome felt like jumping on a tree and running away again.

Too bad her father had set up security guards by every window and by every door in the entire house. Wearing the dress that Kagome had _chosen_ to wear for Naraku, she left her bedroom, her eyes downcast. It was 6pm and it had been two days since she had spoken to Sango.

No contact to the outside world either. After that day, Souta and Kagome decided not to risk Kagome's cover by going to another payphone. Sango knowing meant Ayame knew and that was all Kagome really wanted; her two best friends knowing.

Walking down the stairs in that dress, Kagome winced at the tightness of the torso portion. Something she shouldn't wear while she's pregnant, despite the fact she was only, about what? A week into pregnancy?

Still, it was still Kagome's baby and even if the child was one week in Kagome's womb or nine months… it was still the same.

Kagome made it to the base of the stares and was instantly greeted by a greasy Naraku and his parents, Hiroshi and Setsuna. Kagome bowed and sat down beside her brother who, subtly, held Kagome's hand in some sort of reassurance.

"She's a child," Setsuna spoke up before anybody can say anything, "she has her phases. She'll soon realize that my son is the best choice for her."

_I'd rather marry Inuyasha!_ Kagome thought disgustedly to herself as Souta squeezed her hand again.

"I appreciate your optimism Setsuna," Korari smiled, "and I do agree with you. We couldn't have found a better man for my daughter."

"Kagome dear," Setsuna glanced at Kagome, "do you have anything to say?"

"MASTER AKIRA!" A security man ran inside but he was instantly shoved aside by a rather ticked off looking…

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome stood up, her eyes wide.

"Kagome might not have anything to say," Inuyasha snarled as he approached Kagome, "but I do."

"You have no right to be in my house!" Akira stood up moving to grab his daughter but Inuyasha snaked his arm around Kagome's waist and somehow moved her behind him.

"And you have no right to force my wife to commit polygamy."

Everybody stopped breathing as Kagome slowly looked up at Inuyasha who was glaring at her family.

"I'm here to take my wife back to Hong Kong."

_-x-_


	20. Okay, Now What?

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Okay, Now What?_

"I'm here to take my wife back to Hong Kong."

Akira's eyes widened as heart beat increased. Fisting his left hand, Akira took two steps closer to his daughter and her—_husband_.

"Lies." Akira snarled. "You aren't married to Kagome! I saw you when we went to get Kagome last week… if you were _really_ married to her you would've stopped us then!"

"I was shocked." Inuyasha continued, his voice matching Akira's tone. Naraku, Hiroshi, Setsuna, Korari, Souta and Kagome all watched their eyes wide. Kagome was especially shocked. Since when did she get _married_?!

"Shocked?" Akira raised a brow, clearly not believing Inuyasha. Inuyasha merely smirked as he crossed his arms out in front of him. He looked dangerous, no doubt about that. The look on his face screamed death and if looks could kill, Akira and his forefathers would be burning in hell just about then.

"Yeah. When Kagome and I got married she hadn't said anything about being Miko. When you, uninvited might I add, barged into my summerhouse, you claimed that Kagome was Miko. My reason was shock." Inuyasha had practiced that line on the plane since it took off to the minute the plane landed. He hoped it sounded realistic enough.

Akira didn't seem amused. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and saw him literally seething. Then she glanced at Naraku who seemed in obvious shock. Lastly, Kagome idly looked at her little brother who seemed to be smiling in appreciation at Inuyasha. Perhaps this wasn't the best way to get her to not marry Naraku but evidently it was her only option. Kagome was the one who had to pick now. Marry Naraku and prove Inuyasha to be a liar, ultimately fueling her father's hatred for the business tycoon _or_ go along with what Inuyasha was doing. He obviously wouldn't have come without a plan. If Kagome went along with what Inuyasha was saying, maybe she could go to a safe place, for both herself and her baby, and discuss everything with Inuyasha, trying to settle everything in a calm manner?

It was her best option right about then. Feeling a small diamond ring on her middle finger, Kagome subtly took it off and slipped it onto her ring finger before placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. She made sure her wedding finger was in clear view.

"I didn't think you would come." Kagome whispered, but loud enough for everybody to hear. Inuyasha was shocked as he heard Kagome speak but inwardly jumped for joy. Turning around, he smiled at her as he cupped her face with one hand.

"The initial anger subsided and I just had to come get you." Bringing his face down, he nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "You know I love you."

Kagome smiled as she subtly winked at her brother. "I love you too Inuyasha."

"Get your damn face up and away from my daughter!" Akira roared as he walked directly up to Kagome and Inuyasha. "She, in no way, told me she was married to you so I had no knowledge. You will annul this wedding so my daughter can marry Naraku!" Naraku gripped Inuyasha's arm to yank him away from Kagome. Growling, Inuyasha whirled around and shoved Akira so hard he tumbled back onto the sofa.

Korari gasped.

"Don't touch me." Inuyasha hissed. "My wife is not a possession. You cannot sell her off to that gang raping baboon. She's _my_ wife. We were legally bounded together and I will be _damned_ if you fucking make her marry Naraku."

"I didn't gang rape Lilly!" Naraku whined but Inuyasha shot him a dangerous look.

"It wasn't Lilly numbskull! Her name was Aiko! You don't even know your damn ex-wife's name!" Inuyasha spat out like liquid venom.

"Lilly, Aiko," Naraku rolled his eyes, "they're all the same."

"No they aren't!" Inuyasha fought as he took a step forward. "But perhaps to an asshole like you, they are all the same. How many girls did you gang rape? Seven? Eight?"

"I never gang raped anybody!" Naraku pressed, his eyes glistening in anger but Inuyasha gave a cold sarcastic laugh.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"My son-in-law would never gang rape anybody!" Akira roared as he flew his hand out in front of him. Inuyasha laughed a cold maniacal laugh.

"Son-in-law? Sir, by law I _am_ your son-in-law."

Akira suddenly smirked as he stood up off the sofa, dusting off his shoulders. "You have no proof. You have no proof that you two are married. You could just be faking it for all I know."

Kagome's eyes widened in horror as Inuyasha drew out a wispy smirk. "I thought you might say that. Which is why I brought," Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "this baby along."

Passing it to Akira, Inuyasha felt he had won. No question about it. Opening the folded piece of paper, Inuyasha swore he saw Akira's heart stop beating.

All the proof he wanted and more.

"A… certificate?" Akira whispered as Kagome frowned. Nudging Inuyasha, Kagome glanced up at him as he raised an eyebrow down at her. Grabbing his collar, she pulled his ear close to her mouth.

"You are going to explain _how_ we're married and _just how_ did you get a marriage certificate when we aren't even remotely _close_ to getting married?"

Inuyasha smirked as he kissed Kagome's cheek, making sure Naraku had clear view before standing up. "Kagome feels tired," wrapping an arm around her waist, he drew her close to his body, "so we're gonna rest some in her bedroom before we leave to our hotel. I am not letting my wife stay in a house where she is treated like a _dog_."

"I'll escort you." Souta stood up, grinning at his father before following his sister and _brother-in-law­ _upstairs.

Setsuna whirled to Akira. "Did you have the _slightest_ idea that your daughter got married?"

Akira frowned as he glanced at Naraku, Hiroshi and Setsuna. "Something is fishy about this."

"Well this isn't our place to stay anymore." Hiroshi said strongly. "Your daughter is a married woman."

"That didn't stop your damn son from marrying a woman who was already married. Wasn't _her_ name Lilly?" Akira snarled as he turned to the Onigumo family. Setsuna frowned.

"My son is a saint!"

Korari stood behind her husband as Akira released his anger on the Onigumo family.

"Saint? Everybody _knows_ he gang raped Aiko! I was trying to keep it low in this damn family so Kagome wouldn't disagree to the marriage but now that she's married to that Takahashi, I guess I can say whatever the hell I want!" Definitely, Akira was pissed.

"Let's go." Setsuna commanded as her husband and son followed her out of the house. Korari whirled onto her husband.

"You had to confront them didn't you?" Korari screeched.

"Does it matter? Kagome is married to that damn business asshole!" Akira scowled as he faced his wife. Korari had a determined look on her face.

"Inuyasha is richer than Naraku. Perhaps this could help?"

"NO!" Akira blared. "I'll make sure those two don't get a satisfactory marriage. I hate that damned Takahashi."

Korari sighed as she moved to go to her bedroom. She had to make sense of all this. Leaving her husband in the living room, Korari silently walked up stairs, her thoughts on her daughter.

_-x-_

Sitting in Kagome's bedroom, Souta sat on the floor as Kagome sat on the bed, glaring at Inuyasha sitting beside her.

"What the hell was all this?" Kagome shot at Inuyasha, her eyes blazing with anger. So now she can finally release the demon scratching within her. Oh she was angry. Sure she played along to get rid of Naraku, but that really didn't mean she wasn't _not_ angry.

She was _fuming._

"To get you away from Naraku." Inuyasha shrugged as if it was the most common thing he could do in the world. Souta snorted in amusement.

"Gotta admit though, Nee-chan, his idea was flawless."

"_Flawless_?" Kagome screeched. "What if my signature on that damned certificate wasn't perfect?"

"Sango knows you well enough to forge your signature perfectly." Inuyasha informed as he traced patterns on Kagome's bed sheet. Kagome's eyes slightly widened.

"Sango was in on this too?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Miroku knew too but he said something about Gandhi and the Macarena and something about you not knowing… that bitch yelled at me for a hell of a long time."

Kagome smiled fondly. "Yeah- Miroku and Kouga are way too protective of me." Shaking her head, she turned her glare back at Inuyasha.

"Fine, we're married happily for quite some time and my retarded dad kidnapped me from right under your nose and you couldn't run after me because I'm Miko." Kagome winced. "Okay, now what?"

"Now?" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Now I take you back to Hong Kong and we act for a few months that we're happily married. You parents found out and so did Naraku's family so no doubt that the press and media will find out within the next two days. Eventually we can call for a _divorce_ after you're sure that your parents won't sign your life off to Naraku."

"And why are you doing all this?" Kagome raised a brow as Souta found watching his sister and Inuyasha better than watching television.

"Because you're my _Mademoiselle_." Inuyasha smirked as Kagome rolled her eyes, groaning.

"Shut up, _Casanova_." She tacked in for old time's sake. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared definitely at Inuyasha. "So I have to bloody pretend to be married to you for a few months or until the coast is clear for me to go around and fall in love?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Pretty much." _I'll hide the fact that I know she's pregnant for now. Wait until she tells me_.

Kagome sighed. "Why? Why am I caught up in all of this?"

"Because God loves you too much." Inuyasha muttered sarcastically. "Pack your things. We're gonna stay in a Hotel for three days before our return flight to Hong Kong. I left Sango in charge of getting my place ready for you to stay in."

"So I'm actually gonna be _living_ with you?" Kagome asked in an incredulous tone.

"No shit." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "_The_ Takahashi Inuyasha's wife living someplace else besides with _him_? Yeah that's gonna go pretty nicely with the people."

"Who cares about people!!" Kagome roared as Inuyasha snorted.

"Apparently Miko doesn't," Inuyasha muttered darkly, "but I do."

"Oh so now you're gonna burn me about Miko?" Kagome shrieked, practically inflamed. "I couldn't _tell_ you because I couldn't! You were just a bloody random guy and I was staying in your summerhouse. I don't tell everybody about who I am okay!"

"After the uncountable times I spoke about hiring Miko for a few shots?" Inuyasha raised a brow and Kagome crossed her arms.

"You would've found out eventually when you called my agent."

"Right. Pack your things, we're leaving in an hour."

Kagome sighed as she glanced at her brother. "I ain't getting out of this right?"

Souta shook his head. "I think it's better Nee-chan. I mean if you stay here then Father and Mother might take severe action. You know? It could also harm you and your baby."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked over at Inuyasha. He merely stood up and looked at Souta. "At least you understand kid. Help your sister pack while I tour your place. Honestly, compared to my house, this thing is like… _tiny_."

Inuyasha left Kagome's bedroom and she frowned, looking down at her little brother. "Did he hear you say I was pregnant or did he choose to ignore it?" Kagome inquired as Souta shrugged.

"Who cares? He'd find out eventually right? C'mon, let's pack…"

Kagome frowned but nodded as she and her brother packed her stuff.

_-x-_

Inuyasha walked down the stairs and took in the Higurashi home. It was quaint and comfortable, he would give the house that much. Clustered though. His house was more spacious. But what did he honestly expect? He was fifty times richer than the Higurashi's.

But wait. He was now _married_ to one of them. How irony worked.

Inuyasha spotted Akira sitting on a sofa and smirked as he walked up to his _father-in-law_.

"Hey **pops**." Inuyasha smirked as he sat down beside Akira. Akira shot him an ugly glare.

"Don't call me _pops_."

"Alright, daddy-o." Inuyasha shrugged as Akira snarled.

"I'm Higurashi-san to you!"

"Ehh?" Inuyasha raised his brow. "But you are my wife's father making you, by extended family, my father. Legally you **are** my father-in-law."

"I will never be your damn father-in-law!" Akira hissed as Inuyasha snickered.

"Honestly **pops**," Inuyasha shrugged as he picked up a glass ball from the coffee table, "loosen up."

"Shut up Takahashi."

"Takahashi Inuyasha or," Inuyasha smirked rather evilly, "Takahashi Kagome?"

"My daughter is _never_ going to be considered a Takahashi!" Akira bit out as Inuyasha shrugged, throwing the glass ball in the air.

"Oh I don't know. She is married to me…"

"Shut up!" Akira snarled as he stood up but instantly glanced towards the staircase.

"Casanova!" Kagome grinned as she raced down the steps. Inuyasha smiled as he stood up in time to catch his _wife_ flying towards him. Kagome lunged at her husband and placed a kiss on his cheek before giggling. She pulled back and gestured towards her brother, lugging her stuff down the stairs.

"I'm ready."

"That was fast, Mademoiselle." Inuyasha mused as Kagome grinned.

"Yeah well, Souta helped me."

"More like I did everything _bro_." Souta snickered as Kagome shot him a dangerous glare. Souta had agreed to play the loving brother-in-law to Inuyasha while this little charade was happening. Since Souta was a child prodigy and acted already, playing his sister's innocent little brother would be simple.

"You are not leaving!" Akira roared as Souta came to the base of the stairs with his sisters stuff.

"Stop us." Inuyasha hissed as he snaked his arm around Kagome's waist and started leading her to the door. Akira frowned as he lunged forward and caught Kagome's arm, tugging her backwards.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagome stumbled backwards, barley missing the glass coffee table. Her leg banged against the edge of the table as Akira kept on tugging at Kagome.

"Let her go!" Inuyasha snarled as he ran forward and freed Kagome from her father before pushing Akira to fall flat on his back.

The air knocked out of Akira's lunges.

"DADDY!" Kagome shrieked as she saw her father gasping for air. Inuyasha snorted.

"Leave him Kagome," Inuyasha murmured, "he has enough acting background to pull off an _out of breath_ scene. Let's go. You need to rest."

Kagome nodded as she glanced at her father one more time before following her husband. _Husband_.

"Take care kiddo," Inuyasha ruffled Souta's hair before picking up Kagome's bag. Kagome smiled and kissed her brother's forehead before following Inuyasha towards his car.

Souta felt like laughing. This was _such_ a movie scene!

_-x-_

Kagome and Inuyasha remained quiet as Inuyasha placed Kagome's bags in the back trunk. Kagome buckled up as Inuyasha expertly pulled out of the driveway and zoomed out of the Higurashi property. Remaining quiet for half of the journey, Kagome thought she was going to explode.

It was _such_ an awkward silence.

"Alright then _Takahashi_." Kagome hissed. "We had sex one night, you're still dating Kikyo and here you are saving me from my rotten future by _marrying_ me?"

Inuyasha merely smirked.

"You are going to explain yourself like no man has explained before."

He only laughed. "Looking forward to it, _Mademoiselle_."

_-x-_


	21. Explaining Like No Man Has Ever Done

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Explaining Like No Man Has Ever Done Before_

Inuyasha told Kagome to go to the reception desk at the hotel as he went to park his car. Nodding, Kagome got out as she held Inuyasha's credit card in her hand. Apparently she was allowed to charge it for the best room. Inuyasha had already placed their name on the waiting list for any of the private suites.

Seeing Inuyasha roll into the underground parking, Kagome sighed as she headed inside the hotel, noting all of the people dressed in fancy clothing. Compared to them, she seemed like nothing. Heading straight to the reception desk, Kagome stood in line, behind a rather pudgy woman.

After quite some time, the lady left and Kagome proceeded to her turn. The receptionist smiled up at Kagome. "And how may I assist you today?"

"Takahashi." Kagome muttered uncertainly as the woman clicked on the computer and nodded, seeing that indeed Takahashi was on the waiting list for the room of their choice.

"Alright- well which room would you like?" The receptionist raised a brow as Kagome remembered what Inuyasha stated quickly in the car. Smiling professionally down at the woman, Kagome slowly gripped the counter as she began speaking.

"Private suite, floor thirty with indoor pool."

The receptionist raised a brow as she indeed clicked in the name of the suite. Wondering what on earth possessed Inuyasha to get such an expensive room, Kagome tensed as she felt an arm snake around her waist. Whipping her head to the side, Kagome visibly relaxed as she saw that it was merely her _husband_.

"And your relation to Takahashi?" The receptionist asked without even looking up.

"She's my wife. What's with the questions? She asked for a room so give it to her." Inuyasha snarled as the receptionist looked horrorstricken. Shakily, she reached for the keys and handed it to the _newlyweds_ as Kagome swiped the credit card. The charge went through and Inuyasha nodded as he, with his hand still on his _wife's_ waist, headed towards the elevator.

"Send our things up." He commanded as if he owned the place…

_-x-_

"_Private suite with indoor pool_?" Kagome shrieked as they walked into their room. "Are you mentally unstable? We're only staying here for a few days before our flight back to Hong Kong. What is the point of wasting so much money?"

"What?" Inuyasha held his hands up in defense. "That was pocket change!"

"I don't care! You could've used it for something more useful! I wouldn't have cared if we stayed in a cheap motel- okay not cheap but moderately expensive, but you _know_ what I mean!" Kagome growled as she fell onto a leather white sofa. Smirking, Inuyasha sat down beside her.

"For a high-class model, you definitely have middle-class taste."

"Moderately expensive motels aren't that bad." Kagome grumbled. "This place is too expensive for a three night stay."

"Damn," Inuyasha winked at Kagome, "you're gonna make a stingy wife."

"Shut up." Kagome murmured as she examined the room. Indeed it was an eleven-star rated room. Plush white carpets floored a nicely pale pink room while white leather sofas were dressed in front of a large, fifty-one inch plasma screen television. Near the other side of the room was an indoor pool.

"But this room is definitely worth its money." Kagome giggled. "I guess being your wife will have its upsides."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You could've afforded this as Miko."

"Not as Higurashi Kagome." Kagome reminded him.

"True- but as Takahashi Kagome you can."

"Shut up." Kagome shot as she stood up and headed towards the bedroom.

Wait…

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS SUITE HAD ONLY ONE DAMN BED!"

Inuyasha grinned. "My summerhouse had _more_ than one bed but you somehow ended up in mine!"

"SHUT UP TAKAHASHI!"

_-x-_

Leaving his _pissed_ off wife to cool down, Inuyasha went out for a bit to meet with some Japanese business partners of his. Sitting within a local café, the three business men sipped on some coffee as they, in casual attire, began _discussing_.

"We've heard from the loop that Onigumo is stating a case against you." Saitou Kenji, one of Inuyasha's closest partners, spoke up as he sipped on his coffee.

Frowning, Inuyasha leaned back. "Haven't heard that yet."

The other man, dressed in black pants and a white muscle shirt, bit into a croissant as he nodded. "Yeah I heard it too." Arai Takuma spoke. "Something about breaking and entering and kidnapping his _fiancée_ and, lastly, possessing firearms."

Inuyasha could've laughed. "Since when the hell do I carry guns?"

Takuma shrugged. "Don't know but that's what I'm hearing."

"That bitch is going to get such a hard ass bankruptcy I swear to God his mother will kill herself." Inuyasha snarled as Kenji raised a brow.

"Quite a threat, eh?"

"I have enough against Onigumo."

"Such as?"

"Aiko's father is a business partner, remember." Inuyasha smirked as Kenji laughed.

"Ah yes, the gang raping baboon as Aiko so kindly put it."

"It matches him perfectly though." Inuyasha shrugged as he finished off his coffee and crunched the Styrofoam cup. Kenji shrugged as Inuyasha stood up.

"Takahashi," Takuma spoke up, "may I say something?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Not so long ago you were ah- how shall I put this… not so _nice_ or _lenient_… but recently… well I do hope you catch my drift."

It was true. Once upon a time Inuyasha wouldn't even smile but now? He was laughing, smiling and cracking non sarcastic jokes. Inuyasha merely chuckled.

"Didn't you know Takuma?" Inuyasha took a few steps towards his car.

"I got married."

_-x-_

Kagome dove into a large bowl of ice cream as her husband entered their hotel room. She glanced up at him before turning her full attention back to her bowl of ice cream. A large mountain of vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce dripping down the sides. Already Kagome's mouth was watering.

Inuyasha shook his head at the child in his _wife_ as Kagome shoved the spoon into the large mound and stuck it in her mouth. Within the blink of an eye she had another spoon in her mouth.

"You're gonna get brain freeze Mademoiselle."

"_Un 'ar, Csha-nava…_"

"The shit?" Inuyasha sat down beside her as Kagome swallowed the lump of ice cream in her mouth.

"I said, I don't care Casanova."

Clicking his tongue, Inuyasha took the spoon out of Kagome's hand and dipped it into the slowly melting pile of ice cream. Taking out a big scoop, he inserted it into his mouth before Kagome grabbed the spoon and continued chowing down.

"You're so weird." Inuyasha shook his head as Kagome shot him a dangerous look.

"You are too. Who on earth possessed you to _marry_ me? And you better make sure nobody finds out!"

Inuyasha laughed nervously. Well he just told Kenji and Takuma…

"Naraku knows, he's gonna tell the world." Inuyasha patted his back for that awesome comeback.

"I don't care!" Kagome shrilled. "If you tell anybody I swear on all that is holy I will rip your balls off."

Inuyasha's hand instantly covered his man parts. "I love this baby!"

"I don't care!" Kagome put her bowl of ice cream down as she faced her dearly beloved _**husband**_.

"Now, _EXPLAIN_!"

Inuyasha winced. Yeah, he wasn't gonna get out of this one easily.

"Well… so I find out you're Miko and I was surprised but then I thought that well… I don't know what I thought but I decided to get you back and the only way to get you away from a marriage was by marrying you so I got Sango to make fake papers and I kinda flew down here to get you and here we are and I'm explaining this to you and honestly I need to breathe." Inuyasha stopped as he panted while Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Well you certainly explained like no man has ever explained before but you didn't really _explain_ anything, now did you?" Kagome crossed her arms as Inuyasha snorted.

"What the hell do you want to know?"

"Why _marry_ me?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I figured, since your family is so high and mighty in the film industry, the only way to really get you out of an arrange marriage by a gang rapist is by already insinuating the fact that you're married. The fact that I'm so high up there within the business industry, Naraku and your father couldn't question me because of my power."

Kagome nodded. "Alright. Marriage certificates?"

"Your father, obviously, wanted proof and I anticipated that. So I made Sango fake papers."

Kagome nodded again.

"The fact that you know I'm Miko…"

"Didn't change anything. You hid the fact because you _had_ to. I wasn't anybody to you when you met me so it wasn't something you wanted to share so openly."

A surge of unwanted pride shot through Kagome's heart. She was married to a genius. Well, _married_.

"You're dating Kikyo…"

"Broke up with her before flying down here heroically to save my wife."

Kagome raised a brow. "You were going to propose to her!"

"Well she was cheating on me with that salesman dude we saw when we went to prepare Ai's birthday."

"It's not like you're any better." Kagome snorted. "But I'm still mad at you marrying me!"

"That sounds so weird." Inuyasha muttered.

"And what, may I ask; do you get out of this entire episode?" Kagome was curious, why _did_ he do it.

"A wife." Inuyasha winked at Kagome as she rolled her eyes and shoved his arm. He merely threw his head back and laughed as Kagome turned her head away from him.

Sighing, Kagome stared at the melting glob of ice cream, her thoughts already trailing off to her father. He was a powerful man and just how Inuyasha whisked Kagome away from Akira, Akira could take Kagome away from Inuyasha. That would mean serious harm… to both Inuyasha and Kagome.

And not to mention their unborn baby.

Hugging herself, Kagome wanted to cry. Just break down and sob away everything that was happening. Kagome's suppressed shudder didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha. Scooting over closer, Inuyasha wrapped a comforting arm around Kagome.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Don't touch me." Kagome hissed coldly. "This is your entire fault."

"My fault?" Inuyasha spluttered. "How the hell is it my fault?"

"If you didn't exist I could've been in Sango and Miroku's house in Hong Kong now!"

"Lady, if I didn't exist you would've been happily _living after_ with Naraku!"

"No I wouldn't have!"

"Says who?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Says me! I would be with Sango and Miroku now!"

"You'd be playing the happy bride in the Onigumo place while his buddies fucked you every night!"

Kagome shoved Inuyasha away from him. "You think I'd stay? I'd run away faster than you can say _baboon_."

"Just like how you did that first time?" Inuyasha raised a brow and knew that it struck a cord in Kagome. "And then they'd find you and force you to do whatever the hell they wanted. Tell me, did you want that?"

Kagome remained quiet.

"At least with me you know you can still have your damn self respect. I won't get my buddies to inject their useless shits into you." Inuyasha's tone remained strong as she shot him a deadly look.

"Self respect? Thank you for thinking of that the night you slept with me."

"Like you said no!"

"I _did_ say no! I swear we went through this exact same conversation the morning of dammit!" Kagome was mad and she felt like kicking Inuyasha.

Crap. Emotional pregnancy…

Tears started streaking down Kagome's face as she pushed away Inuyasha, who seemed to have switched his personalities from the egotistical jerk to the caring _husband_.

_Two faced asshole_. Kagome thought as she hugged herself, shuddering.

"Why me?" She whispered. "Out of all of the people in the world, why the hell does it have to be me?"

Inuyasha sighed as he crouched down in front of Kagome, hoping to get a glimpse of her face. "Listen," he whispered, "those who suffer a lot early in their life get a lot of satisfaction later on. For what's happening to you now, expect no problems after you get married and have a couple kids."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with puffy eyes.

Using the pad of his thumb, Inuyasha gently wiped away her tears.

"You're going to have a loving husband, cute little brats running around living in a huge house with lots of workers doing the work for you. You'll continue modeling as your husband will do something big, a rich guy I guess. You'll come home every day from work seeing that he fed the kids and has the table set for you and you'll live every day of your life thinking that nothing could get any more perfect. But you realize that indeed, every day of your life, things just keep on getting _more_ perfect." Inuyasha whispered in a soft tone, comforting Kagome to the best of his ability.

Sniffling, Kagome slightly tilted her head to the side.

"You promise, Casanova?"

Chuckling, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug. "I promise, Mademoiselle."

_-x-_

The three days finish quite fast for the two. Inuyasha had gallantly offered to sleep on the couch and Kagome had readily agreed. She did not need to sleep with the father of her baby.

Now that sounded weird.

Shaking her head, Kagome held onto Inuyasha's arm as they left their suite, their bags in Inuyasha's hands. A company car from Kenji's company was sent to drive the two to the airport for their flight back to Hong Kong.

Nodding at the receptionist, Inuyasha and Kagome had left the hotel to find a black limousine parked in front with the driver holding the door open.

"What happened to your car?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha who helped her sit inside.

"It was a partner's car."

Nodding, Kagome sat inside of the limousine as Inuyasha spoke with the driver about the time of their arrival at the airport. Nodding, the driver took their bags as Inuyasha sat inside of the limo beside Kagome.

"So we're going home and no notice from your dad yet." Inuyasha mused as he sat beside his _wife_.

"He's planning something. I know him." Kagome murmured. "I just hope Souta's alright."

"Oh he is," Inuyasha waved his hand, "I have undercover bodyguards set around your house. The chef is one of my men. He has his good eye on Souta."

Kagome's eyes widened. "_SERIOUSLY_?!"

Laughing, Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. And the doorman. He was my old doorman but he had to quit due to personal problems. He wanted a job back when I was flying to Japan to get you and I told him that he can try to work for the Higurashi's… apparently I saw him as the doorman when I got there."

Giggling, Kagome nudged Inuyasha. "So I _did_ marry a genius."

"Ever had doubts?"

"Loads of times, Casanova."

Laughing, Inuyasha crossed his right leg over his left as he rested his head back. Looking over at his figure, Kagome hid a small smile.

No doubt that their kid would look amazing. Their father, a breathtaking business man and their mother, a sexy model…

Yeah, looking good would be in their baby's genes.

_I guess I do have to tell him about our baby. If I'm supposed to live with him for a few months, I can't use the excuse of getting fat…_ Kagome thought dryly. Slightly poking Inuyasha, he opened an eye and looked down at her.

"Hmm?"

"When we get to Hong Kong… We need to talk…"

Playfully, Inuyasha gasped. "Are you going to break up with me?"

Snorting, Kagome looked out the window.

"Nah," she replied after a long time, "I gotta first use the advantages of being Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi…"

_-x-_


	22. Seriously, Let’s Talk

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Seriously, Let's Talk_

"So why does your dad hate me so much?" Inuyasha inquired as they sat in the limousine that took them to Inuyasha's house in Hong Kong. Kagome had her hands clasped together, resting in her lap, as she looked up at her _husband_ with a shocked expression on her face.

"Pardon?"

"Why does your dad hate me?" Inuyasha repeated. "I mean if he's willing to marry you off to some fucking shit and not bother to care that I'm already _married _to you… it's obvious he hates me. Why?" Kagome had to admit, logical argument for a much logical question.

"He just does." Kagome shrugged, not really in the mood to explain why her father hated one of the richest guys in the world. It was one of those honour and respect things that rich people had. Inuyasha dishonored Akira therefore Akira shows Inuyasha no respect. It was all just a bunch of trivialities.

"Reason please." Inuyasha merely demanded and Kagome cringed, knowing how he made it so far into the business world. This man knew what he wanted and got exactly that whether others liked it or not. And now she was stuck with fake wedlock with this man. Oh she couldn't _wait_ to tell him she was pregnant with his baby.

Note the sarcasm on that last bit.

"Does he need a reason? I hate the colour brown and I have no reason for it." Kagome's argument was _illogical_ and Inuyasha snorted, knowing that this was one of those days where he could beat his beloved wife in a battle of wits.

But then, perhaps if she's an emotional woman, her pregnancy would kick in. Inuyasha was beginning to wonder when she would tell him… it had already been almost four days since they've been together… and married.

"You know what I mean Kagome." Inuyasha snorted as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"And?"

"Tell me why your father hates me."

"I don't know."

"You do too."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do--… we're here." Inuyasha stopped the childish argument just as easily as he had started it. Kagome blinked in amazement before rolling her eyes. Inuyasha stepped out of the limousine and turned back around, holding his arm out for his wife.

Kagome swatted him away as she got out by herself. Just as she got out of the limo, she staggered and Inuyasha caught her, smirking. Her eyes were widened as she saw his house.

"You live… in… that… big…_THING_?!"

"Correction, _we_ live in that big thing."

"I don't even think that classifies as a house!" Kagome was in complete awe. Her own house didn't match up to the size of the gargantuan _mountain_ of a home.

"Actually it classifies to be a mansion." Inuyasha's arrogant attitude kicked in as he impressed his wife so easily with his large house. Just wait till she went inside. The low hanging chandeliers the size of trucks would blow her out of her pants.

"I think it should be classified as a castle times ten." Kagome didn't notice that Inuyasha's arm was snugly wrapped around her waist. Taking a step forward, Inuyasha's arm tugged on Kagome's waist as she, subconsciously, walked along side Inuyasha.

"So who else knows we're married?" Kagome inquired looking over at her so called husband.

"Well… see… only Naraku, your parents, the hotel receptionist and uhm two people from work." Inuyasha grinned over at Kagome who twitched.

"It wasn't supposed to be a national thing!" Kagome groaned. "Only until my parents lay down on getting me married to Naraku." Kagome poked Inuyasha's arm that was around her waist, "This isn't a permanent agreement… I _do_ hope you know that."

"Aww you broke my heart _Mademoiselle_." Inuyasha teased as Kagome groaned, rolling her eyes.

"You are such a drama king, Casanova." Kagome muttered as the two butlers in front of the door swung it open, seeing their boss home with a woman whom they've never seen in their lives. Kagome was impressed, that was definite. Even the butlers at her house weren't this responsive.

This was something she could ultimately get used to.

"Kai, Tai," Inuyasha addressed both the butlers as they bowed low.

"Takahashi-sama." They responded as Inuyasha nodded.

"Takahashi Kagome, my wife." A simple sentence taken quite seriously as the two butlers bowed for Kagome.

_Two more people that know this unnecessary information…_ Kagome thought bitterly to herself as Inuyasha led her inside of her new home.

"Our personal assistant's name is Marika Nakao." Inuyasha spoke quickly as he led Kagome deeper into his house. She couldn't even take in the living area, dining area, lounge area and theater area properly. It all whizzed by her as Inuyasha keep on walking and talking, directing her to only God knew where…

"If you ever need anything tell Marika. The house has four chefs that rotate during the week. Two laundry maids, one day shift one night shift, in case anything needed to be immediately cleaned. Twenty two cleaning maids are present here, each are assigned to a specific quarter of the mansion. There is always five maids within the entertainment rooms. One in the living, one in dining, one in lounge, one in conference and the last one in the theater room."

Kagome was impressed. This man was definitely richer than he portrayed himself to be.

"Unneeded amount of bedrooms; seven in total, not including my bedroom. Three game rooms, in case Miroku, Kouga, Hojo, Daichi and Hayabusa ever want to visit. Each room has a different entertainment system, first floor has the Nintendo Wii, second floor has the PlayStation 3 and the third floor has the X-box 360. Fourth floor is a large bar and fifth floor is the roof. There's a half of a sixth floor where I have a rooftop garden, we also have three gardeners."

Kagome blinked at least a minimum of ten times as Inuyasha continued, still guiding Kagome to somewhere…

"There's a playroom somewhere here incase the kids ever visit, there's also a personal studio way in the back where whoever wants can do whatever. Ayame pretends to model in there sometimes and Hojo attempts to sing. That's when we're thankful for soundproof walls." Kagome laughed as Inuyasha winked playfully at her.

"Conference room has two computers, my bedroom has a laptop. The living room has two telephones, kitchen has one, my bedroom has one, each game room has one and the garden also has a phone line connected to it. My bedroom's number is different from the rest of the house."

"Five bathrooms, two Jacuzzi rooms…"

"Do you have a sauna?" Kagome raised a brow as Inuyasha chuckled.

"I didn't think it was needed so no."

Kagome _oh_'d as Inuyasha continued listing the assets of his house. "Backyard pool, a garage big enough to hold twelve cars and two limousines. There's a weight room beside the studio where I work out. There's a phone in there, well two actually. It's linked with both the house number and the master bedroom number since I spend my day either in there or my bedroom…"

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha took a left in some weird hallway. "This place has three hidden staircases and four secret exits that nobody but I know of. I _might_ show them to you if I feel nice."

"Smooth Casanova," Kagome snorted as Inuyasha pushed open a door that led to _another_ hallway.

_This place will never END!_

"I have an entire backyard of gardens too including the rooftop garden. The backyard garden has seven fountains and a small koi pond. Nice relaxing area. Master bedroom has a T.V in it and three of the guestrooms have TV's too."

"Name one thing you _don't_ have?" Kagome raised a brow and Inuyasha smirked.

"A nursery."

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha laughed. "Just kidding _Mademoiselle_."

"We also have a backyard patio where I have patio furniture set up. Summers are nice in this place. I swear I'm forgetting something…" Inuyasha tapped his chin as they rounded ANOTHER corner.

"Are we lost?" Kagome whimpered as Inuyasha laughed.

"Nope, I just got to show you something before you go off exploring this castle… let's see… we have a Victorian library with books dated to the eleventh century…"

"Do you have maps set up everywhere? Because honestly I'm scared of exploring without you to guide me!" Kagome admitted as Inuyasha threw his head back in laughter. So she was a feisty comedian that would brighten Inuyasha's day up considerably. He could just imagine coming home from a long hard day of work and only put up with Kagome.

Actually, the thought was kind of refreshing. Bland old boring life fired up by Kagome's childish attitude and spunk. Definitely something Inuyasha _wanted_ to get used to.

"So, anything else I should know of?" Kagome inquired as Inuyasha thought.

"Actually yeah. I have a _Posters_ room set up somewhere, thanks to work purposes…."

"Posters room?" Kagome raised a brow. The wonders of this house would never cease to amaze her. Already a garden, a bar, three entertainment rooms, a theater, lounge, living room, dining room, weight room, conference room, library, studio, eight bedrooms, backyard pool, fountains, two Jacuzzi rooms, five bathrooms and even _more_?!

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah… it's a room, I forget _where_ honestly, filled with pictures of all of the high class models out there. Usually my magazine director spends her day in there finding the perfect model amongst the already known ones. It's quite classy really and, unfortunately for Miroku, there's no porn in there."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Thank God too. I have to visit that room. Perhaps pictures of my old buddies might cheer me up." Inuyasha laughed as he curved up a spiraling staircase.

"I'll show you sometime maybe. Anyways… I'm sure I'm forgetting nothing… there are guards set up in and around the house in case of intruders since the kids spend most of their lives in this house."

"In _your_ house?" Kagome was impressed, not to mention shocked.

"I'm the babysitter." Inuyasha snorted. "During special parties all the kids bunk at this place with my three babysitters watching over them."

"Three?" Kagome was, not to say at the LEAST, beyond impressed. "Damn, see when you have kids they will probably have the best damn childhood."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Inuyasha grinned as Kagome inwardly frowned. So did he know? The way he responded to the questions of children seemed like he already knew that he was going to be a father. But he couldn't have… Sango never backed down on promises so the chance of Inuyasha knowing was possibly slim, to even none?

"So anything else?" Kagome asked, quite sarcastically.

"Actually," Inuyasha stopped in front of large double oak doors, "there's one more room..."

Kagome frowned as Inuyasha pushed open the door. Instantly Kagome's eyes widened as her breathing hitchhiked.

"_No way_!!"

_-x-_

Akira crumpled up a piece of paper with Inuyasha's picture on it. His growing hatred grew _faster_ now that he was knowledgeable of the fact that his only daughter was married to that good for nothing spoiled brat. Though Naraku had a terrible past, Akira knew that marrying Kagome to Naraku would do both his family _and_ industry a great deal of good.

But no, she married Takahashi Inuyasha, the one thing that could ruin _everything_ Akira had climbed towards. He would not let that happen… he worked too hard. Just… too hard! Snarling, Akira threw the paper ball across the room and it hit the wall before bouncing on the floor and rolling under the dresser.

_She only thinks of herself!_ Akira thought deadly to himself, _I'll show that insolent brat!_

Standing up, Akira walked out of his bedroom, slamming the bedroom door shut. Korari and Souta were at one of Souta's movie shoot and would be back later that night…

Until then, Akira decided to make a few phone calls.

_-x-_

The first thing that caught Kagome's eyes was an enlarged picture of her favourite shot, the one where she was sitting on a bench near midnight and her hair was blowing past her face making her unrecognizable. The shot that Souta had taken a few years back. Apart from that picture, the fact that a room the size of Kagome's living room back in Japan caught her attention.

Then, after that, the large queen size bed in the middle of the room. Then not long after…

"_SANGO_?!" Kagome squealed loudly as her best friend launched at her, hugging her tightly. Miroku smiled as he stood beside the bed with Ai in his arms, who was sleeping comfortably. Sango sobbed in Kagome's shoulder as she clutched onto her friend tightly.

"Oh thank God you're okay! After Akira took you I was so worried I was going to put a lawsuit up against him! Oh my god thank god Inuyasha found you before anything… oh thank you!" Sango couldn't stop rambling as she hung on to her friend. Kagome rubbed Sango's back as tears trailed down Kagome's cheek too. Sango, obviously, was really worried and Kagome couldn't help but cry in relief too. Somehow the fact she was married to Inuyasha and pregnant with his child totally fled as she relished the moment of being free from her parents clutches.

"You were that worried huh?" Kagome whispered as Sango pulled back, wiping the tears off her eyes.

"More than _that_! Oh lord I'll leave Inuyasha to explain but when he came with the proposal of saving you, I was so ready to help him but I had to show some reluctance… you know…_ protective_ best friend." Sango's eyes darkened as Kagome knew what she was talking about.

Her pregnancy.

"I'm glad I'm back… really…" Kagome smiled as she hugged Sango again.

"Share her woman!" Miroku demanded from his spot with Ai. Kagome smiled and walked over to Miroku before awkwardly hugging him since Ai was nestled in his lap. Kissing the sleeping girl on the arm, Kagome smiled appreciatively.

"You guys are the best…" Kagome whispered as Sango stood beside Inuyasha, smiling broadly.

"The others don't know you're back and they shouldn't know until you and Inuyasha are ready to uh… let it be known that you're married?" Sango said that quite awkwardly as she glanced at Kagome to Inuyasha and then back again. Kagome sucked in a deep intake of air before smiling tightly at her two friends.

Inuyasha knew instantly what Kagome wanted.

"Me and Kagome have to talk." Was all Inuyasha said as Miroku and Sango took the hint.

"Sure. We have to get going anyways. I'll take the elevator down man, later." Miroku nodded at Inuyasha before winking at Kagome.

"Glad you're back Miko." Miroku smiled as Kagome smiled back at him.

"Thanks… and you have an elevator?!"

Inuyasha chuckled as the Lin family left. "Guess I forgot to mention that huh…"

"Evidently." Kagome muttered dryly as she looked around the room. Classy.

"You have a picture of me here? Quite obsessive, aren't you?" Kagome mused as she stared at the picture of her. She had to admit, enlarging it was quite a grand idea. It looked better bigger than it did while it was smaller.

"Actually I had it enlarged while we were at the hotel in Japan." Inuyasha stated as he sat down on the bed, patting the space beside him to usher Kagome to sit down too.

Hesitantly, she sat down beside her husband who looked at her at all seriousness. This playful nature had died down and he knew that this was business. No time to play, no time to joke; everything had to be staid. Kagome was breathing softly as she stared at the dark red silk bed sheets as Inuyasha awaited for her to say something.

Nothing.

"Seriously," he spoke up, "we need to talk."

"I know that!" Kagome snapped as her eyes met his. Instantly she was assaulted with worry, passion and a different emotion that she couldn't place her finger on. One of the richest man in the world with a seventeen star mansion _pitied_ her…

"Don't pity me," Kagome scathed out as Inuyasha raised a brow.

"I don't pity you."

Kagome snorted. "The look on your face proves otherwise!"

"Just tell me what you needed to tell me!" Inuyasha demanded. "You said you needed to tell me something since we were in Japan."

"I do! I just don't know how to say it!"

"Well blurt it out dammit." Inuyasha was getting impatient. He was waiting for her to say that she was pregnant…

Unless she wasn't going to say it at all…

"How the hell do I blurt it out?"

"Well, start with Inuyasha then you continue on, and then at the end say, that's it!"

Kagome scowled. "It isn't that easy!"

"Try it!" Inuyasha roared, his temper rising. All of the nice guy stuff was out of the way. He went out of his way, out of his _life_ to save her and here she couldn't even say she was pregnant. It annoyed him.

"Okay fine!" Kagome clenched the bed sheets as her gaze hardened, matching Inuyasha's.

"Inuyasha," she started before gulping, realizing the difficulty of the situation.

"Go on…"

Starting to lower her eyes, Kagome continued speaking… "I'm pregnant with your kid…"

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction.

"That's it…" Kagome murmured...

_-x-_

**I wanted Inuyasha's house to seem **_**richass rich**_**. Like unbelievably rich that a house like that couldn't even possibly exist. Trust me, there were so many features of the house I had to take out… there was originally a seven wonders of the world display as well as a "visit through the cities" display where there were displays of Tokyo, Beijing, Paris, London etc etc. Got too overboard so I stuck with the natural rich guy house things…**


	23. The Real Thing

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_The Real Thing_

"That's it…" Kagome murmured.

Inuyasha remained silent for quite some time and Kagome didn't match his gaze with her own. His stare was piercing into her soul and she could _feel_ it burning into the crown of her head. She clutched the sheets harder as Inuyasha finally took in a sharp whiz of air.

"And you didn't tell me while we stayed in the hotel in Japan for four days?" Inuyasha spoke in a slow voice as Kagome squeezed her eyes tightly shut. So his reaction was stoically calm, not what she was expecting but it was probably the best reaction she got from all of her mental situations.

"I was… preparing myself…" Kagome whispered as Inuyasha stood up and walked towards a large television placed at the wall across the bed. They were in the master bedroom, the room where Inuyasha slept in every night.

"Preparing yourself, hmm?" Inuyasha smoothly retorted as he punched the on button, causing the television screen to blare to life.

Kagome couldn't say anything as Inuyasha sighed, walking back towards Kagome. The television was tuned into some cartoon that was happening and neither of them paid attention to it. Inuyasha sat down beside his wife and instantly cracked a cocky grin.

"I told you one day that only you'll be the mother of my child. That and you have to dress up as a porcupine…"

Kagome's eyes widened as her gaze snapped up and locked with Inuyasha's laughing eyes. Anger started riling up within her as Inuyasha crossed his arms, smirking monstrously. He seemed like he was _enjoying_ the situation.

"Wh-what?!" Kagome was in shock for a moment as Inuyasha sighed.

"Did you forget?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes sarcastically. "You were supposed to dress up as a porcupine for our son because I told you that it's you that I'm gonna get married to."

Kagome twitched slightly, gaining the sudden urge to slap Inuyasha smack across his face. "How the hell can you be so damn calm when you find out that I'm pregnant with your child? Does it not mean _anything_ to you?!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I kind of… got over the initial shock when Sango told me pretty much last week."

That was a slap to Kagome's face. Her best friend went back on her word and broke the promise she made to Kagome? Kagome's eyes darkened as Inuyasha raised a brow, seeing his wife's emotion change from nervousness to confusion to anger.

"Mademoiselle?" Inuyasha spoke slowly as Kagome scowled.

"How could she?! She promised she wouldn't tell you!"

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to darken his gaze. "So you made her promise to keep me from the fact that I was going to be a father? What if she never told me and you decided never to tell me hmm? What, I would've gone through life not knowing I have an elder child?!"

"That would've been the plan," Kagome spat, "that's what you get for swapping spit with me in your summerhouse."

"I'll show you swapping spit!" Inuyasha snarled as he caught Kagome's chin tightly and pressed his lips directly onto hers. Ironically, the little chibi cartoon characters on T.V were chanting _kiss kiss kiss kiss_ so that the main characters would kiss.

Nobody defied Inuyasha Takahashi. Nobody. He had given Higurashi, scratch that- _now_ Takahashi Kagome a little taste of defiance back at the summerhouse and even still today, he would _only _allow his wife to defy in him the way nobody else could ever imagine.

But if it concerned the fact of his- _their_ unborn child, Inuyasha had to lay down the rules. And the rules clearly stated that Takahashi Kagome was his wife, fake or not. No matter what the incident was, Kagome _was_ and still _is_ his wife.

Kagome remained rigid as Inuyasha's lips worked softly around Kagome's. Screwing up her face, Kagome placed her hands strongly on Inuyasha's chest and gave him a strong push, causing him to break away from the lock between their lips, his eyes widened in shock and utter amusement.

"Why fight now, Mademoiselle?" Inuyasha inquired, crossed his arms as he licked his lips, wiping away the remnants of Kagome's lip gloss, "Why not back a few months ago when you were openly kissing me _back_?!"

"It's different now!" Kagome shrilled. "It's… it's…"

"It's different?" Inuyasha questioned his voice hardening. "How is it different now? Back then I had a girlfriend and you were just a guest in my home. _Now_ I am _married_ to you, fake or not, and I have no other woman. This is _our_ home and this is _our _bedroom. I think this is all the more reason to kiss, wouldn't you say?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "I'm not… not… sleeping in this room with you!"

"Is that so…" Inuyasha sneered as he stood up. "Fine. Do what you want. You hid the fact that you're pregnant with my child and now you don't even want the _father_ to be a part of the child's life. You're the mother," Inuyasha walked up to the T.V and turned it off, "it's your choice."

Inuyasha headed towards the door and pulled it open, glancing over his shoulder. "I have work to do. You can explore, if you need me, tell Marika."

Before Kagome could even realize what was happening, Inuyasha left the bedroom and quietly clicked the door shut.

Tears slowly surfaced behind Kagome's eyelids as she fell down onto the bed, sniffling lightly, trying to keep her sobs within her. Why was this happening to her? Just _yesterday_ she was out playing with Ai and Hikari and pretending to be a princess for Kyo and Ichiro and bottle feeding Kasumi and now?

She was pregnant with Inuyasha's kid and he's acting like it was all her fault! Last she checked sex happened between _two_ people. Kagome dug her face into the pillow and allows her tears to stream out, not being able to stop the wracks of hiccups that shot out of her chest.

Kagome thought she would be better off at Inuyasha's house and truthfully, she was. But staying at his place and pretending to be his wife meant that she would be reminded of what she and Inuyasha had back at his summerhouse. And Kagome couldn't deny it, she loved it…

She loved being his center of attention and she loved the kisses he had given her repeatedly but the drawback was that he was with Kikyo and she was the unknown Miko. But now? Now he broke up with Kikyo and he knew that she's Miko. It wasn't like Kagome hated being pregnant. All her life she wanted to be a mother and have a loving husband who would care for her and their child.

Nowhere in her future plans was there space for a fake marriage and a not planned pregnancy. Kagome didn't regret it at all. She loved children and one of her own would be amazing. And she didn't have to worry about the father because Inuyasha loved children and his own would mean more. There were also the physical features of the child but that wasn't a problem either.

Inuyasha was voted the best looking man and Kagome was a model. Their genetics would create one hell of a child…

But the events of Kagome's arrange marriage with Naraku, her running away from home, living with Inuyasha for quite sometime and developing _some_ feelings for him… that wasn't planned.

Sure Kagome developed _some_ feelings for Inuyasha. She cared about him yeah but it wasn't like she loved him…

Kagome didn't know when she dozed off but the tears stained her cheeks as her lips were slightly puffy and her eyes were kind of red. Inuyasha stepped into the room and his heart softened seeing his wife sleeping peacefully on the bed. He placed a piece of paper down on the night stand and pulled the covers over Kagome's body, making sure she was comfortable. He slightly shifted her so that she wasn't straining her stomach.

Kissing her forehead, Inuyasha pulled back and trailed his fingers over Kagome's cheek. He noticed how her features softened as she felt his calloused fingers rub over her soft skin. Sighing, Inuyasha silently walked towards the door, slowly closing it behind him. He didn't mean to snap. It just came out… unexpected…

And that lead to his wife's tears… Inuyasha felt like an asshole.

_-x-_

Kagome woke up two hours later and saw that she was neatly tucked underneath the blankets, her hair pushed to the side. Yawning and rubbing her eyes slightly, Kagome scanned the room for any sign of Inuyasha but apparently, he wasn't there.

Kagome frowned as she pushed the covers off her body. She sat up on the bed and glanced at the digital clock that was on the nightstand. It was nearly 7pm. Another thing that caught her eye, however, was a small piece of paper placed in front of the clock, with her name written on it. Slowly, Kagome reached for the piece of paper and unfolded it, seeing a note written for her…

_Hope you had a nice nap Mademoiselle. I apologize for getting mad, I'm still wondering why I did. I'm in my weight room right now so if you want to drop by just follow my directions…_

_Leave our bedroom and take a left. Walk all the way down and you'll find a spiral set of stairs. Climb all the way down. You'll see a large green vase at the base, take a right at the vase then first left. Walk straight and take a right. Go through the first door on the right and take another left (the first left). Straight and you'll pass a balcony, first door on the right past the balcony. Go through walk down the hallway and pass through the doors. You'll see the weight room then. _

_Ciao_

_Casanova_

Kagome laughed as she saw his signature. So he was referring to himself as Casanova now. Quite amusing. Figuring that she should at least greet him after the rather dumb argument they had right before she fell asleep, Kagome clutched the piece of paper and left the room, taking a left.

They had a disagreement over their child and they weren't even married yet. How typical. Kagome found the spiral staircase and started walking all the way down, fixing her hair in the process.

Inuyasha saved her from Naraku and showed her one hell of a time in his summerhouse. He _loved_ her and made her his entire world. She hid the fact that she was Miko but that didn't matter to him…

Taking a right at the green vase, Kagome kept on walking straight then took a right. Passing through the first door she took the first left and kept on walking, spotting the balcony that Inuyasha spoke about.

_This is one huge house… and it's all mine… well, ours but it'll take years to memorize this house…_ Kagome thought comically to herself as she went through the first door on the right. Walking through the hallway, she broke past the other doors and twitched seeing a weight room encased by glass walls. She clearly saw Inuyasha running on a treadmill, shirtless and in sweat pants. His hair was tied in a ponytail as his muscles rippled across his body.

Kagome felt a hot blush creep towards her cheek as she quietly opened the door. Music was blasting inside of the glass walls and Kagome was rather curious as to know how she hadn't heard the music outside of the walls. Walking towards her _husband_, Kagome noticed that he hadn't realized she was there yet…

Bringing her right hand up, she splayed it out on his back and she felt a thin layer of sweat. Inuyasha tensed slightly and looked over his shoulder to find his wife grinning up at him. Smirking, Inuyasha picked up a remote and turned off the music before jumping off the treadmill, picking up a towel that was hanging off of the handle.

"Had a nice nap?"

Weirdest way to greet his wife who was crying less than two hours ago, but Inuyasha was never married before! He needed some slack!

"Yeah, soft bed." Kagome murmured as she tried to tear her eyes away from his body. _That_ was all hers too…

_What am I thinking?!_ Kagome inwardly scolded as Inuyasha guzzled down a large bottle of water before wiping his mouth, winking at his wife. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he glided her towards a few set of sofas surrounding a small television in a corner of the weight room (which was probably bigger than the Higurashi living room).

"Well I kind of wanted you down here to apologize." Inuyasha stated as he motioned for Kagome to sit down. Kagome frowned as she did, indeed, sit down, with Inuyasha right in front of her, his towel hanging around his neck.

"Apologize?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, for snapping earlier. I already knew you were pregnant because Sango found it fit to tell me, that was how I got to your place in time. But the way you were acting kind of implied that you didn't want me as the father of my own child and something in me snapped."

Kagome sighed. "It's… okay… I guess I'm… sorry too?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Don't apologize if you don't mean it _Mademoiselle_."

"I do mean it." Kagome persisted. "I should've told you but you were in so much shock when you found out when I was Miko and then my parents came and took me by force and well… everybody was shocked."

Inuyasha nodded.

"And I only could contact Sango for a short period of time so I had to tell her that I was pregnant…"

"And you couldn't have bothered to tell me?" Inuyasha raised a brow as Kagome gulped.

"I didn't want you more involved than you already were… My father hates you already and I don't know what he would do when he finds out that you're fathering his grandchild…" Kagome dug her face into her hands and Inuyasha leaned back on the sofa.

So they were finally getting somewhere.

"Involved?" Inuyasha crossed a leg over the other. "Kagome, you're mothering my child and you don't want me involved more so than I already am? This involves the life and raising of _my_ child and I will be damned if Naraku gets the privilege to raise my first child."

Kagome gulped, nodding in her hand. "I know, I said that to Sango too! It would be a big hit to you to find out that your eldest child is being raised by Naraku. I wasn't going to marry him honestly… it's just I just thought that… I don't know." Kagome sighed, giving in. "I don't know what I was thinking. I just didn't want to tell you okay? After our fight in your summerhouse I just didn't want to tell…"

Inuyasha got up off his seat and got on his knees, right in front of Kagome. He used his hands to push her hands off of her face and looked directly up into her face.

"Look at me."

Kagome shut her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

"_Mademoiselle Miko_, look at me!"

Kagome's eyes snapped opened as she stared directly into Inuyasha's eyes. He smirked as he tilted her face up and stared directly into her eyes. "It's history." He whispered as he used the pad of his thumb to rub the tears that trailed down her cheek.

"You aren't married to Naraku and I'm not mad that you didn't tell me you were pregnant. I admit, your life isn't so grand right now and it's only, now, looking up. Let's put it all behind us and start fresh as husband wife?" Inuyasha was asking Kagome and she knew it. Gulping, Kagome placed a hand on her stomach and Inuyasha moved back a bit as he allowed Kagome to think.

"Just you me and our baby?" Kagome looked into his eyes. "No Naraku, no Kikyo… not my parents… just us?"

Inuyasha smiled, nodding. "Yeah. Though this fake marriage thing is gonna be a huge scandal in the media… you know what I'm thinking…?"

Kagome frowned. "What?"

"I don't want our baby to think it was unloved and that he was a mistake. I want my child to be born with my last name. After he's born then perhaps you can divorce me and the court will settle the visitation and custody rights and all but you _are_ going to have to live with me and pretend to be my wife for quite some time."

Kagome kept on starting at him as Inuyasha sighed.

"Well until Naraku and your father settle down and trust me, if I know Naraku, he's gonna start something and if he finds out that we faked the marriage, both of us will be charged for fraud and you'll have to forcefully marry him. And seeing as your father already hates me, who's to say he won't make you abort?"

Kagome's eyes widened as her hands flew instantly to her stomach. Inuyasha scowled grimly at the thought of somebody killing a life that was still growing. Shaking his head, he turned to Kagome and continued his speech.

"You'll make the best pregnancy here, doctors in and out. The elevators won't limit you and you can do whatever you want whenever you want to. Our friends can stay here and the kids can be around you all the time, helping you with junior." Kagome rolled her eyes as Inuyasha chuckled.

"They say fresh air is good for a mother and an unborn child so I can take you out to my summerhouse any time or we can just move in there for the last few months of your pregnancy. If you tell me right now you want to go there then I'll pack our bags and go… I'm saying that even if we're in a fake thing, you're going to have to _pretend_ to be my wife and _live_ with me until everything in the media calms down and your father and Naraku chill and give up on trying to make you marry into the Onigumo's… so well… instead of it being fake since it's going to be pretty much real to everybody, including us, I was hoping that perhaps you'd… consider really marrying me?"

Kagome's eyes bore straight into Inuyasha's amber ones as he, unblinkingly, kept on staring into her orbs. Her hair framed her face as her hands were clutching in her lap. Inuyasha heard her brain clicking and he knew that his speech was getting her to consider what he just sad.

"Quite a long term planner, aren't you?" Kagome finally stated as Inuyasha shrugged.

"You've got to, when you run the business world."

Kagome stroked her belly as her head ducked, her mind working around everything Inuyasha just said.

He was speaking logic, Kagome would give him that much. She was going to be in a fake relationship with him for God only knew how long and Kagome also had to consider the sake of her baby now. If she didn't really marry Inuyasha, her child would be born pretty much a bastard, his parents not bonded in marriage during the time of his birth. The child would have the Higurashi last name and Kagome, at that moment of time, would rather the child of a Takahashi surname seeing as the Higurashi's were acting like assholes…

All the good points led to marrying Inuyasha. And indeed, she was supposed to be in a fake marriage with him for, probably, almost a year so during the year, _in case_ her father found out (which was highly doubtful), Kagome and Inuyasha would really be married, and it wouldn't like it would matter much either…

Kagome would be concentrated on her baby and Inuyasha on her _and_ their baby…

"Aren't you gonna give me a ring?" Kagome finally asked as Inuyasha's eyes widened, hearing her say that.

He hadn't expected her to say yes. Inuyasha was expecting rejection but this was better…

"Yeah well," Inuyasha smirked, recovering quickly, "I was assuming you were gonna say no so I didn't really get a ring _but_, since you're seeing things my way now _Mademoiselle Miko_, I'll order a ring for you."

Kagome nodded, a small smile toying at her lips. "But only for our baby and the time I'm living with you. After that, we get divorced and work on custody and visiting rights. Understood?"

Inuyasha smirked. "One year is a long time, _Mademoiselle_."

"Sometimes it isn't long enough." Kagome stood up as Inuyasha did too. He stared down at her as Kagome, unblinkingly, looked up at him.

"Are you going to kiss me or not? I have to pee!" Kagome finally exclaimed and that took Inuyasha off guard.

"You **want** me to kiss you?" He repeated as Kagome groaned.

"Actually no, I don't." Turning around, Kagome moved to leave the weight room but she felt Inuyasha clasp her around her wrist. She was spun into his arms and she felt his breath splashing against the top of her head.

Inuyasha's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. "Any reason why you want a kiss now?" He whispered huskily into her ear, "When a few hours ago you didn't want to do anything with me?"

Kagome looked, slowly, up into his eyes, her own glimmering in innocence.

"A few hours ago you were my fake husband and I was carrying your child." She whispered. "Now, you're my **fiancé** and I'm carrying your child. It's quite different…"

"So I can kiss you?"

"I'm inviting you to…"

That was all Inuyasha needed as his lips reached down and pressed softly against Kagome's. Her arms were pressed against his bare chest as Inuyasha's arms were snugly around Kagome's waist. It was a soft kiss, a reach for forgiveness from both parties. Inuyasha's tongue slowly entered her mouth and her head tilted to the side a bit, a moan escaping from the back of her throat.

Outside of the glass walls, an elderly woman with dyed black hair smiled as she held a duster in one hand. Her other hand was on her hip as her thin glasses gleamed in the light.

She was the personal assistant, Marika.

_I see that that the Master has found true love…_

Marika smiled warmly as she walked away, leaving the two to continue kissing, their bodies molding into each other.

It wasn't just a taste of love anymore…

It was the real thing.

_-x-_


	24. The Takahashi Family Deserves the Best

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_The Takahashi Family Deserves the Best_

Kagome was sitting in the theater room watching an old movie that Souta made when he was slightly younger. She had made a guest appearance as a hooded figure that directed the young _prince_ in the right direction to find his maiden.

"_NOT THAT WAY FOOL!"_ The Kagome on the television screen shrieked as the Kagome watching it burst into an abrupt roll of laughter.

"_Then… which way should I go?_" Souta inquired as the _hooded figure_ groaned in exasperation.

Inuyasha had led Kagome to the theater room and told her to go wild as he made a few phone calls here and there regarding their wedding. Giving her a soft kiss on the lips he left. That was two hours ago.

_Damn fiancé dude person._ Kagome inwardly cursed as she saw a _very_ Souta ride off on a horse towards his fair maiden (fairly unrealistic, a thought that, for a moment in time, fleeting into Kagome's brain.)

Getting bored of the movie she helped direct, Kagome turned off the video and got up, preparing to lose herself in the giant mansion in order to find her fiancé. Hauling herself up off the rather comfortable feathery sofa, Kagome shoved the bowl of popcorn off her stomach before going to leave the grand theater room.

_Brace yourself Kagome,_ she told herself, _should you get lost then holler till you voice goes hoarse_.

As soon as she left the room, she bumped directly into a finely chiseled —_bare— _chest. Bracing herself to fall backwards, Kagome didn't expect to feel a firm arm wrap tightly around her waist, pulling her back up to come face-to-face with the sleek chest that she was, for a miniscule second, admiring.

"Watch where you're going, _Mademoiselle_."

Kagome instantly recognized the voice and the pet name was a dead give away. Rolling her eyes, she looked up to see Inuyasha's laughing amber eyes shining down at her.

"I was bored and I was going to attempt to find you!"

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Is that so? It would've ended up as _me_ finding _you_."

"I was willing to take the chance. Are you done with your phone calls yet?"

Inuyasha nodded as he stole a small kiss from the lips of his fiancée. Kagome, who was blaming the hormones of her pregnancy (though it wouldn't even matter seeing as she just _became _pregnant), turned the kiss into something more desirable, more longing—much more _passionate_.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome up against the wall, his hands pinning hers above her head as his lips devoured hers in a race against hunger. Tongues clashing, lips sucking, they were drinking each other as if it was their last day on earth…

And then his cell phone rang.

Groaning, he pushed off his fiancée and pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket, pressing it against his ear. His forehead as leaning against Kagome's forehead, both of them staring into each others eyes as Inuyasha, angrily, greeted the other person on the line.

"Mister Takahashi?"

"What?" He growled but managed to wink flirtatiously over at Kagome who licked her lips seductively. Inuyasha attempted to hide the groan and idly flashed his eyes towards his pants. Kagome raised a brow.

'Hard-on?' She mouthed and he nodded, bringing his lips down to suck on her neck, the phone still pressed against his ear. He was half-listened to whoever was taking as Kagome moved her head slightly to the side, her fingers combing down Inuyasha's long tresses of hair.

"Sir? **SIR**?!" A womanly voice shrieked as Inuyasha cursed, pushing himself off of Kagome.

"What is it Jessica?" Inuyasha hissed, "I have no time for meaningless chatter!"

"Sir I was just asking you if you found contact with Miko for our magazine!"

Inuyasha raised a brow as Kagome frowned at him. 'Who is it?' She mouthed as he smirked, licking her lips. Kagome rolled her eyes but didn't stop him from doing what he was doing.

"Miko? Ah see- now Jessica **that** is a story."

Kagome's eyes widened. 'No… Inuyasha!' She mouthed urgently as Inuyasha turned his attention back onto the telephone.

"I did contact Miko, in person though."

"Sir?" Jessica spoke as Kagome punched Inuyasha on the chest.

"Inuyasha I swear on your _**daughter**_ that if you say **anything** I'll rip your balls off!"

"Mademoiselle Miko," Inuyasha winked at her, "we're going to have a son. Oh and Jessica, call off shots with Miko. I will not allow my _pregnant__wife_ to model for a bikini line. Call up Chun Li instead. Now don't call me unless somebody died." And he flipped his phone shut, shoved it into his pocket before pushing Kagome up against the wall once more.

"Why did you do that?" Kagome shrieked as Inuyasha hushed her with his lips. Kagome screwed up her face and pushed up off of Inuyasha. Instead of showing any anger or resentment towards his rather stingy fiancée, Inuyasha merely chuckled.

"Hard-to-get ehh? I like that in my woman."

"You are such a cow!" Kagome wailed. "Why are you _telling_ **everybody** that you're getting married to Miko? Couldn't you simply say Higurashi Kagome?"

Inuyasha caught Kagome's chin brashly as he brought his face tenderly towards her. "Listen," his voice was dangerously calm and it, somewhat, scared Kagome, "Naraku and your father already knows we're married. They _will_, without second **thought** display that information to the world in hoping of defaming _us_. You think they won't reveal the little fact that you're Miko? Trust me honey," Inuyasha was being serious now, "they will reveal it. If your father can stoop so low to marry you off to a gang-rapist than I honestly do think he'd reveal your little _identity_."

Kagome remained quiet the entire time.

"Now wouldn't it seem much _better_ if your husband revealed the fact you're Miko instead of your father and ex-fiancé?"

Kagome blinked, his logic sinking in.

"It'll seem intentional that we're revealing your identity instead of somebody revealing it _for_ us. A year of being married to me _Mademoiselle_," Inuyasha purred softly as he hungrily brushed his lips against her cheek, "don't think you'll be a sitting duck. I have this late winter early spring line of baby products ready to be launched and we need an _experienced_ model to do the covers for us…"

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha's hands lightly trailed down to her stomach and splayed out nice and wide. "So why not hire my absolutely perfect, pregnant, model wife?"

"_Me_?!" Kagome spluttered.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah—random thought that just struck me. By February to March you'll be…six months pregnant? Excellent bloating of the stomach…"

"You're using your pregnant wife for exploitation! Fiend!" Kagome playfully whacked Inuyasha as he laughed, kissing her ear once again. Kagome sighed heavily.

"I guess you're right," she smiled, "sooner or later everybody is bound to find out right?"

Inuyasha nodded silently. His lips continued to caress Kagome's skin and she, sure as hell, was not complaining. Inuyasha licked her neck, his right hand rubbing her stomach while his left hand went around her neck. "How the hell did I ever meet you?" He whispered against her skin as Kagome's hands combed down his hair.

"At your summer home due to a complete fluke?"

"A fluke that got me my wife, how very convenient." Inuyasha chuckled as he pulled back. Kagome was flushed as she looked up at him, her lips puffy and her cheeks slightly rosy. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as he saw Kagome's face glow with an unknown emotion. Not being able to contain himself further, Inuyasha, as quick as a rabbit, pressed his lips tightly against Kagome's.

Kagome didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his shoulder, bringing him closer in towards her body. His tongue ran over her bottom lip as her right leg wrapped around his left leg. She arched her body as Inuyasha pressed his body against hers, trying to feel more of her.

Inuyasha's hand, that was on her stomach, trailed to the small of her back and he pressed her closer to her. Kagome's breasts were crushed up against his bare chest as their lips were connected in a fire of frenzy and passion. Inuyasha's mane blanketed them both as Kagome's right hand came up and cupped Inuyasha's cheek, a few strands of his hair locking with her fingers. She twirled his stray lock absently between two fingers as her hand remained resting on his cheek.

Inuyasha's finger drew circles on her back, his finger wedging up behind her top as his finger caressed the bare skin of her back. Kagome felt her hairs stand on end as Inuyasha's soft touch sent her into a euphoria.

Tearing away from her lips due to the lack of air, Inuyasha continued his ministrations on her neck, _needing_ to taste her for as long as possible. She was his drug, his high and without her he felt—alone? Incomplete? He couldn't figure the word out but he sure as hell knew he wanted here her, beside him where he could always hold her and touch her and… _feel_ her…

"Look at you," A voice snickered from the side, "can't keep their lips off each other."

Immediately, Inuyasha and Kagome sprung off each other as if they were electrocuted. Both of them were flushed and panting, Kagome was aching to touch Inuyasha more and Inuyasha oppressing the urge to strangle the bastards that stopped his perfectly delightful make-out session with his fiancée.

"Kouga," Inuyasha growled as the computer technician grinned.

"Inuyasha," Kouga turned to Kagome with an amused look on his face. "Kagome… Miroku told me about everything that happened and I must say… _pregnant_ fake wife of Takahashi Inuyasha?"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Do any of them know?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, they do…"

"Know what?" Kouga spoke up and Inuyasha walked up to the _intruder_.

"Didn't the Lin's tell you that me and Kagome have decided to really get married?"

Kouga frowned before rolling his eyes. "Well duh, after you called Miroku he called me and both of us came over right away. Ai and Hikari is in the playroom downstairs and Miroku ran to the PS3 room…"

"Asshole… are the girls here?"

Kouga nodded. "Yeah, they're watching Miroku play… hurry up, I was sent to find you. You're so lucky I have Marika's number or else the damn doorbell would've broken your make-out session instead of me _casually_ intruding."

"Fuck you." Inuyasha snarled as his hand snaked around Kagome's waist, directing her towards his PS3 room, Kouga following close behind.

"What are they doing here?" Kagome whispered up to her fiance who smirked down at her.

"Why, you don't want them here?"

Kagome frowned and shook her head. "No but it's just… I'm curious!"

"They have to plan for our wedding, don't they?" Inuyasha smirked. "I mean the Takahashi's only deserve the best."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she leaned in against Inuyasha. "And you're saying a doctor, a lawyer, a computer technician, a business man and a model can honestly plan a wedding?"

"Ayumi is a wedding planner," Inuyasha smirked, "she's dropping by tomorrow too. She's kind of busy today with Daichi…"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Pervert."

_-x-_

Miroku was playing some NASCAR game on Inuyasha's PS3. He leaned his body to the right as well as his controller when he wanted to direct his speed vehicle to the right. Sango snickered watching her husband act like a teenager.

"Leaning your body won't make that shit turn faster Miroku." Ayame called as Miroku flashed her the finger before continuing his driving.

"Vulgar little sonofabitch." Ayame muttered under her breath and Sango burst into laughter.

The door flew open and Kouga, Kagome and Inuyasha waltzed right inside, Kagome and Inuyasha's hands laced together.

"Finally, the bride and groom are here!" Sango wailed. "So that means Miroku has to turn that damn game off _**NOW**_!!"

Hearing his wife's voice resonate off the walls, Miroku dropped the controller and right away turned the games off before turning around, grinning cheekily.

"I was just testing Inuyasha's controller. Works perfectly buddy." Miroku, lamely, tried to cover up. Everybody rolled there eyes as Kagome wedged herself between her two best friends as Inuyasha pulled up a chair. Miroku remained sitting on the floor as Kouga brought a rolling chair over and sat on it, propping his legs up onto the armrest of the sofa, beside his wife.

"Okay time for business." Inuyasha started. "I called both you families to help us plan our wedding."

"And it will be a grand wedding that _nobody_ will ever forget!" Sango inputted.

"Despite the fact it's temporary." Kagome muttered under her breath and the others laughed in good humour.

"It's Inuyasha and Miko's _first_ wedding and both of their _first_ child has been conceived. Trust me," Ayame rolled her eyes, "if we don't make this the best shit anybody has ever attended than we are _not_ living up to our name!"

"First off, do you want a traditional Japanese wedding?" Miroku asked as Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at each other before shaking their heads.

"Nah, my parents never had a Japanese wedding." Inuyasha stated.

"I wanna do something _out_ of the box." Kagome stated as Sango nodded, a pad and paper already in her hands.

"So what type of wedding?"

"A Japanese-Christian wedding." Kagome stated. "I love Christian weddings!!" She squealed as Ayame thwapped Kagome's thigh. Ayame and Kouga had had a traditional Japanese wedding but Sango and Miroku had a Christian wedding. Yuka and Hojo had a traditional Japanese wedding and Eri and Hayabusa also had a traditional wedding. Ayumi and Daichi want to have a traditional wedding as well.

"Okay so a Japo-Christ wedding," Sango stated, "in a church?"

Ayame gasped. "No! Some place extravagant!!"

"Like Paris?" Kouga jutted in as Miroku snorted.

"No Lang," Miroku playfully referred to his friend by his last name, "why not host it in Rome?"

"Who the fuck is gonna come to our wedding in Rome?" Inuyasha raised a brow. "Make it at least _seem_ realistic!!"

"Let Kagome decide!" Ayame butt in. "I mean it _is_ her first wedding too! Whatever Kagome says can be finalized by Inuyasha, fair?"

The boys exchanged looks as Inuyasha nodded.

"Seems fair enough to me."

"Good." Ayame leaned back on the couch. "Point of suggestion though," she winked over at her friend, "someplace that's _sexy_, like an outdoor beach!!"

"Way to bias her Ayame." Miroku playfully snarled as Ayame grinned.

"I'm _advising _her." Ayame defended as Sango clucked her tongue.

"Quit advising, it's Kagome's say…" Sango grinned up at Kagome, "So, you want a traditional Church wedding or a large big nice outdoor beach wedding?"

Kagome laughed. "Whatever costs Inuyasha more?"

Her fiancé twitched murderously as Kagome grinned over at him. Inuyasha sighed as he crossed his arms, leaning back in his large red chair. "I was hoping for a beach wedding... on my private beach you know? Make it a three day wedding and then I'll fly Kagome off to wherever she wants for our honeymoon..."

"Sorry Casanova," Kagome smirked toothily at him, "we already did our prenup."

"Ah, but I look forward to the actual nuptial night _Mademoiselle Miko_."

Miroku clucked his tongue. "You two are even more perverted than I…"

"Nobody can strip you of that title Miroku." Inuyasha rolled his eyes causing everybody to explode in laughter. Just as they were to continue their discussion on where to host the wedding, Inuyasha's cell phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, he frowned.

"Who is it?" Kagome inquired over at him as he looked up unsteadily.

"Kikyo..."

_-x-_


	25. Day after Tomorrow

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Day after Tomorrow_

"Pick up!" Kouga hissed as Inuyasha glanced back at his phone uncertainly. The ring tone kept on singing its j-pop tune and, indirectly, it was getting annoying. Inuyasha looked at his fiancée who had no expression on her face, just annoyance.

"What are you waiting for?!" Kouga raised an eyebrow as Ayame glared over at her husband.

"He can't really pick up can he? They _did_ break up!"

Sango frowned and Kagome sighed. "Just pick up! She won't hang up any time soon." Kagome insisted as Inuyasha, hesitantly, answered the phone and pressed it against his ear.

"Takahashi here." He said in the most stoic voice he could muster up after planning his wedding. It was a hard task, indeed, but it wasn't something Inuyasha couldn't do.

"Inu-kun!" Kikyo squeaked on the other side and Inuyasha had to hold the phone a hand away from his ear to prevent himself from turning deaf. Miroku and Kouga stifled their laughter as Kagome raised an eyebrow in amusement. Ayame and Sango had no comment, they were used to Kikyo's fake perkiness.

"What is it?" Inuyasha inquired in a dull voice while sending a wink over at his fiancée. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to the other two girls, silently continuing on their planning while Inuyasha took care of Kikyo.

"What?" Inuyasha snarled. "Dammit Kikyo, did you think I was fucking _joking_ when I said that **we – are – **_**through**_?!"

That caught Kagome's attention immediately as her head snapped in the direction of where Inuyasha seemed like he was going to explode in anger. His lips were pressed into a fine thin line as his eyes were furrowed close together. He seemed to be getting very ticked off at that moment and Kagome's bets were that he was mad at the little porno on the phone with him.

"What?!" Inuyasha's voice was rising. "No I was not fucking _joking_!"

"She thought he was joking?" Sango sounded amused and Ayame had to stifle her laughter. Kouga and Miroku and sustained in not laughing but their purple faces weren't helping out the women much either. Their comical faces during such a comical situation was too much for Ayame and she burst out laughing.

Inuyasha shot her a dangerous look as Ayame shut up instantly.

"Nobody is laughing." Inuyasha spoke tightly as Ayame clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Oops?" It was a muffled sound that escaped from the cracks between her fingers. Kagome's hands were clasped on her lap as her eyes were downcast. That didn't go by unnoticed by Inuyasha. Growling impatiently, he turned his attention back to the woman yapping on the other side of the phone.

"Are you done?" He raised an eyebrow, a subconscious movement.

Some more yapping before Inuyasha closed his eyes in frustration.

"Stop having high hopes," Inuyasha stated calmly, "and let me continue with what I'm doing."

Kagome assumed Kikyo asked what he was doing based on the dangerous look that flashed across his eyes.

"Not that it's any of your damn business but I'm planning my damn wedding."

Another pause.

"Yes with Kagome!"

Another pause.

"I told you," Inuyasha smirked, "we are over." And he hung up.

Everybody was quiet for a little while before Miroku, being the brave one, spoke up for the entire group. Hell, even Kagome was scare and she was the legal fiancée!

"So… what'd she want?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Nothing really…"

"Intense conversation, for _nothing_." Kouga smirked as Inuyasha threw a dangerous glare over at the friend. Kagome remained quiet and Inuyasha noticed right away. Hell, he wasn't engaged to this woman for _nothing_.

"So let's get on with…" Inuyasha began speaking but was immediately cut off by Kagome.

"You told her you're getting _married_ to me."

Inuyasha frowned. "Yeah, so?"

Kagome looked up at him with fear-stricken eyes. "You told Naraku and my father that you're _married_ to me… Inuyasha if word leaks…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Then we'd be scandalized for fraud."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Smooth move Takahashi."

"Fuck it Lin." Inuyasha scowled, glaring directly at the doctor. The situation was becoming more complicated than Inuyasha had originally assumed it to be. His mouth had run off and he told Kikyo that he and Kagome were getting married. On the flipside, he had told Akira and Naraku that he and Kagome were _already_ married (and he had produced fake papers to go with it).

Kouga sighed. "This shit is messed up…"

"DADDY!!!" Hikari's voice tore through the mansion as she pushed open the door to the game room that the six adults were in. Kouga stood up as his daughter launched herself into his arms, shoving her face into the crook of his neck.

Sheepishly, Ai walked into the room, her small pig-tails bobbing with every step she took. Miroku inwardly cursed as he stood up and walked towards his daughter in three large strides. Ai looked up cutely as Miroku lifted his daughter into his arms. Instantly, Ai wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hi Daddy!!" Ai smiled as Miroku frowned, glancing over at a weeping Hikari.

"What did you do to her?" Miroku asked sternly as Ai eeped. Kouga sighed and headed for the door, ushering Miroku, with his eyes, to follow him. Ayame and Sango stood up, both of them wanting to know what happened between their daughters.

That left Inuyasha and Kagome…

Alone…

In a room…

_**Together…**_

Inuyasha stood up and walked towards his fiancée, sitting down beside her. On impulse, Kagome's head leaned up against Inuyasha's shoulder as his hand automatically went around hers. He hugged her close to him.

"I hate this," She murmured to herself. Inuyasha frowned as he watched the top of Kagome's head.

"Hate what?" He just had to ask…

Kagome glanced up at him, looking at him through her lashes. "Do you really want to know?"

Inuyasha could only nod.

Kagome took in a deep breath before leaning her head against his shoulder once more. Her eyes closed as she felt him draw slow circles on the blade of her shoulder. Her inner pain started pouring out almost immediately.

"First of all… I'm trapped in this marriage thing." She whispered. "I always wanted my marriage to be something sweet and romantic—not something like _this_. I mean getting married to a man who slept with me, having to marry him to keep a gang rapist away from me and my unborn child wasn't on my list of childhood dreams." Kagome began, her sentences flowing out. Inuyasha felt the pain behind her words and couldn't help but feel that it was his fault why this woman was in so much pain.

"And then there's the fact my dad wants me to marry Naraku and he hates you to the point of insanity." Kagome shuddered slightly before looking Inuyasha in the eye, a small smile playing on her lips. "But still, it seems so _perfect_ in all of its _imperfectness_."

"Why _does_ your father hate me?" Inuyasha murmured as Kagome sighed.

"Something about that movie you pulled your funds from," Kagome murmured, "remember my father asked you for a huge loan for a movie? You pulled that last second and my father's highest budget film went down the drain. To pay everybody back, he had to dip into our personal funds… and then you had to go open your big mouth on national television saying that my father was the worst director and screenplay writer in the history of the film industry."

Inuyasha started laughing as Kagome completed her story. He remembered that. Akira Higurashi had brought a proposal for a movie titled _Sanctity of the Hunters_. The title _seemed_ intriguing enough so Inuyasha put in a few million USD to fund the movie without reading the manuscript. Four months in, however, Miroku and Kouga got their hands on the manuscripts and they both claimed it sucked. Inuyasha wanted second and third opinions so he asked Ayame and Sango as well as Kikyo (who he was dating at the time) to read through the script and they hated it as well.

Taking things into his own hands, Inuyasha read through the play by play and figured the movie sucked in all its totality. So he pulled his funding and on national television he referenced as to why he pulled his funding.

"Your dad hates me for _that_?!" Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. Kagome punched his shoulder playfully.

"It was bad okay!" Kagome mumbled. "I had to go to a _public_ school for a few months while they got enough money to get me back into private school. I think it was one of those times where my parents were glad that I had Miko's identity a secret."

Inuyasha cringed. "That bad huh?"

Kagome nodded. "You wouldn't believe it. He hated you ever since…"

"Big blow to the ego, now that his only daughter is married to me," Inuyasha grinned playfully as Kagome rolled her eyes in utter sarcasm.

"You find the funny amusement in everything, don't you?" Kagome smirked. "What happened to the stoic _I don't care about anything besides me and Kikyo and money _Inuyasha that I met oh so long ago?"

Inuyasha drew out a husky fine grin as he brought his face incredibly close to Kagome's. Instantly, her breath caught in her throat as Kagome peered at Inuyasha from behind her lashes.

"You wanna know what happened?" He blew in her face, his voice barley above a whisper. Kagome heard him perfectly clear though as her eyes widened, her arousal spiking.

She nodded slowly as Inuyasha's lips brushed against the tip of her nose. "The _I don't care about anything besides me and Kikyo and money_ Inuyasha that you met so long ago…" His lips slowly dragged against Kagome's soft cheeks and her eyes followed him with every movement he made, her hands fisting on the sides of the couch. This – felt – **good**… "Met you…"

Kagome's eyes widened instantly as Inuyasha's lips pressed softly against her left earlobe. She couldn't believe her ears…

_He just—did he…_ Words were incoherent in Kagome's mind as she felt Inuyasha's lip trail over her body as his left hand caressed her arm. Common sense and the ability to comprehend from right and ring fled Kagome's thinking line as she succumbed to her fiancé's ministrations. Her chin tilted up as Inuyasha's lips sought refuge on hers.

The kiss was intoxicating as well as invigorating. A wave of fresh butterflies erupted in Kagome's stomach and she knew it wasn't just the baby. He made her felt compete and fresh when no other man could've… though having no other affairs with other men could bias her, Kagome was sure that nobody else could make her feel such a way.

Inuyasha's hand snaked around Kagome's neck and pressed her closer to him, trying to feel her as much as possible without taking off their clothes. Sex during pregnancy could prove to be a fatal thing, even if the expecting mother was practically a month in.

"Told you they couldn't keep their lips off each other." Kouga's voice broke the trance Kagome and Inuyasha were in and she flung off him, like he poisoned her.

"Why is it you always fucking walk in when it gets good?" Inuyasha snarled as he leaned on to the sofa, Kagome cuddling up against his side. Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her shoulder and he, too, snuggled right into her.

"Internal radar man," Kouga smirked, "I'm built for these things. I walked in on Miroku taking off Sango's shirt once."

Sango punched Kouga's arm and he burst into laughter, sitting on the chair that Inuyasha was in a few moments ago.

"What happened?" Kagome spoke up, "With Ai and Hikari I mean."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Little girls fighting over on what to make their little Barbie doll. Ai wanted a flight attendant and Hikari wanted a model and Ai punched Hikari in the back."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Just like how you punched Kouga on the arm?"

"Like mother like daughter," Kagome teased as Ayame started giggling wildly. Miroku snickered and rolled his eyes as Kouga grinned in superiority at Sango.

"Shut up," She mumbled, "Can we get on with it?"

Deciding that fun time was over, the group of six settled down and began discussing what they were a few moments ago.

"So we're screwed because of Inuyasha's big mouth," Miroku started, "Naraku and Akira know that Kagome and Inuyasha are married and Kikyo has the notion that they _are_ getting married."

"That's not it," Kagome shot a nasty glare towards Inuyasha, "asshole told some reception desk lady at Japan and his editor lady that we _are_ married."

"Smooth move." Kouga snorted as Kagome nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha held his free hand up in defense, since his other hand was nicely around Kagome's shoulder.

"It's not my fault I take pride in my wife!!"

"Put a sock in it, Casanova."

Inuyasha laughed heartily as Kagome muttered some nasty swearwords underneath her breath. He poked her rib, causing her to jump slightly.

"Don't get stingy, Mademoiselle." Inuyasha cooed as Kagome shot a glare at him through the corner of her eyes.

"Cut the sexual actions," Ayame spoke up, "and get down to the business. When is the wedding, now that we have such stupid roadblocks? If Kikyo spreads word that you two are getting married and it reaches Naraku or Akira, then it's possible that Akira can sue Inuyasha for fraud."

"But we have the certificates." Inuyasha shot back.

"Forensics can prove it's fake," Sango murmured, "marriage certificates are made on special paper and I found a duplicate. It's not on the same material certificates are printed on."

"Great!" Inuyasha snarled. "My lawyer can't even fraud me properly!"

"Fuck you." Sango hissed as Miroku snickered. He loved it when his wife got mad. Made her seem sexy.

"I suggest you do a quick wedding," Kouga stated, "something small with a few relatives. Inuyasha, you invite your parents, Sesshomaru and Kagura and that's it. We don't want outsiders complicating things. The Lin's, Asuki's, Falcons, Ayumi and Daichi and we can come," Kouga kept on going, "you know, friends of the couple type of thing. Sango can do the legal work and yeah…"

"What about the minister," Kagome spoke up, "assuming we're doing the Japo-Christ wedding."

Ayame started to speak. "My uh—cousin's husband, Renkotsu, has a marriage license certificate thing. If you want, we can get him to do the ceremony. Renkotsu won't say a word. And you can get his six other brothers to be security. They all are so deadly—especially Ginkotsu."

Kouga snickered. "Just don't bring Jakotsu."

"The gay one?!" Sango burst out as Ayame blushed.

"Shut up, Jakotsu isn't _gay_… he's just isn't sure about his sexuality."

"Right," Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Back on topic!!" Inuyasha called out. "So we have our guests, the minister, we'll do the wedding on my private beach since you girls want it so bad. Ayame, Sango, take Kagome dress shopping tomorrow and pay as much as you need for speedy service, charge my platinum if you have to. I'll go get a tuxedo tomorrow, Kouga and Miroku, you two can work on getting special services to film the ceremony. Nothing to abstract, if you two can pull it off professionally then so be it. I'll put Yuka, Eri and Ayumi in charge of getting the beach set up and… the ceremony will take place the day after tomorrow."

Kagome's gaze shot towards her fiancé.

"Day after _**WHAT**_?!"

Inuyasha smirked sexily down at her. "Day after tomorrow, _Mademoiselle_…"

_-x-_

**Uhm… I've been REALLY busy recently so I'm sorry for the extreme late update. I'm working on all my stories for the Thanksgiving long weekend.**

**I have my first, own, ORIGINAL story up on fictionpress. The link is on my profile and I would appreciate it very much if you guys read and reviewed it XD**

**It's called:**

Fighting the Inevitable  
_Destiny. Some say it's written from before birth and others say it__'s __created. My destiny? I don't know, but I say it has something to do with that creepy vampire classmate I have… I know it's inevitable… but I can't help but fight against it._**  
**


	26. The End, of the Beginning

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_The End, of the Beginning_

Inuyasha smirked sexily down at her. "Day after tomorrow, _Mademoiselle_…"

Kagome stared blankly at her fiancé as Sango hailed the first reaction. "DAY AFTER TOMORROW?!" She shrieked. "Are you insane?! Did Izayoi drop you on your head when you were a baby?!" Sango stood up, her face contoured into a gnarly scowl.

"How do we pull off_TAKAHASHI_ Inuyasha's wedding, in **TWO** nights?!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's possible." He responded as Kagome frowned, pulling away from him.

"Couldn't we have a nicely planned wedding and have it next summer or something?" Kagome inquired, raising an eyebrow, "Why the rush?"

"We're getting caught up in our little lie." Inuyasha stated. "The longer we prolong this thing, the harder it's gonna be. Might as well turn_all_ of our lies into truths and get it over with."

"I guess sucking face with Kagome killed your brain cells." Kouga snickered. "You could have just said you two eloped and didn't want to publicly announce your wedding _just_ yet."

Ayame shook her head. "That screws us up even more. Inuyasha was with Kikyo until Kagome went back to Japan. He told Akira that he married Kagome since the summer… eloping won't work because Kikyo was Inuyasha's girl till recently."

Everybody seemed to clue into Ayame's logic. Ayame shrugged. "Besides, we have no actual _proof_ besides forged wedding papers that these two actually got married. Might as well make the wedding as soon as possible and, as Inuyasha said; turn all his lies into truths."

Inuyasha nodded to Ayame. "**THANK** you! I can see you are the brains in your marriage."

Ayame gave a gallant bow as Kouga snarled, glaring at his friend, the big bad business man. Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha turned to Miroku. "Agree with the plan?"

Miroku nodded. "Yeah, besides with your kind of money, you could've pulled off the wedding by tonight."

"Then we're safe?" Inuyasha looked around at the faces of the people around him. Kagome seemed unsure and Sango looked downright mad but other than that, Ayame, Miroku and Kouga accepted the marriage be held in two days.

"Shouldn't the bride agree?" Sango wailed. "I mean it _is_ her wedding!"

Kagome shrugged. "Whatever seems fit—it's not like I have anybody to object to my rather rushed marriage."

Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand as she smiled a rather fake smile. Kouga, Ayame, Miroku and Sango all saw through it but they decided not to point it out. It was, after all, a rather tough time that Kagome was going through. Nodding, Ayame stood up.

"Well we should get going—I have to call up Ayumi to start planning your wedding."

Grinning, Sango, too, stood up. "Yeah, I have to book dress fittings for tomorrow evening."

Miroku and Kouga got up as their wives bid Kagome and Inuyasha farewell. Ayame and Sango went to retrieve their daughters as Kouga clapped Inuyasha on the back.

"Smooth man," He rolled his eyes as Kagome kicked his shin.

"Don't be all sarcastic with _my_ man, Lang." She teased as Inuyasha whooped in laughter. Kouga only chuckled as he hugged Kagome before leaving the room. Miroku stared at his two friends for quite some time before exerting a deep breath of air.

"You know something," he murmured as Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Miroku smiled. "I always wanted you two to find somebody perfect for the other and I guess I got what I wished for—I know you two will make the other happy… for as long as this marriage lasts that is."

Inuyasha smiled warmly. "Thanks man- oh, I got a question for you doc, before you leave."

Miroku nodded as Kagome raised an eyebrow at her fiancée.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Is ah—sex during pregnancy a good thing?"

Kagome's eyes widened as Miroku got _that_ look in his eyes once again. "Why do you ask dear Inuyasha…?"

Inuyasha growled as he stood up. "Is it?"

Miroku snickered. "Yeah- it's recommended that you do… why?"

"No reason, now leave before Sango rips your balls off."

Miroku laughed as he shook hands with Inuyasha before leaving the room. Instantly, Kagome stood up and sucker punched Inuyasha's arm. "What was that for?!" She wailed as he raised an eyebrow in amusement.

His pregnant fiancée was yelling at him for asking their best friend if sex during pregnancy was fine… what a joke!

"What was what for?" Inuyasha toyed as Kagome frowned, crossing her arms.

"That was an uncalled question…"

Inuyasha laughed as he moved to hug Kagome but she wiggled out of his hold, her back still facing him. "That was unfair Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha sighed, going back to hold her. Once again, Kagome moved out of his hold.

"Leave me…" Kagome ordered as she left the room, in a dramatic attempt to walk away from her horny fiancé. Inuyasha merely ran his fingers through his hair, laughing at the helplessness of his fiancée.

_-x-_

_Damn Casanova,_ Kagome thought maliciously to herself as she, aimlessly, walked around his mansion. She knew she was lost but she didn't care too much. If worst came to worst Inuyasha would send a search party throughout his castle-like mansion to find her.

Until then she was mad at him for even asking such a crude question so a perverted doctor.

_Stupid-stupid…__**STUPID**_ Kagome cursed in her head as she took a random left in a random hallway. Frowning, she saw a large oak door with a golden knob glare at her rather ominously from the end of the hallway. It was the only door in the hallway.

Curiously, Kagome went towards the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. She practically saw all the rooms in the mansion including Inuyasha's workout room and she hadn't remembered a hallway that looked like this one before.

Taking in a deep breath of air, Kagome pushed the door open to reveal four walls filled with posters…

Posters of models… of Kagome's friends…

But what caught Kagome's eyes the most was the fact that three out of the four walls was dedicated to Miko…

To her…

_-x-_

"Marika," Inuyasha lazily called as he left his game room to find his personal maid rush towards him.

"Yes, sir?" She responded as she stood in front of him, a duster in one hand.

"Where did Kagome go?"

"I saw her heading towards the Posters room…"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "She knows where she's going?"

Marika giggled. "No, sir… she looked pretty lost… I was going to go help her but the kitchens had a problem…"

Inuyasha smirked. "Its fine, I'll go find her."

_-x-_

Kagome walked into the room to find posters of her staring at her, left, right and center. Her eyes were widened in surprise, as she walked towards the farthest wall, where a collection of her black and white pictures were hung in a flawless pattern. Never had she seen such an obsession with her…

"I see you found our posters room…" Inuyasha's voice floated from behind Kagome. Glancing over her shoulder, Kagome acknowledged her fiancé standing there before turning back towards the posters.

"Obsession in me much, Casanova?" Kagome murmured as Inuyasha chuckled, walking towards his fiancée. He wrapped his arms around her waist and instead of fighting back, Kagome relaxed in his hold.

"It's my layout designer," He whispered against her ear, "she loves you and always wanted to call you for a photo shoot—but your agent always said you're busy. Sucks huh? Perhaps we could've met sooner…"

Kagome laughed as her fingers laced with his. "Will I meet this layout designer any time soon?"

"Jessica?" Inuyasha frowned. "Perhaps… if she promises not to hyperventilate and tackle you and our baby to death."

Kagome giggled as she leaned back into Inuyasha. His breathing was even against her neck and Kagome couldn't help but shudder against his chest.

"So what was up with that question to Miroku?"

Inuyasha snickered. "Just curious—if you're ever in the mood to have some non-drunk sex."

Kagome merely rolled her eyes as she turned in Inuyasha's arms, her hands gripping the front of his shirt.

"In two days we get married."

He stroked her hair admirably. "Yes, mademoiselle, in two days we get married."

Kagome smiled as she slowly rose to her toes, squaring her chin in Inuyasha's direction. And that was all the invitation he needed.

He captured her lips in a searing kiss.

And all around them were faces of Miko, watching them seal their love with a simple_taste_.

_-x-_

"No!!" Kagome wailed as she stood in the tailor's room the next day, getting her dress fitted. "It's too skimpy and inelegant for a Takahashi wedding!"

Ayame tapped her chin as Yuka tilted her head. "She's right Sango," Yuka nodded, "total inelegance. I mean… if one crouched enough we'd be able to see Kagome's butterfly thongs."

"Shut-**UP**!!" Kagome wailed as she turned back to the elderly tailor, who seemed to be frightened of Kagome's temper.

Ayumi snickered as she covered the receiver of her cell phone. "It's the pregnancy hormone." She teased as she turned her attention back to who she was talking to. While Kagome got her dress fixed and fitted, Ayumi was calling the catering company and reconfirming with Inuyasha about the location of his private beach.

"How about something just off the shoulder and curvy?" Kagome inquired. "Not too tight but not _plus_ size loose either. Something perfect…"

"I mean her husband is **the** Takahashi Inuyasha," Ayame put in as Eri nodded in vigor, "if you pull off Mrs. Takahashi's wedding dress perfectly, you might get extra business."

The tailor seemed to take all that in and busied herself to find the perfect dress for Kagome. Sighing, she jumped off the platform and sat down beside Ayumi, who was still on the phone discussing the menu.

"Is Inuyasha getting his tux fixed with the guys?" Sango inquired as Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, and Hojo and Daichi are in charge of decorating the beach."

Kagome frowned. "Do I trust those two with the decoration of my wedding?"

"No," Ayumi called, "but Daichi knows if he screws it over he has me to answer to."

"And me," Sango nodded and Ayame snickered.

"And me and everybody else who wants this wedding to be perfect."

The tailor returned with a neatly packaged dress in her hands. "Madam," She called, "try this on."

Smiling, Kagome got up and thanked the tailor before disappearing behind a curtain.

_-x-_

"Let's break tradition and get him a red tuxedo." Miroku grinned. Sesshomaru, who was notified of his brother's arrangement, made it to the tuxedo shop to help Inuyasha buy a new set.

"Red? I oughta hit you." Sesshomaru muttered as he stood up.

"Black, with a tie."

"That's so typical!" Miroku wailed and Kouga hit him upside the head.

"During Ai's wedding, you wear a red tuxedo; Inuyasha gets to choose his preference on his wedding day."

Shaking his head, Inuyasha eyed the large rack of tuxedo's, some with pinstripes, others pure black while some tuxedo's hailed a dusty shade of black. Turning to his brother, Inuyasha merely nodded before Sesshomaru disappeared into a sea of tuxedos.

"Red," Hayabusa snorted, "what a hippie."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Break tradition man! If Inuyasha does it, the rest of the world will have a rainbow coloured wedding!"

"Like Kouga said, do it at Ai's wedding." Inuyasha shot as Sesshomaru walked back with a finely trimmed suit.

"Try this on," Sesshomaru thrust the tuxedo into Inuyasha's arms and the young business man nodded, disappearing behind a curtain.

_-x-_

Kagome slumped into the mansion that night and found her fiancé sitting on the sofa, drinking a cup of something. Upon seeing Kagome enter the house, Inuyasha put his cup down and got up to physically greet her.

"How was your day Mademoiselle?" Inuyasha whispered as his placed his hands on her shoulders, guiding her over to the sofa.

"Hell…" Kagome sighed as she sat down on Inuyasha's lap, digging her head into his neck, "I can't wait till it's all over."

Inuyasha merely smiled, stroking her hair. "Tomorrow _Miko_," He whispered against her cheek, "we're getting married… tomorrow…"

_-x-_

**Okay not the BEST chapter but it was one of those inspriationless fillers that are needed to advance the plot (sigh) welp, they get married next chapter and the second major climax is well approaching XD**


	27. Apology, Sincerely

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Apology, Sincerely_

Inuyasha merely smiled, stroking her hair. "Tomorrow _Miko_," He whispered against her cheek, "we're getting married… tomorrow…"

_-x-_

At precisely 1:01am, -Takahashi- Kagome lunged out of the bed, breaking out of her fiancé's embrace to run a marathon into his bathroom. At exactly 1:02am, said Kagome was leaning over the toilet, making an excruciating gagging noise as the food from the previous night bubbled out of her.

The gagging woke up Inuyasha.

At first he groped the bed to find his fiancée but when his mind clicked in that she was missing, he lunged out of his bed, eyes wide.

"_Inu…_" Kagome moaned as Inuyasha threw the blankets off his body – naked top, cotton pajamas- and ran into the bathroom to comfort his sick and angered fiancée.

Kagome was just a month and a half into pregnancy and her sicknesses were scarce. She hated it, though, when she threw up. Inuyasha held her hair back and had a towel in the other hand. He cringed, the scent of Kagome's insides assaulting his nose but he made no move to comment.

"Ugh…" Kagome groaned as she slumped back against the wall. Inuyasha sat beside her, stroking her neck affectionately as Kagome breathed several times, attempting to settle her stomach. Sighing, she turned into Inuyasha and hugged him tightly.

He embraced her back.

"You okay _Mademoiselle_?" He inquired as he felt Kagome shake her head in the crook of his neck. Sighing, he kept on rubbing her back up and down, hoping that she'd feel slightly better.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled against his neck and Inuyasha's features softened.

"Don't be," He whispered, pulling her back, "wash up and come back to bed, okay?"

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha helped her up. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and retreated back to the bed while Kagome gargled some water, hoping to get the aftertaste of puke out of her mouth. After gargling and letting her mouth taste mouthwash, Kagome stepped out of the bathroom to find her fiancé propped up against the headrest with a pillow on his lap.

Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha shifted slightly as Kagome lay on his lap, toying with his fingers. Inuyasha's free hand combed through Kagome's hair, his fingers playing with the bundle of nerves on the back of her neck.

"Thank you." She whispered finally. Inuyasha kept combing his fingers through her hair.

"Anything for you…"

And all was silent once again.

"So," Kagome murmured as she felt Inuyasha's fingers trail down the back of her neck before toying with the ends of her hairs again. She felt herself feel insanely aroused at his actions. "Have you picked out a porcupine costume for me yet?" She teased and Inuyasha laughed.

"Not yet… I wanted something _sexy_ and _seductive_."

Kagome snorted. "For my baby? Hell no."

"Ah, your baby, my baby… what's the difference? Kid's gonna have a body of a model and the brains of a business man."

Kagome pouted. "Are you saying models are stupid?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "No babe, I'm not saying models are stupid… I'm just saying you are the sexiest of them all and if we have a daughter I'm afraid I have to lock her up in her room so no boys can stare at her."

Kagome giggled softly. It was a cute mental image—in a sick… twisted way. "No way. My daughter is gonna do what she wants and she will know her limits."

"Our daughter," Inuyasha corrected. Kagome merely laughed as she flattened her hand on his hand before tracing his palm-lines with the tip of her nail. Inuyasha watched her finger move across his palm, the contrast of their skin tones, her soft pliant hands against his calloused manly hands…

He closed his hand with Kagome's still in his and he felt her fingers wiggle to lace around his fingers.

He smiled.

"And if we have a son," Kagome whispered, "we enroll him into karate because he needs to know how to fight, kendo because he has to know what to do with a whacking stick and ballroom dancing in case his girlfriend forces him to dance at their senior prom."

"I'm fine with all but that ballroom dancing bit—jeeze at least get him into Nascar driving!"

Kagome snorted. "Uh huh, keep dreaming Casanova."

"Who says I'm dreaming."

"Me."

"Who made you the queen of the world?"

"You."

… "Fair enough…" Inuyasha mumbled as he continued combing his fingers through her hair.

"Can I ask you something?" Kagome finally inquired and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Question… that could either initiate a _good_ conversation or a very _bad_ conversation.

"When you first saw me," Kagome started as she began toying with his fingers once again, "what did you think of me…?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, hearing her question before a flashback engulfed him…

_She had to have been the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on…by looks, she was sexier than his porn star girlfriend, Kikyo._

"_Hi?" Kagome raised a brow but Inuyasha didn't say anything._

_He was too busy admiring her luscious curves, her perfect accents, her curve in her lips, her long hair… her slender fingers… and especially the size of her chest._

Back then he never smiled either… and it was because of that woman so many months ago that his icy exterior melted revealing the soft business man that lay underneath the stone outer surface.

"What did I think?" He murmured… "Well… I thought about your perfect curves," he brought the hand that was combing through her hair to trail down the glut of her breast, "the curve of your lips…" His thumb trailed over her parted lips, "your hair…" His voice was soft, "your fingers…"

Kagome's eyes were closed.

"How your beauty outdoes Cleopatra and Aphrodite."

Kagome felt herself blush…

"And how I just had to make you _mine_."

"Yours?" Kagome murmured, feeling a rush flutter through her body and Inuyasha smirked, nodding.

"Yes babe… _mine_."

Kagome didn't respond but her fingers continued toying with the long fingers of Inuyasha's. She was silent and despite it being 1:42am, they weren't sleepy and they were merely enjoying each other's company…

"We have a wedding in the morning," Kagome finally murmured, pushing up off of Inuyasha, "I doubt it would go down nicely with the others if the bride and groom had bags under their eyes."

Inuyasha snickered as he pulled the pillow up off his lap and positioned it where Kagome lay before he flicked his lamp off. His left arm was wrapped around her waist as her back was pressed against his bare and finely sculpted chest. His left leg tangled with Kagome's legs and her left hands fingers combed through his fingers, wanting to feel more of him without actually doing so.

"They won't care," He whispered in her ear, "so long as we get up and get married before Naraku or Akira finds out…"

Kagome _mmm_'d as she closed her eyes, fatigue taking over her being. Inuyasha watched her serene being resting beside him. The night before, all he did was ask if she wanted to spend the night in his bedroom before their actual wedding and Kagome had agreed readily.

It surprised him but this was Kagome… she was always full of surprises.

"_Mademoiselle_," He whispered and he heard her hmm once more.

"_Mademoiselle Miko_, please look at me." He requested and Kagome sighed, turning around reluctantly. She raised an eyebrow up at him, her hair splaying out behind her like a dark shadow. Inuyasha smiled affectionately.

"What is it Casanova?" Kagome inquired and Inuyasha chuckled.

"Out of curiosity—why do you call me Casanova?"

Kagome shrugged. "I heard Souta say it in a movie once I think… anyways, that's not why you told me to turn over, now is it?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "No that is not…"

"Then?"

"Then?"

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

Groaning, she attempted to roll over and fall back to sleep but Inuyasha gripped her waist and prevented her from doing so. Raising an eyebrow up at him, Kagome clearly gave him the _what the hell do you want and you better tell me before I rip you balls off and shove it down your throat_ look. Inuyasha sighed deeply.

"I have to… tell you something?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to profess your undying love for a monkey and claim that you cannot marry me because you love the monkey too much and you wish to give the monkey sons instead of me?"

Inuyasha spluttered. "Monkeys? What are you high on?"

Kagome giggled. "I don't know… what is it Inuyasha?"

The business man sighed as he stroked Kagome's chin, causing her to frown slightly. This was out of the norm, the least to say. Inuyasha never acted so touchy feely around her unless kissing or any other form of _mouth action_ was involved. But now? Now he was merely caressing her and giving her pleasures just by the mere touch of his fingers on appropriate skin…

"See… I wanted to… actually…"

Kagome nodded slowly. "Yes… yes?"

_It's now or never_, Inuyasha thought blindly to himself before he trailed his thumb over Kagome's bottom lip, feeling the fullness of her skin and the wetness of her spit that dampened her lip. He smiled slightly.

"I wanted to apologize," he admitted fully and Kagome frowned.

"Apologize? For what?"

"For taking advantage of you when you were drunk," he murmured, "I had more self control then you did and I should not… for the life of me… have done that… I wanted to apologize for making you the object of why I cheated on Kikyo with. Wanted to apologize for making you pregnant… for giving you false dreams in my summer house… for every tear that I caused you… for all the pain I was responsible for…"

Kagome stared at him in awe.

"But… I want to make up for that. I want to be the best husband and best father for as long as this marriage lasts. Despite it being a marriage of convenience I want to make the best of it and make up for all the shit I did in the summer house… including pushing you off my cliff and almost drowning you."

Kagome giggled hearing that part. Inuyasha watched her hopefully, his eyes searching hers.

"Will you let me do what I want to do and make up the last few months to you?"

Kagome nodded, smiling. "Yes I will because you owe me Casanova."

Inuyasha grinned as he leaned forward and placed a soft and wet kiss on her lips. Kagome moaned as her arms, instantly, went around his neck before he rolled her out on top of him. Her legs went around his waist as his hands held her tightly around her mid-torso, his thumb caressing the base of her breast.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned within the kiss and Inuyasha struggled to reply so he got out a hoarse and restrained _hmm_ to sound from the back of his throat.

"Love me…" She whispered and Inuyasha cracked an eye open.

"With pleasure…" He responded as he, slowly, rested Kagome back on bed. She watched him as he straddled her but he made sure not to apply any weight on her. His hands rested on her shoulder before he instructed, with his eyes, for Kagome to arch her back.

She did as she was told.

He shimmied her shirt off revealing her two plump, and growing, breasts. A slow smile drew on his face as he dragged a finger, slow and steady, along her left mound, making sure to take his time over the soft core of her breast.

Instantly, she hardened.

"Aren't you glad that I asked Miroku if sex during pregnancy is okay?" Inuyasha teased as Kagome frowned. Her hands instantly flew to his pants and she pulled the string, loosening the waist grip his cotton pants had on his body.

The pants slowly worked off as Inuyasha busied himself with his fiancée's bottom-wear. Kagome's legs buckled as he slowly, and deliberately, slid the pants off her legs, blowing the entire time. Kagome grinned excitedly as Inuyasha kissed her body back up to her lips.

"This time," He whispered against her mouth, "we'll both remember it…"

_-x-_

"Jesus," Inuyasha snarled as he heard the shrill polyphonic tone of his cell phone pierce the air. His naked, and beautiful, fiancée stirred beside him but she wasn't awake yet and he was glad.

On a personal level, the previous night had to have been the best love making he had in his life…

_I ain't even calling it sex_, he pondered, _love making…_ He liked the sound of that.

Making love…

Making love with _Kagome_…

And that blasted ringing continued, causing Inuyasha to pick up before Kagome shot awake. He felt her grip tighten around his torso as he reached over to the nightstand to pick up the phone.

"What?" He drawled lazily.

"Yo man… we're all set up in the hall… at eleven, Ayame's coming to pick up Kagome and you take your car to Kouga's place." Miroku's voice sounded through the receiver.

"Yeah yeah…" Inuyasha muttered as he ran his finger across Kagome's jaw. Miroku continued to say some before they both bade each other farewell. Inuyasha chucked his phone onto the pile of clothes at the base of his bed before turning back towards his fiancée.

"Who was it?" Kagome murmured as her finger drew lazily circles on Inuyasha's chest.

"You're awake?" He sounded surprised.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, who was it?"

"Miroku… telling me times and crap. No worries, we have a few hours before you need to leave with Ayame. Get some sleep… you need sleep from yesterday night." Inuyasha purred as Kagome snuggled deeper into Inuyasha's arms.

"Hmm," She moaned as she placed a soft kiss on his bare chest, "feels good."

Inuyasha laughed as he wrapped his arms tightly around her petit body. _Damn right it feels good…_ he couldn't help but smile as he heard Kagome's soft snores.

_Your mine now Mademoiselle,_ he thought, _and only I'll ever make you feel this good…_

_-x-_

**XD This was supposed to be an InuKag filler love thingmajiggy. Somebody wanted Inuyasha apologize to Kagome before they got married and another person wanted them to make love and **_**remember**_** it so I'm like "Together, it'd be awesome!" So yes, pregnant Kagome made love with Inuyasha and Inuyasha apologized to Kagome and their wedding is the next chapter!**


	28. Chapter Two

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Chapter Two_

_Your mine now Mademoiselle,_ he thought, _and only I'll ever make you feel this good…_

_-x-_

"Get up…" Inuyasha nudged his soon-to-be wife just hours after their love-making. Kagome's body was tangled with Inuyasha's as her body was comfortably molded with his. It was seven in the morning and Kagome needed to take her shower and get food into her before the wedding ceremony for that day.

"Leave me, Casa--…" A jaw splitting yawn cut off the rest of that phrase as she snuggled deeper into her fiancé. Her hands were splayed out against his chest and she felt his arm squeeze her waist, forcing her to blink the sleep out of her eyes.

Inuyasha chuckled warmly. "Ayame is dropping by in a few hours to pick you up, love," He whispered against her ear, "you have to be ready for her."

Kagome grumbled. "Tell her to wait… postpone the wedding… I'm sleepy."

"Did I tire you out last night?" He whispered rather huskily and Kagome shifted slightly.

"Yes."

A curt response. Made Inuyasha laugh, in all honesty.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but nudged his wife away from him to get a good look at her face. She sighed, moving her wiry hair off of her face before blinking, innocently, up at Inuyasha. "What's wrong?"

"Where do you want to honeymoon?"

Kagome was dumbstruck for a few moments before her eyebrow began to twitch. "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm serious!" Inuyasha snickered as he moved to sit up. "Where _do_ you want to honeymoon?"

"You actually want to have a honeymoon…" Kagome sounded skeptical and incredulous. She, not even in her dreams, would have thought that _the_ Takahashi Inuyasha would want a honeymoon—especially seeing as they're having a marriage of convenience.

"Hey!" Inuyasha held his hands up in defense, the light bouncing off of his radiant chest. "I'm entitled to romp with my wife if and when I chose to do so."

Kagome cringed. "Dirty, dirty man."

Inuyasha laughed as he helped Kagome sit up. "So, where do you want, _Mademoiselle_…"

Kagome shot him a destructive glare. "I'll _think_ about it. Now, I have to take a shower."

"Can I join?"

Kagome slid off the bed. "Only if you think you can behave yourself."

Inuyasha whistled low. "Now I can't make promises there babe…" and he followed her in to the bathroom…

_-x-_

"I'll see you at the wedding," Kagome lightly kissed Inuyasha's lips before leaving with Ayame. Ai and Hikari, along with Ichiro, Kasumi and Kyo were to stay in Inuyasha's house for an hour or so while Kouga and Miroku set the beach up. Hayabusa, Hojo and Daiki were having a last minute meeting with the caterers which disallowed them to help Inuyasha baby-sit.

_I'm watching over five brats on the day of my wedding…_ Inuyasha thought sardonically to himself as he walked around the room, patting little Kasumi's back.

"Uncle Inu," Ai tugged Inuyasha's pant leg and the revered businessman glanced down at her, smiling slightly.

"Hmm?"

"You're marrying mama right?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"So you're always gonna be with her?"

He nodded again.

"So you're mama's prince who came to whisk her off her feet and take her to her happily ever after?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you get that from, runt?"

Ai tilted her head to the side. "When I was younger, mama used to tell me stories of how princes took their princesses away from their lives and lived happily in castles and stuff. Mama used to always look sad when she told me stories so I asked her one day and she said that she wished her life was like a fairytale, where a prince would take her off her feet and live happily ever after with her."

Inuyasha watched the little girl with wide eyes. His fiancée, the woman he slept with and made pregnant with his child, always dreamt of leaving her confined life to live like a free bird.

_Her Miko gig really __**wasn't**__ working out for her…_ He thought, amazedly, to himself. Continuing to pace with Kasumi in his arms, Inuyasha began thinking wildly.

_Don't worry, Mademoiselle Miko… being a famous model is just getting better for you…_

"UNCLE INU!!!" Kyo roared as Inuyasha broke out of his reverie. He bounded over a couch to find Kyo standing on a chair, reaching for a jar of cookies.

Inuyasha looked pissed.

"WHERE IS THE DAMN COOK?! HOW THE HELL DO YOU LET ICHIRO AND KYO CLIMB CHAIRS?!"

Kasumi started crying.

Hikari sighed, "Oh no…"

_-x-_

"I swear to god if you bastards ever leave me with your runts, _alone_… on my **wedding** day, eve again…" Inuyasha left that threat hanging as he straightened the tie to his suit. It was a silky smooth looking black suit with finely tailored pants and a well trimmed coat that covered a pale blue dress shirt. A dusty black tie was perfectly resting atop of his dress shirt as Inuyasha managed to tame his long black hair; making it seem presentable for his bride.

Miroku merely snickered as Sesshomaru sat on Inuyasha's bed, his daughter Rin, sitting beside him.

Rin, Ai and Hikari were designated to be the three flower girls but Rin withdrew last minute because she caught a terrible fever. Kagura, as she was in her seventh month of pregnancy, was mostly with Izayoi for the procession. Rin was to sit with Kanna near the front row, because Sesshomaru was the best man.

"They weren't _that_ bad." Hayabusa chided and Inuyasha shot him a dirty glare.

"Kasumi threw up on me, Kyo almost fell off a chair, Ichiro practically went on sugar rush, Ai was threatening to _kill_ me if I hurt Kagome, god that girl is like her mother, and Hikari was laughing at my expense! That girl is like her **father** I tell you!" Inuyasha complained all in one breath as the men burst into insignificant laughter. Kouga was the loudest to laugh seeing as the comment about Hikari stood _very_ true.

Sesshomaru snickered as his daughter snuggled up against him. He was about to lift her into his lap but his cell phone rung loudly, causing Rin to jump slightly. Inuyasha smiled warmly as he lifted Rin into his arms, causing the ill girl to snuggle against her uncle, her eyes already drooping.

"Photo text message from Kagura," Sesshomaru murmured before his eyes widened in shock. Miroku jumped in panic.

"What is it?! Is she in labour?!"

Sesshomaru shook his head slowly.

"Then?!"

"Kagome… looks so damn fine…"

The men were still for a moment before mauling Sesshomaru to get a good look at Kagome in her wedding dress. Inuyasha remained still, his niece in his arms. He had a deadly look cross his eyes.

"What's wrong man?" Daiki inquired as Inuyasha shot him a nasty look.

"Ogle my wife why don'tchya. I mean I'm only _not_ allowed to see her until the procession." Inuyasha snarled out.

"Don't mind if we do!" Hayabusa grinned. "No wonder she's a model—those are what I call **legs**."

Inuyasha scowled. "EYES OFF OF KAGOME'S LEGS!"

Hayabusa, to piss off Inuyasha, took the phone from Sesshomaru and kissed the LCD screen. Before Inuyasha managed to lunge at Hayabusa, Sesshomaru hit the poor man's head, a disgusted look on his face. "Your slobber is on my phone you dorkface!"

"Dorkface? The fu--…" Before Hayabusa could complete his sentence, Sesshomaru hit him again.

"No vulgar and obscenity in front of my pure daughter!"

Inuyasha merely snickered as Hayabusa nursed his bruise…

_-x-_

Kagome fidgeted slightly as the limousine pulled up onto Inuyasha's private beach. Instantly, Kagome noticed Izayoi, Inutaisho and Kagura right by the gates, the poor young woman dragging the watermelon inside of her. Kagome felt love and adoration for Kagura right at that moment.

_Awesome sister-in-law._

Sango was putting the final touch-ups on Kagome's face, highlighting her bush, accenting her lipstick, readjusting her mascara—the works. Ayame and Ayumi were getting the bouquet ready for Kagome as Eri and Yuka stared out the window, seeing their sweet design of the private beach.

Despite Kagome's lost virginity, they chose a deep-white dress for the young model. It was spontaneously gorgeous on her body, ruffled at her breasts with a tight band just beneath her two large mounds. The dress was, from then on, loosely flowing down her body, giving her enough movement and breathing space for her newly developing baby.

Kagome wore white ballet flats with a long slit that ran up to her thigh, giving her more than enough legroom. Her hair was twisted up to a tight chignon with her veil clipped to the bun. A golden tiara rested atop of her headdress.

A tall and elderly man opened Kagome's door for her and she smiled at him before stepping out. Instantly, she was swarmed with Izayoi, Kagura—a lot of people that she had never seen, Aiko (the girl that was gang raped by Naraku) and a few more of Inuyasha's femme business associates.

"You are looking darling!" Izayoi squealed. "I am so glad you are to be my second daughter-in-law… that dreadful Kikyo would've shamed the family name."

Kagome smiled sweetly as she hugged Izayoi. Kagura was going crazy, fretting over her new sister-in-law. Inutaisho chuckled as he placed a hand on Kagura's shoulder, telling her to calm her self.

After being pretty much pried from all of the women, Kagome was taken to a tent that was propped up just for her, to get herself last minute readied.

"Inuyasha just arrived," Sango stated as she walked into the tent ten minutes later. Kagome raised her eyes and they caught with Sango's glittering ones.

"How does he look?"

What a first question for the new bride… Ayumi snickered and Eri burst into laughter while Sango shot them glares.

"That is a valid question!—he looks fine sweetheart," Sango walked up to Kagome, "you two will make such a cute couple and one hell of a baby… Hikari and Ai are all ready to throw flowers and the bridal march is getting readied—you ready?"

Kagome gulped but nodded…

_-x-_

A distant organ was heard playing as Kagome began walking up the slim carpet. The sand from the beach blew slightly but it didn't bother any of the members that were in and around the wedding. Inuyasha ended up called a few of his business associates because of some work related thing but they swore on their businesses and children that they would never tell _anybody_ that they were at the wedding of Mr and Mrs Takahashi.

Kagome didn't even bother to raise her eyes and take a look at her groom seeing as she was too nervous. A doctor had given Kagome some _healthy_ medicine to calm her stomach and _keep_ it calm for the entire wedding procession.

According to Marika, Inuyasha had paid _a lot_ for those tablets. Kagome was grateful.

Kagome reached the altar and kept her face bowed, the butterflies going crazy in her stomach. She felt cool fingers reach out and press against the base of her chin before tugging her to look up.

Model met businessman…

She saw fierce adoration and care for her in the eyes of her fiancé. He had a lopsided grin on his face and Kagome had to repress the urge to tackle him and devour his lips right then and there.

"We are gathered here today…"

In all honesty, nobody was tuned into the Father. They were all watching Inuyasha and Kagome; a cold business man and a perky model, join in holy matrimony. Nobody had ever thought that Inuyasha would chose to settle down but here he was, settling down and expecting an heir on the way…

Apparently anything was possible.

"Should anyone chose for these two to not join under the eye of God, speak now… or forever hold your peace…"

Silence…

Silence followed as everybody rested back to enjoy the rest of the ceremony. Kagome's eyes lingered on Inuyasha's lips for a moment before glancing away.

Inuyasha couldn't help but snicker slightly. His fiancée was so cute and her subtle actions were even cuter…

_This is chapter two Kagome,_ Kagome told herself, _you aren't a little girl anymore… you're model Miko, wife to Takahashi Inuyasha—damn, I hold a lot of image…_

The rings were presented by Sesshomaru and more prayers were said. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged rings and looked at each other, both of them grinning fanatically. The Father moved to finish the ceremony…

"You may kiss your bride…"

Their lips were millimeters apart…

A hairs width away…

Touchable…

"_GET YOUR LIPS OFF OF __**MY**__ FIANCÉE!!"_

All eyes turned to meet the dangerous ones of…

"Naraku?" Inuyasha whispered, stepping in front of his _wife_.

"He's not alone…"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Daddy?"

_-x-_

**O: WHAT HAVE I DONE?!**


	29. Legality

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Legality_

"_GET YOUR LIPS OFF OF __**MY **__FIANCÉE_!!"

All eyes turned to meet the dangerous ones of…

"Naraku?" Inuyasha whispered, stepping in front of his wife.

"He's not alone…"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Daddy?"

A fierce and determined man walked through the sand, uncaring that he just disturbed the wedding of Inuyasha Takahashi. Sesshomaru moved beside his sister-in-law as Inutaisho stood up, already ready to get to his sons before something severe and rash happened.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Naraku walking, monstrously, towards the altar. She was now legally married to Inuyasha and all they had to do was perform the sealing kiss, which wasn't technically needed. She said I do, he said I do and they slipped the rings onto their partner, therefore they were legally married…

Right?

"Get away from him_now_, Kagome!" Akira roared as he stood behind Naraku.

Daringly, Kagome shook her head. Sesshomaru's hand went to his sister-in-law's shoulder and he kept it there as Inuyasha stood in front of her, his eyes laced with anger and destruction. If a wrong move was made… hell would break lose thanks to the Takahashi men.

"Make her." Inuyasha hissed as Naraku scowled, moving a step closer to them.

"How the hell did you find this place?" Kouga demanded as he moved towards his friends.

Naraku smirked as he glanced over his shoulder. All eyes turned towards the gate where they saw a _timid _looking creature stand. Inuyasha's gaze hardened.

"Kikyo…"

"She told us that you were _getting_ married to Kagome." Akira snarled. "But you told us that you were _already_ married to her." Smirking, Akira pulled out a piece of paper. Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes instantly flew towards the document and Kagome couldn't help but clutch onto Sesshomaru's arm…

"It pays to have money…" Akira smirked. "Fake marriage certificates—how convenient, isn't it Takahashi? You fraud to get my daughter, and for what?" The man took a menacing step towards the newly married couple. "You should have reason as to why you _pretended_ to marry her."

Kagome gulped as she looked at her determined husband. His eyes were locked with Naraku's. Inuyasha had the look of an angered groom while Naraku looked of a disgusting pig-like crustaceous vermin. Or perhaps that would be a compliment that didn't compliment his true gang-raping nature.

_Oh please Inuyasha…_ Kagome thought, _do something…_

"I do have reason." Inuyasha said in a strong and still voice. All eyes of guests turned to the newly married Takahashi son. He seemed to have relaxed as his body posture loosened. His eyes were shining and his arms were now crossed out in front of him instead of balled into fists.

"And my reason is so elite that you cannot prove me wrong no matter how much money you chose to use…" Inuyasha whispered.

Naraku frowned. "Is that so? You faked a marriage with _my_ fiancée and now you say that you have perfectly good reason as to why you fucking did it? Tell me, _Takahashi_," Naraku spat Takahashi as if it were a dirty swearword, "what reason do you have—she is _my_ fiancée and there is nothing that you can do to change that.**NOTHING**!!"

"Is that so?" Inuyasha sneered. "So the fact she is _legally_ my wife written on _legal_ documents, merely witnessed by an audience of family and peers means nothing to you? The fact that she is wearing the Takahashi wedding band and is now rightfully _my_ wife means nothing to you?" Inuyasha took a step forward, "The fact that she is nearly two months pregnant with my child means nothing to you?"

Akira froze.

Naraku froze.

Kagome's eyes locked with Akira, who only had shock written all over his face. Miroku, Kouga, Hayabusa, Hojo and Daichi all were surrounding the Takahashi couple. Akira's gaze instantly traveled to his daughter's stomach where his grandchild was growing…

"You lie…" Naraku growled as he took a step back, his eyes widened in horror, "Kagome- she… dammit she would _never_ sleep with a man out of marriage!!"

Kagome frowned as Miroku raised an eyebrow. He managed to comment before his friend could. "And how are you so sure?"

"She's my fiancée! If I don't know these fucking details, who else has the right to know?!"

"Her husband, perhaps?" Inutaisho spoke up, disliking how his daughter-in-law was being treated like a piece of baggage. She was carrying his grandchild and was the _beloved_ wife of his younger son—she would be respected, no matter who is addressing her; be it her father, Naraku, Sesshomaru or God himself.

Naraku snarled, "I wasn't talking to you old man!"

"This old man has enough juice in him to kick your sorry rotten ass out of my sons gates, understood?" Inutaisho said in a deadly whisper, "Or has it eluded you that I have raised the two most successful businessmen in all of Asia."

"You have to give Akira credit though father," Inuyasha snickered, "he did raise a fine model and a rather decent actor of a son."

Inutaisho nodded in misapprehension. "My apologies dear son, I forgot the fact that his children are nothing like him, and I'm glad too." Inutaisho shot a dangerous glare towards the faltering man, "Because if my daughter-in-law was in any way like you—then you wouldn't be related to my family… I must say, Miko has done a great job _raising herself and her brother_."

"Are you questioning my ability to raise my children?!" Akira roared, taking a step forward. That was a hit to his ego and that was the worse thing a man could possibly do to a man. Especially the fact that Inuyasha had publicly burned Akira regarding his movie added to the fact that Akira _hated_ the Takahashi's.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "He isn't questioning it. He just commented it."

"What's the difference?"

"A question includes a question mark at the end of the statement," Kagome, smartly, inputted causing her husband and brother-in-law to chuckle.

"I can take you to court for fraud and the kidnapping of my daughter!" Akira spoke in a deadly whisper. That snapped Inuyasha back to the situation at hand.

"Take me to court? Sir, let me explain _kidnapping_ to you." Inuyasha took a step towards them, "Kidnapping is the act of taking _somebody against their will_. Need I remind you, Kagome _willingly_ came with me that day… I didn't _kidnap_ her."

Akira snarled. "The fake marriage?!"

Kagome shrugged. "We were already married from before but we just wanted a ceremony since Izayoi thought it'd be appropriate, seeing as I am now the youngest daughter of the Takahashi family."

_Fast thinking,_ Inuyasha commended his wife inwardly.

"But Inuyasha clearly said earlier that he committed fraud earlier!" Naraku roared and Kagome shook her head.

"You misheard him! He said he had _reason_ to take me out of my own home—he never said anything about faking marriage papers." Kagome just twisted Inuyasha's earlier words. He had, in fact, innately declared fraud but Naraku and Akira had no physical proof that he said _anything_ of that sort.

Naraku was blanked. His_fiancée_, the woman he was supposed to get married to_increase_ and _better_ his name in media had married off his worse business "enemy" (more like his competition for who sells the most stocks and earns the profit). That was a hit to his pride in more ways than one…

"What I'm interested in is why Kikyo went to you with the fact that we were having a wedding ceremony," Sesshomaru spoke up, "and how she figured out the location of the ceremony…"

All eyes turned to the lone girl standing by the gate.

Kouga coughed: "Stalker"

Cough. Cough.

Sneeze.

Cough.

"Stop the delayed coughing, please." Inuyasha waved his hand in annoyance as Hayabusa snickered while Miroku blushed in embarrassment. He was the one giving the delayed coughs.

_Well it was dramatic—till a certain point._ Miroku thought as Kouga grinned over at him. They were having a dramatically good time confronting Akira Higurashi and Naraku Onigumo about why they were crashing the Takahashi wedding.

"Well the man does have a point," Hojo stated, "how did Kikyo find out the location of the ceremony? And what did she have to gain from telling you guys…"

"We have no right to tell you," Akira barked, "the reason as to why Miss. Hiromi came to us will remain strictly confidential and nobody will make us speak without legal representation. There are now lawyers present here so--…"

"Uh, do you forget that my wife is a well known and well respected lawyer in her firm?" Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Because she can be _our_ legal representative. Where's _yours_?"

_Burn_. Kagome could've laughed.

Naraku and Akira were dumbstruck as Kikyo flung forward, unable to contain herself.

"You _BITCH_!!"

Kagome blinked. "Me?"

"Yes you!" Kikyo stomped up towards the altar. "If you hadn't magically _shown up_ that damned day Inuyasha and **I** could've been happily fucking married! But _nooooo_, you had to be all 'Oh Inuyasha, you're a rich snob!!' Ugh!" Kikyo growled. "You _know_ that pushed him to his limits and he would try anything to make you change your opinion about him!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I never met the guy before then pretty much—how am I supposed to know what he was going to respond with to my statement."

Kikyo shrugged. "I don't know. Magical Miko powers perhaps?"

"Uh--…" Kagome blinked again. "Just because I am _titled_ Miko, it does not mean I have magical priestess 16th century powers…"

"Who knows! How else did you make _him_," Kikyo pointed a finger at Inuyasha, "fall in love with you?! You… a _baby_ that he never met before in his life compared to me! A woman he's known for—_so damn fucking long!!_"

"Profanity!" Miroku said sternly, "There are children present you—naked model person!"

"Uhm…" Inuyasha coughed. "I think he means whore…"

"Dude," Miroku rolled his eyes, "I was trying to cut the obscene language here. I mean there are virgin ears present!"

Daichi coughed. "I think—our children have anything _but_ virgin ears… I mean they spend their days at Inuyasha's house and evenings at yours—I'm surprised they don't have Porn-X under their little cribs or whatevers…"

"We're talking about why _my_ daughter is here married to Takahashi Inuyasha—not why your kids haven't entered their hormonal perverted stages in life, thank you very much." Akira stated snootily.

"Dude, it's just some comic relief," Miroku rolled his eyes, "it breaks the tension for a moment in time which the protagonists of this story contemplate the various actions that they can take before the drama unfolds once again."

"This isn't a movie man—this is _real life_." Hayabusa patted Miroku's shoulder who laughed in appreciation.

"So? The world is_your_ stage! Live! Act! Go goofy!"

"Ok back to the dramatic tension—_you married my fiancée_!!" Naraku roared.

"I think we established that half an hour ago Onigumo." Kagome muttered. "I married Inuyasha. Want me to say it once more? **I** _married_Inuyasha. Sunk in yet?"

"Not yet," Naraku's eyes twinkled disgustingly, "why not tell me here—face to face, lip to lip perhaps?"

"Ew," Inutaisho muttered, "Naraku cooties. I'd rather my daughter-in-law remain clean and untainted by your disease-ridden lips Naraku. I heard_Onigumo_ is bad for pregnant women."

"No, a dose of Onigumo might do that Takahashi brat some good," Naraku shot a glare at Kagome's womb.

"Shooting bad looks at my stomach won't change the situation Onigumo." Kagome spoke up. The audience giggled slightly at the comical turn of the situation.

"Can we **please** get back to why I came here?" Akira rubbed his temples. "I can be getting an expensive Russian massage right now…"

"Then why the hell are you here?!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, what have you got to lose with this alliance? Fine, I insulted your _directorial_ skills where I have no expertise in the area _but_ you don't need to hold a grudge against me for **that**. Face it, that film was a flop either way so I made a smart move from withdrawing from the project."

Akira watched Inuyasha as the man continued his speech.

"My family is the most influential in all of Asia and we make the most profit out there. Our stocks have the highest value and we keep climbing the corporate ladder. We have connections to every country, in any compass direction owned by _any_ race and our friends also have high connections out in the world. Merging with us increases your profitability one hundred times better than if you let Miko marry Naraku." Inuyasha glanced at the buffoon standing beside his father-in-law. "Besides—babies that I make with Kagome would like a million times better than a baby Naraku would make with her…"

Kagome cracked up laughing as Akira, faintly, smiled. But it was instantly lost.

"You still questioned the legality of a binding of a man and a woman, meaning you and my daughter!" Akira spoke calmly. "Kagome says that you two were married previously and are holding the ceremony today but my research and Inuyasha's earlier statement proves that you two faked that marriage. For what purpose, I don't know but I am _going_ to take you to court for the false declaration of information and the abduction of my daughter from my own home."

"And what else?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "The inhumane living conditions you put me through? Emotional distress? Mental pain affliction? The forcing me to do something in which I had no passion for? For me running away from home to find a place where I was truly happy? Face it father," Kagome scoffed, "we have more against you…"

It tore Kagome's world to speak to her father like that but she had no other choice. He was being a cruel and difficult man and Kagome was, for real this time, married to Inuyasha (and pregnant with his child).

Akira's eyes flickered to her. "I am giving you a month time before I take you to court. Concoct whatever story your business minded heads can come up with but I will see you in court, a month from today, and I will receive an answer as to why my daughter ran away from home, _slept with Takahashi_, faked a marriage with him then _married_ him for real… and whatever else has been done that I cannot fathom right now."

"Fine," Inuyasha shrugged, "a month it is. And within that month I want to find out_why_ Kikyo told you about our marriage ceremony and how she discovered the location of it, deal?"

Akira nodded. "Deal. Anyways, business-like attitude out of the way, are you two performing the sealing kiss or not?"

Kagome coughed. "_Daddy_!" She hissed. Akira snickered.

"What? At the end of the day I am still your father, am I not?"

Naraku had a dangerous look in his eyes. "We're here to inflict fear and loathing into them, not watch them kiss and get married!"

"We're working on breaking them up, are we not? Let them have their fun you buffoon!" Akira hissed in his ear before turning back to his daughter.

"So? Kiss…"

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and shrugged before they shared a sloppy kiss. A faint clutter of applause rung out before Inutaisho sighed, relaxing his shoulders.

"Go back home and… rest up… today was just too weird."

Kagome nodded as she watched her father and Naraku retreat. _Weird it was…_

"Oi," Inuyasha poked his wife, "you didn't answer me, honeymoon where?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, glancing at her husband. "Do you really want to know my answer?"

"Of course! I have to book tickets to whatever country you chose _Mademoiselle_."

"You don't have to book tickets anywhere," Kagome had a mysterious twinkle in her eyes.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Everybody was watching the interaction between husband and wife. Kikyo, Naraku and Akira had already left the wedding procession…

Kagome nodded.

"And where might that be?"

"Your summerhouse,_Casanova_."

_-x-_

**Happy new year! Sorry for the delayed chapter—and the weirdness of the chapter too… lol, so many things happening I couldn't keep up. Anyways, this story is closing up, sad to say—an odd 7 chapters or some left? Just a few things I need to cover…**

**Anyways, tell me what you thought kay? I haven't written anything in so long that I have turned rusty… sadly…**


	30. Honeymoon

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Honeymoon_

"I feel… pregnant." Kagome mumbled cutely as she watched her husband prepare a rather gourmet(ish) dish the second evening of their honeymoon. Inuyasha transferred all of their belongings to his summerhouse and had enough material to last them a month (his desired honeymooning length). The first night was awkward in the sense that Inuyasha kept on getting phone calls off the hook asking how Kagome was and how the incident at their wedding affected her and, in the infamous words of Mister Takahashi, more bullshit.

"Perhaps because you_are_ pregnant, Mademoiselle?" Inuyasha snickered as Kagome shot him a dirty look.

"You shut up and prepare my food. Pig." Kagome snorted underneath her breath as she continued drinking the apple juice that her husband had so, gallantly, prepared for her. The staff of Inuyasha's large summerhouse was put on a one month leave so the newly committed groom had the pleasure of cooking and cleaning and tending to his rather pregnant wife.

"You are so bossy."

"And you're slow. Me and junior are _starving_ here." Kagome made a dramatic attempt in fainting but failed miserably. Inuyasha chuckled as he adjusted his wife beater as he danced around the kitchen (in a figurative sense), preparing his wife's dinner. Kagome adorned a flowing floral dress that stopped at her ankles. She sat at the barstool in Inuyasha's kitchen and watched her highly respected husband slave over a hot microwave and a semi-hot stove.

"What are you making me again?"

"Macaroni and cheese." Inuyasha replied in a highly dignified manner. Ultimately, it caused the model to snort in laughter, making apple juice fly out of her nose. Raising an eyebrow in disgust and amusement, Inuyasha tossed a hanky at Kagome who grinned at him, wiping her face clean.

"You do not act like a highly acclaimed model, dear wife." Inuyasha stated as he tasted a little macaroni piece. Kagome merely rolled her eyes.

"And I don't think that the richest dude in all of Asia would be making macaroni and cheese on the second night of his honeymoon for his _pregnant_ wife." Kagome dissed back. Inuyasha merely chuckled at his wife's childish antics and resumed _cooking_.

Kagome hummed a soft tune as she continued sipping her apple juice, her eyes finely trained on her husband, watching his muscles ripple as he maneuvered around their grandiose kitchen. She had to admit, she held strong feelings for her husband and she, without a doubt, felt safe around him. Ever since the beginning of summer, he had been her safe haven, protecting her from the evil in and around her life.

He had been, and still remains, her first taste of love…

"Is it done yet, Casanova?" Kagome whined as Inuyasha whirled around with a big bowl in his left hand and two forks in his right.

"Macaroni de la fromage, for my dear Mademoiselle and of course, moi." Inuyasha placed the bowl down beside Kagome before he pulled up a barstool, settling down next to her. Handing her a fork, they instantly dug into the cheesy goodness, both of them grinning. Kagome giggled as she saw a speck of cheese on her husband's cheek. On instinct, she brought her thumb up and flicked it away, winking at him in the process.

"You are such a child." Kagome stated.

Inuyasha snorted. "And you're no less. So how're you holding up?" He inquired. Kagome knew, from the look in his eyes, that he was referring to the incident on the day of their wedding. Sighing, Kagome turned back to her macaroni.

"My life sucks sometimes—everybody knows that. Why else do you think Miko doesn't attend conferences or award ceremonies?"

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder and brought her head to lean against him. His thumb rubbed circles on her shoulder as he felt her breath softly.

"Let me tell you something," he murmured, his lips moving softly against her cheek, "Miko doesn't need to worry about her image any longer. You are now _my_ wife and if _anything_ remotely degrading gets published about you—the media has hell to look after… _literally_."

Kagome smiled sweetly up at her husband and lightly kissed his jaw. "Thank you… I guess it's about time we reveal that Higurashi Kagome is, in fact, Miko."

Inuyasha snickered. "Hell no."

"No?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because Higurashi Kagome _isn't_ Miko."

"Then who is?"

"Takahashi Kagome."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome hit Inuyasha playfully as she turned back to her mac and cheese.

"_Cheese omelette or plain?" Kagome suddenly spoke up as she took out a few eggs from the fridge. Inuyasha raised a brow._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Cheese or plain?" She repeated without turning around, expertly cracking eggs into a bowl while Inuyasha leaned back in his chair._

"_We have cooks you know."_

"_I prefer making my own food." She muttered as she started frying her egg. "If you don't want omelette or anything made by me, tell me. I don't take things to heart." Her eyes twinkled as she turned around, "Unless I like you."_

"What're you thinking of?" Kagome poked her husband who broke out of his reverie. Smiling, he looked down at her.

"When you offered to make ma cheese omelette," He admitted, "and how you said you don't take things to heart—unless you like that person."

Kagome blushed, remembering that incident clearly. It _had_ happened in the very house they sat in right now.

"Did you mean it?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, confusedly. "Pardon?"

"When you said you like me… did you mean it?"

Kagome grinned. "That's for me to know Casanova," with a sensual wink, Kagome slid out of her barstool, "and for you to find out."

Grinning manically, Inuyasha lunged out of his seat, running after his laughing wife. "Get back her Mademoiselle!"

"Make me!!"

_-x-_

"Well then, we're all beautifully married and or legally bound to somebody or another." Ayumi yawned as they all sat in Miroku and Sango's living room late that evening. Kouga was feeding Ai apple slices as Ayame was nursing Hikari with her own apple slices.

Kyo, Ichiro and Kasumi were fast asleep as the group of friends sat comfortably within the contemporary living room that the Lin's owned.

"I can tell you, they will make each other so happy." Sango grinned, "She is exactly what he needs in his life."

"Despite the fact he's like _years_ older than her."

"Only six," Hayabusa rolled his eyes, "it's not _that_ great of an age bracket. Besides, she's _too_ immature and he's _too_ mature. They balance each other out."

"That made no sense!" Daichi snorted.

"Shut up, now it does."

Sango sighed as she leaned back on her sofa. "I'm worried about one thing though," She murmured, "in one month we have to face the Higurashi's in court about the legality of Inuyasha's marriage as well as the fraud…"

Miroku nodded. "This, ultimately, screws us over…"

"They're legally married!! Fraud or not, it shouldn't matter any more! Besides, Kagome is pregnant now." Yuka exclaimed passionately.

"Even still," Sango murmured, "Akira can hold enough against Inuyasha. Because of those two and their history, Akira can easily make facts against Inuyasha which can be forged to be true."

"How?" Miroku inquired as Sango rubbed her temples.

"Inuyasha pulled his sponsorship on Akira's film. Akira can easily plant evidence that Inuyasha pulled because he listened to rumours about Akira's directorial skills—which is, in essence, true because he listened to Miroku before he pulled his sponsorship." Sango glanced at her husband, "That can prove Inuyasha to be an incompetent husband and unstable businessman who listens to the opinions of those who are unskilled in the field that he is majored in. Miroku, being a physician, is giving a businessman suggestions on what to do…"

"But people _knew_ that Inuyasha heard many opinions before pulling the film!" Hayabusa snarled, "How the hell can Akira hold something against him for that?!"

"He can," Sango murmured, "and if I know him, he will."

"Why the fuck does he want his _pregnant_ daughter to marry Naraku when she's already with the father of the damn baby?!" Hojo snarled, "It makes no damn sense!"

Eri nodded in agreement.

Yuka shrugged. "Nobody knows—hopefully we'll find out in the court procession next week…"

"Hopefully…"

_-x-_

"Roses!"

"Tulips!"

"No dammit, roses!"

"Why?! Tulips are pretty too!"

"But I want roses!"

"Why?!"

"Because!"

"WHY?!"

"Because they're significant okay?!"

Inuyasha and Kagome were currently quarreling on whether they should plant tulips or roses in the front entranceway to their summerhouse. Since Kagome had denied any sexual interaction due to mental and physical fatigue, the two had to settle on other _sexual_ activities—

Such as planting flowers…

"How, would you so kindly explain to me Takahashi, are roses significant?!" Kagome raised an eyebrow at her amused husband.

"Because they express beauty that is incomparable to anything else in the world—but they are always dangerous." Inuyasha's eyes twinkled. "They hold thorns that are invisible unless touched—kind of like you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"You're beautiful to the ends of the earth, Mademoiselle Miko," Inuyasha whispered, "but you're also dangerous and unless provoked, you remain an innocent beauty."

Kagome grinned. "Roses it is than."

"I am such a poet!"

Kagome snorted at Inuyasha's cheekiness.

"I have a poem for you," Inuyasha grinned over at Kagome as they leaned over the mounds of dirt to plant the roses. Kagome frowned.

"Is that so? Let's hear it than…"

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Roses are red…"

Kagome groaned.

"Violets are blue…"

Mrs. Takahashi waited for the next few verses…

"My shit stinks and you do too!"

"You fucker!" Kagome threw an empty flower pot at her dying husband. He was rolling around the dirt, laughing like a hyena high on helium. Kagome stuck her tongue out at her husband before returning back to her roses.

"I'll tell you a real poem," she grinned at Inuyasha as the business man regained composure.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Say it!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "The red rose whispers of passion, And the white rose breathes of love; O, the red rose is a falcon, And the white rose is a dove. But I send you a cream-white rosebud With a flush on its petal tips; For the love that is purest and sweetest Has a kiss of desire on the lips."

Upon the completion of Kagome's poetic poem, Inuyasha (as safely as he could possibly do to his pregnant wife) tackled Kagome and devoured her lips.

"I taste desire." He winked sensually after he finished sucking on her mouth.

Kagome rolled her eyes groaning. "You—are such a perverted male."

"What kind of male isn't a pervert?!"

"My dad?"

"I said what kind of_male_," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome snorted.

"Are you implying he's not male?"

"No, he's a bastard."

"And they, scientifically proven, have a different genus phylum than Homo sapiens, right?"

"Exactly."

"You should be awarded because of your extreme knowledge." Kagome was being sarcastic and Inuyasha knew it.

Snarling, he grabbed Kagome's shoulder and planted his lips firmly on hers. Dropping the bushel of roses, Kagome's hands went around Inuyasha's shoulders as her head tilted back slightly.

Kagome slightly moaned into the kiss, her fingers raking through Inuyasha's soft mane. Pressing the palm on the back of Kagome's head, Inuyasha pushed her further to him, hoping to taste her more without stripping her of her clothes…

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned as Inuyasha felt himself go high…

_Kagome…_

_-x-_

**Hope you guys enjoyed it...**_  
_


	31. Debut, Miko Takahashi

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

**NOTE: EDITED CHAPTER-- SCENES HAVE CHANGED!**

_Debut, Miko Takahashi_

"So, how was the honeymoon?" Miroku nudged Inuyasha in the Lin family room late one Friday evening. Kagome was already asleep, seeing as she was four months into pregnancy and her stomach was already, slightly, bulging out. Inuyasha was stretched out onto the sofa, toying with his wedding band, watching the fireplace crackle dully.

"No sex," Inuyasha grinned, "we practiced abstinence for an entire month. When's the court case, by the way?"

"Two more weeks. Sango's preparing everything."

"How ironic that Kagome and I have no idea on what's happening and we're the reasons why the Higurashi's are taking us to court."

Miroku merely laughed as he surfed through the movies that were happening on his television set.

Inuyasha had his arms behind his head and his legs resting on the coffee table. He was, in obvious, thought and Miroku had a feeling as well. Therefore, he allowed his newly married best friend to ponder the limits of his thoughts while Miroku just flipped through the television set.

"I want to bring Kagome into the media…"

Miroku's head snapped at Inuyasha, "What?!"

"I want to reveal her as Miko."

Miroku couldn't believe what he was hearing. Inuyasha, the man that Kagome hid everything from because she didn't want her identity to be revealed, was deciding that he wanted his _pregnant_ wife to be debuted as Miko Takahashi. _Inconceivable…_

"You _what_?!"

"Want to reveal Kagome as Miko."

"Did you _ask_ her?!"

"Can I?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "She's sleeping ain't she?! I don't know, I was just thinking of it and well—our company is launching baby products and we need a cover girl. They're suggesting CG the stomach on the model but… why not get an actual pregnant model, you know?"

Miroku nodded. "Yeah but… she's pregnant!"

"I'm not exploiting her!" Inuyasha groaned. "I'm her husband! She won't be overworked or anything—why _am_ I explaining to you?"

Miroku only shrugged. "I don't know. But still I don't think it's a good idea."

"I didn't ask you, did I?"

"You did not."

"Then?"

"Then?"

"Then?"

"Then?"

"Oh shut the fuck up," Inuyasha muttered, getting annoyed at Miroku's growing smirk. Inuyasha turned his attention back at the television screen, choosing to ignore Miroku for the rest of the while…

_-x-_

"Mademoiselle?" Inuyasha asked early the next morning in the Lin guestroom. Inuyasha didn't want to wake his slumbering wife so he decided to stay the night at his best friend's place. Currently, Inuyasha was stroking Kagome's cheek as she had her eyes closed, awake yes, but eyes closed.

"Hmm?"

"I have an offer that you, simply, cannot refuse."

Kagome cracked into laughter as she slit an eye open. "Is that so, Don Inuyasha?"

"Ahh yess," Inuyasha tried to imitate a godfather Italian accent, "you just… cannot refuse this exquisite offer of mine."

"Get on with it, Casanova." Kagome rolled her eyes as she felt Inuyasha's hand trailed down her cheek to rest at her stomach, his thumb dully drawing circles at the peak of her tummy.

"The company is launching a new product." Inuyasha began his business-like proposal, trying to keep it as casual as he possibly could, since evidently, he was addressing his wife. Kagome nodded slowly as she felt her husband's fingers tickle her tummy.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha affirmed, "actually three new products but they're all linked together in the slightest way."

"What're they?"

Inuyasha tried not to cough in hesitation. "A baby walker, swinger and playpen."

Kagome's eyes instantly snapped open as they locked with the serious ones of her husband. Inuyasha saw her eyes register in to what he had just said…

"Baby… stuff?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. I was wondering do you, by chance, know any pregnant and well experienced models that would be willing to be cover girl for a few shots." Inuyasha wiggled his eyebrows. "And don't worry, I promise not to overwork her and I'll be giving her a Takahashi exclusive back massage every day after shooting!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "My husband will not be giving a random pregnant model back massages every day, thank you very much!"

"I meant you!"

"I know you did!"

"Is that a yes then?"

"It could be a no."

"Aww! Why not?"

"How old are you?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Act your age, Casanova!"

"I'm only asking here," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "you could easily just say _No Inuyasha, I don't want to model as Miko Takahashi_. It's a simple ten word phrase."

_Ten words?_ Kagome mouthed in amusement as she shook her head. "You are such a mental case."

"Thank you, now will you?"

Kagome sighed. "I don't… know…"

"What're you afraid of?"

"My identity."

Inuyasha stared at his wife long and hard. His hand stopped stroking her belly a long while ago but neither of them noticed. "Your identity?"

Kagome nodded. "As Kagome Higurashi. As soon as they find out that Miko is," Kagome paused, "or rather _used_ to be Kagome Higurashi… then both_ our_ family and _my_ family will be under extreme media pressure."

"Our family can handle it." Inuyasha smirked. "I have _enough_ money to relocate us to the moon if we have to."

"I am not moving to the moon with your brat in me, understood!" Kagome demanded playfully as Inuyasha nuzzled her cheek with his nose. His hot breath splashed against her and Kagome felt like assaulting his lips…

"Will you?" He murmured, his lips moving against her earlobe, "Please, mademoiselle?"

"Let me think on it."

_-x-_

"Akira," Korari murmured, her eyes following the pacing figure of her stressed husband. Souta was sitting on the lone rocking chair situated in their den, watching his father contemplate many issues that were churning about. "Akira, what happened at the wedding?"

Akira glanced at his wife before resuming his pacing action. "Kagome got married to Inuyasha-- and I told her to complete the sealing kiss."

Souta's eyes bulged open. "You _WHAT_?!" He roared in surprise. His father, the Akira Higurashi that was so bent on ruining Kagome's life-- asked her to complete the sealing kiss? _Is he running a fever or something?!_ Souta inquired to himself.

Akira shrugged, his eyes clouded with emotions. "Kagome seemed so **happy**... I haven't seen her that happy since _forever_. I just couldn't... take that away so suddenly, you know?" Akira searched the eyes of his wife, hoping to God that Korari understood the slightest. "I didn't want my baby girl to be completely rendered hopeless. I needed to give her some light of hope."

"Light of hope for what?" Korari asked, raising an eyebrow.

Akira shrugged, confused. Souta watched his father with skepticism.

"Light of hope that her father still loves her?" Piped the young actor.

Akira's eyes flashed hurt as the truthfulness of his son's words stung him. Souta was right, _To show that I still love her._

"Then... what are we going to do now?" Korari asked, hope rising in her gut. She never wanted to hurt her daughter in any way shape or form but her husband had pushed it to that level. _If Akira is now recounting his actions-- maybe I can be the mother I want to be for Kagome._ Korari moved to stand up but Akira shook his head, ushering his wife to sit back down.

"I want to--" Akira paused before taking a deep gasp, "I talked to Inutaisho two nights ago."

Korari's eyes widened. "You **what**?!"

Akira nodded, remembering the conversation...

"_What is the reason on why you're out to ruin my son and his wife's life?" Inutaisho inquired, his voice painted with emotion. Akira heard the hurt and anger both suppressed within the tone of the well respected business-man…_

"_Your son…" Akira blanked and paused… He __**had**__ no particular reason as to why he detested Inuyasha so much. Just that one comment that Inuyasha made. But holding a grudge against that was well—childish…_

_Utterly childish…_

Why am I holding a grudge?_ Akira asked himself, listening to the silence on the phone. Inutaisho was saying nothing but merely waiting for Akira to answer._

"_My son did what?" Inutaisho pressed after a long time. Akira sighed._

"_Your son… will make my daughter a very fine groom," Akira whispered, "it was an age old grudge and I am, in fact, innately glad Inuyasha married Kagome before I had her married to Naraku…"_

_Inutaisho seemed pleased. "Gang rapist?"_

"_I don't know what I was thinking," Akira shuddered. His senses finally caught up with time and he realized the harshness of his mistake. He was going to get his daughter married to a gang rapist… "I supposed I just wanted-- the fame..." Which was why he was going to push his pregnant daughter to marry a gang rapist...  
_

_His __**pregnant**__ daughter!_

How could I

_How could he?_

_He was a monster…_

"_Then what do you propose we do?" Inutaisho inquired as Akira frowned._

"_We still have to take them to court but instead—we could get Naraku jailed for rape? He hasn't been sentenced for that despicable crime."_

_Inutaisho laughed. "Glad you've come to your senses, Akira."_

"_So am I…"_

Korari seemed elated. "So-- so... does this mean??"

Akira smiled, slightly. "I've woken up from a deep dark slumber?"

"Ew?" Souta raised an eyebrow. "Corny much?"

But Akira and Korari didn't pay heed to Souta. Instead, Korari jumped out of her seat, sobbing and hugging her husband. She was happy and elated that Akira had come to his senses after _how_ long... Her daughter didn't need to marry a gang raping sonofabitch...

"Besides," Korari murmured against Akira's chest, "you're be even more famous, if that was your ultimate goal, with the Takahashi's as Kagome's in-laws."

Akira chuckled. "All I want is for Kagome, and us, to be happy..."

_And now, time to get that Narkau..._

_-x-_

"One more week," Akira was pacing the living room, a day after the incident with his family. He was trying to keep the image of _I hate Takahashi Inuyasha_ in front of the Onigumo's but it was difficult. He glanced at Naraku before speaking again. "One more week before we take the Takahashi's to court."

The Onigumo family was watching Akira pace a hole in the floor of his living room and all they could was do and say nothing. Narkau felt like breaking something… preferably Inuyasha's head but, obviously, the man wasn't in range.

"What are you planning on doing when we are in court?" Naraku's father inquired as Akira continued pacing.

"I don't… know…" Akira trailed off. What _was_ he going to do? He had no proof or evidence (except Aiko, the girl Naraku had gang raped) that Naraku was guilty as charged. Akira spaced out, unaware of his surroundings as the reality of the situation came crashing down upon him--

"Akira!" Naraku stood up getting impatient, "What the fuck are you going to do?!"

"Don't you _**DARE**_ raise your voice at me, young man." Akira roared snapping back into reality. "Respect your_ fucking_ elders, understood?"

Naraku snarled as he sat back down, his eyes turning bloodshot.

_Thank god I didn't get Kagome married to that man…_

_-x-_

"So will you?" Inuyasha begged, "Will you, will you, will you, **will youuuu**?!"

Kagome eyed her husband awkwardly as they sat in their living room late the next evening. Inuyasha hadn't given up and continued asked her about modeling her stomach for his new line of baby products. It scared her… the thought of revealing her true identity.

She had been under the_blanket_, per se, for her entire life and now, all of a sudden, after two months of fooling around she was the wife of Takahashi Inuyasha, a world renowned business man. She was pregnant with his first child and was also a classy model…

A pregnant classy model that was being offered by her husband, the business man, to be cover model for a few shots for baby products…

"Shut up Inuyasha," Kagome rolled her eyes as Inuyasha sighed, standing up and facing his wife.

"Fine, if you don't want to," Inuyasha tried the old reverse psychology trick, "you don't have to."

"Really?!" Kagome's eyes widened.

_Dammit_!! Inuyasha cursed inwardly. He sat down beside Kagome once again and held her hand in his own. "I guess," Inuyasha sighed, "you know what? I can't force you," he pat her tummy in an affectionate manner, "you _are_ pregnant with **my** brat, after all."

Kagome grinned. "I'm glad you understand."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I have to be an understanding guy if I have to be married to Higurashi Kagome."

"Hell yes!" Kagome rubbed her nose against his cheek, "But I want to be your cover girl model…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as his gaze snapped towards his wife who was, amusedly, grinning at him.

"Are you…"

"Sure? Yes I am." Kagome giggled as Inuyasha pushed her, slowly, to lay down on the sofa. As delicately as he could, he climbed on top of her, keeping himself high enough so her stomach wouldn't get pressured…

"Inuyasha…"

"Hmm?" His lips already found her neck and Kagome arched her back, moaning. His right hand traveled under her shirt and pushed her bra aside, giving it a soft squeeze. Gasping in delight, Kagome's hand clawed at Inuyasha's arm, wanting more of him…

"Take it easy, Mademoiselle." Inuyasha purred his lips worked expertly around her pressure points.

"Curse the baby," Kagome mumbled cutely as Inuyasha laughed, rubbing his nose against the corner of her lip.

"When the baby comes out, we'll have more fun Mademoiselle…"

Kagome merely pouted as Inuyasha climbed off of her. "I'm stressing you with an overdose of sexual hormones. You need to rest." Inuyasha wiggled his eyebrows at her and Kagome merely rolled her eyes.

"Freak."

"Thank you," He whispered as he leaned against her ear, "for more than one thing…"

Kagome closed her eyes…

_I love you_…

_-x-_

**THIS CHAPTER IS EDITED! Re-read it, some things HAVE changed!!**


	32. Baby Shopping

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

**NOTE: CHAPTER EDITED!!**

_Baby Shopping_

"Casanova?"

Being only three days before the court case, the Takahashi couple were getting antsy and restless—already in some anxiousness due to their coming child. Inuyasha was in his wife beater and silk shorts running the treadmill in their indoor gym. His hair was braided, thanks to his wife, as he had his stereo blasting tunes that vibrated off the walls.

Inuyasha didn't hear his wife call him and continued to run at an outrageous speed. Scowling, Kagome strode over towards his sound system and pressed _off_, eliminating the tunes that Inuyasha was enjoying so openly. Growling, Inuyasha expected it to be a worker that touched his quite expensive system and hit the _stop_ button on his treadmill, ready to release his anger.

He was surprised to see that it was his wife, standing cutely beside the system, her arms crossed and resting over her plump tummy. Inuyasha grinned suggestively as he stalked over to her. Miroku explained that sex during pregnancy was perfectly fine but Kagome wanted to restrict it—she didn't want to take any chances. Inuyasha respected that decision but… he was, after all, a man. He wanted _her_ but in a few more months. Inuyasha could contain himself, or so he hoped.

_I really do love this girl,_ he told himself one day, _what kind of man can withhold sex for nine months?! It's __**sex**!!_

"What is it Mademoiselle?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed his towel and started wiping the sweat off his body. He had been running for forty-five minutes straight, no interruptions. Inuyasha assumed that this break was needed—sort of…

"Sango called," Kagome said as Inuyasha had the towel hanging around his neck. His hands, softly, went around her waist and edged her closer towards him. Kagome inched forward and laid her head on his chest, her stomach bulging out in front of her. Inuyasha caressed her hip, his chin resting at the top of her head.

Kagome heard the beat of Inuyasha's heart, slowly slowing…

**Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump**

"What did she want?" He murmured, the scent of her tangerine shampoo assaulting his senses.

"She wanted to go shopping," Kagome whispered, "she, apparently, can't wait a few months longer before we determine the gender. She wants the generics today; you know, diaper changer, a crib, some toys maybe…" Kagome sighed, "I can't wait either…"

Inuyasha chuckled as he pulled his wife back, away from his hold. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were excited and anxious both at the same time. She had been stressing over the court case for far too long and he hated that she was under so much pressure during such a delicate stage in her life. She needed this outing with Sango and he would make sure she got it…

"You can go," He nodded, "with Sango but I have a few conditions."

Kagome nodded, ready to listen to them.

"Your cell phone and Sango's will be on at all times and accessible, in case of emergency."

Kagome nodded.

"I will tell Sango this too, but you cannot walk for an extensive period of time."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I know that."

Inuyasha ignored her as he continued his list of conditions. "You can take my unlimited platinum corporate card and charge whatever you need to. The tab goes to my company chequing account so you will be fine. Nothing will be declined."

Kagome grinned. "Score!!"

Inuyasha laughed as he pulled her towards him again. "And lastly but definitely the most important—I'm sending two bodyguards." Inuyasha felt Kagome stiffen so he quickly continued. "They won't be around you but at a safe distance. With this whole court procession thing going down, Naraku or your father can do things and I don't want you," his hand slid to her stomach, "or the baby getting hurt. Yeah?"

Kagome sighed, understanding his logic. "I guess."

Inuyasha laughed. "Then that's it. Call Sango and you guy's can take the limo to the mall."

Tilting her head to the side, Kagome smiled adorably. "You are—the best."

"Naturally." Pecking her lips softly, Inuyasha pulled back. "Go get ready and I'll continue working out. Tell me before you leave, alright?"

Kagome nodded. "Understood."

_-x-_

"These… are so goddamned cute!" Sango squealed as she saw the cutest little tutu styled dress for a baby. It was a pale pink that said _Daddy's Princess_ on the front. Kagome's mouth opened in silent appreciation as she touched the soft cottony fabric.

"I so wish I knew the gender," Kagome pouted as she and Sango shopped in a rather well known and highly expensive baby-store. With Inuyasha's company card, Kagome and Sango had no fears of being declined any of their purchase (though why that would happen with Inuyasha's cards (him being one of the richest men in the world) was totally beyond their knowledge).

Sango nodded in agreement as they put the article of clothing down and resumed shopping for the generic baby stuff. Kagome was studying the cribs—her choice narrowed down to a Victorian-cut crib with lacy trims and an abstract canopy crib, with funky shapes imprinted onto the bars that kept the baby safe within the confinements of the sleeping area.

"The canopy one is cute," Sango stated. Kagome nodded.

"But so is the Victorian-cut…" Kagome frowned as she looked up at Sango. The godmother of the child had a desperate look on her face.

"Ahh! This is hard!"

Kagome pouted as she pulled out her cell phone. With a click of a few buttons, she was calling her husband's cell phone…

"What's up babe?"

"Victorian crib or this abstract canopy one?" Kagome inquired, with no added information as Sango examined all the nooks and crannies of the bedding. This stuff had to be _perfect_.

"Uhm… get both."

Kagome blanked. "_BOTH_?!"

"Well yeah!" Inuyasha had an excited tone. "It'll depend on the mood we, or the baby, are in. I have enough room for a few nurseries, so you know, you can create specific themes for different nurseries that match the designated crib."

Kagome paused and wanted to argue him but… they weren't _wasting_ the money. It was their firstborn child. "Okay—but how many nurseries can we have?"

"According to my plans, three. Four if I get lucky."

"Save the fourth one," Kagome stated, "make it a playroom. Not designed for Ai or the others, but like, one safe enough for the baby."

"Yeah?"

"I think that'll be better. Three nurseries, one by our room, one by Sango's guest room and one on the main floor, by your gym."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great!"

"Have fun…"

Kagome hung up and glanced at Sango who was watching her: "So?"

"Inuyasha says get three cribs for three possible nurseries."

Sango squealed. "Perfect!! I was eyeing that Mickey Mouse crib for a hell of a long time!!"

Kagome could only shake her head in amusement as they resumed their shopping.

_-x-_

Inuyasha crashed onto his sofa, eating a sub that his chef had prepared. After dropping Sango off at the Takahashi home, Miroku decided to stay over for a little bit, since his daughter was at ballet lessons with Hikari and would be going over to Kouga's house after. As Inuyasha watched some soap opera, Miroku decided to go… poo.

Inuyasha chewed on a tomato before he heard his cell phone ring…

It was Miroku.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha growled as he picked up… what greeted him, astounded him…

"Inuyasha?"

"What the fuck, Kagome?!"

_-x-_

Kagome was examining strollers and walkers for the baby when her phone began ringing. Raising an eyebrow as she saw that it was Miroku's number, she picked up. Just as Kagome did, she was greeted by her husband.

"What the hell?"

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha paused. "What the fuck, Kagome?!"

"Hi guys!" Miroku's voice floated in as Kagome coughed. She glanced over at Sango who was at the other side of the store and saw that Sango was on her phone too…

"Sango?" Kagome inquired.

"I'm here too—what the hell Miroku?" Sango cursed at her husband.

"How are you all doing…"

"We are great but why are you… four-waying us?" Kagome asked.

"Because he's a retard, that's why." Inuyasha cursed as Kagome scowled.

"No vulgar language, please. It influences the baby."

Sango giggled.

"Lin, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome resumed examining the stroller.

"Toilet paper."

Both Sango and Kagome stood up and locked eye contact and at the same time said: "_Toilet paper_?!"

"Yeah! See thing is I meant to call Inuyasha to say his toilet paper ran out and the shit on my ass is drying but I accidentally hit conference and the first two VIP numbers in my pone were linked in…"

"But… you're… on the _toilet_… taking a _crap_?!" Sango groaned. "Oh nasty!" And she hung up.

"Get him toilet paper." Kagome instructed and she too hung up.

"Meh, let the shit dry up and peel off your ass," Inuyasha muttered as he hung up on his friend.

Miroku's eyes widened. "WHAT?! INUYASHA, BE A FRIEND AND GET ME THE DAMN TOILET PAPER! THIS IS VERY UNCOMFORTABLE!"

_-x-_

Kagome and Sango walked into the mansion just an hour later, holding various receipts. Their merchandise would be delivered the very next day and they had to show the receipts to the delivery guys. Inuyasha was on the couch, watching some business show and as soon as he saw his wife, he got up and moved to greet her…

"Hey Mademoiselle," he kissed her lips. Kagome smiled.

"Where's Miroku?"

Inuyasha coughed, "Err-- still on the toilet?"

Sango burst into laughter as Kagome shook her head. "You… Yoko!!" Kagome called the nearest maid, "Can you tell one of the boys to take some toilet paper to… which bathroom, Inuyasha?"

"Second floor right wing." Inuyasha finished. He was hanging off Sango, trying to keep his balanace. He was laughing _too_ hard at the situation.

Yoko, with a hesitant look on her face, nodded and turned to get one of the male workers to retrieve some toilet paper for the bathroom…

"Why are you so cruel?" Kagome shook her head at her husband which resulted in him and Sango laughing _even_ harder.

_-x-_

Miroku was glaring daggers at Inuyasha over a very peaceful dinner. His butt had a rash on it, thanks to his _loving_ and **caring** friend and Miroku could do nothing but wiggle constantly, to scratch his butt.

"The pasta tastes amazing," Kagome complimented.

"My ass would taste amazing too if _somebody_ brought me toilet paper."

"Nobody eats your ass baby," Sango muttered, "it's unhygienic."

"Yeah," Inuyasha teased, "we can get crabs from eating out your ass, _baby_."

"Inuyasha," Sango shook her head, "my comment had no sexual reference in it, what so ever."

"With Inuyasha, anything is, can be and will be a sexual reference." Kagome snorted as she chewed, contentedly, on her pasta.

All the Takahashi businessman could do was grin sardonically.

_-x-_

"So what's the news?" Sesshomaru asked Inutaisho over the phone late that night. Kagura was close enough to her due date and they would soon, amazingly, be parents again. Kagura was sleeping and Sesshomaru was in cotton pants and a thin wife-beater, checking up on their daughter Rin while he was on the phone with his father, discussing matters about Inuyasha. Seeing that Rin was sleeping soundly, Sesshomaru began treading back to his bedroom, whispering his conversation with Inutaisho.

"Akira has sought redemption, found the mistake in his ways and will be working with us to expose Naraku." Inutaisho stated as Sesshomaru crept into his bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I want you to call in Aiko as a witness for the court procession and _do not tell_ Inuyasha or Kagome."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Why?"

Inutaisho shrugged. "Surprises are always fun."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he got, slowly, into bed beside his wife. Careful not to wake up Kagura, Sesshomaru turned off the bedside lamp. "Fine. Whatever you say, I'll call Aiko in the morning."

"Thanks," Inutaisho sighed as he bade his son goodnight.

Sesshomaru hung up; _I guess Inuyasha's life ain't so messed up._

_-x-_

**CHAPTER IS RE-EDITED!**


	33. Court I

Taste Of Love

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Court I_

Kagome blinked repeatedly at the plate of _something_ sitting in front of her. She couldn't tell if it was the squid she ordered or some next butchered up seafood gourmet _thing_. It was a day before the trial and Inuyasha decided to take his wonderfully pregnant wife out to dinner. He made a mental promise to himself that after this entire situation was done and did with, he would take Kagome on a one month vacation, before they had to start shooting for Miko Takahashi's baby line.

"Inuyasha," She hissed and her husband looked over at her, "what is this?"

Inuyasha looked at the bubbling _goop_ on Kagome's plate and made the gagging motion. "Seafood shit galore." He murmured cutely, causing his wife to glare at him dangerously.

"What if it kills me?"

"It won't."

"What if?"

"Damn woman," Inuyasha shook his head, "if it kills you, I'll make sure to sue these guys and make a lot of money off your case."

Kagome merely snorted as she took a bite out of the wriggly tail squid thing. Closing her eyes and preparing for the worst—she _loved_ it! Inuyasha snickered from where he sat, he knew she was going to like it, hell, it was his personal favourite.

"Mademoiselle?" He cooed. Kagome looked up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Like?"

"I love!!"

_-x-_

"What ever happened to Kikyo?" Sango was sitting in Inuyasha's living room, a few documents scattered around her. Ai was sleeping on the sofa while Miroku sipped tea from a large mug. Kouga and Ayame were sitting opposite of Sango, with Hikari sitting cutely in Kouga's lap.

"Good question," Ayame frowned, "last time I saw her was at the wedding—like a month and a half ago?"

"Where'd that _thing_ disappear off to?" Miroku asked silently, not wanting to curse in front of a wide awake Hikari. Kouga shrugged, obviously not at all that interested in the topic of Kikyo and her whereabouts.

"All I care about is the fact that she hasn't bothered Kagome or Inuyasha for the longest time…" Kouga stated, "As long as she stays out of the picture and the court case goes smoothly, I'd say we're set for the next four to seven years. Get that Takahashi brat to grow up with our brats and—yeah," Kouga trailed off as he received awkward glances from his friends. He blushed in embarrassment.

"What?! A man can't have dreams?"

"They can," Miroku nodded, "not queer ones about Takahashi and his wife."

"Still, though…" Sango murmured, "Just the fact that I haven't seen or heard of Kikyo when she was steady with Inuyasha is—weird. So one day this man is dating Hiromi, the next day he marries Higurashi, gets her pregnant and commits the works and the ex-girlfriend does nothing but… _disappear_?"

Ayame nodded. "It does seem fishy, if you think about it."

"As long as she ain't here and she ain't bugging us," Kouga shrugged, "who am I to complain?"

Miroku frowned though, his wife's logic sinking in. So Kikyo was dating Inuyasha for a steady while when all of a sudden, as in one day Inuyasha is hugging and loving her and the next morning he's married to Kagome with a kid on the way, and Kikyo just disappears. Something about the entire thing did not add up, at least not to the Lin's. Sango seemed troubled about the entire thing and the fact that her best friend was four months pregnant didn't help the stress much.

"Kagome is well into her pregnancy." Sango murmured. "She's just into her second trimester and I don't want her stressing… and I don't want any of you bringing up this Kikyo thing, understood?"

The other three nodded. Kouga stroked Hikari's hair lightly as Miroku wrapped a blanket around his daughter—tomorrow was the big day for all of them and they were nervous, butterflies fluttering about their stomachs, especially that of Sango's.

"Do you have your documents?" Miroku touched Sango's shoulder. She nodded.

"Yeah, I have my notes, my documents and everything else I need." Sango murmured. Ayame tilted her head to the left.

"Is it a judge trial or a jury trial?"

"Judge," Sango stated, "Kagome and Inuyasha didn't want a jury and somehow the Higurashi's accepted. Just the lawyers, the Judge and select family and friends would be present at the time of the hearing."

"Who did the Takahashi's pick to attend the hearing?" Kouga inquired.

"Miroku, obviously I'm the lawyer so I have to be present, Inutaisho and Sesshomaru." Sango stated. "Inuyasha didn't want to crowd the place so he only picked three of us to attend. I have no idea who the Higurashi's are taking though."

Kouga smiled sympathetically. "Good luck Sango."

She nodded. "Thanks Lang," She said in adoration, "I'm gonna need it."

_-x-_

Kagome lay horizontally on the bed, her hands lying on her plump stomach. Inuyasha lay beside her, channel surfing on their large HD television that was propped up on the wall. Kagome was lost in her thoughts, her toes wriggling in anticipation as her hair lay around her head, like a large halo. Glancing over, Inuyasha studied Kagome's glowing profile, drinking in her milky complexion.

"Mademoiselle?" He whispered as Kagome glanced over at him.

"Hmm?"

Inuyasha turned off the television set and scooted closer to his wife. He propped up onto his right arm as his left trailed lightly over her enlarged belly.

"What's on your mind?"

Kagome shrugged. "Everything?"

Inuyasha brought his lips close to her face and lightly kissed her temple. "Everything's going to be okay."

Lost eyes searched his. "Promise?" Her voice was hardly audible. Inuyasha's heart shattered seeing his wife so helpless. This entire situation was getting to her and he didn't want to overwork her _or_ the baby. His false promise was what kept her holding onto sanity and he felt that, despite him lying to her (in a sense), this was what she needed.

"I promise. Now get some sleep…"

Kagome nodded and kissed Inuyasha's jaw before cuddling into his arms. Inuyasha smiled weakly as he saw Kagome close her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

_I promise,_ he thought to himself, _maybe I can't promise you a win tomorrow—but I promise you that regardless of the ruling tomorrow, I will be here for you and our baby. I promise that nobody, not even God can tear us apart…_

Feeling his wife's breathing even, Inuyasha tucked a strand of her hair away, his lips millimeters away from her lips.

"I promise, Mademoiselle Miko," he purred, "that I will, forever, love you…"

_-x-_

"So tomorrow is the case," Akira spoke quietly into his cell phone close to midnight. Inutaisho had called Akira to discuss last-minute matters about the case that would be held, Higurashi v Takahashi, charges of fraud and kidnapping.

"Yes," Inutaisho affirmed, "Inuyasha and Kagome are prepared. Miroku, Sesshomaru and I are to be present at the hearing. Naraku is coming, right?"

Akira was flipping through a few papers, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder. "Yes he is, did Sesshomaru manage to contact your witnesses?"

"Aiko is coming, if that's what you mean." Inutaisho murmured. Akira chuckled.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I meant."

Inutaisho was silent for a few moments before he cleared his throat. "So—ah… after this entire ostentatious event is settled and done with, do you wish to throw Kagome a surprise baby shower? She just started her second trimester and I think it would be very… surprising if her family should arrive at a surprise shower."

"I'd love that," Akira said warmly, "only if that husband of hers agrees. I doubt you son likes me much."

Inutaisho chuckled. "You're the father-in-law, my friend. If Inuyasha likes you—then there is something wrong!"

"That, Takahashi, is mere stereotyping the situation."

Inutaisho laughed. "It may be, but Inuyasha doesn't hate you."

"You say that now. Watch when that boy throws me off his property for showing up with a baby cradle."

Inutaisho tapped his chin. "Inuyasha probably _would_ do something like that."

Akira snorted in sarcasm. "Back to the issue at hand; let's just concentrate on tomorrow's case and then plan baby showers and father-in-law/son-in-law picnics, shall we? Nobody knows of what I am to do tomorrow?"

"Nope," Inutaisho confirmed, "its evidence that none of the lawyers know. I will present it personally to the judge prior to the hearing."

"Perfect. I suppose we should sleep—big day for us in less than six hours."

Inutaisho laughed. "Very well." and they hung up.

_-x-_

_**Quiz: Is it Love?**_

Kagome grinned at the open magazine in her lap. They were riding in Inuyasha's limo to the designated hearing location. Miroku rode with them as Sango took a separate vehicle with Sesshomaru and Inutaisho. Whilst Miroku discussed final minute matters with her husband, Kagome indulged in a quiz that was found in a magazine that was found in the pile that rested in the Limo.

_Do you think that the particular person is attractive?_

Kagome giggled, circling **yes**.

_Are you excited and eager when you see the particular person?_

**Yes**.

_Does the thought of being together with the particular person alone provides you with warmth and comfort?_

**Yes.**

_Do you feel a bit strange and uncomfortable when that particular person is very friendly with members of the opposite sex other than you?_

Kagome blushed, _Okay yes, I do get tiny jealous…_ **Yes**.

_Do you act abnormally around that particular person? (egs include abnormally nice, abnormally fierce, abnormally eager to show off)_

Kagome frowned as she glanced at her husband talking with Miroku, _Do I?_ She asked herself as she, slowly, circled **No**.

_When you wake up in the morning, do you think of a special guy/girl whom you think highly of?_

She smirked, _Ahh, I wake up beside him._ And, unhesitant to do so, circled **yes**.

_Do you feel like hugging that particular person and feel that it to be nice doing that?_

**Yes**.

_Do you accept the particular person for who he/she is, flaws and all, and make you feel loved just the same?_

**Yes**

_Have you thought of getting into a serious relationship with that particular person?_

Kagome rolled her eyes. _Err, I'm married to him?_ And circled **Yes**.

_Does the particular person have the power to give you never seen before happiness and yet unbearable agony which you have never known?_

Kagome stared at the question before circling **Yes**. That question was definitely true. Noting that she finished the quiz, Kagome tallied up her points, faintly aware of the incoherent buzz that was being produced by Miroku and Inuyasha.

Mentally tallying up her points, Kagome flipped to the results page:

**L O V E :**

_Someone has just been struck by cupid's arrow and it is none other than YOU! You're already in love with him/her and this test is only a reaffirmation of what you already know. He/She runs through your thoughts constantly and he/she alone can cause you life to be erupted with happiness or dark periods of sadness. If you're in a relationship, cherish this love and treasure all its happy moments. If you're still not in a relationship, do try to go for him/her as nothing is more unbearable than suppressed feelings. It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all._

_Well call me sore and kick me stupid,_ Kagome rolled her eyes, _I already knew everything this quiz told me…_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha nudged her and she broke out of her reverie. Blinking a few times to clear her mind, she looked up at Inuyasha.

"Yeah?"

"We're here…"

Slamming the magazine shut, Kagome gulped, searching her husband's eyes for reassurance. Smiling, he took her hand. "I promised you, didn't I?"

And that was all Kagome needed…

_-x-_

"_He_," a finger was pointed to Inuyasha, "abducted Higurashi Kagome, has forced himself upon her and blackmailed her into a marriage that was out of her consent."

"**OBJECTION**!!" Sango shrieked, her blood pressure rising, "The councilor is assuming facts not in evidence."

The judge glanced at Sango before nodding. "Objection sustained—councilor, you have no evidence that Takahashi Inuyasha abducted his, now, wife and forced himself upon her."

The lawyer glared blankly at the judge. "Then explain to me why she would so willingly go off with him without even knowing him for a proper enough time?!"

"That is their personal business," Sango snarled, "and you are not in question to inquire about their personal lives. Sasaki-san, we are here to clear the case that is Higurashi versus Takahashi in the act of polygamy, fraud and abduction, not why Mrs. Takahashi married Mr. Takahashi and why they conceived after two months of knowing each other."

Sasaki Kenya, a part Japanese lawyer, frowned, her perfectly arched eyebrows rising. "Lin-san," Kenya spoke in a dangerous tone, "perhaps the reason as to why Mrs. Takahashi chose Mr. Takahashi could prove to be sufficient evidence as to why they had to fake their marriage."

"And how can you prove that their marriage is fake?" The judge intervened. "I have not received any evidence that proved that they had falsely conducted the marriage. In fact," The judge went through a myriad of papers, "I have seen the actual wedding certificate."

Kenya growled. "A witness of ours stated that Mister Takahashi had disclosed the fact that he was to wed Missus Takahashi but soon thereafter, Mister Higurashi was informed that his daughter had married Mister Takahashi and was pregnant. The facts don't add up."

The judge pushed his glasses up. "Sasaki, you are using assumed facts to defend your arguments and it is not working to your favour. Why Mister and Missus Takahashi married and under what grounds is not the point of the case today. You are here to prove fraud against them…"

"Which is what I'm doing!" Sasaki roared. "My witness proves that they had falsified their first marriage certificates just so that Takahashi could abduct Higurashi Kagome from her household." Smirking, Sasaki held up the fake marriage certificates that Sango had signed oh so long ago.

Kagome's eyes widened, "How'd they get that?" She whispered to her husband who did not reply and merely remained calm.

The bailiff advanced forward, took the certificate and handed it to the judge. Just then, Sango spoke—"The signature, your honour."

The judge glanced at Sango before trying to match the signature on the fake certificate to that of his copy of the real certificate—

"They don't match."

Sasaki's eyes widened as Sango smirked.

_Even if I tried to forge that signature, I can't copy Kagome's to the exact penstroke. Thank god for mistakes._

"False evidence."

_-x-_

"Akira! The course is trying for the fraud and abduction that Inuyasha, apparently, did. How do we suddenly bring the entire gang raping into this?" Inutaisho demanded, minutes prior to the hearing.

Akira only had smirked, "You'll see…"

_-x-_

**My apologies for the wait.**


	34. Court II

Taste Of Love

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rights are reserved fully to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot too isn't as original, so to those who have attempted before I have, they have full rights to this plot too. Anything else that is mentioned that isn't a figment of my imagination, I also disclaim.

**Age Brackets: **Kagome – 20, Sango – 22, Miroku – 25, Inuyasha – 26

_-x-_

_Court II_

Akira only had smirked, "You'll see…"

_-x-_

Sango was rubbing her temples. She was getting annoyed to levels beyond reasonable, merely because she _knew_ she won her case but the stupid judge and the opposition team was dragging the case on longer. It was completely unnecessary. Kagome had _willingly_ married Inuyasha yet the opposition continues to push the fact that Kagome was forced.

Which was assuming of fact. A complete mistake a councilor could make.

Sango was now waiting for things to move on; Inutaisho said something about framing Naraku and Kikyo? Whatever he was planning, Sango only knew that she had to call Akira to the stand and ask two distinct questions. But that was only possible with that bitch that called herself a lawyer sat down.

_She makes formal outfits look trashy._ Sango insulted in her head, glaring daggers at the pacing lawyer from Naraku's party. All she really wanted was to go home, snuggle with her husband and daughter and watch a really good movie…

And then probably go and rompt her husband good to relieve stress. A rueful smile etched on her lips as Sango relished the moments of relief before being drawn down to the reality of a court case regarding her best friend and the richest man known. Sasaki was walking around the front of the court room, talking about next bullshit that hardly pertained to the case. The judge was obviously not interested by the least at what Sasaki was saying and Sango only wished that the judge would get up, punch Sasaki in the face before giving a self-decided verdict.

"… and that proves that Higurashi Kagome was abducted."

Sango caught the eyes of the judge before standing up. "Objection! How many times do I have to say this!! _.Fact_ Miss Sasaki. You have no solid proof that Mrs. Takahashi was abducted by Mr. Takahashi. You cannot assume based on physical evidence. A _good_ lawyer would understand the thinking process that pertains to the initiation of an action."

Sasaki paused and glared at Sango. "We are not here to discuss the ability of a _good_ lawyer, Madam Sango."

A sheer look of evil shined across Sango. _This is it_. She thought as she stood up, looking directly at the judge.

"Permission to call a last witness, your honour?"

The judge, somewhat tired of the entire procession, nodded as Sango turned to Akira.

"I call upon Akira Higurashi to come to the witness stand, please."

All eyes turned to Akira. He was smirking as he nodded towards Sango before walking right behind the witness box. Sango shot a glance at Sasaki.

"Let me show you the acts of a _good_ lawyer, Madam Sasaki."

The lawyer snorted as she sat down beside Naraku. _I win._ Sasaki thought amusedly to herself. Akira was her client. Sango cross-examining Akira would only prove Sasaki's point further. _The father would never say that his daughter went willingly to a man that he hates. Bah, Lin is the worst lawyer in the line_.

Kagome glanced worriedly at Inuyasha. He reached over and held her hand tightly, reassuringly. _It's okay Mademoiselle._ He mouthed lovingly at her. She smiled slightly, despite the situation and turned right back to Sango and her father at the witness box. She had flutters in her stomach and it just wasn't the baby. It was sheer nervousness. She was worried about the outcome of the entire court procession and all Kagome wanted was to go home, take a bath and snuggle with her pillows before falling fast asleep.

_Oh and Inuyasha too._

Tilting her head slightly to the left, Kagome took a deep breath to calm her nerves before watching Sango shooting the questions.

"Your honour," Sango turned to the judge, "will it be alright if I—_inquire_ about Naraku Onigumo's character?"

The judge frowned, mildly. "Only if you prove your argument, councilor; was Takahashi Kagome abducted or was it a willful act?"

Sango nodded. "No problem, your honour."

"Proceed."

Sango began pacing in front of Akira, her head kept low. "Tell me, Higurashi… why did you want Mrs. Takahashi Kagome to wed Onigumo Naraku?"

Sango stopped and looked at Akira—long, hard… professional. But within her molten eyes was a pleading glare that Akira just couldn't shake off. Sango, after all, was a close friend to the family. Especially Kagome. Akira knew he couldn't lie. Not to Sango, not to Kagome… not to himself. Gulping hard, Akira began to sing.

"Status in the line—it was all just a part of the business mergers and proposals. I wanted to have a greater reputation among the directors and producers in my field and I had, originally, thought that marrying Kagome off to the Onigumo family would earn me that status that I yearned for." Akira spoke the truth. That was exactly his intention when he had decided for Kagome to marry Naraku. Naraku had a reputation that would not be reckoned with. Despite the fact he had gang-raped Aiko and married Lilly whilst she was already in wedlock, Naraku held a visage of stoic, calm—_professional._

And because of Akira's hatred towards Inuyasha, Naraku was the next best thing. Per say.

Sango nodded. That was just part one of the two questions that she had to ask Akira. She gulped, preparing herself for the second. If this went right, the case, without a doubt, would be theirs.

"So, if you were so determined to get Kagome married to Naraku—why allow her to marry Inuyasha?"

"OBJECTION!"

All eyes turned to Sasaki…

"Councilor is straying off topic. What do Akira Higurashi's actions regarding his daughter's marriage have anything to do with this case?"

Sango shot a glare at Sasaki. "Everything, councilor."

The judge nodded, pushing his glasses back up. "Objection overruled. Continue Lin."

Sango turned back to Akira. "Go ahead, Mister Higurashi—answer the question."

Akira's eyes scanned the courtroom, meeting Inutaisho's, Inuyasha's and lastly Kagome's. Taking a deep breath Akira prepared for judgment day. "I didn't allow Kagome to marry Inuyasha."

Everybody watched him.

"Kagome willingly married him—against my wishes. She left home in the beginning of summer and went to Hong Kong. She lived with a few friends before I was notified of her being there. Uninvited, I went to Takahashi's summerhouse, brought Kagome back and shortly after, Inuyasha followed suit. We were given news that they were married and that she is… pregnant with his firstborn. Naraku, who was and I am assuming still is, determined to make Kagome his bride filed for this lawsuit charging the Takahashi's for fraud."

Sango stopped pacing, instantly hitting the point she needed to get to. "Why would he do such a thing?"

Akira shot a side-glance to a dumbstruck Sasaki and an even more stupefied Naraku. They never fathomed that Akira would betray them—_at the witness stand!!_

The judge was silent as Sasaki gulped like fish out of water. It was done… the case was finished. Sango merely smirked as she turned back to Akira.

"So you are telling me that Naraku wants to marry Kagome despite the fact she is _legally_ and _willingly_ bound to Takahashi Inuyasha and pregnant with their firstborn, correct?"

Akira nodded. "Correct."

Sasaki could only stare.

Sango turned to the judge, "Your honour, Onigumo Naraku has already built a reputation. Although it is presumed to be a _good_ reputation when it comes to the matter of money, it is determined to also be quite a _bad_ reputation amongst the marriage mart. Onigumo Narkau has gang-raped Aiko and married Lilly while he was already married with his previous wife. For testimony, we have Aiko and Lilly contacted for future references. Councilor rests your honour."

Sango walked with pride back to her seat and Kagome couldn't help but beam…

Because, without a doubt—

"Onigumo Naraku is charged with fraud, deception and sexual harassment."

_-x-_

"We won… holy pickled juices and dirty rags we actually _won_!!" Miroku shrieked in a rather feminine manner. Sango twitched sardonically…

"Did you ever have a _doubt_ in your bones?"

Miroku twitched. "Quite a few actually… when Sasaki was all _Oh, your honour blah blah blah __**fraud**__ blah blah blah __**abduction**__,_ I was about ready to piss in my pants."

Sango crossed her arms. "No faith! What a stupid husband!!"

All friends laughed in Inuyasha's living room. The kids were sound asleep in the closest nursery. Inuyasha had already set up his own kid's three nurseries and playrooms a while back. The entire house was baby-proof, baby-ready and everything else in one. Kagome was leaned up against her husband, her close to 6 month belly protruding out of her baggy shirt.

"I'm kind of glad that Naraku was prosecuted though," Ayumi tapped her chin thoughtfully while Ayame nodded. "Like, seriously guys-- does a man like him even _deserve_ to be out on the streets where poor innocent women are prone to his obvious distasteful and twisted pleasure?"

Kouga chuckled as Ayumi shot him a glare, "Well I **am** serious."

Inuyasha laughed, "Don't pick on her. She is right-- somewhat."

"Ehh?!" Ayumi stood up in anger, "What do you mean _somewhat_?!"

Inuyasha smirked, "Naraku only prays on the most beautiful of the women."

Kagome's eyes widened as everybody fell into collective laughter, "How sweet." Sango cooed as Kagome flashed her the finger in an innocent manner.

Again they all laughed, more in relief this time around. A comfortable silence surrounded them for a few amazing moments...

"Well that chapter of our lives is finally closed," Eri slapped her hands together, "we can all finally _relax_ and have a _normal_ pregnancy for Kagome."

Inuyasha grinned, "Well… I wouldn't be too sure about that."

All eyes snapped towards him. "What—the hell do you mean?" Hayabusa sat up straight as everybody else stared skeptically at Inuyasha.

He chuckled as Kagome dug her face into his chest, too embarrassed to look at her friends.

"You'll see," Inuyasha grinned, "give us two more months and you'll see."

All friends exchanged nervous glances—what the hell could the Takahashi couple be up to?!

_-x-_

**My computer had a virus. I almost lost all my information. I had Frosh week at University this week-- My laptop was out of service for ten days... And my car was fucked up to the MAXXXX...**

**Again-- life caught up :(**


	35. Presenting

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love._

_-x-_

_Presenting..._

_-x-_

"No! Wait—never mind that no, that's quite perfect actually! Ah, exposure, **I love it**!!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in utter annoyance as his photographer clicked away pictures of their model for their month's edition. They had been in the studio for a totality of 6.75 hours and Mr. Takahashi had things to do, places to be, people to talk to and a wife to please. His six month pregnant wife wasn't looking all too happy either and all he wanted to do was whisk her away and give her some ice-cream.

Or something...

"Are we quite done?" The model groaned in annoyance as her pregnant stomach plumped cutely out of her body.

"A few more shots madam."

Inuyasha growled, "**No**. Six hours is fucking enough. Find one that's good for the cover and _print_ it. We – are- **leaving**." Passing a coat to the model, Inuyasha stormed out of the studio leaving a dumbfounded photographer and a highly amused model.

"Err—sorry for his attitude? I guess he had no sleep last night, or something."

The photographer nodded, "Yeah, I'd suppose so. After all, he is tending to his greatest line-up yet: baby stuffs. Who would've thought?"

The model grinned, "I guess he's getting into his fatherly role."

Chuckling, he nodded. "I suppose so. Now, you can run along and rest yourself. Sorry for all the pressure, but you know—it's in the line of work."

Smiling, she collected her things and speedily rushed out of the studio, sighing a breath of relief, she inhaled the addicting air of _building_ instead of the toxic oxygen that rested in the studio. She found Inuyasha standing outside of the room, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.

"Casanova—relax!!"

"Let's go." He spoke roughly, "I have dinner reservations."

The model pouted. "It was your stinking idea that I do this! Stop whining and complaining now."

Inuyasha whirled onto her, "Kagome! You – are –_pregnant_. Standing around and taking photos after _numerous_ hours is not a good damn thing!"

"You forget I'm Miko," She teased, flinging her hair. Inuyasha caught her by the arm, making her realize that he was, in no _way_ shape or _form_ joking.

"You forget that you're Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi and _pregnant_ at that."

Kagome wretched her arm away, "Can we just go. I'm hungry..."

_-x-_

Inuyasha had booked reservations in a restaurant that Kagome couldn't even pronounce the name of. Pulling her chair out for her, Inuyasha scanned the surroundings thoroughly before taking his seat opposite of his wife. He slipped out of his coat and hung it on the backrest of his chair before picking up the menu.

"Very contemporary," Kagome grinned, looking around and taking in the alluring scenery. There were abstract paintings strewn across the oak brown walls of the restaurant as well as _highly_ abstract sculptures hanging from the ceilings.

"Never been here before," Inuyasha confessed, "I _had_ a reservation here last year but had to cancel it."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Kikyo couldn't get out of work."

Kagome closed the menu. "Speaking of her—whatever happened to her? I haven't seen her since the wedding and she wasn't at the court procession."

Inuyasha glanced at his wife, "No idea and no feelings. She has to place in my heart."

Kagome didn't say anything as she continued to scan the menu. Nothing seemed appealing to her _or_ the baby—what she really wanted was a pasta salad...

"Casanova," Kagome murmured looking up at her husband, "you think they have pasta salad here?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, why?"

Kagome frowned, "I want some?"

"Then we'll get some." Inuyasha declared grinning as he flagged down a waiter. Kagome's eyes widened...

"Inu...yasha?"

"I would like to make a special request for pasta salad please," Inuyasha spoke professionally, "and if there are any problems, please bring your manager to speak to me."

The waiter, giving Inuyasha a crazy look, nodded before striding into the kitchen area. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Quit abusing your power as Mister Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Start abusing _your_ power as Missus Kagome Takahashi."

Kagome snorted, "I'll leave the abusing to you."

Inuyasha smirked and winked at his wife before resuming scanning his menu.

_-x-_

"So we have a surprise for you," Kagome clapped her hands in front of her friends exactly a week after her marvellous dinner with Inuyasha which included special pasta courtesy of the chef. "It took us months of preparation but I think it should amuse you guys—somewhat."

Kouga raised an eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders, "Good surprise or bad?"

Kagome glanced at her husband, "Depends on your take on it?"

Sango's eyes narrowed, "Kagome—are you carrying multiple brats in you?"

Kagome snorted, "You _wish_, carrying one brat is hard enough!!"

"How do you know it's one?" Ayumi grinned.

"Doesn't feel like two?" Kagome grinned cutely and the gang fell into collective laughter. Regaining her composure first, Eri clapped her hands. "So, what's the surprise?"

Inuyasha took a step forward with a large yellow envelope in his hand. "It's in this envelope..."

Hayabusa raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me; it's the gender of the so-called brat?"

Kagome snorted, "No way! I told you that's a surprise... but just open it!"

Inuyasha handed the envelope to the closest person: Miroku. Instantly, the doctor tore open the envelope and shook out a large stack of colourful papers...

"Stationary, how amusing indeed." Miroku snorted as he flipped the first sheet over. Instantly, his eyes widened and his mouth flew open. Kagome and Inuyasha smirked, both watching the reaction of Lin Miroku. Miroku looked at Kagome and back down, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish out of water. Shocked by his reaction, Hojo and Kouga snatched whatever Miroku held out of his hand and they both followed in the same reaction.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Sango demanded and Miroku handed his wife the stack of papers...

"DEBUTING TAKAHASHI MIKO KAGOME?!" Sango shrieked as she saw Kagome's photo on the top sheet with large gold writing blazed across the top. The picture was of Kagome holding a small child, along with her stomach poking out. They both stood in front of a rather mechanical stroller, grinning in front of an autumn background.

"Not letting my wife's talents go to waste," Inuyasha smirked, "we've been preparing my baby line for some time and needed a model. Who better than my pregnant wife?"

"Smart," Miroku smirked, "wish I could exploit Sango as such."

"He ain't exploiting her, dumbass," Sango shot, "he's utilizing his wife's beauty and talents and producing _excellence_ with it—something _you're_ incapable of doing."

"Dry." Daichi snickered.

"Kagome and I have a press conference to attend to tomorrow and the day after..." Inuyasha took a dramatic pause... "I booked us a chartered bus that's taking us to my summer place for a week and bringing us back... think of it as a vacation. I already spoke to all of your managers and booked you all off for the week."

Yuka choked on air, "No way!"

Kagome grinned, "Way. They say country air is good for the baby."

"I LOVE YOU!" Sango squealed as she launched at Inuyasha, as she was incapable of launching at Kagome. Inuyasha, awkwardly, pat Sango's head before shoving her off of him.

"Your husband might think things."

Sango snorted, "Let him. Man still pinches ass cheeks."

Miroku held his hands up in defence, "I thought they were baby cheeks—you know, on the _face_."

"Oh yeah," Sango rolled her eyes, "because a grown woman's ass totally looks like a baby's face."

"She got you there, man." Kouga snickered.

"Fuck off."

_-x-_

Kagome was sitting a bit far off behind Inuyasha as he stood at a podium, speaking into the mics and answering the questions of the many reporters that crowded before him. Her arms were crossed and resting neatly on top of her plump tummy. She glanced at a few reporters staring at her before they started snapping crazy pictures.

"So you did not falsely wed Miss. Higuarshi?"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed, "No."

"But our reports say here..."

"If you believe the reports, than why are you questioning me."

"Is it true you're having sextuplets?"

Inuyasha twitched, "If I was, would I bring my wife to a fucking press conference?"

"Are you still having a secret affair with Miss. Hiromi?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What the _fuck_?! No!!"

"But our rep--"

"If you fucking want to believe your reports, stop questioning me. All I can say is that I am faithful to my wife."

"Is Naraku jailed?"

"Fourteen years." Inuyasha confirmed.

"When is the delivery date?"

"April."

Kagome signed, the questions they were asking were not only random but all over the place. She wanted to go home and spend some quality time with her husband. Gulping, she twiddled her thumbs, tuning out her surroundings. She wanted to—for quite some time, tell Inuyasha she loved him... sure they were married as a mutual agreement because she was pregnant but somewhere along the lines, she had fallen _truly_ in love...

Her taste of love...

"Boy or girl?"

Inuyasha smiled, "Unknown. It's supposed to be a surprise."

A collective _aww_ shot out through the room before the parade of questions began again. Kagome wanted nothing to do but get up to Inuyasha and tell him that she wanted to go home...

And stay home.

She couldn't wait for their trip to the summer home. It would be a flash of memories once again, the places where she and Inuyasha went together; his mystic tree house that had a magical prince and princess, the horses on which Inuyasha and Kagome raced mercilessly... and the same horses that was used as a device to _drown_ Kagome.

Good times. Kagome missed them terribly.

"So your wife is now the new cover girl for your magazine?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Only for the baby product line. I refuse to let her model after the birth of our child. It was only for these few months and she has stopped."

Kagome smiled, he was so cute!!

"How can you marry a woman when you were going steady with another—that's cheating, _Inuyasha_."

Everybody shut up and followed the sound of the voice. Kagome stood up, her eyes wide and Inuyasha bore a cold look across his face.

"Kikyo..."

"Answer me," Kikyo spoke, wearing loose jeans and an overly big black t-shirt. "How could you? That's cheating—you were making out with her while we were still dating."

"And you were making out with sales associates while you were still dating me." Inuyasha countered.

"At least I didn't get married to them."

"It would have been better if you did."

Kikyo took another step forward, "I loved you! Why did you leave me—I even tried getting you back... telling Naraku your whereabouts... why? Why did you leave me for an insolent _child_?!"

Inuyasha's eyes glazed over as he stared coldly at his ex-girlfriend. "Because... she has something you'll never have."

Kikyo frowned. "What?"

"Innocence and dignity..."

Kikyo scowled, "I'll get you back! You can't use me and dump me!"

"Guess what," Inuyasha whispered, "I did."

Tears streamed down Kikyo's eyes as she turned and tore out of the room. Stepping away from the podium, Inuyasha called everything to a halt and said he needed to take his fatigued wife him. His blood was boiling with anger as he knew that showdown with Kikyo would make the tabloids scream _something_.

"What was that?" Kagome whispered as Inuyasha led her out of the room, flashes of cameras blinding them.

"No idea."

"Think she'll be coming back?"

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder, "Truthfully?"

"Please."

He gulped. "I think she will."

_-x-_

**Somewhat delayed. My apologies... finished first semester of university. This chapter is rather... weird but I needed to bring Kikyo back... I realized she disappeared somewhere throughout the story. So Naraku is gone, I just want to settle Kikyo and this story is just about complete.**

**Estimation? 4-5 chapters. Yay! I promise next chapter won't be so delayed!**


	36. Je t’aime

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love._

_-x-_

_Je t'aime_

_-x-_

"I see it!" Kagome grinned like a two-year old. Inuyasha chuckled, hearing his wife squeal like Ai and Hikari. Everyone had fallen asleep within the comfortable confinements of the chartered bus, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha awake. This gave them profuse time to spend together—as they hadn't had a chance since prior to the trial.

"You act like its Sleeping Beauty's castle, or something." Inuyasha grinned, amusedly. Kagome shot a playful glare towards her husband.

"Who says it isn't?"

Snorting, Inuyasha glanced outside of the window and watched the bus take a left turn, towards the direction of his _castle_, "If it was, indeed, Sleeping Beauty's castle then you would have to be cursed for a hundred years, and I would have to find you and wake you up with a kiss."

Kagome's eyes twinkled in amusement, "The one hundred year thing—I can live without. You waking me up with a kiss? Try that for the rest of my life."

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. Kagome, despite their run-in with Kikyo the previous week, was beginning to turn back into her old self: the same woman he met back last summer. It was a wintry February, meaning the entire household would have to remain indoors, which meant that they wouldn't be able to go to his private beach or horse back riding...

Not like it mattered much.

"Hmm... are we there yet?" Hayabusa moaned, stirring from his slumber.

"Ten more," Inuyasha stated as Hayabusa began cuddling with his wife again. Kasumi, Kyo and Ichiro had booster seats and were fast asleep, as were Ai and Hikari in the arms of their respective parents.

Kagome curled up beside Inuaysha, tracing patterns on his upper thigh. He smiled, running his fingers through her hair, loving the way it cascaded down her back, tickling his fingertips. The smell of her hair itself was ready to give Inuyasha an arousal—a bad arousal. He knew Kagome was boycotting sex until her stomach was flat again...

He couldn't wait...

"Why_ did_ you marry me?" Kagome suddenly ask and Inuyasha glanced down at her...

"I already explained that to you six months ago, Mademoiselle." Inuyasha cooed, his fingers tracing the accents of Kagome's face: from the column of her neck to the arch of her eyebrows even to the dip of her earlobe. "I did it because it was the only valid excuse I had that would get you away from that Onigumo marriage."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You could've said fiancé... or significant other... common-law partner would have sufficed too."

Inuyasha snorted. "And let go of the opportunity to bind Miko into wedlock? Yeah right, Kagome!!"

"Well it would've saved us a bigamy court case."

"It was fun, plus that bastard wouldn't be jailed for so long if we hadn't turned the table's last minute." Inuyasha glanced out the tinted windows, his arm snugly around Kagome's shoulders, "Sango's an amazing lawyer, why isn't she practicing professionally yet?"

Kagome smiled, looking over at her best friend, sleeping in Miroku's arms. "She wanted to be a stay-at-home mother... since we were young. Miroku's income is enough to run the family; she just has her degree for the sake of having it."

Inuyasha found that explanation horrible, "_Keh_... that's like saying I have the Takahashi Group of Companies just for the _sake_ of it and that I do not, and never will, intend on running my own businesses. She took her degree because she wanted to be a lawyer..."

Kagome shrugged, "It's her life, don't be a dictator. You're only entitled to run your own life, you hear!"

He smirked, pressing an endearing kiss towards her temple, "And the life of my wife and child."

"No way, Takahashi Kagome has a will of her own."

"That will ask her husband for permission?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I am not a child."

Inuyasha snorted, "And I'm not a snob."

"But you are," Kagome tapped his nose.

"Which constitutes the fact that you are a child."

Kagome paused suddenly... "How did I lose?"

Inuyasha grinned, "You cannot compare to the mental capacity that is of Takahashi Inuyasha. I am incomparable."

Kagome wanted to laugh out loud and never stop, "You... _smart_?! You have the thinking level of a doorknob!!"

"...they don't have one."

"Precisely my point, Casanova."

"_Why_ are you so mean?" Inuyasha brought his face incredibly close to his wife's, his lips brushing against her cheek, "What did _I_ ever do to you?"

Kagome licked her lips, wanting so badly to taste Inuyasha, "Got me pregnant?"

"That should be an honour."

"Oh it is, let's just hope Junior here doesn't have your cockiness."

Inuyasha grinned, running his lips over Kagome's earlobe, "But can we hope that if it's a boy, he has my _cock_?"

Pause. "SHUT-**UP**." Kagome shoved Inuyasha. He burst into laughter watching his wife burn up red in embarrassment. She had walked right into that one and set up that all by herself. Inuyasha just took the open opportunity and spoken words of truth...

His own _junior_ wasn't exactly a junior...

"Why deny the truth?"

"Because it's dirty?"

Inuyasha grinned, "You definitely did not think that."

"Hey!" Kagome retorted, "I was drunk!!"

"That's what they all say." He smirked, "Besides, give it up—we're here and you have no comeback."

Kagome mumbled incoherent words as Inuyasha helped her stand up. Then, slowly, they began waking up their friends, announcing the fact that they had arrived at the _Takahashi Summer Manor_. Sango had been the first to shoot awake and began helping Inuyasha unpack the bus while Kagome rested—despite the fact she had been sitting for about four hours...

"See you in a week, Ken!!" Ai and Hikari waved at the shuttle-bus driver before he drove off to get on with his life. Squealing in excitement, the two girls raced to the front door of the house, their jackets making them look like a) a large chewed up piece of bubble gum and b) an enlarged grapefruit...

"Slow down!" Ayame called after them, "You two might fall!!"

Kagome grinned, her fingers intertwined with Inuyasha's, "Just like the good old days, huh?"

He smirked, "Pretty much... minus the fact your stomach is bigger than your head."

Kagome smacked his head, "It is not!"

"Says you."

"... I hate you."

Laughing, Inuyasha unlocked his front door and the household poured in. Inside of the _manor_, as Inuyasha so conveniently put it while waking up his friends, everything was cleaned, sanitized and dusted. Dinner was already served for the many members of the family, and the workers of the house were lingering around, the chef in the kitchen, the gardener in the living area, watering some indoor plants and the head of the maids making sure the food was perfected.

"Welcome home!!" A chorus sang and the household was amused to see a few of the part-time maids grinning, greeting them.

"Thank you!!" Ayame, Ayumi and Kagome chorused. Sango grinned, waving at them and Ai and Hikari ran in their direction, hugging the women that they see every summer.

"Had a safe trip?" Sayuri, one of the part-time maids, inquired. Kagome nodded as the butlers relieved the husbands of their week-long packing. The household followed Sayuri towards the dinner table where Ichiro, Kyo and Kasumi were placed in their high-chairs. The adults sat down and prepared for a delectable dinner.

"What a warm greeting," Eri echoed, "I wish _our_ family had this!"

"But you don't," Inuyasha winked, "which is why you get it from _our_ family."

"You make us sound poor and unworthy." Daichi stated as Miroku shoved him playfully.

"That's because we _are_, Dai."

Kagome giggled as she bit into her jumbo shrimp. "We are family guys. Why else do you think Inuyasha dragged you all here for a week?"

"True," Sango winked, "and he knew if he didn't, his wife would pull all of his hair out."

Inuyasha smiled ruefully, "_That_ is a fact, isn't it Mademoiselle?"

"Eat your shrimp." Kagome ordered as his eyes lowered.

"Yes boss."

The little charade caused the many friends to burst into laughter. The kids were drooping so the fathers decided to put them to bed. Daichi helped, as Hayabusa had two kids of his own. The wives remained at the dinner table with Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango chewed on a pork chop before swallowing and clearing her throat...

"Inuyasha..."

Looking up at her, he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Sango gulped. "You're married now, happy... with a kid along the way so I guess..."

"What?" Inuyasha pushed.

"There were some things about Kikyo you didn't know..."

Instantly, the girls knew what she was talking about. Inuyasha frowned. "What do you mean?"

Sango looked at her plate. "It was a while back and we all kept it from you since you, at that time, seemed like you loved her. We didn't want to hurt you but..."

"But what?"

"You know Miroku and Kikyo slept together, right?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Thing is... she drugged him that night and took advantage of him."

Inuyasha stopped, his eyes locked with Sango's. Everybody stared at him expectantly but he said nothing. Kagome continued to, slowly, eat... not knowing what to do or what to say. She hadn't expected Sango to reveal that bit of information so suddenly but it made sense in some ways. Kikyo was, at that moment of time, out of their lives and Inuyasha was committed to somebody else...

"She also tried to kill me," Ayame squeaked, "while I was engaged to Kouga... and you two were dating..."

"SHE **WHAT**?!" Inuyasha roared, standing up, "Does he _know_?!"

Ayame nodded, hiding her eyes. "He does... she gave up eventually when I didn't... _die_."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

Eri gulped, "You were in love with her..."

"To fucking **hell** with that." Inuyasha snarled, "If she fucking tries to kill my friends then there is an issue there!"

"You were in Japan..." Ayame tried but Inuyasha's eyes darkened.

"So? What if she succeeded? Dammit Ayame, she tried _killing_ you while you were engaged and we were dating!! Shouldn't that mean something?!" Inuyasha stated as Ayame sighed.

"What's done is done, Inuyasha. I'm alive, Miroku doesn't have AIDS and you're married... forget it and move on." Ayame stated as Inuyasha growled, pushing his chair aside.

"I'm off to bed."

There was silence for a good five minutes before the husbands came back. Kagome had tears in her eyes over Inuyasha's sudden outburst. She wasn't expecting that and somehow it made her feel that he still had some sort of feelings for Kikyo... while Kagome was hopelessly in love with Inuyasha.

"Where'd Yash go?" Miroku asked as Sango sighed.

"I kind of told him about Kikyo's... _sins_."

Miroku frowned, "Huh?"

"Of how she slept with you and tried to kill me." Ayame stated as Kouga's gaze darkened. Daichi, Hayabusa and Hojo sat down while Miroku and Kouga remained standing.

"He kind of snapped and went to bed, saying things like why we didn't tell him before." Ayame shrugged it off, "Nothing really."

Kagome remained silent the whole time and everybody noticed it. Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder, "Want to go to bed?"

Kagome sighed, "Yeah... I'm tired beyond belief."

"I bet you are honey, let me help you." Kouga stated as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her towards the stairs. One of her hand gripped his arm and the other on the handrail as she hauled herself and her baby up the large flight of stairs. Everybody watched their wake...

"His reaction bothered her." Eri stated.

Ayumi nodded. "It would bother me too if my husband reacted like that about his ex girlfriend."

Yuka was chewing on her thumb, "Can we at least pray that their marriage lasts long enough to rear grandbabies?"

"Probably great grandbabies too." Sango piped in, allowing the adults to laugh in relief. The tension was getting to them.

_-x-_

Kagome hugged Kouga and bade him farewell before she entered her bedroom. Inuyasha was already laying in bed, reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_. Raising an eyebrow, Kagome shut the door behind her and walked towards the closet, ready to pick out her pyjamas.

"Haven't you read that book enough times—as a teenager?" Kagome inquired. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, our senior year novel study was _Wuthering Heights_."

Kagome scrunched up her nose, "Mine was _The Chrysalides_. I swear on all that is holy I did not enjoy that book... at all."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "My father made me read it... was interesting, really."

"Bet it was—how are your parents? And how about Kagura?! I haven't heard of them in so long.. boy or girl?!"

Inuyasha grinned, "Twin boys. Rin's beyond happy. They relocated to Canada for business with the boys. My parents migrated to China without telling us—I only heard from Sesshomaru when we last e-mailed each other."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. What're their names?"

"Suoh and Zen... yeah, I know." Inuyasha grinned, seeing the look on Kagome's face.

"Suoh and _Zen_?!Like the... little garden with a pond and koi fish type of Zen?!"

Inuyasah burst into laughter. "That's _exactly_ what I said."

"I really need to yell at Kagura." Kagome shook her head as she stripped herself and changed into a comfortable full length sleeping gown. Laying down beside Inuyasha, she ran her cool fingers over her exposed belly.

"What do you want to name her?"

"_Him_." Inuyasha corrected.

"Right," She rolled her eyes, "and I'll dress up like a porcupine."

"But you are!!" He insisted and Kagome blew her tongue out at her. Chuckling, he closed his book and lay down properly, wrapping his hand over her stomach, to instantly feel a kick. Grinning, he pushed him to be level with her belly and he placed a kiss on it.

"Daddy loves you," He whispered against her stomach, "and I bet you'll be strong and smart and as evil as me to make your mommy dress up like a porcupine."

"Stop tainting her already!" Kagome thwatted his head away and he chuckled, laying down beside her again.

Sighing, Kagome brought it up, "So what was that earlier?"

"What was what?" He frowned.

"That... err-- _Kikyo_ thing." Kagome stated as Inuyasha slowly pushed away from her. Kagome decided to speak her heart, doing otherwise always brought about problems, as she had so obviously encountered within the course of the year. "It seemed like you still..."

"I do no love her," Inuyasha broke into her sentence, "I was just shocked that she tried to kill Ayame for Kouga while _we_ were dating and _they_ were engaged. If I knew she was so much of a psycho, I would've left her... if it wasn't for you, I'd probably be married to her right now and regretting it horribly... ugh," he groaned, "other men viewed her _vagina_."

Kagome burst into laughter. "You are _kidding_ me!! Of all things you complain about her job?!"

"It's disgusting thought!"

"Not like you didn't do it," She accusingly poked his chin, "porn is like a man's religion."

"That is just Miroku."

Kagome playfully punched his chest. "So you don't... still love her?"

"I don't think I ever did." He stated truthfully, "I think it was kind of a... phase in my life."

"What phase?!" Kagome gasped loudly, and mischievously, "You're an old man, about to enter your thirties while I am living the prime of my life."

"Woman, you're twenty-one!"

"Yeah, you're twenty-six _going_ on twenty-seven!"

"You make me sound like a prude."

"Which you are."

"Don't make me do something I won't regret."

Kagome grinned, "Like what?"

Inuyasha lay back down, as he had propped up on his elbow to banter with his wife. "Forget it, I don't take advantage of pregnant women."

"I would rather hope so." She laughed, "Anyways, names!! We haven't thought of names!!"

"Let's name him Daisuke."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her, "Alright, even if she _was_ a boy, I would never name him Daisuke!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Daisuke is a fair name!"

"I'd rather Muteki."

Inuyasha tapped his chin, "That's cute... or we can name him Takeshi."

Kagome rolled his eyes, "Takeshi _Takahashi_?! No thank you, sounds ugly."

"Taro?"

"Sounds like a sumo wrestler."

"Kaoru?"

"Err..."

"Bob?!"

Kagome blanked, "_Bob_?!"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Isn't it a fair name?"

"Buddha, no!"

Inuyasha laughed, kissing her temple, "Alright, Muteki it is, but I get to name him if he's a girl."

Kagome grinned, "Alright... lay it on me Mister Takahashi."

Inuyasha nuzzled her cheek, "I would name her Sakura—because she'd be as beautiful as her mother and more beautiful than a blooming cherry blossom tree."

Kagome smiled wonderfully at her husband, "It's perfect..."

Inuyasha trailed his lips from her cheek to her lips, where he caught her in a bountiful kiss. His tongue trailed over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Heeding to his wants, Kagome allowed him to enter, allowed him to dominate her. He propped up on both of his hands, one on either side of Kagome. His body remained on one side, however, as he was too afraid to put _any _weight on his wife.

Kagome moaned in pleasure as his tongue and hers danced to an unheard tune. Their hearts beat in unison as their lips worked in perfect sync. His one hand was placed on her belly where he felt his child kick. His heart swelled in pride; both for his wife and his child, as he continued to minister his love to Kagome. He wanted to give her so much and then more—

Gold, riches, love, pleasure, happiness, memories... everything in his power he wanted to give to Kagome. If making Kagome happy meant he had to suffer poverty, then God save him he would do that as well... she was his everything, anything he ever wanted, anything he ever needed... all wrapped up perfectly was there, laying underneath him, running her fingers through his mane.

"Kagome," He whispered as she didn't respond, continuing to kiss him. He ran his tongue over her lip before her teeth bit him, pushing him to keep kissing her. Wanting to laugh at her cuteness, he continued to give her what she wanted—what she desired.

"_Mademoiselle,_" he whispered again as she opened an eye. She was breathing heavily and as was he... "_Mademoiselle Miko..._" he murmured again.

"Yes?" She whispered back, wanting him to continue his heavenly kisses.

"_Je t'aime..._" He whispered, his eyes locked with her. Her eyes were unmoving, unblinking as she heard the words she longed for whistle through her husband's lips. Although it wasn't in Japanese... it was still in a language she understood...

"_Je t'aime_." He repeated as Kagome's grip tightened on his torso. He was waiting for a response and she knew it...

And she was going to give it to him...

"_Je t'aime aussi_." She murmured, watching his eyes widen in amazement. She smiled, bringing her hand up to caress his cheek.

"I love you too..."

_-x-_

_Je t'aime – _**I love you**

_Je t'aime aussi – _**I love you too.**

**I tried making it long, lol. Was it a fast enough and long enough update this time around?**


	37. Altercation

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love._

_-x-_

_Altercation_

_-x-_

"Blast it..." Kagome moaned, crawling out of bed, trying to keep her overactive bladder under control. As fast as a pregnant woman could run, she made it to the bathroom and before she even sat her butt down, her bladder gave in and released a truckload of urine. She glanced at the ticking clock in their private bathroom and noted it was just past two in the morning.

_Blame the brat,_ she rubbed her stomach lovingly as her urine kept streaming into the toilet in what seemed like _endless_ seconds. Finally, after her sac was emptied, she wiped herself clean and hauled herself up off of the toilet, grunting in the process. _I'll be ten times happier when I become ten times lighter_.

Washing her hands, she stared at her tanned face in the mirror. Not even a year ago her father was plotting against her and she was laced into a trickery marriage concocted by her best friend and her husband. Less than a year ago she loathed the name _Takahashi Inuyasha_, primarily because he **was** her husband...

Less than a year ago, she wouldn't be expecting a beautiful baby. Her _own_ beautiful baby. Smiling warmly, she caressed her stomach and felt a pathetic kick. Giggling slightly, she continued to rub her tummy in an affectionate manner, telling her baby in her own gesture that she loved him or her. _Whatever the child may be..._

"You okay there, love?" Inuyasha's voice floated in behind her. She gasped, seeing him lean up against the bathroom door. Blushing, she waddled into his awaiting arms.

"Just... excited... and very uncontrolling of my bladder."

Inuyasha laughed, hugging her as close as possible, "Uncontrolling isn't a word."

"Shut up, Casanova." She mumbled against his bare chest, loving the way he smelt of _masculine_ without even trying. Running his fingers through her hair, Inuyasha savoured the moment in his bathroom, 2am, with his wife. As extraterrestrial as the situation sounded, Inuyasha couldn't have it any more perfect than it already was.

His wife.

His _child_.

Heck, even his own bathroom!! He couldn't wait until April, when Kagome's delivery date was set for... he would be a father, run his empire with his wife by his side, follow her modelling career as Miko Takahashi instead of _just_ Miko...

His life seemed perfect.

"Wanna go back to bed?" He murmured into her hair and felt her nod. Guiding her back towards their comfortable feather-soft bed, Inuyasha lay his wife down before crawling in beside her. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he rubbed his nose against her cheek.

"Can I tell you something?" He whispered as she tilted her head towards his direction.

"What?"

"I love you."

Giggling, she placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Not as much as I love you."

"Hard to believe," Inuyasha snorted playfully, "this feeling is incomparable."

Giving her husband the benefit of the doubt, Kagome merely caressed his cheek, staring lovingly into his eyes. Smiling, Inuyasha placed a final chaste kiss onto her lips before nuzzling his face right into the groove of her neck—where he would remain as long as he should live...

_-x-_

"I hate this pregnancy business!" Kagome yelled as she launched into the bathroom, ten in the morning. Ayame and Sango couldn't help but laugh as Kagome went to excrete her bladder for the fifth time in half an hour. Inuyasha was feeling highly worried about her constant urination and was tempted to call the doctor—

"I am a doctor!" Miroku roared as Inuyasha smacked him across the head.

"For _babies_. My wife is **obviously** not a baby."

"Well she sure as hell is carrying a child! And peeing often isn't a bad thing!"

"Say's you."

"I have the PhD in medicine here!"

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah, and I bet you want your bachelors too."

Miroku crossed his arms, "As a matter of fact I already have a bachelors—five in fact!"

Hojo snorted, "He didn't get that pun, did he?"

"Nope," Hayabusa shook his head, "absolutely not."

Kagome trudged out of the bathroom and shot daggers at her husband. "Get me pregnant again and you will **live**to regret it. No more babies for _seventeen_ years!!"

Inuyasha grinned, "Can we do the do that brings the babies?"

"So long as you have the latex!!" Sango piped in as Kagome threw a dirty look in her direction.

"Isn't that how Ai was conceived," Kagome taunted, "broken latex?"

Eri gasped, "Ai wasn't planned?!"

Sango laughed, not caring how her little "secret" was revealed. "An absolutely beautiful and perfect mistake. Yeah, the condom broke—so what?"

"Just like how Takahashi junior is the product of drunken seduction," Kouga taunted, "what a story to tell when the kid passes puberty. _Insert name,_" Kouga had a cushion thrown at him for that statement, "_your parents had you because they were drunk out of their underwear and couldn't tell left from right, up from down, and pussy from dick._"

"Cut the vulgarity," Daichi glowered at Kouga, "My virgin ears!"

"Oh yeah **right**," Kagome teased, "You and Ayumi probably had more action than all of us combined."

"Not counting the fact Mrs. Takahashi literally only had it _once_." Yuka coughed as Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"You watch Inuyasha and me?"

Yuka's turn to blush as the adults laughed at her predicament. Trying to change the subject, she chose a topic of high debate and of great amusement: "So what are we naming junior?!"

Kagome grinned, "We have a list of names already. I picked Muteki if it's a boy!"

"And Sakura if it's a girl," Inuyasha piped in, but received a face from Miroku.

"What a common name! Couldn't you have picked something exotic like—like... _Cleopatra_?!"

Inuyasha snorted, "She's _Japanese_, not _Egyptian_."

"Cultural exploitation," Miroku grinned, "besides, name her something like—oh I dunno, Suriya?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "That's actually pretty cute!!"

Miroku smirked, "That was my pick for Ai's name, but Sango beat me."

"It _is_ cute, but Ai didn't seem like a Suriya to me," Sango admitted, "how about Sakina?"

"Nah," Kouga shook his head, "first child of those two just _can't_ be a **Sakina**. Doesn't suit them—how about... err," Kouga stared at the expecting couple for long enough before snapping his fingers, "Akimi!"

"Oh _boo_!!" Eri shot, "Akimi Takahashi?!"

"Hey!!" Kouga defended, "It sounds freaking awesome!"

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks. Glancing over at Marika, his head maid, he quietly asked her how the other kids were doing. She stated that they were fine and were in a playroom, enjoying themselves. Kagome instructed Marika to take some crackers and milk for them. Nodding, Marika went to do her duties...

And yet the adults weren't done deliberating.

"Uhm—it's _our_ kid?" Kagome spoke up uncertainly, "Wouldn't you say we have final say?!"

"**NO**!!" Sango, Ayame, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi shot simultaneously. Kagome gulped.

"I mean..."

"We pick Sayuri!" Ayame finally chose as Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that the main actress from _Memoirs of a Geisha_?" He inquired as Kouga nodded in agreement. Eri nodded.

"Yes it is! But it's a cute name, Sayuri Takahashi."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "No. How's Akiko?"

Inuyasha negated right away, "Hell no! How's Anzu?"

Hojo screwed his eyes, "You on crack man? How does Akane sound?"

"Sounds like an Anime slut," Eri muttered darkly, "I don't like it. What about Hatsumi?"

"Hatsumi Takahashi?!" Hayabusa wanted to laugh, "Sounds like a stripper!"

"Thanks," Eri crossed her arms, "my confidence just boosted by ten folds."

"No problem," Hayabusa gave her the thumbs up before turning to the Takahashi couple, "whatever names you chose, it has to suit you both. We're just here for inspiration—and obviously it isn't working." Hayabusa laughed seeing Inuyasha shake his head, "You've heard our input and, in the end, you have to choose."

"What name do you think, 'Busa?" Kagome inquired, placing a hand on her stomach. Hayabusa smiled warmly.

"I say Sachiko," Hayabusa stated, "because it means _child of bliss_ and it would be that ironic bullshit that she wouldn't have been conceived during blissful times but it's because of her that you two are peaceful?" Hayabusa shrugged, "And besides, 'Yasha's great great great grandmother's name was Sachiko-Hana Takahashi—that woman was a beast I tell you."

Kagome turned to her husband, "Yeah?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, Grandmother Hana ran the empire alone after the death of grandfather, raised seven kids herself, endured the death of five of them and married the remaining two off to proper families. She died at a hundred and twelve years old and lived to see many milestones for the earth—some say that she was the epitome of bliss because even after the death of Grandfather Takahashi, her five kids and bringing an almost bankrupt business back to the top, she remained as happy as she was the day she met Grandfather." Inuyasha looked into the ceiling, "She's the reason the Takahashi's are here today."

Kagome kept staring at her husband before clapping her hands together. "It's settled!!"

Everybody looked at her.

"We won't name the kid until they're born—otherwise we start unneeded battles between us friends." Grinning cheekily, she stood up. "And now, Madam Takahashi is starving and wishes to take her best friends out to a gourmet lunch. Monsieur Casanova can remain at home and entertain his guests."

"You are not going anywhere!" Inuyasha stood up, snarling. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Come _on_, Inuyasha." She dragged the _on_ for a few seconds, "She's with **us**. Let her have a bit of fun? We promise to bring her back home before five pm."

Inuyasha eyed all the women dangerously before finally allowing his wife to go out with them: "On the condition you take a driver of my choice and a bodyguard of my choice."

Sango rolled her eyes as Kagome crossed her arms. Miroku had to jump to his best friends defence: "He's only worried about his wife! If I was as rich and influential as him, I _would've_ sent bodyguards and drivers to chase around Sango while she was pregnant with Ai!!"

"You'd be worried over the expense!" Sango shrilled as Kagome stood up, with much pressure. Inuyasha aided his wife in her mission to stand upright. Pulling out his cell phone, Inuyasha made a few calls before smiling at his wife.

"All set, the limo's outside."

Kagome squealing, pecking her husband on the cheek before following her friends to the _outside world_.

"Take care," Inuyasha called as he saw the women exit his mansion. Sighing, he turned around and collapsed onto the sofa.

"I hate this pregnancy thing," He muttered as Kouga sucker punched him.

"There was once-upon a time where you hated everything _but_ sexual intercourse."

Inuyasha snorted, "I still **enjoy **sexual intercourse," pausing dramatically, he grinned up at his friends, "so long as its intercourse between the legs of my wife."

"And not a woman who flaunts her—vaginal tissue?" Miroku raised an eyebrow as Hayabusa smacked his head.

Inuyasha shot up, sitting with his back straight and his eyes wide, "I _did_ tell you guys that we saw Kikyo at the press conference, right?"

Miroku frowned, "No."

All the men crowded around Inuyasha who screwed his eyes, "She... just kinda appeared, you know?"

"_How can you marry a woman when you were going steady with another—that's cheating, Inuyasha."_

_Everybody shut up and followed the sound of the voice. Kagome stood up, her eyes wide and Inuyasha bore a cold look across his face._

"_Kikyo..."_

"_Answer me," Kikyo spoke, wearing loose jeans and an overly big black t-shirt. "How could you? That's cheating—you were making out with her while we were still dating."_

"_And you were making out with sales associates while you were still dating me." Inuyasha countered._

"_At least I didn't get married to them."_

"_It would have been better if you did."_

_Kikyo took another step forward, "I loved you! Why did you leave me—I even tried getting you back... telling Naraku your whereabouts... why? Why did you leave me for an insolent child?!"_

_Inuyasha's eyes glazed over as he stared coldly at his ex-girlfriend. "Because... she has something you'll never have."_

_Kikyo frowned. "What?"_

"_Innocence and dignity..."_

_Kikyo scowled, "I'll get you back! You can't use me and dump me!"_

"_Guess what," Inuyasha whispered, "I did."_

_Tears streamed down Kikyo's eyes as she turned and tore out of the room. Stepping away from the podium, Inuyasha called everything to a halt and said he needed to take his fatigued wife him. His blood was boiling with anger as he knew that showdown with Kikyo would make the tabloids scream something._

"Damn," Hojo whistled, "still pining over lost love?"

Inuyasha frowned, "Something like that?"

"Why would she be wearing baggy clothes though?" Daichi raised an eyebrow as all the men nodded in agreement. "She's a porn-star... shouldn't she be wearing miniscule clothing?"

"Makes sense," Hayabusa turned to Inuyasha, "think she has a secret or something going down?"

"She could have unlimited amounts of hickey's," Miroku shrugged as Kouga shoved him.

"Shut up, seriously!"

"I am being serious!" Miroku defended, "What if she's Naraku's new pussy-toy?"

"He's in jail," Hojo put in as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"She probably has some new boyfriend whose madass abusive," Inuyasha shrugged, "she's psycho like that, she'd do _anything_, from what I've learnt, to get the man she wants."

Kouga's eyes widened. "Anything?... Inuyasha..."

The business man turned to his friend, "What?"

"Anything... she probably has tabs of what we're doing right now—and that your _six month_ pregnant wife is _gone out_."

Eyes widening in realization, Inuyasha shot up. "FUCK! Get the damn car!!" He roared as he ran towards the main door. Miroku ran the opposite side to head to the underground garage. All other men were scurrying out, getting their shoes on and calling their women to get a hold of where they were.

"Ayame's not picking up!" Kouga exclaimed, panicked.

"Neither is Eri," Hojo whispered as Hayabusa gulped.

"Nor is Yuka."

"What about Ayumi?" Inuyasha turned to Daichi who shook his head.

Snarling, he ripped through the door, _Bullshit_.

_-x-_

"Yum," Kagome grinned as they entered _Miura_, a quaint Sushi shop, "Sushi..."

"I'm about ready to drool," Ayame smirked, stepping out of the limo after her best friend.

"I **am**drooling." Eri snorted as she stepped out of the limo. All of the girls piled into the restaurant in a large lump, their voices talking in animated chatter. The restaurant was quite empty which was even better for the six women.

"Sushiiiii!!" Sango chanted. Pulling out her phone to let her husband know where they arrive, she frowned.

"No bars?"

"Sorry," the waitress bowed apologetically, "this store has no satellite signals—cellular devices do not work here."

"It's fine," Ayame waved her hand, "we're just here for a bite of sushi—and I want a veggie one!"

Kagome snorted, "Ew?"

"Salmon!!" Eri squealed as Ayumi and Yuka nodded in agreement.

Sitting down at a small table, the girls immediately began chatting once again as the waitress collected a pen and pad, ready to take their orders.

_-x-_

"Wacdonalds?"

"_Shut_ up Daichi," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "my wife doesn't eat Wacdonalds!"

"Actually..." Miroku paused as Inuyasha took a sudden left turn, "she loves it."

"Nobody asked you, Lin." Inuyasha muttered darkly, "Where could they have gone?!"

"Burger King?"

"Daichi!!!" Hayabusa snarled, "They _do not_ eat fast food!"

"Try calling Sango," Inuyasha directed as Miroku nodded, pulling out his phone.

Ring.

Ring...

"Hello?"

_-x-_

"Shit, my wallet's in the limo—gimme a sec," Sango informed as she slid out of her seat and began walking towards the limousine parked a few feet away from the restaurant. After she exited the store and made it to the limo, her phone vibrated in her back pocket. Frowning, she pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Where _are_ you guys?!" Her husband's voice sounded, in a worried tone.

Sango smiled, "Miura, why?"

"Sango! Be careful!!"

Frowning, Sango was about to open the limo door (the driver had gone for a smoke) but stopped right away. "What happened? Miroku?"

"Sango, come back to the mansion right now!"

"Miro--..." Gasping, Sango dropped her phone, her right arm shooting in pain. Turning around, her eyes widened seeing Kikyo point a revolver at her, emotion seething with hate.

"Kik--..."

The five other women ran out of the restaurant along with the waitress and the chef. "SANGO!" Kagome screamed as she wanted to run to her friend but her other friends as well as her stomach prevented her from doing so.

"Don't move," Kikyo whispered, pointing the gun at Kagome, "or you're next."

_-x-_


	38. Vindication

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love._

_-x-_

_Vindication_

_-x-_

"Don't move," Kikyo whispered, pointing the gun at Kagome, "or you're next."

_-x-_

Miroku visibly paled as he stared at the phone laying in the palm of his hand. He heard his wife scream...

And the line died.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, glancing back at his friend who became unusually quiet.

"They're at... Miura," Miroku choked, "And I think—Sango... was- shot..."

Kouga's eyes widened as Hojo, Hayabusa and Daichi's heads snapped in Mirokus direction. Inuyasha tightened his grip on the steering wheel, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible: "How do you know?" He inquired, hoping Miroku had static in his connection with Sango that caused him to hear a gunshot when there actually wasn't.

"How do I know?!" Miroku roared, "I heard a gun shoot and my wife screamed, what more do you fucking want me to say?! _My_ wife was just shot; _your_ wife is probably **going** to get shot!!"

"Twenty says it's Kikyo," Hojo murmured as Inuyasha did a dangerous U-turn before zooming in the direction of the isolated restaurant, Miura.

_-x-_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ayame roared as she took a step towards Kikyo. Within the blink of an eye, Kikyo whipped her aim at Ayame's leg and shot her knee. The woman fell, clutching the leg that had been shot, her hands soaking in her red blood.

Kikyo, slowly, repositioned her aim at Kagome's heart. "I think what I'm doing is perfectly reasonable, wouldn't you say?"

Kagome's heart was pounding, her hands wrapped around her stomach in a form of defence for her baby. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were frozen to the spot—Yuka stationed directly in front of Kagome and Eri aiding Ayame. Ayumi's eyes kept flashing between the gun and Sango's pained body, leaned up against the limousine.

"Where's the bodyguard?" Eri hissed as Kikyo snickered.

"Killed him."

Kagome's eyes shifted between her friends and the barrel where the bullets were to shoot from. Her life began flashing—more like faded, between her very eyes. The image of Kikyo sneering at her, aiming the dangerous gun at the core of her heart, ready to take her life as well as her baby's haunted Kagome's vision. And what was it all for? ... For what? _Inuyasha_?

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome whispered as Kikyo smirked, her eyes glazed over with insanity. She clutched the gun with both hands, trying to stop herself from shaking. _Nervousness or giddiness?_ Kagome couldn't put a finger on what Kagome was shaking out of.

Within the blink of an eye, Kikyo shot the gun and Kagome screamed, only to realize that Kikyo had shot the waitress of Miura. She had run out behind the girls after hearing the commotion. Her body fell into a crumpled heap, her blood slowly oozing towards where Kagome stood, paralyzed.

"Why?" Kikyo laughed, in a rather crazy manner, "I'll _tell_ you why—because Inuyasha is **mine**, that's why. I had him long before you existed, was with him long before you came into the picture and I was supposed to be his wife... long before you _seduced_ him, fucking _**tramp**_!!"

"Tramp?" Kagome couldn't keep her mouth shut, "I don't flaunt my pussy for a living."

"You sure as hell give it, **bitch**!!" Kikyo shrieked, shaking the gun, causing Kagome to take a step back.

All the girls watched in pain, knowing if they made any abrupt movements, Kikyo would either shoot them, or Kagome. Tears began flooding Kagome's line of vision, a silent prayer was sent up to God, hoping that if not her, her baby would be okay. Even still, deep down she knew her baby couldn't survive without her womb.

"Is this what all this is about?" Kagome's voice shook, "A man who dumped you?"

"I LOVED HIM, BITCH!" Kikyo roared, "LOVED HIM WTIH MY SOUL AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY—**YOU STOLE HIM AWAY**!!"

Kagome's eyes bore into Kikyo's, "Yeah? Is that why you were cheating with him with that man from the store? That sales associate?"

Kikyo snarled as she pulled the trigger and shot Kagome's right shoulder. Sango screamed, trying to move to her friend but Kikyo's gaze flickered to her. Kagome's posture fell as she gripped her shoulder, continually staring at Kikyo.

"YOU'RE PSYCHO!" Eri screamed as Kikyo glanced at her.

"I wouldn't be so bold—or your brains come out next."

"Who tries to kill a pregnant woman?" Ayame hissed, gripping onto her leg, "Drugging Miroku to sleep with him—trying to _run me over_ because of Kouga... and now? Threatening a pregnant woman because her husband dumped you?!"

"**Shut up**," Kikyo's voice was dripping with malice and Kagome had to speak up.

"I didn't force him to. I had left back home—he came after _me_."

"You probably bewitched him!" Kikyo spat. Kagome frowned.

"Because I totally have magic like that," Sarcasm echoed from Kagome's tone of voice.

"If you speak one more time, I'll kill you, your friends..." Kikyo's gun moved to Kagome's stomach. Fear instantly rocked Kagome, from her core—out. "And your brats."

In slow motion, Kikyo's finger nestled on the trigger and began pulling back. Kagome's eyes widened as the girls couldn't register what was happening in time. Kikyo's finger pressed on the trigger and the bullet flew out, a puff of smoke emitting from the barrel hole. Kagome closed her eyes, wrapped her hands around her stomach and awaited the impact—

It never came.

Opening her eyes, she saw Inuyasha standing in front of her, the bullet in his left arm. "Kikyo," He growled, darkly. Looking over frantically, Kagome saw that Hayabusa, Daichi, Miroku, Kouga and Hojo had Kikyo surrounded, their sleeves rolled up. Miroku broke out of the circle to go aid his wife and Kouga could only stare at his Ayame—longing to help her but knowing if he left the circle around Kikyo, she'd do something crazy.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed, racing towards her husband. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her several times in her hair.

"Shh—it's okay, I'm here... fuck, did she shoot you?!" He roared as he saw blood oozing down her front. Nodding, Kagome motioned towards her shoulder.

Inuyasha's blood boiled. "You heartless piece of shit," He hissed at Kikyo, "how the fuck do you shoot a pregnant woman!? How do you shoot _any _body?!"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled, "It was for you! Because I love you!"

"My fucking ass," Inuyasha snarled, "if you loved me—you wouldn't have **cheated** on me."

"You cheated on me too," Kikyo's gun wavered and the other men were ready to pounce, "with that tramp! You used to—_kiss_ her and... all other nonsense when you thought I never knew!!"

Inuyasha had no response to that as Kikyo's maniacal grin widened. "Nothing to say? Did I hit a soft-spot? While you were creeping, so was I!!"

"What does that have anything to do with anything?" Inuyasha spoke slowly and Kikyo started laughing, of course, eccentrically.

"Look!" She dropped the gun and used her free hand to raise her baggy shirt.

**Inuyasha**

She had his name _engraved_ onto her skin. Not tattooed. But engraved. Kagome winced, seeing the name of her husband scabbed onto the porn-stars, normally, pale skin. Inuyasha's eyes widened, "You're psychotic."

"I did it for you!" Kikyo started laughing, "All for you!"

"She's lost her mind," Hojo snarled, "Inuyasha, she's completely lost it!"

Kouga took a step towards Kikyo but before he realized it, she shot him. He managed to shift his body in time for the bullet to hit is shoulder blade as opposed to wherever Kikyo aimed. "Nobody tempt me," Kikyo hissed, "or I'll shot anybody—_anywhere_."

Kagome hid behind Inuyasha, fear escalating in the bile of her gut. She had a really bad feeling...

"Just leave the tramp—and come with me," Kikyo looked at Inuyasha, "and I'll let them all go. I promise! Just—just... be mine again."

Inuyasha could only stare. Frowning, Kikyo feinted left. Taking the bait, Inuyasha moved, causing Kagome to be standing out in the open for a split second. Using it to her opportunity, Kikyo released the trigger.

Faster than light, Kouga launched at Kikyo, tackling her to the ground...

"KAGOME!"

Kagome had fallen to the ground—

The bullet hit her stomach.

_-x-_

Blinking her eyes open, Kagome was in a state of stupor, drinking in her dull white surroundings. _Am I dead?_ Her eyes widened, hands flying to her stomach.

Flat.

_MY BABY__**!!!**_

"You're awake, Mrs. Takahashi... How're you feeling?" An elderly man with a stethoscope hanging around his neck smiled as he entered the room. Kagome was about to speak but realized she had an air mask placed firmly around her mouth. Moving her hand to take it off, she recognized the fact that she couldn't do that either.

There were wires and IV needles on her right hand. Her hand also had an IV—giving her blood.

The doctor reached forward and tugged off the air mask.

"My baby!" Kagome instantly breathed. The man smiled softly.

"We had to do an emergency delivery. I already explained this to your husband—unfortunate he isn't here right now to see you wake up, but he's in the other room."

Kagome frowned, "Pardon?"

"When the bullet hit you, it somewhat missed your womb by a bit. We managed to take it out, but we had to conduct an emergency delivery. We put the babies in an incubator where they will be for a month, until the time of when the regular delivery would have been," The doctor ushered towards her stomach, "it was done by caesarean, of course. We managed to pull out the bullet in time. You lost a lot of blood in the process but," he ushered towards the bag of blood hanging off an IV tower, "we're fixing that. Your friends and husband have their bullets removed—Mr. Takahashi is on a sling though."

Kagome didn't even listen to him. She zoned in on _one_ phrase only.

"**Babies**?"

_-x-_

Inuyasha's hand was pressed up against a glass wall, his heart thudding in excitement and relief. After the gun was shot, Kouga had tackled Kikyo and yanked her arms behind her body. Inuyasha raced to Kagome and just as he did, the police and ambulance arrive: the men had called them right before reaching Miura. Kagome was immediately rushed to the hospital and Kikyo, to jail.

Information on Kikyo would be given to Inuyasha as soon as the police and psychiatrics figure out what happened to her...

All Inuyasha could do was stare...

Stare at the beauty radiating back at him. His left hand was cast in a sling, but he could've cared less.

"Mr. Takahashi?" Turning around, Inuyasha saw an intern nurse.

"Dr. Kyoto is calling you—your wife is awake."

Eyes widening, Inuyasha thanked her before rushing towards Kagome's room. His wife was awake...

_-x-_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed, seeing her husband run into the room. Rushing forward, he pulled her into a tight embrace, being careful of the wires surrounding her. Placing a lingering kiss on her lips, Inuyasha pulled back.

"How are you?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, trying to keep from crying. "I'm fine but—the doctor..." She couldn't pass that word.

Babies...

The doctor refused to tell her, saying her husband would have much more fun telling her. Kind of crazy but apparently Inuyasha told the doctor he wanted to tell his wife himself. Kagome cleared her throat. "The doctor wouldn't... babies... Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smirked, running his good hand through his wife's hair. The doctor took the liberty to leave the room.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome repeated, not knowing why her husband isn't answering her. "Inuyasha?! Babies?! I was carrying more than _one_?!"

"Well," Inuyasha nuzzled his wife's cheek, "kind of."

"Kind of?"

"You weren't carrying one."

Kagome's body tensed in excitement. "Twins?"

Inuyasha chuckled, "Nope."

Frowning, Kagome pushed her husband off of her with the little strength she had. "Answer me clearly! How many babies do we have and what are the genders and _when_ the hell can I see them?"

Smirking, Inuyasha answered her backwards.

"You can see them when you feel up to it... they're in incubators since they were delivered premature."

Nodding, Kagome felt exhausted but refused to let Inuyasha realize that. Excitement coursed through her veins. She had not one—but two?

_Inuyasha refused when I asked twins... _She reminded herself. "Go on," She urged.

He placed a kiss near the corner of her lip before moving his own to her ear, whispering quietly:

"We had triplets. Triplet _girls_."

_-x-_

_**I'm entitled to sadistic fun. I was tempted to end it where Kagome gets shot in the stomach. Thought it was too mean.**_

_**Two more chapters until the end. Still need to sort out Kikyo.**_


	39. Final Taste of Love

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love._

_-x-_

_Final Taste of Love_

_-x-_

"We had triplets. Triplet _girls_."

_-x-_

"Welcome home!" Confetti burst as Kagome pushed a tiny stroller of three up the gates of the Takahashi mansion. Inside were family and friends alike: Souta, Korari, and Akira Higurashi, Izayoi, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Rin, twin babies Suoh and Zen Takahashi. And along with the entire Higurashi / Takahashi bloodline were the friends: Sango, Miroku, and Ai Lin, Ayame, Kouga, and Hikari Lang, Eri, Hojo, and Kyo Asuki, Yuka, Hayabusa, Ichiro, and Kasumi Falcon and last, but definitely not least, Ayumi Saitou and her fiancé, Daichi Fujii.

Kagome blinked as she turned to her husband, who was grinning standing directly behind her. "Trust me when I say that I'm totally surprised as well."

"Sure," Kagome snorted, "Casanova's should not be trusted."

Placing a hand on the small of her back, Inuyasha guided Kagome into their home with their three daughters, for the first time in two months. They were pulled out of the incubators three weeks ago and stayed in the hospital for assurance that they were going to remain healthy.

"How are you?" Korari rushed forward, embracing her daughter. Kagome latched around her mother's neck and breathed in her scent.

"I'm great—tired, but what else do'ya expect?"

Korari and Izayoi, immediately picked up their granddaughters. "What'chu name them, Inu-onii?" Souta raised an eyebrow as he stood beside Sango, who had her arm wrapped around his shoulder. Grinning, Kagome ushered to the daughter cradled in Inuyasha's arms.

"The eldest," she introduced, "Sayuri Ayana Takahashi."

Raising an eyebrow at the name, Rin had to shove her husband to stop from laughing. Glaring at her brother-in-law, Kagome continued to introduce her three beautiful daughters to the family.

"Second," She ushered to the girl struggling in Grandma-Korari's arms, "Sayuki Kimiko Takahashi."

"Cute," Ayame noted as Inuyasha cut off Kagome, introducing his last daughter.

"And the baby of the three, Sayumi Hikaru Takahashi." And all eyes turned to the girl sleeping in Grandma-Izayoi's arms. Daichi raised an eyebrow.

"Why do they all have such—random middle names?"

Inuyasha pointed to his wife, while cradling his daughter in his other arm. His sling came off a few weeks ago and he had practiced holding his daughters enough times to know he can do it without dropping her.

"Kagome's idea," he blamed, "she said something about them growing up and hating us for giving them identical names."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Excuse me? At least that way if they don't like their first names, they can use their middle names. I know I'd hate it if I had a twin and we shared pretty much identical names."

"Woman has a point," Inutaisho grinned, "never question the authority of your wife, Inuyasha."

Akira nodded solemnly. "We all realized that—it's best if you don't test it."

Sesshomaru could only nod in agreement. Inuyasha noted that Hojo, Miroku, Kouga, and Hayabusa blatantly did not chose to answer (primarily because their wives shot them rather nasty looks). Gulping, he looked at his wife who quietly chatting with his mother and her own.

"I guess I should follow the – uh... _recommendation_ of my elders." Inuyasha cringed. Chuckling, Akira clapped his back.

"That's my man," he boomed, "listen—while you and Kagome were out of service, a heck of a lot of people called, your men _and_ mine, requesting the presence of Mister and Missus Takahashi at _blank_ party or _blank_ gathering."

Inuyasha stared at Akira before Inutaisho popped in. "We said no to most of them, except one. I think you should go for this party, Inuyasha."

"What is it?"

"His name's Kaoru Ehime," Inutaisho murmured, "he runs this large empire that, _literally_ has chains on every continent—possibly _Antarctica_ as well!"

Inuyasha glowered at his father. "Unless _Ehime_ is a penguin, I doubt he has a building in the Antarctica."

"Shut up, boy," Akira rolled his eyes, "listen to your father."

Inuyasha wanted to swear at Akira but remembered that the man was his father-in-law. Despite the trivialities he caused in his life and his wife's, he couldn't downgrade the man in front of the entire Takahashi clan (well, friends and family). Attempting to mask the growl in the back of his throat, Inuyasha turned back to his father. "Go on?" His voice was tight and he cradled Sayuri.

"Ehime wanted you and Kagome present for an overnight banquet meeting sometime in two months—I made sure the date was compatible with you and the girls," Inutaisho admitted, "if you two hit it off, then Ehime will link us as family partners. He already enjoyed Sesshomaru's company as well as mine."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Really? The _real_ Sesshomaru? Are you sure he didn't hire somebody to take his place because—well, _face it_... God himself wouldn't enjoy Sesshomaru's company."

"Ha, ha—_funny_, little brother." Sesshomaru muttered, dryly.

"Both of you," Inutaisho growled and Sayuri began squirming. Inuyasha lifted his daughter to his shoulder and snuggled with her. Kagura squealed—

"Who would've thought _the_ Takahashi Inuyasha would be _snuggling_ with his **own** baby girl! Not even a year ago he was-..." Kagura decided not to finish that sentence, as the glowered Inuyasha sent at her sent shivers up her spine.

"**Like** I was saying," Inutaisho sighed as he spotted the girls all squealing over—Sayumi and Sayuki? At least, he believed Sayuri was in Inuyasha's arms...

"Wait, that's Sayuri, right?" Inutaisho broke off his train of thought himself, engrossed in his granddaughters. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, mother has Sayuki and—well, Rin is now tryna hold Sayumi." Inuyasha noted that Kagome was helping Rin snuggle with her new baby cousin. Ai and Hikari were fisting and unfisting their hands in Sayuki's direction and Izayoi refused to let go of her granddaughter.

"Get on track, man!" Akira shoved Inutaisho who shook back to what he was speaking about earlier.

"Sorry, like I was saying, Ehime wants to meet you and your wife before completing a full merger. If that works, he'll sign a one year contract with Akira and any movies he directs within that year: hit or _flop_." Inutaisho stated, "It's a huge deal that we can't refuse. He even insisted that if the girls were old enough and, of course with you and Kagome allowing, then they could join the festivities as well."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "My, at least then, two month old daughters are not going to a midnight banquet party."

"We'll see then—_what are they __**doing**_?" Inutaisho exclaimed, seeing the girls squealing, passing and obviously _ignoring_ Kagome. Inuyasha frowned.

"What's happening?" He roared, passing Sayuki to Souta. Kagome sighed at her husband.

"They won't let the girls down and it's feeding time?" Kagome had decided to breastfeed all three—no matter how tough it would end up being. Shoving his way through the crowd, Inuyasha managed to kidnap his daughters back after telling the women that if his wife did not feed his daughters, they would have no granddaughters/cousins/goddaughters/whatever-other-relation to squeal over.

Reluctantly, they let go of Sayumi and Sayuki.

Smiling sympathetically, Kagome trudged up the stairs with two of her girls as Inuyasha brought Sayuki up from behind.

Everybody watched them go. Eri squealed.

"They look just like Inuyasha!"

...

"No," Ayame crossed her arms, "they look like Kagome."

"Sayuki does," Korari butt in, "the other two have Inuyasha's features..."

And the everlasting battle of which girl looks like who began.

_-x-_

_Two Months Later..._

"My brain hurts..." Kagome moaned as she heard Sayuki scream, waking up her two sisters.

"My ears hurt..."

"Shut up," Kagome shoved him, "they're sucking on _my_ nipples all day, not yours."

"I try and help, you know! I don't necessarily _lactate_." Inuyasha retorted as the couple rolled out of bed at 2am, ready to feed their three daughters.

The two made it their way to the nursery, noting that Marika was already awake—trying to hush the three little girls. Smiling apologetically at Marika, Kagome picked up the loudest: Sayuki. Inuyasha began talking to his other girls, hoping his voice would sooth them enough to _shut up_. Marika snuggled Sayumi while Inuyasha whispered in Sayuri's ear.

"When's Ehime's party?" Kagome sighed, in exasperation.

"Two days," Inuyasha admitted, "Mom, Korari and Ayumi are staying with the girls. Sango and Ai are gonna come by later that night."

Kagome sighed, nodding. "I really don't wanna leave the girls. Not so early, at least."

Inuyasha smiled sadly at her. "Neither do I, _Mademoiselle,_ but... well, we could always say no."

"That would be wrong too." Kagome muttered. "They are promising something big for the company." She sighed as she pried Sayuki off of her breast. The girl had fallen asleep and she ushered for Sayumi. Sayuri was already dozing off so Kagome would feed her last. "But I don't wanna leave the girls either?"

Inuyasha placed Sayuki in her crib. "We can leave the girls with Kouga and Miroku... they left their girls with me the _day_ of our wedding and it was horrible." He tapped his chin, thoughtfully. "Matter of fact, they all left their kids with me. At that moment, I did not want children."

"Well," Kagome mused, "if you weren't such a horny bastard—_drunk_ horny bastard, you wouldn't be here right now, now would you?"

Inuyasha pretended to gasp in horror. "_Mademoiselle_, my daughters are absolutely amazing, alright?"

"Why?" Kagome's eyes twinkled, "Because they're half Inuyasha Takahashi or half Kagome Higurashi?"

Rolling his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world, he stated: "Duh, because they're half Inuyasha. Honestly, woman..."

Snorting, Kagome returned back to the topic at hand: "I think it's safer if we leave our mothers with the girls."

Mariko spoke up, (in an attempt to not laugh at their earlier conversation) to advise her master and mistress. "You can leave the girls with myself and your mothers. Pump some milk so we don't need to feed them formula."

Kagome looked at Marika and then to Inuyasha. "It could work..."

_-x-_

Kagome twirled in a twinkling black dress that perfectly accented every curve of her body. Miroku, Kouga, Korari and Izayoi were appointed baby duty for the night: Korari and Izayoi for the feeding and Miroku and Kouga for diaper changing, cradling and putting to sleep.

It was Inuyasha's idea: revenge for Hikari and Ai.

"What time are you kids coming back?" Korari inquired as Kagome kissed Sayuki's cheek before handing her to Miroku. Inuyasha was patting Sayumi's back while winking at Sayuri, who was wrestling Kouga.

"That's my girl," he laughed as Kouga glared at his friend.

"Shaddup."

Kagome looked at her mom. "No idea—Inuyasha?"

"Probably past midnight. If we can do everything before then, then I'll come home. Can't stay away from the kids..." He admitted as Izayoi and Korari fell into a collective _awwwwwwwwww_. Inuyasha glared at his mother and mother-in-law before handing his daughter to Izayoi.

"We'll see you bums later," Kagome waved as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her towards his 2009 silver Nissan GTR, parked right outside the main gate. Korari and Izayoi watched them as Kouga and Miroku kidnapped the three girls to whatever part of the mansion for a good uncles-to-nieces time.

"Funny, huh..." Korari started, "How destiny works?"

Izayoi smiled, "I know. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, was it?"

"I think it was." Korari stated firmly. "Because if it wasn't, it wouldn't have happened... everything happened for a reason."

"The entire Naraku thing was preplanned to bring those two together, wouldn't you say?" Izayoi stated as Korari grinned.

"Exactly."

_-x-_

"You know," Kagome pondered, "if my babies learn words that include _sex_, _boob_, _pussy and/or dick_ and anything of that _sort_ before they say mama or dada... I'm ripping off your friend's balls and feeding them to Naraku."

Inuyasha snorted. "Uhm, no..." he corrected, "if my babies learn to say anything of that sort in their _lifetime_, those two are losing balls." With a pause and executing a left-turn out of his property, he added as an afterthought, "And are being fed to Kikyo..."

"Speaking of Kikyo!" Kagome gasped, "What happened to her? I never really found out..."

Inuyasha smiled as he gained speed. "She was diagnosed with some emotional and mental problem that caused her to do that. Psychiatrists, well the report at least, said that something triggered her mental ability when I married you—that she always had a craving to get what she wanted no matter what the cost is: hence her trying to kill Ayame and drugging Miroku."

He was quiet for a moment before entering the freeway, "She's gonna be in an institute until they can help her get better and if lack thereof, she'll be in a special house."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Not gonna lie, I kind of feel sorry for her. She _did_ love you."

"Crazy loved." Inuyasha corrected, "There is a difference."

"Still," Kagome mumbled, "I would hate it if you left me and married some next girl—_kissing_ here while I was in the house and what not."

Inuyasha shot her a look. "Listen," he snarled, "I didn't _love_ Kikyo. I was just with her because of..."

He paused and Kagome finished it: "For sex?"

Inuyasha winced, "Yeah," he muttered, "for sex." Sighing, he changed his lane, "But I love you." He spoke fiercely. "I'm not gonna say anything cheesy but I've loved you for a long _long_ time. Why do you think I'm here taking you to Ehime's party and not Kikyo? Why is it that I have three beautiful girls with you and not with Kikyo?"

Kagome was silent for a moment. "I didn't doubt you." She admitted, "I was just... speaking, hypothetically."

"Fuck your hypothetics."

"That isn't a word. It's _hypothetic_. And besides, the way you used it in context makes absolutely no sense."

... "Shut up."

Giggling, Kagome looked out the window and watch the scenery rush by her.

_-x-_

"TAKAHASHI!" A rather _broad_ voice roared as Inuyasha guided his wife into the banquet hall that was the appointed party location. Raising an eyebrow, Inuyasha and Kagome spotted a large, bulky and big-boned man run in their direction. He had black hair, gelled and sleeked back and a studded left ear (that was full of earrings).

"Ehime," Inuyasha greeted, automatically assuming that he was his party-host.

"How are you? Is this your wife—_Miko_? Oh my wife and daughter love you!"

Kagome blushed at the compliment and Inuyasha could only smile.

"Takahashi, come, _come_!" Ehime grinned, "Your wife can mingle with the other wives. You need to come!"

"Very energetic, ne?" Inuyasha whispered in his wife's ear as he slipped off her coat. Winking at her husband, Kagome made her way to the other women before eyeing Inuyasha walk off with Ehime...

"Takahashi!"

Turning around, Kagome saw a few familiar faces; Aiko, the woman that was raped by Naraku, and a few others. Smiling, she sat down beside Aiko, who gave her a quick hug. "How are you?" Aiko grinned, "oh god, you do not look like a mother of triplets for three months now!"

Kagome blushed, "I work out..."

_In bed,_ she added as an afterthought. Immediately, everybody began speaking and Kagome could only smile—laugh, and _enjoy_ herself.

_-x-_

"YU_KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_!"

Wincing, Inuyasha looked up from his morning papers to find Sayuri chasing Sayuki down the stairs. This daughters were six years old—and counting, and he couldn't, for the life of him, begin to wonder how he made it through six years of their lives.

At least Sayumi was the sane one.

"Catch me, Yuri!" Sayuki teased her sister as Sayuri kept on chasing her. Inuyasha looked up and saw Sayumi shaking her head from the top floor.

"What is going on here?" He roared, standing up. Kagome was out... shopping... with his _only_ son...

When the girls were three years old, Kagome was pregnant again and gave birth to a baby boy: Muteki Daisuke Takahashi. Muteki needed new clothes which, obviously, took three women to purchase: Kagome, Sango and Ayame.

Sango had another daughter, Katie, and Ayame a son, Yuuhi.

And all the fathers were losing their noodles.

"SHE STOLDED MY BARBIE DOLLIE!" Sayuri pointed an accusatory finger at her sister. Inuyasha twitched, glancing at Sayuki.

"Yuki?"

Blinking innocently up at her father, Sayuki smiled. "Y_eeeeeeeeeeeeeee_ssssssssssssss?"

"Give bake Yuri's doll."

"But I like it!"

"So I'll get you one."

"I like _this_ one!"

Looking up at Sayumi, Inuyasha noted that his daughter was laughing. _That one's like Kagome..._

"It's your sisters. You have your own." Inuyasha sighed, obviously tired.

"But..."

"No buts. Give your sister back her doll."

Pouting, Sayuki shoved the doll back to Sayuri. Squealing, the little girl raced up the stairs to continue playing with the third sister. Sayuki stood there, arms crossed.

"Sweetheart," Inuyasha put Sayuki in his lap, "that's Yuri's doll—you don't take it. If you want, I can get you one exactly like it... but taking without asking permission is wrong."

"I know but—Sayuri wasn't letting me share! You said to always share!"

Inuyasha wanted to hit himself with a rock. Fatherhood was too tiring. He couldn't do father-to-daughter talks. At least Kagome was there to talk to them about when they begin bleeding from between the legs...

Oh _LORD_...

"If Yuri doesn't do the right thing, doesn't mean you don't have to either..."

Nodding, Sayuki kissed Inuyasha's cheek, her black hair cut short to a tiny bob. She looked more like her mother, but acted most like Inuyasha. Sayumi had dark hair, like Inuyasha, blue eyes, like Kagome, and a mixture of personalities (although she acted more like Kagome when Inuyasha was in trouble). Sayuki looked like a mini female-Inuyasha.

Jumping off of his lap, she ran up the stairs to play with her sisters...

_-x-_

"Finally," Kagome groaned as she fell onto the sofa in their giant mansion, "the four are _asleep_. Why did we want kids?"

"We didn't," Inuyasha straddled his wife, running his hands over her body, "they just happen to pop out of your belly."

Kagome grinned as Inuyasha squeezed a breast. "They're still precious."

"Of course," Inuyasha leaned forward, "they _are_ the four Takahashi brats."

Arching her back, Kagome planted her lips onto her husband's, feeling him with every fibre in her body. Inuyasha's hands slid up her shirt and just as he was about to unclasp her bra...

"MOMMY!"

Shoving Inuyasha off in a heartbeat, Kagome shot up and was immediately running up the stairs. Inuyasha was close behind...

"MUTEKI?" Kagome roared, running into her son's room. Her three year old sat on the bed, sobbing. Picking him up, Kagome cradled him.

"Baby, what happened? Did you hurt yourself?" Kagome asked, trying to find any bruises or cuts on her son's body. Inuyasha dropped to his knees and held Muteki's hand. His son had his eyes, his mother's hair and features that matched his uncle Sesshomaru...

"Solider," Inuyasha referred to his son by the pet name that he gave him since birth, "what happened?"

"I had a bad dweam," Muteki sniffled as Kagome kissed his cheek, "it was so baadddd!"

"It was just a dream," Kagome whispered in his ear, "do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy tonight?"

Feeling her son nod, Kagome stood up with Muteki clasped around her neck. Smirking at Inuyasha in a _I-calmed-down-your-prodigy-I-__**win **_ look, she waltzed to their room with Muteki in her arms. Within five minutes, she had him lying down and he fell back to sleep. Just as she was about to crawl in beside him, she felt her husband whirl he around.

"I love you," he whispered before kissing her. She complied and gave him a quaint kiss back before pushing him off.

"Go to bed," She teased as she snuggled in beside Muteki. Chuckling, Inuyasha walked to the other side of the bed and got in, sandwiching Muteki in between.

All was quiet...

"Casanova?"

Inuyasha peeked open an eye to find his wife staring at him over Muteki's head. "_Oui, Mademoiselle?"_

Kagome's eyes twinkled.

"_Je t'aime aussi_."

_-x-_

_**Not done. One more chapter remaining.**_


	40. C’est la Fin

**Taste Of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love._

_-x-_

_C'est la Fin_

_-x-_

"... _No_," Inuyasha snarled, standing up and glaring at his eldest triplet daughter: sixteen year old daughter, Sayuri. Sayuri was the only one of the triplets that referred to herself with her middle name: Ayana. The other two, Sayuki and Sayumi, referred to each other by their real names (or Yuki and Yumi in terms of nick names).

"But _whyyyy_?!" Ayana whined, brushing back her short, choppy hair.

"Because it's a school night and—well... _I don't like Kyo_!!"

Ayana raised an eyebrow. "He's _only_ your best friends kid!"

"Not mine!" Inuyasha held up his hands in defence. "Your _mothers_."

Ayana rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going out with Kyo tonight!!"

"No!"

"Yes!!"

"No!!"

"YES!!"

"NOO!!!"

"**YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha rubbed his temples. "Why can't you be like Sayumi?! That girl's... discovering... _kryptonite_ and you're out swapping spit with Kyo!"

Ayana raised an eyebrow. "Kryptonite?! Is that the best you could come up with?"

"Truthfully?" Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah."

Ayana walked towards her father and hugged him, tightly. "You're getting too old for this, father."

He twitched. "Hey! I'm only--... forty-eight years old..."

Ayana rolled her eyes, "Yeah, _old_." She pat her father's head, reaching up to his massive height, "But that's why we love you—now, let's try this again... _can I please go out with Kyo tonight_?" She said in a sweet voice: "I promise to be home before seven..."

"DON'T DO IT DAD!" Muteki ran into the room, holding his backpack, "It's all a trick! You don't know women—they're... _witches_."

Ayana glared at her brother. "Get lost, booger."

"Make me, _witch_."

"Booger!"

"Witch!"

"_**Booger**_!!"

"... ugly old ancient priestess from feudal times that has wrinkly sags falling over her eyes and needs five canes to walk two steps!"

Ayana and Inuyasha stared at Muteki who grinned. "Stupid human wench!! You do not understand the beauty of _feudal Japan_! SENGOKU JIDAI FOR LIFEEEEEE"

And he ran off.

"Oh—_kay_..." Inuyasha rolled off his tongue before turning to his daughter. Before he could open his mouth, his _other_ daughter, Sayuki, ran into the living room, tearing off her sweater, revealing a baggy blue t-shirt!

"Daddy! I'm going out with Ichiro tonight!"

Inuyasha glared at his _other_ daughter: "What the hell is it up with you two and dating the guys of the family friends?! I swear, I think Sayumi is single because there are no more boys to go around!"

"_Ha... ha..._" Sayumi snorted, walking into the living room, taking off her lab coat. "I got a hundred and three percent on my chemistry midterm exam."

Ayana twitched. "_How_?!"

Sayumi shrugged. "Bonus question-- I'm gonna go do some math homework now..."

Ayana could only stare as Sayumi walked up the stairs. She turned to her father and sister: "Who is she like?! Mom and dad don't study this much!!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Your mom has five brains—she just chooses not to use them."

"Takahashi!" Kagome roared, stomping into the room, "Quit degrading me in front of your daughters!"

"MOMMY!" Ayana and Sayuki ran towards their mother: "Can we go out today?! We promise to be home by seven—seven thirty at most!"

Kagome grinned, "Sure—take the limo, bodyguard each and make sure you're home before time."

"WHY ARE YOU LETTING THEM GO?!"

"Because they're mature enough to handle real life situations with boys that we helped raise?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at her idiotic husband. He merely glared at her.

"You're supposed to be on my side—_I'm_ the overprotective father, remember?"

"And I'm the lax mother that counteracts every overprotective deed the overprotective father enacts."

"Why can't you be on my side for once?"

"I always am—just in a different way," Kagome grinned at her husband, who snorted. Ayana and Sayuki high-fived.

"SCORE!!" Ayana grinned, "Maybe Sayumi'll help us with outfits?"

Sayuki crossed her arms. "She's finding out the chemical properties of like—Uranium or something..."

Ayana snorted, "She needs a life..."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her two other daughters. "Cut her some slack girls," she chided, "Sayumi models, designs clothes, top student of her _school_ and she's jumped two years on top of that—intern secretary at your father's company, part-time babysitter, weekend chemist at the laboratory that your father bought out—and has time for her family all together..."

Ayana twitched. "Yumi... needs a life."

"_You_," Inuyasha barked, "need to be more like her—not exercising your lips with... _Kyo_."

"Kyo was one of your favourite kids growing up," Kagome pointed out, "stop being biased just because he's dating your daughter."

"Woman! I _helped_ raise the boy—I was also the same man that... _er_... took advantage of you in a disadvantaged time! What does that say about me?! Maybe some of my stupidity rubbed off on Kyo!!" Inuyasha flailed around like a fish. Kagome crossed her arms.

"Then my _five brains_ have been passed on to the girls. They cancel out stupidity, right girls?" Kagome smirked at her two laughing daughters. The three knew full well they were unplanned but joked around with it all the time—_most_ of the time.

Sighing in defeat, Inuyasha pointed towards the door. "Be back—by seven... or else I'm sending the dogs to sniff you both out and drag you back home, understood?"

"Yes'sir!" Saluting their father, the girls proceeded to run to their bedroom (obviously shared, as it was their choice) to get ready. Inuyasha glared at his wife.

"Why are you like that?! They could be _raped!!"_

Kagome rolled her eyes. "First of all, they're dating Ichiro and Kyo—boys we've seen since birth. Second of all, I don't want them living the life I did. You know," Kagome shrugged, "confined to your own room— stuff like that."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "They're sixteen—and each have boyfriends."

"Boyfriends whom we _know_," Kagome knocked Inuyasha on the head, "Casanova, they are _good kids_."

"I know—but I'm still the father."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Nah, you're just a Takahashi—you all are like that. God help my Muteki."

As if on cue, Muteki clambered down the stairs with his sister, Sayumi, behind him. She was, obviously, chasing him, and he was laughing like a hyena. "Catch meee!!" He teased as Sayumi, noticeably laughing, launched over the sofa and tackled her little brother.

"You," she panted, messing up his hair, "are such a booger. Ready to go?"

Muteki nodded as he walked up to his parents: "Priestess Sayumi-onee-chan and I are going to attend the room of giant plays and entertain ourselves with the purchasing of popping corn and carbonated drinks!"

Inuyasha stared at Muteki: "Boy, why aren't you more like me?"

Kagome laughed, kissing Muteki's cheek. "Have fun you two—be back by seven, okay?"

Sayumi nodded, hugging her mom. "Bye mama."

Inuyasha watched Sayumi and Muteki leave before turning to his wife, "Where?"

"Movies." Kagome clarified as she smoothly walked past her husband and headed towards the stairs: "You coming? The kids are all out..." As if on cue, Ayana and Sayuki rushed out the door, both wearing acceptable clothing, by Kagome's taste.

If it were up to Inuyasha, he'd wrap them up in mummification gauze and put a sweater on them before letting them out.

He was... protective.

"Right behind you," he smirked, chasing his wife up the stairs.

_-x-_

_Eight Years Later..._

"Do you, Arai Sakamoto, take Sayumi Hikaru Takahashi, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to hold and to cherish, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Twinkling blue eyes, brushed back dirty blond hair and full lips smiled. "I do."

"Do you, Sayumi Hikaru Takahashi, take Arai Sakamoto, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to hold and to cherish, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

The youngest of the triplets grinned broadly. "I do."

Within minutes, the rings were slipped onto the fingers and the bride and groom slipped into their first wedded kiss. Ayana and Sayuki were the loudest in applause (as they were the bridesmaids and sister to the bride). Ayana leaned over to Sayuki: "Funny huh, how she was the last to get a man and was the first to get married—_to_ her first boyfriend too!"

Sayuki squealed, "It's so cute!! And stop making it seem like a huge deal—I'm still with Ichiro. He'll, we're _engaged_!!"

Ayana snorted, "Well, I'm beautifully single and intend to remain that way!"

"Twenty bucks says you're with Kyo before Yumi and Arai take off their pants. You two have been on and off for... nine years..."

"Shut up," Ayana glowered at her sister before realizing Yumi and Arai were leaving the wedding hall. "Rice!" She hissed as she and her sister ran after Yumi with a little pouch of rice, following friends and family alike.

Sayumi had found the man of her dreams: a biologist studying plant activity in planets beyond earth when she turned seventeen. They had dated, for seven years before he finally proposed. Obviously, Inuyasha being Inuyasha, had disagreed—at first, but saw the light. Sayumi assumed her mother had something to do with it...

Maybe some sex—

But that was a disturbing thought. They were her parents...

Muteki was dating Katie, the youngest daughter of Miroku and Sango Lin. They were steady for three years so far and, from what Inuyasha was told, Muteki was going to propose to her after Sayumi was beautifully married off. Muteki had taken over Inuyasha's empire with his two other cousins, Suoh and Zen. The three shared continental parts of their company, as Kaoru Ehime had signed off his entire empire to the Takahashi's.

Suoh concentrated on North and South America while Zen had Africa and Europe. Muteki had Asia and Oceania as his continents. Sesshomaru and Kagura relocated themselves to Italy, and their daughter, Rin—who had married a prestigious lawyer, moved to New York. Suoh was engaged and lived with his sister and brother-in-law in New York while Zen was a divorcee living in South Africa.

Arai lifted Sayumi and walked with her to the limousine. Sayumi grinned at her parents as she passed them: _I love you_. She mouthed as Kagome wiped away a tear.

"Oh god," Kagome whispered, leaning against Inuyasha: "I swear she was born yesterday."

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder. "And now our baby's getting married... I'm proud of her."

Kagome smiled sadly, "I'll miss her... oh the house will be so quiet now."

Inuyasha twitched. "Woman, we have the other two plus Muteki and their _significant other_... how quiet do you think it'll honestly get?!"

"It's a figure of speech you retard! Oh my god, you haven't changed since your younger years—just some added wrinkles." Kagome poked his cheek.

Inuyasha caught her fingers, "You're still as beautiful as the first day I laid my eyes on you..."

Kagome blushed as she turned her head into his shoulder. Tears began streaming down her face—She'd miss Sayumi...

"It's okay," Inuyasha whispered, "it's life—you left your family... she has to leave hers..."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "So much for consolation; my family was horrible! At least hers was—acceptable."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, _mademoiselle_, Takahashi Inuyasha is her father: you can't have it any better!"

"You were so protective while they were growing up," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Stop fighting and wave!" Muteki hissed as he shoved his father. "Mom's right _always _and you're _always_ wrong—you two have been married for twenty-four years and you haven't figured that out yet?"

Inuyasha glared at his son before turning his attention back at the limousine... it was the last time he saw his daughter as Takahashi Sayumi Hikaru—From today on she was Sakamoto Sayumi Hikaru.

_-x-_

_3 years later—and after a lot of binding in holy "matrimonies"  
_

Kagome dropped her glass of water, her eyes trained onto her son for the longest time. "What?" She gasped as Muteki grinned, aged twenty-four and married for exactly one year. He walked to his mother and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Congratulations," he whispered as Kagome couldn't even blink, "you're gonna be a grandma..."

Kagome pulled back. "Does _Sango_ know?!"

Muteki had married _his_ first girlfriend: Katie Lin, Miroku and Sango's second daughter. Muteki shook his head, "Nah—we wanted to tell you first... where's dad?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Saving Suoh from bankruptcy. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha flew immediately to New York because our Western branch was—dying..."

Muteki snorted. "Suoh can't do anything right—but yes... Katie's pregnant."

The triplets had all married. Ayana and Kyo broke up and Ayana ended up marrying the second son of the owner of their rival company, allowing a merger to happen. They dated for a year after the break-up and ended up getting married within the current year. Sayumi and Arai were going strong and decided to have kids later on in their life. Sayuki married Ichiro the previous year and were living in Australia together.

Kagome all but ran to Katie and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Congratulations!!" She breathed as Katie returned the embrace, smiling at her husband over her mother-in-law's shoulder.

"Ditto, Mom..." She whispered in her ear...

_-x-_

_Five years later_

"Nana!! Where's daddy?" A tiny four year old boy ran to Inuyasha who was laying on the sofa watching televisions: as healthy and fit as ever. He was fifty-nine years old but looked forty and acted twenty.

"Daddy is out with Aunt Ayana, Sayumi, Sayuki, your mommy and—everybody else we're related to." Inuyasha responded, his eyes trained on the wrestling match on the television.

"WHY DIDN'T THEY TAKE MEEEE?!?!" His tears began immediately falling and Inuyasha shot up, picking the kid up and putting him on his lap.

"Ryu!!" Inuyasha said, in a panicky voice. "You have Nana and Nani here!! We'll have fun!!"

"You're watching fat men fight!" Ryu, the first son of Muteki and the only Takahashi heir, sobbed as Kagome shook her head, walking from the kitchen with a bowl of soup for Ryu.

"Because Nana wishes he was a fat man that could fight like them. Ryu-chan wants to be big and strong so that when he's older, he can fight Nana, right?" Kagome cooed, sitting down beside her grandson. Ryu launched off Inuyasha's knee and ran to his grandmother.

"Yes! How do I do it??" Ryu inquired, his tears immediately vanishing. Kagome held the bowl in front of her.

"Drink Nani's special soup—it's made especially for a little boy named Ryu Takahashi."

"That's me!!"

Kagome blew on the spoon to cool down the spoon, "So let's get you big and strong, shall we?"

_-x-_

_5 __**more**__ years down the road..._

Inuyasha lay in his bed: same mansion as before, with his wife lightly snoring beside him. Their entire family, wives, kids, grandkids, friends, and in-laws were all over at the Takahashi mansion celebrating thirty-seven years of marriage for Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha aged eyes kept staring at the ceiling—the same ceiling he woke up to with his wife beside him for many years...

Kagome stirred: "Inuyasha?"

"Remember when I first met you?" He whispered. "You were playing tag with Ai—you were so gorgeous..."

Kagome looked up at him. "Where did that come from?"

He looked down at his wife, "Thirty-seven years Kagome—I haven't had a girlfriend for longer than three years and here I am... married... for thirty-seven."

Kagome laughed, "Love can do it to you—I suppose."

He kissed her temple, "I love you, _Mademoiselle_..."

Kagome could only smile: "I love you too—and guess _what_."

"What?"

"We had a son... and I never managed to dress up as a porcupine. Therefore, I won that bet."

Inuyasha gasped. "Shit! I forgot we ever _made_ that bet!"

"I win!"

Inuyasha chuckled, poking his wife's side. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Kagome merely rolled her eyes. "I'm old, saggy, wrinkly, and... _old_..."

"But you're the most beautiful _old, wrinkly_, and _saggy_ woman ever." He teased, "Got a problem?"

"You're so bad," Kagome snorted as she wrapped her arm tightly around his torso, "but I guess that's why we made thirty-seven, eh?"

"Definitely."

They were silent for a long time before Inuyasha placed another kiss on her, this time in her hair. "_Mademoiselle Miko_?" He whispered, sounding just as he did when they were in their twenties.

Kagome smiled up at him, "_Oui_?"

"_Je t'aime..._"

Laughing, she pressed her lips against his and he could only comply. Pulling back, her eyes twinkled, "_Je taime aussi—Casanova_."

_-x-_

"_Fine." Inuyasha stepped back. "Shall we have a bet?"_

"_Stakes?" Kagome never turned down a bet._

"_By the end of the month if I find you more mature and you do not find me a snob, I'll give you anything you want."_

"_And if I lose?" Kagome raised a brow and Kikyo wanted to scream._

"_You have to," Inuyasha smirked, "publicly humiliate yourself."_

"_Publicly…" Kagome frowned. "Define publicly."_

"_National television."_

_Kagome would've slapped him, if he didn't look so serous. "And why do you want to place this bet?" She raised a brow._

"_Nobody shits with me," he said in a deadly whisper, "and gets away with it."_

"_All I did was call you a snob." Kagome tested._

Definitely feisty… definitely like_.__ He thought, quite amused._

"_And that I am not. You stay out of my way, we stay out of yours. House is big enough."_

"_I have no idea why you are going to let us stay but hey, if that means we don't have to drive four hours back home then so be it!"_

_-x-_

He merely called for a simple bet. She merely agreed to it—

None of them knew that it would be the first of many things:

First for a blossoming friendship;  
First for endless quarrels;  
First for many tears;  
And perhaps heartbreaks as well;  
First for true happiness;  
And a first for committing adultery.  
But the best first out of them all;  
Was that it was the first for him to realize;  
And her to feel...  
The true taste... of love...

_-x- C'est la fin -x-_

_**February 11**__**th**__**, 2009—Taste of Love completed.**_

_**March 31**__**st**__**, 2007 – Taste of Love first published.**_


	41. Taste of Love: Revisited, Alternate End

**I was reading Taste of Love and the ending of it annoyed the crap out of me so I decided to come back and make an ending version two, just so that the story seems complete. I realized that Ai and Hikari totally... disappeared... so, to account for the mishap, here's Taste of Love, Revisited!**

**Taste of Love**

_Kagome ran away from her demanding family and found herself right in the arms of Takahashi Inuyasha. Caught up in his world, it's getting hard for her to leave, for she has had her first taste of love._

_-x-_

_Revisited_

_-x-_

"Women are so slow, aren't they, Solider?" Inuyasha asked his boy as they both trotted through the park, Muteki's hand slipped into Inuyasha's. The three year old boy looked up to his father and nodded, his short messy black hair flopping around.

"They are," the mini-Inuyasha agreed. The family of six was taking a walk through the park along with Ai and Hikari who were both at the cusp of being ten years old. The two girls were donned in cute pink and purple summer dresses respectively and the triplets had on matching khaki shorts, however each triplet had their own coloured t-shirt; Sayuki was yellow, Sayumi was blue and Sayuri was white. Kagome wore a floral summers dress along with a giant sunhat and even bigger sunglasses.

Inuyasha said she looked like a clown.

She said that his face was a clown.

Muteki turned around. "Mommy! Huwwy up! Daddy said he'll get us ice cweam!"

Kagome grinned and waved at him. "We're coming baby!" She called back before turning to the five girls behind her.

"Who wants ice cream?" She inquired and all five squealed before making a mad dash to Inuyasha. The business man, clad in white shorts and a black tank top, lifted his sun glasses and winked at his wife. She blew him a kiss but continued to walk languidly behind her family. She was enjoying life, enjoying how her life turned out at the very end. Souta was still in acting but he had moved to Los Angeles, California because he made it big in a Jerry Bruckheimer movie. Akira still directed, but not so much since he helped the Takahashi's with their business and Korari was a proud grandmother constantly spoiling her grandchildren.

Sesshomaru, Kagura and their children, Rin, Suoh and Zen all lived in the States as well, also in Los Angeles and Souta made it a point to drop by his brother-in-law's brother's house to mooch off his food. Sesshomaru growled, Kagura got angry at Sesshomaru for getting angry at Souta and the kids enjoyed the presence of famous actor uncle, Souta Higurashi.

Kagome's grin grew wider as she saw Sayuki grab onto Inuyasha's left leg and Sayumi grab onto his right. Ai and Hikari were doubled over in laughter and Sayuri was shaking her head. Muteki was trying to pry Sayuki off: "YUKI-ONEE! STOP HUWTING DADDY!"

_God, life is too perfect..._ She thought contentedly to herself. And to think, everything happened because of her father's idea to get her married to Naraku...

"_Mademoiselle_!" Inuyasha called, the girls were still clutching onto his legs and Muteki was still trying to get his sisters off. When Sayuki wouldn't pry off he ran over to Sayumi:

"YUMI-ONEE!"

"Muteki, you'll hurt yourself!" Kagome called as she broke into a light jog. Stooping down, she scooped her only son into her arms and kissed him wetly on the cheek. "What flavour ice cream do you want, baby?"

Muteki's eyes lit up as all events prior were forgotten. "Chocolate!" He squealed. Ai hopped on the spot.

"Oh, oh! Me too! Mama, me too!"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "I want vanilla _dipped_ in chocolate. _That_ tastes good."

"It does." Inuyasha nodded in agreement as his daughters let go of his legs.

"Rocky road!" The triplets squealed simultaneously. The large family approached the ice cream vendor and ordered their many ice cream cones. The elderly man no-charged the children, saying that so many cute faces made his old heart melt. Inuyasha, being the ever good hearted person he was, tipped the man generously and paid triple of what his bill would've came out to be should the man have charged him.

"Mama, can we go swing?" Ai inquired as she pointed to a large jungle gym. Kagome and Inuyasha found a bench and both sat down, still consuming their delectably delightful dairy dessert. Kagome licked her lips clean and nodded.

"Take the girls and Muteki with you but _keep an eye on them_, understood Ai?" Kagome turned to the other girl, "You too, Hikari!"

The two girls saluted Kagome before taking their _**practically-siblings**_ off to play on the swings and monkey bars and other delights of the jungle gym. The two adults watched the kids run off. Inuyasha threw his cone in the garbage can beside him before turning and kissing his wife's cheek. Kagome smiled and looked over at him.

"What's on your mind, Casanova?" She asked, her hand slipping into his.

"You." He murmured, nuzzling his nose against her cheek, "What else?"

Kagome giggled. "Seriously!"

"I am serious." He pressed another kiss to her cheek. "I love you, you know that?"

Kagome grinned. "I think I do." She turned to look into his eyes. "Perhaps I need a reminder?"

Gently, Inuyasha kissed her lips before mumbling against her: "I'll remind you just how much I love you, _tonight_."

Kagome blushed as she threw her arms around his shoulders, "Casanova," she murmured, "can we have another baby?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "For real?"

Kagome nodded, her blush growing stronger. "Yeah for real... I want another son, like a playmate for Muteki."

Inuyasha grinned, showing off his rather wolfish fangs. "_Perhaps_ we could make an arrangement... tonight." He kissed the tip of her nose. "If you wear that _devilish_ French Maid outfit Sango got you for your _official_ bachelorette party last year?"

Kagome's blush was at top notch, matching the shade of a tomato- or perhaps a really ripe apple. "Maybe we _can_ make an arrangement...?"

"EWWW!" Muteki pointed and the adults pulled away from each other. "COOTIES!"

"Were you kissing?" Sayuki made a face. "That's gross!"

Ai rolled her eyes. "I've seen them kiss so many times its _irregular_ if they don't kiss." Hikari nodded in agreement, a huge grin spread across her features.

Inuyasha had a deadpan look on his face. "You are _way_ too much like Sango."

A cheeky grin spread across Inuyasha's goddaughters lips. "I _am_ part Takahashi and all Lin. Best of both worlds."

Hikari snorted. "I got stuck with being a Lang. You know how uncool my parents are Ai? At least your parents have awesome jobs and your godparents are even awesome- model and business man extraordinaire. Mine are just..."

"Lame?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "I know Kouga's always been _way_ uncool." He winked at Hikari. "That's why you're our adopted daughter when your parents aren't around. Our coolness will spread to you and you'll grow up to be cooler than Kagome and me!"

"Uncle Inu," Hikari crossed her arms, "What you said was uncool. Don't try to be cool, please?"

Kagome burst into laughter and pushed Inuyasha away. "Told off by the nine year old! Move away before you spread your uncoolness!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and faked a pout. "I changed your dirty diapers as a baby you know."

"You didn't do it willingly." Hikari giggled. "I'm pretty sure Mommy asked you to change my diapers."

"Ayame probably did," Kagome muttered, "your mother is really demanding."

"I'm tiwed," Muteki yawned and Inuyasha pushed himself off the bench to coddle his baby boy.

"Alright Solider," he kissed his cheek, "home time?"

The triplets nodded simultaneously. "Home time!"

_-x-_

_Eight Years Later_

_-x-_

Fourteen-year-old triplets sat in their Theatre Room watching a marathon of Harry Potter while an eleven-year-old Muteki sat in the kitchen, inhaling a sandwich his mother made for him. It was almost the triplet's birthday and Kagome was planning a surprise party with the help of Muteki.

"A pink cake?" Kagome asked and the young one shook his head.

"Yumi-onee hates pink..."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "But Sayuki loves pink."

"Get three cakes?"

Kagome considered that. "It _could_ work..."

"GET SPIDER MAN!" a dual set of voices echoed through the kitchen as the youngest two members of the Takahashi Clan, twin boys Aki and Sao, voiced their opinion. After Kagome heard the news she was having twins, she wondered _where_ in the world such amazing fertility existed on _either_ side of their family tree. First triplets, then twins?

"I doubt your sisters would like Spider man, boys." Kagome said lovingly.

"Superman?" Sao blinked, cutely.

Muteki rolled his eyes. "They like _girly_ stuff. Not boy stuff."

Aki frowned. "That's no fun." And turned and ran off, with Sao on his heels. Kagome scratched the back of her head.

"They aren't like Inuyasha _or_ me."

Muteki snickered. "They're like Uncle Miroku and Uncle Kouga."

Kagome paused. "... yeah, I think you're right..." Turning around, Kagome kept flipping through a cake book that she picked up from the store earlier that day. She was trying to find the perfect cake for her daughters but _nothing_ seemed to pop out to her. Muteki took a sip of his fruit punch.

"Why don't you get a three layered cake thing?" Muteki inquired before slurping his drink. Kagome turned and looked at him.

"Three tiers, you mean?"

He shrugged. "I dunno what it's _called_... but like a wedding cake? But have like Sayuri-onee at the bottom 'cuz she's oldest and have that her favourite colour. Then make the second one Sayuki-onee and the last one Sayumi-onee?"

Kagome blinked twice before randomly hugging her son. "You are _so_ the next heir to the business. How the heck are you so smart at eleven?"

Muteki dusted off his shoulder. "It's in the genes mom," he hopped off the bar stool, "you wouldn't understand."

Kagome twitched. "Genes—MY GENES ARE IN YOU!"

"Your jeans are where?" Inuyasha inquired, walking into the kitchen still in his business suit and holding his briefcase. Kagome laughed and went to greet Inuyasha, pecking him on the lips.

"Not pant jeans, the DNA genes." She explained, loosening his tie for him. "Muteki said that his intelligence is in the genes and that I wouldn't understand."

Inuyasha laughed as he understood what happened next: "So you said that your _genes_ are in him."

She nodded. "Yeah—the kid's smart, wanna hear what he told me?"

Inuyasha plopped down on the barstool. "What?" He plucked a grape from the fruit basket stationed at the center of the island.

"To make a three tiered cake and have each tier represent one of the girls."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Well then," he chewed his grape slowly, "his intelligence genes came from me, no doubt about that."

Kagome threw a bag of marshmallows at him that she found in the cupboard. "Oh hush you!" She scolded.

"Where's the cook?" The alpha Takahashi inquired.

"She wasn't feeling well so I relieved her for the day." Kagome was wiping down the counter. "Wanna run to the cake shop with me tonight to order the girls' cake?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Why not. On one condition..."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? And that is..."

"Help me de-stress?"

Kagome caught the innuendo and licked her lips. "Just tell me how I can be of assistance."

Inuyasha grinned. "Well first... we can depart to our sanctuary known as the master bedroom?"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

_-x-_

_Five Years Later_

_-x-_

Sango blew her nose into a handkerchief as she watched her baby girl leave the wedding venue in the arms of her new husband. Kasumi, Yuka and Hayabusa's 21-year-old daughter, had her arm wrapped around Sango's shoulder in an effort to comfort her. Ai's younger sister, Noriko, was the maid of honour and she wasn't there beside her mother during the ending of the ceremony due to ceremonial obligations. Ichiro, Kasumi's 22-year-old brother, was holding the limousine door open. Ai Lin had married her childhood friend and long-time lover, Kyo Asuki, son of Eri and Hojo Asuki.

Hikari wiped the tears from her eyes as she hugged her best friend before she entered the limo.

"Congrats, Ai." Hikari whispered and Ai grinned.

"You're next," Ai giggled referring to the fact that Hikari had caught the bouquet. Inuyasha and Miroku were standing side by side and for once in Inuyasha's life, he didn't badger Miroku for doing something out of the ordinary: cry. Aki and Sao, 12-year olds, played groomsmen for Kyo and 16-year old Muteki wanted to be a groomsman for Ai so he broke the rules for his childhood friend that was more a sister to him than anything else. He stood beside his blood sisters, Sayuki, Sayumi, and Sayuri (all nineteen) behind Ai as they were the bridesmaids.

Kagome also wiped a tear from her eye as the family gathered around the limo, watching Ai ride off with Kyo.

"It's sad that we're gonna see her tonight at Hojo's house, AND NOT OUR OWN!" Sango wailed.

"I KNOW!" Kagome joined her as they both clung to each other and cried. Inuyasha let Miroku have his moment as he went and joined the little crying circle that was his wife and Kagome. Noriko rolled her eyes.

"Uh, family?" She called out uncertainly, her beautiful silky black hair tied back in a French twist, "We have to go home and get ready to go to Uncle Hojo's house tonight?"

Sango wailed even louder. "HOJO! AI IS AT HIS HOUSE FOREVER NOW! WHY OH WHY!"

Inuyasha rubbed his temples and Hayabusa clapped his back. "'tis the life, brother?"

Inuyasha nodded. "You know it. I wonder how badly Kagome will act when one of the triplets get married..."

_-x-_

_Seven Years Later_

_-x-_

"Do you, Sayuki Kimiko Takahashi, take Ichiro Falcon to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Kagome whimpered as she clung to her husband, watching her baby girl get married- the first of the triplets. Sayuki had harboured deep feelings for their family friend, Ichiro Falcon and eventually he popped the question. Kagome could not have asked for a better man for her baby.

"I do."

"She's getting married," Inuyasha had his arm wrapped around Kagome's shoulder, "our baby girl..." He turned to Kagome who was tearing up.

"She's still so little."

"She's twenty-six." Inuyasha smiled and Kagome sniffed. "You were younger when you married me."

"Well _yeah_," Kagome's tone implied the _but-we-had-reason-to-get-married_ message. Inuyasha chuckled softly before turning his attention back to his blushing daughter who was soon to be someone else's daughter. Thankfully Inuyasha knew Hayabusa, otherwise he'd have to pull out his _angry-protective-father_ act. A couple rows behind Inuyasha and Kagome were Daichi Fujii and his wife, Ayumi. They only had one child, a son, before Ayumi was unable to have any more children. Kaoru Fujii was ten-years-old and was babied by his family and friends alike.

"And by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you man and wife," the Father smiled, "you may kiss your bride."

The Church exploded into applause and Kagome stood up, wiping her tears off and clapped the loudest. Beside her was Sango- equally as loud in clapping. "Gosh I am _so_ proud of her!" Sango beamed as Ichiro carried Sayuki out of the Church and into their little wedding convertible. Ichiro placed his bride in the passenger seat and then jogged over to the driver seat himself. A very pregnant Ai and an equally pregnant Hikari clung to each other sobbing in happiness. Hikari had gotten married merely months after Ai to a high school sweetheart, Ichijouji Daisuke and happened to get pregnant with her first child at the same time as Ai did.

All the family members twitched uncontrollably upon hearing the news.

"_You two shared everything as children, did you __**have**__ to share being pregnant together?" Inuyasha roared for Miroku and Kouga. The girls had giggled nervously but Kagome had something else to say:_

"_I'M GONNA BE A GODGRANDMA?"_

_Inuyasha twitched. "Only you, Mademoiselle..."_

"We watched her grow up!" Hikari wailed, her seven month pregnant stomach bulging.

"WE HELPED RAISE HER!" Ai howled as well.

Muteki shoved his younger brothers. "Let's hope the triplets don't get pregnant at the same time, hmm?"

"Oh _god_ no..." Sao mumbled.

_-x-_

_4 Years Later_

_-x-_

"God Muteki," Sayumi snarled, "I only ask you to get a stinkin' cake and you screw _that_ up."

Muteki crossed his arms and glared blatantly at his sister. At 27-years-old he was happily married to Noriko Lin Takahashi (Ai's younger sister) and was the father of a finicky 2 year old girl, Haruka Takahashi. Sayuki and Daisuke had a boy and a year later, had a daughter and decided to call it quits. Sayuki had her tubes tied in case of accidental conception.

Sayumi, at 30, had recently gotten married with one of Inuyasha's Board of Directors member, Ken Wada. She was holding off children for a few more yeras. Sayuri had also gotten married –to a University Professor, Tatsuya Amamiya- and was two months pregnant. Ai and Hikari _both_ had daughters (amazingly...) and named them Sakura and Ume (respectively). The first generation friends (the Takahashi's, Lin's, Lang's, Asuki's, Falcon's and Fujii's) dreaded what'll happen if Sakura and Ume were like their mothers...

"_Hell on earth," Miroku murmured, cradling his granddaughter, "times two..."_

"_Times __**four**__." Kouga muttered as he cradled his. "They'll bring Ai and Hikari along for the ride."_

_Inuyasha leaned back in his armchair and sipped on a glass of orange juice. "Wouldn't put it past the brats."_

Sakura and Ume were three years old.

"It's their 30th anniversary and you _know_ how big of a deal they make it." Sayumi poured chips in a plastic bowl. "If you don't go find a cake-"

"Noriko and Ai were at the stupid spa all day!" Muteki objected. "I had to watch Haruka! You don't have children."

"I might as _well_," Sayumi muttered, "with all the kids you guys are popping out."

Muteki sighed. "Fine, I'll go find a really nice cake. Mom and Dad know about the surprise yet?"

Sayumi shook her head. "No... just go, Teki."

Nodding, the heir to the Takahashi Clan departed. At exactly that moment, 23-year-olds Aki and Sao entered the kitchen to see their annoyed sister.

"What's up, Onee-chan?" Sao inquired as Sayuki whirled on to them.

"Is the living room decorated?"

Before Sao could reply, Aki clamped a hand over his mouth and nodded. "Yes. Yes it is. We'll go check on it!" And while they both turned and ran away, Sayumi heard Aki say: _If you tell her no she'll rip our balls off. Just quickly decorate that shit now!_

Sayumi pulled on her hair. _SHOOT ME NOW!_

_-x-_

"The kids have been acting very strange." Kagome muttered as Inuyasha and she lay on their backyard swing and enjoyed the sunlight. Her salt and pepper hair was splayed across her back and Inuyasha ran his fingers through her soft tresses.

"My life savings says they're planning us a surprise anniversary present." Inuyasha murmured.

Kagome laughed, kissing his chin. "I wouldn't put it past them." She closed her eyes and listened to her husband's heart beat. "They're great kids hmm?"

"The best," Inuyasha agreed, continuing his ministrations.

A smile played on Kagome's lips. "You know I never dressed up as a porcupine for Muteki or the twins?"

Inuyasha laughed. "I pitied you, _Mademoiselle Miko_." His voice still sent shivers up her spine. She continued to listen to the _thump thump thump_ that reverberated through his chest. The way he made her feel was exactly like how he did so many years ago in the nostalgic summerhouse that they stole kisses in.

"You forgot," she mumbled cutely, "I still think you're a rich snob."

Inuyasha boomed in laughter. "You're still a little brat, what're you trying to say?"

Kagome didn't say anything but continued to enjoy the cradle that was the swing. "_Je t'aime..._"

"_Moi aussi_." Inuyasha whispered.

"MOM! DAD! COME HERE?" Sao's voice echoed. Kagome sighed and cracked her eyes open.

"Let's act surprised when they surprise us?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll fake a heart attack, how does that sound?"

"Perfect," Kagome snickered and kissed his cheek. "If you could redo our lives differently, would you?"

Immediately he shook his head. "Not at all- well maybe the triplets being born prematurely because of you getting shot... but that's about it. Would you?"

"Not a single day," Kagome smiled as Inuyasha stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Ready to spend the rest of our lives together?" He asked teasingly. Kagome giggled.

"I think I already am... and besides," she flirtatiously winked at him, "forever isn't long enough. I want you _longer_."

Inuyasha licked his lips and slapped her butt. "Baby, I'm all yours..."

"STOP FLIRTING YOU TWO SENIOR CITIZENS," Aki popped his head into the backyard, "WE NEED YOU IN HERE NOW!"

"Keep your dentures on!" Kagome waved her hand at her son who rolled his eyes.

"Dad's the one with fake teeth," Aki winked at his father before running away. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Brat..."

"Your brat."

"_Our_ brat." Inuyasha wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder. "Love you," he murmured without looking at her.

She had her arm around his waist.

"_Je t'aime aussi, Casanova_."

_-x-_

**Thank you for reading Taste of Love: Revisited! Tell me which ending you like better and the one that's preferred I'll keep! In about two months time from this day (August 26, 2011 to October 26, 2011) I'll delete the ending that isn't preferred- let me know!  
**


End file.
